


Dark Nights

by Polkadotdotdot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A/B/O, ABO, ABO Sugar Daddy Kink, Abo smut, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boss Bitch Rey, Captivity, Chomping, Daddy Kink, Dark!Rey, F/M, Jealous Kylo Ren, Kidnapping, Kylo is totally into it, Mafia Boss Kylo Ren, Omega Rey, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Pregnancy, Redemption, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Baby, Reylo angst, Reylo fluff, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Sugar Daddy, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Yup that's a hashtag I'm using, dominant Kylo, modern reylo, reylo au, reylo smut, student rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 92,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polkadotdotdot/pseuds/Polkadotdotdot
Summary: "Cause I need a man, a man who has blood on his hands and the truth on his face,"Rey is broke.Trying out for a second job to solve her mounting debts, Rey has a chance encounter with an Alpha by the name of Kylo Ren who makes her an offer she just doesn't want to refuse. Little did she know how her choice would pull her into the underworld of New York crime.ABO





	1. OMEGA

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoveofEscapism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveofEscapism/gifts).



> **So this is an ABO with a Sugar Daddy kink. Obviously, all of these things involve aspects of various power dynamics in the relationship and power shifts. This isn't for everyone and I suggest if you're looking for something that tackles social issues then you read something else. This is an ABO with a Daddy Kink. Don't come at me in the comments when I've already warned you cause all you'll get is a sarcastic GIF as a response ;)**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Hello and welcome! PD3 is going back to the roots and writing another ABO. This story is for Loveofescapism because she is a filthy, filthy enabler and encouraged me from the second I said, "Here...I've got this idea...". She's also the best drinking buddy ever!
> 
> I've said before, I'm back at Uni and I have exams etc so I can't promise daily updates but I will try and be as regular as I can :)

[](https://imgur.com/XFMoDC1)

Rey groaned, crumpling the paper in her hand to throw it across the room, the projectile bouncing off the rim of the waste paper basket.

Another day. Another overdue notice.

She had tried, oh, how she had tried to keep her head above water. Coming from nothing, she had been so proud of being able to say she had worked for everything she had. Gaining a full scholarship to NYU had been one of her proudest achievements but in her final year, Rey knew all too well that paying her tuition fees was only the tip of the financial iceberg when it came to gaining a degree.

Rent and utility payments for apartments near campus, books and stationery, not to mention living costs like food and clothing. It all added up and for the first three years while her credit was in good standing she had survived. Plastic and student loans could only get you so far and now, when she was so close to the finish line, Rey was drowning in her debts.

She hadn’t even considered her medical bills.

If there was one thing she missed about living in the UK, it was the vastly underappreciated NHS. Being an Omega wasn’t a blessing, it didn’t make her special as so many liked to say, it was a large bill handed to you the second you hit puberty. She cringed at the thought of how much she spent on suppressants each month, her bathroom cabinet full of little orange pill bottles with strict instructions to take two a day.

Picking up her cup of instant noodles, Rey grumbled in frustration, bringing the fork to her lips. She wasn’t even hungry anymore, the gravity of the situation playing on her stomach as well as her mind. It wasn’t like she was in a situation where she could waste food, even if it was less than a dollar.

From her place on the living room sofa, her legs curled under her, she heard a key turn in the lock of the front door, her roommates walking in with groceries in their arms.

“Hey! Oh no, it’s going that well?” Finn asked, a sympathetic grimace on his face, “I told you if you need money…”

“I am _not_ taking another dollar from you, Finn!” Rey said firmly, “You’ve given me enough already. I’ll just need to find another job,”

“You said you didn’t want one because it’ll take away from your studies?” Finn reasoned, “And you’re not wrong. You’re only a few months away, surely you can hang on a little longer?”

Rey glanced back at the pile of papers in front of her, red writing in bold with words like _final_ and _collection_ dancing in front of her eyes. Her job at the local coffee place was nice. They bent over backward to accommodate her education, but it was an independent business and they had already apologetically told her it wasn’t in their budget to give her a raise.

“I know but I really don’t think I can anymore,” Rey sighed, “I can get another job. Something at night maybe? Who needs sleep anyway!” she smiled weakly.

“You know, my sister might have an opening at her place,” Rose interjected from her place at the kitchenette, “I could always ask her…”

“No!” Finn interrupted hotly, “No fucking way,”

“I’m sorry? Do _you_ speak for Rey?”

“Your sister is a stripper and Rey, you’re too good for that,” Finn said, immediately regretting his choice of words when Rose kicked him firmly in the shin, the man yelling and hopping in pain.

“And my sister isn’t?!” Rose snapped, “Rey, all I’m saying is that Paige loves it. The guys never touch you, it’s night time hours and the money is great,” Rey wrinkled her nose.

“I don’t know, I’m not exactly the stripper type,” she said uncertainly, glancing down at her plaid pajama pants and an oversized sweater, “and isn’t ‘OMEGA’ that specialized strip club?”

“Yeah and you _are_ an omega. There’s security there all the time, it’s totally safe! Alpha’s pay a lot of money for a little omega attention,” Finn snorted.

“Except most of those girls aren’t actually Omegas. They’re just Betas covered in pheromone sprays,” He grumbled, “I can’t believe you’re even considering this! You know what, do what you want. I can’t tell you no, but I think it’s a terrible idea!”

The girls watched as Finn marched off to his room in a huff, Rose joining Rey on the sofa.

“Listen, it’s just a thought. I’m not saying you actually have to do it,” Rose said gently, “but Paige was in the same boat as you are when she started and now she’s really comfortable,”

“What would I have to do?” Rey asked, only vaguely aware what happened in a strip club. It wasn’t like she was a frequent visitor.

“Wear some sexy undies, do a little dance and make those guys feel like Alphas,” Rose shrugged, “If you want I can call Paige, you can talk to her about it?”

It was stupid. It was the definition of a stereotype to strip through college but her eyes falling on the demand letters, the idea of making some quick cash seemed more appealing than her pride. After a thoughtful pause, she nodded, Rose smiling.

“Alright, I’ll make the call!”

00000

What was she doing?

What the _hell_ was she doing?

After a quick phone call, Paige had arrived at the apartment that night, a huge smile on her face. Patiently she had sat with Rey, listening to her concerns and answering any questions she had about what the job really entailed.

“It really is just dancing,” Paige explained, “Because of the nature of the club, you know, Alphas coming to watch Omegas, we don’t offer lap dances, it just wouldn’t be safe. We mainly do stage stances and pole,”

“Isn’t it…degrading though?” Rey asked, trying to be careful about how she worded her question, “Aren’t these Alphas just taking advantage?” To Rey’s surprise, Paige laughed.

“Think of it this way. These Alphas? They don’t get to touch us. They don’t get to look at us in a manner we don’t like without being thrown out on their asses. They pay their money to sit and bask in an _Omegas_ presence and we’re the ones reaping all the rewards for nothing more than what we were born with. So, who is really being taken advantage of?”

A dawning of realization fell on Rey’s face, a light ‘Hmm’ of thought emanating from her closed mouth. She really had never thought of it that way.

Now she was standing in front of the building, all the confidence she’d had in the scheme was quickly dwindling. The place was nothing like she expected. When someone said strip club to her, she imagined a dingy little building with faded paint and neon signs that glared _GIRLS._

‘OMEGA’ wasn’t like that at all. It was a large, unassuming building in the Flatiron District with a large set of double doors flanked by immaculately dressed security. Nobody would have guessed its true purpose from the outside. The only sign was the Omega symbol on the doors.

Standing there in her skinny jeans, beaten up Vans and hooded sweater, Rey felt decidedly underdressed. She clutched the strap of her bag tightly, gritting her teeth as she walked inside. One of the doormen stopped her.

“Club isn’t open yet. Do you have an appointment?” he asked, glancing down at his clipboard. Rey nodded nervously.

“Um, yeah I’ve been told to ask for Gwen Phasma?” silently, the man checked his list, nodding and speaking into his earpiece. Within moments, a striking blonde woman appeared at the door.

“You must be Rey,” she smiled, her ruby red lips splitting into a grin, “Follow me,” Obediently, Rey did as she was told, following the woman through the lobby towards the elevator.

“As you know, I’m Gwen and this is my establishment. Paige wasn’t wrong about you, I could smell it the second I met you,” The grip Rey held on her bag tightened.

“You know I don’t have any…experience of this sort of thing?” She asked tentatively. Gwen shrugged, pressing the button of the elevator.

“You need money, I need dancers,” She said simply, “Experience will come. We cater here for the elite charging a membership fee on an annual basis. Of course, people _can_ pay a cover charge for an evening, but it isn’t cheap, and I want it to stay that way. I can’t have any old tom, dick or harry just walking in off the street!”

They stepped into the elevator, Rey already in awe at the luxe décor.

“And I can tell straight away, as a _real_ Omega, my clients will be able to tell the difference and if you do your job right, you’ll make a fortune,” Gwen smiled.

“So…it’s true then? There aren’t real Omegas working here?”

“They do, just not nearly as many as some might suppose. Lather those pretty bodies in pheromones and scent spray and those Alphas don’t care about the difference. It’s not like they’ll ever get to touch them to find out,”

Rey frowned. “But isn’t that dishonest?”

“Rey, what I’m selling here isn’t sex,” Gwen said, straightforward, “My clients are wealthy businessmen. Lawyers, CEOs, politicians. We are selling them a fantasy, a dreamland where they can come and unwind, forget about the stresses of their everyday life. Real or not, it doesn’t matter. They seek comfort and release. _That_ is what I’m giving them,”

Between Paige and Gwen, Rey had never heard such a different perspective on the adult entertainment industry. Wordlessly, she nodded in understanding as the elevator chimed.

Arriving at the top floor, Rey had never seen such a beautiful, expensive looking establishment. In the center of the room was a walkway leading to the main stage, surrounded by tables and seats and a large bar to the side, fridges stocked full of Dom Perignon champagne. Stairs lead to an upper level lined with booths, dancing podiums in the middle of each. The whole room was lit up by the waning light from the sky filtering in through floor to ceiling windows.

“Obviously by the time we open for business tonight it will look a little different,” Gwen commented, “Darker and ready to make these Alphas sweat,”

“So, are you…if you don’t mind me asking?”

“An Alpha? I’m amazed you couldn’t tell but then I suppose Omega’s can only really scent Alphas,” Gwen said flippantly, “I’m a Beta,”

“Oh,”

Gwen smirked. “Well don’t look so surprised. My designation has nothing to do with my good business sense! I saw a gap in the market and I capitalized on it. Now, I’ll take you to the dressing rooms. Paige is already there, and you can meet the other girls,”

Entering the dressing room, just as lavishly decorated at the rest of the place, Rey smiled in relief spying Paige, the girl excitedly hugging her and introducing her to a few of the other dancers.

The whole experience was overwhelming, being thrown so far out of her comfort zone but more than that, a strange sense of shame had begun to set in. Not over what she was doing but how she had initially perceived women who went into that line of work.

When Rey thought of most strippers, she thought of girls forced into the job. Hopeless ladies who had no other options but to take their clothes off for money and sell their bodies. While it may have been the case for some, the girls she had met under Gwen’s employment were far from the stereotype.

Kaydel, a beautiful and bubbly blonde was in her second year of college studying astrophysics. She had taken the job because the night hours suited her lifestyle and the pay meant she never had to work more than one or two nights a week.

“It’s great for studying,” she smiled, happily chatting to Rey about her course, “and my boyfriend, Snap, works here as security!”

“Doesn’t he mind?” Rey asked but Kaydel shook her head.

“Not at all. I mean, it’s how we met, and he knows that he’s the only guy I’m taking home at the end of the night!”

As time moved on, the sky darkening, Rey found herself set upon by Paige and Kaydel, the girls ensuring that her hair fell in luscious waves around her shoulders, her makeup heavy and seductive as she batted her weighty false eyelashes. Dressed in teal silk underwear lined in black lace, suspenders around her thighs, she looked nothing like the stressed-out student she really was.

She was a temptress, a seductress designed to make Alphas fall on their knees.

The music had begun out front, girls already on the floor to greet the members as they arrived, offer them drinks and purr at them as they enquired about their lives. Lighting transformed the main floor from a beautiful space into a den of hedonism and debauchery. A place for the rich and powerful to mingle with the beautiful.

Standing by the dark curtain, Rey’s heart thudded in her chest, her hands trembling as she waited for Paige to finish her mainstage floor routine. She knew the steps Paige practiced with her earlier but now, suited and booted, she wasn’t entirely sure if she could go through with it.

“And now, making her _OMEGA_ debut, please welcoming to the main stage, the beautiful Kira!”

The white spotlight was blinding as she emerged, the packed space clapping and cheering for her as she faked all the confidence she could muster to sashay her way to the center. So bright, she could barely make out the faces of the expectant Alphas staring at her. To her surprise, she could barely make out their mingling scents.

All except one.

On the upper level, seated in the middle booth sat a man with long dark hair and a goatee. He was dressed in an immaculate black suit with a matching black shirt and tie. Since she had appeared he had been sitting back, a drink in his hand with a bored expression as he listened to the people he was with talk, but something had caught his attention and now he was leaning forward, staring at her intently.

His face was the only one she could see.

The music had started, the bass already dropping. What was she doing? This wasn’t her. This wasn’t her _at all_. She was a fool to think she could ever have gone through with something so out of her character. A scent caught her nose, spicy and rich like deep leather and cinnamon mixed with black pepper and coffee. It was making her dizzy.

No. This wasn’t her.

Shaking her head, literally caught in the lights, she turned, running from the stage as best she could in her heels.

00000

To say Gwen hadn’t been happy was an understatement.

As soon as Rey had run, she sent out Kaydel to do damage control, offering the room a free bottle of champagne for each table on the house. She had a reputation to uphold and a terrified Omega running from her stage was _not_ an image she wanted to project.

Once she had calmed down, Rey found the conversation to be less confrontational than she had expected.

“This isn’t for everyone and you are new. Perhaps it was a little premature putting you on the main stage on your first night,” Gwen reasoned, “I’ll tell you what, I can maybe throw some bar shifts in your direction. Get you used to the place first,”

Rey had agreed, not having the heart to tell the woman that she had no intention of ever getting up on that stage again. Having pulled on her clothes over the top of her fancy underwear, Rey stood outside the building, leaning against the wall with a much-needed cigarette in her hand. As she took a long drag, a spotless, black Rolls-Royce Phantom pulled up at the curb, a blacked-out window rolling down.

“Those things will kill you,”

The cigarette inelegantly fell from her mouth, bouncing on the pavement. The dark-haired Alpha looked at her curiously, only a hint of a smile twinging the corners of his mouth. From the moment the window rolled down, she captured the same spiced scent from the club.

“Get in,”

Rey frowned at his tone, unwavering and stern. “I don’t even know you…”

“Where do you live?” he asked, gentler this time. Rey sighed.

“Brooklyn. I live in Brooklyn,”

“Well then you’re alone, a long way from home and what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn’t make sure you got home safe,” There it was, that hint of a smile again. Rey regarded him warily.

“And I’m sure this is all to do with chivalry?” she replied sarcastically. He nodded.

“That and I’d like to speak with you. Now, be a good girl for me and get in,”

Something in his voice warmed her to the core, that deep velvety tone that made her bones vibrate. Pushing herself off the wall, she walked to the other side of the car, his driver already there to open the door for her.

His scent saturated the inside of the vehicle, clinging to every fiber of the well-appointed interior. Her body sank into the soft leather of the seats, biting the inside of her cheek to stifle a groan. The car must have cost more than her whole apartment five times over.

“So, can I assume your name isn’t actually Kira?” he said politely, the screen between the driver and the back sliding up into place. Rey shook her head.

“How could you guess?” she smirked, “It’s Rey. Mr…

“Ren. Kylo Ren,” he replied. His face was cordial, but his eyes continued to move, inspecting her where she sat.

Now she was up close to him, his scent liquefying her body, she could see that he was far younger than she assumed. His skin was pale in contrast to his dark hair, deep-set cedarwood eyes and long lashes under a ridged brow. An aquiline nose, full lips, and a soft jaw all set off with a scattering of beauty marks and broad shoulders.

_Jesus take the wheel…_

“You don’t recognize me, do you?” he asked, the faintest touch of amusement in his voice.

“Should I?” she asked. He shook his head.

“No, I suppose you shouldn’t,” he shrugged, “What were you doing here tonight?”

“What did it look like? Making a damn fool out of myself trying something that I guess I didn’t want to really try,” she huffed, her face flushing.

“Because everyone _tries_ stripping at some point. I’ll ask you again, _why_   were you there tonight?” Something about his manner, his voice, the authority sent tingles down her spine. Normally she would have told him it was none of his business, but she felt compelled to answer.

“I’m a student and I’m broke. I needed the money,” she answered honestly, looking ahead to avoid his intense gaze.

“I see,” he said evenly, “And what do you study?”

“Engineering. I want to work in architecture when I graduate,” she replied, “And what is it _you_ do?”

He sat silently as if mulling over his answer before he finally spoke. “I dabble in a few things. Construction, personal protection. Nothing groundbreaking,” he said nonchalantly.

Rey wished she could have stopped her eyebrows from flying to her hairline in surprise. For a man who was being driven around in a four hundred and fifty-thousand-dollar car, saying he did nothing groundbreaking was almost laughable.

“Do you have a boyfriend, Rey?” Rey shook her head.

“Not that it’s any of your business seeing as I just met you five minutes ago but no, I do not,” she replied tersely.

That did bring a smile to his face.

“So, no Alpha in tow,” he commented, “Surprising. There aren’t many genuine Omegas around these days,”

“I could just be wearing fake pheromones,” she challenged, Kylo chuckling at the thought.

“Nonsense. I can tell the difference and I scented you the second you stood on that stage,” he stated, his voice dropping to a low rumble as his eyes darkened, shining in the dull light of the car interior. Her voice stolen, no words came when she tried to open her mouth.

The car rolled to a stop, Rey staring out the window at her own building incredulously.

“How did you…I didn’t tell you where I live?!” she cried as Kylo sat back simply smiling.

“I’m good like that,” he shrugged. Rey said nothing, her face still twisted with confusion as his driver opened the door for her. Stepping outside, he rolled his window down as she arrived at the pavement.

“Dropped you right at your door. Can’t say more chivalrous than that,” he smiled, “It was very nice to meet you, Rey. I’m sure I’ll be seeing you again,”

Willing her mind to come up with something, _anything_ , vaguely witty she could only stare at him dumbly, still mystified as to how his driver had her address when she hadn’t even told him her name.

"Oh, and before I forget, throw those cigarettes away,"

His eyes still locked on hers, the black window rolled until he was hidden once more, the car speeding off into the early hours of the morning.

Tired and confused, Rey turned to walk into her apartment, his scent still lingering on the fabric of her hoody. Absently she reached into her pocket to grab the packet of cigarettes, throwing them in the garbage.


	2. Just Say Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't send me no angel, this city's too cold..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I did NOT expect the intense reaction to this new story. I guess you all wanted a new ABO :D
> 
> Thanks for joining this crazy story. It will be dirty, filthy and generally not for you if you're looking for something sophisticated ;) (See Chapter 1 A/N!)

[](https://imgur.com/R1nhMBV)

“Was it really that bad?”

“Yes…I mean no…I mean, it just wasn’t for me. I got up there and the lights were on me and I just felt so _exposed_!” Rey whined, “The girls were all amazing and so kind, but I just don’t think dancing like that is in my future,”

“But you’re still going to work on the bar?” Rose asked, the pair lounging on the worn sofa of their apartment. Rey nodded.

“Gwen has put me down for a few shifts. She says it’s to get me used to the place before going back up there but I am _never_ doing that again!” Rose nodded.

“Well, you know what, I’m still proud of you!” she declared, “You gave it a shot which is more than a lot of people would do and it still resulted in you getting a second job!”

“I’m happier to work the bar that’s for sure,” she mumbled absently. Her thoughts drifted to a pair of dark eyes, coal hair and spice, her stomach flipping uncomfortably.

For days this had been the norm. Whenever she was given a moment of clarity her thoughts became filled with _him_. She could still smell his potent scent on her clothes, the hoody still hanging up in her room unwashed. His smooth, low voice calling her a _good girl_ still echoed between her ears and it brought more heat to her body than she cared to admit.

He had asked if she recognized him, from where she had no idea. He was a businessman and from the looks of things a very successful one. Where the hell would they ever have crossed paths?

A knock on the door startled them both, Rey pushing herself up from the sofa to answer.

“Delivery for Rey Jackson?” The courier held out a plain brown box, her name and address clearly on the front. Rey frowned.

“Um, I’m not expecting anything? Who is it from?” she asked. The man shrugged.

“I just deliver them, sorry,” he said, “Can you please sign?” Still staring at the box, she sighed on the pad she was handed, returning it to the driver and accepting the delivery.

“Treating yourself to a little something?” Rose quipped while Rey shook her head, putting the box down on the breakfast bar that separated the living room and the kitchenette.

“Not that I’m aware of,” Rey shrugged, tearing open the box.

Inside was a second box, smaller and matte black with a red silk ribbon wrapped around it. Pulling it out she laid it on the bar, an eyebrow raised. Carefully she turned over the card attached to the decoration.

_Call me_

The script was beautiful and cursive, written in black ink with no hint of who it was from. Pulling off the ribbon, Rey opened the box.

“Holy shit!”

Nestled inside among back tissue was a brand-new iPhone XS in gold, already turned on with a single message waiting.

“What is it?” Rose called from the sofa, “Did someone get you a present?”

“You could say that…” Rey mumbled, her voice an octave higher than she planned. As much as she wanted to deny it, she knew exactly who it was from, her stomach fluttering.

Unlocking the phone only confirmed her suspicions. There was only one number saved and that number had sent her the message.

_Kylo Ren <Meet me tonight for dinner>_

She blinked down at the phone. It was brand new, not a scratch on it. To buy it was well over a thousand dollars and money like that could have paid her share of the rent for at least three months. Kylo Ren had sent it to her like it was nothing more than a box of chocolates.

“Oh my God, is that the new iPhone?” Rose cried, “Where the hell did you get that from? I thought you were broke!”

“I _am_ broke,” Rey replied dryly, “It’s hard to explain. Someone, kinda, sent me it,”

“Someone with some serious cash if they can just send you a brand-new iPhone! Who is it?” Rose pressed, leaning forward with interest.

“Just…some guy I met last night,” Rey tried to shrug off her friend’s question but the truth was it was a lame excuse. Whoever Kylo Ren was, he was certainly more than just _some guy_ , the lie feeling strange in her mouth. He wanted to see her. He was so intent on her calling him that he sent her _a phone_ to do so.

“But it doesn’t matter I’m not keeping it,” Rey said quickly, putting the phone back in the black box. Rose stared at her like she had grown a second head.

“What? _Why_!?” she exclaimed, “The dude is clearly into you. He sent you a phone! How much more of a sign is that?!”

Rey snorted, fighting her eye roll. Clearly, the man was eccentric. That’s what happened to powerful men with too much money, right? Eventually having everything at your fingertips would go to your head and a gesture like sending someone a brand-new cell phone would be like nothing more than ordering coffee.

None of that changed the fact that she was drawn to him. Googling his name had come up with strange results. She would see links to edited news stories but clicking them to learn more resulted in the page not being found. It was as if he had been removed from the articles completely. She had spent her nights lying awake wrapped in his scent, imagining his dark eyes and his velvet voice, content that if she never saw him again the memory of that car journey alone was enough to get her off between the sheets.

“It doesn’t matter!” Rey repeated, “I have enough problems to worry about without this guy complicating things. He’s just some rich Alpha who gave me a ride home,”

“From the looks of things, it seems like he wants to give you a whole other ride!” rose grinned, her eyebrows wiggling comically.

“That’s enough out of you!” Rey laughed, “Okay, I have to run or I’m going to be late for work. What time is Finn home tonight?”

“He’s back around ten I think, they’ve got him working a double down at the precinct,” Rey grimaced. Ever since Finn had graduated from the police academy he had worked hard to prove he could be a good cop but with only basic pay, he was still struggling to make ends meet.

“Well, I’ll bring him back a muffin,” Rey smiled, grabbing for her jacket and bag to head out the door.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Rose called, waving the new phone in the air.

Rolling her eyes, Rey stomped over to her giggling friend, taking the device and shoving it into her bag.

00000

Kanata’s Coffee was a small place near Prospect Park. Independently owned, Maz Kanata had fought off offerings from every large coffee chain you could imagine, determined to keep her own. Rey could recite the stories from memory.

“And I told that Starbucks asshole he could shove his money up his ass!” Maz would delight in telling anyone who would listen, “Who did he think he was anyway? Striding in here like his dick was too big with a cheque like that. Well, I don’t need their blood money and I won’t be turning _my_ shop into another soulless, money sucking pit!”

Rey would simply smile along, nodding in agreement as she worked. The day had been steady as it usually was for the middle of the week, busy enough to keep her busy but quiet enough that she could get some reading done in between customers.

“Rey, something in your bag keeps ringing!” Maz called from her back office, “I think someone is calling you,”

Someone was.

She knew exactly who was calling her. She’d already received a number of follow up messages.

_Kylo Ren <I assume you received my gift>_

_Kylo Ren <Dinner. Tonight. You won’t be disappointed>_

_Kylo Ren <I would very much like to speak with you again>_

It wasn’t easy ignoring his attention. He was persistent in a way that should have scared her. Once, Rose had told her the only difference between Fifty Shades of Grey and an episode of CSI was that the guy was rich, and it was true. If it were anyone else she would have been onto the cops in a heartbeat, but it was more than just his apparent wealth. The memory of his scent, his voice, those eyes and the way her body reacted gave her pause.

_That_ was the scary part of the whole thing.

Lost in her thoughts, Rey lazily wiped the front of the coffee machine before grabbing the metal milk jug to rinse it out. She hadn’t even heard the bell of the door and turning she was met with the face she’d been trying to avoid.

“Hello, Rey,”

Jumping in fright, the jug slipped from her hand, falling to the floor with a clatter that echoed around the practically empty shop.

“Jesus fucking Christ!” she cried, grabbing her chest as her heart raced. “What are you doing here?”

He looked so different from the first night. Instead of a suit, he was as casual as someone with his money could be. Pristine black Nikes on his feet met dark designer jeans and a white tee shirt all covered by a black leather jacket that she just knew cost more than her weekly wages. Kylo smiled.

“I was in the neighborhood,”

“Uhuh, and you just happened to stop off at the place I work the same morning you send me _a fucking phone_?!” Rey hissed.

“Ah, so you _did_ receive my delivery,” he said smugly, “I was wondering. I’ve been waiting to hear from you,”

“I don’t want it! I have a phone…”

“You have an old phone. I’m buying you a new one,” he said simply. Rey stared at him incredulously. Who did this guy think he was?

“You can’t just buy someone something that expensive, especially someone you don’t even know!” she cried, his arrogant smile only riling her indignation further.

“Oh, I think I can,” he said, “That’s not why I’m here. Dinner tonight, you haven’t given me an answer,”

“I…I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Rey replied quietly, willing her voice to stay even. Kylo approached the counter, leaning towards her, his scent already wrapping around her like smoke to soothe her senses and set her on fire all at once.

“And why is that?” he questioned, his eyes fixed on her. Rey swallowed.

“Because I don’t know anything about you!” she snapped, “You turn up, you somehow know exactly where I live and to get me to call you, you send me a fucking brand-new phone with your number in it. That’s the most extra thing I’ve ever seen!” Kylo chuckled, his slightly imperfect teeth only adding to his charisma.

“Sweetheart, you have no idea…”

“I’m not your sweetheart. Why me anyway? Isn’t there some leggy blonde you could be taking out, I’m sure you’ve got your pick…”

Kylo tilted his head curiously, Rey’s skin prickling under the scrutiny of his scare. Her hair was thrown up into a messy bun, she hadn’t a scratch of makeup on her face and her apron was covered in coffee grounds and split milk.

“I do, and I’d take them to dinner, they’d offer me nothing in the way of an interesting conversation and the whole night would be wasted. Personally, I’d like something more than that. You don’t know anything about me? My name is Kylo, I like good scotch, nice cars and now…you. What else do you need to know?”

Her common sense was telling her this was insane. _He_ was insane. That there was no way this could be anything other than an American Psycho situation and she’d be a news story by the end of the week, but the way he was looking at her, everything about him was drawing her in like a moth that was about to burst into flames. She hadn’t even noticed herself drifting towards him during their conversation, the barrier of the counter separating them.

“One dinner,” he said, “That’s all I’m asking. I have a proposal that I think you may be interested in and if you’re not, we part ways at the end of the evening and you never have to see me again,”

He made it sound so simple. Perhaps it was. Rey sighed after a long pause, the silence stretched between them like a string pulled tightly ready to snap at any moment.

“One dinner,” she repeated, “And if there’s anything I don’t like, I’m leaving. Understood?” Kylo smiled, dimples forming doing nothing for her resolve. He pushed himself back from the counter, satisfied with her answer.

“Great. I’ll have my driver pick you up at eight,” he said firmly, leaving no room for Rey to object, “I’m looking forward to it,”

For the second time, Kylo left her speechless.

00000

Rey had spent the rest of her shift in a distracted haze, Maz eventually sending her home early. She had given an excuse about coursework and how she was under a lot of pressure. As far as her boss was concerned, that was all she needed to know.

“Rey, something else arrived for you today. I put it in your room,” Rose called as Rey walked in through the door. Her stomach twisted tightly as she opened her door, spying the large square box on the bed with another, smaller box next to it.

Picking up the card, the same perfect script greeted her with black in.

_A token of my appreciation that you’ve accepted my invitation. I look forward to our evening together._

Her teeth worrying at her bottom lip, Rey opened the box and pulled out the contents. Inside was a black cocktail dress, form-fitting, long sleeved with a slight metallic glitter to the fabric. Spying the label, her mouth ran dry.

_Balmain_

Gently putting the designer garment down, her hands trembled opening the second box. A pair of black Louboutin stiletto heels, the flash of red on the sole glaring at her. The matching clutch sat alongside, nestled in the tissue paper.

“On my fucking God,” she gasped under her breath. Obviously, he wanted her to wear it tonight, her mind racing at the thought of where he was taking her.

_What did you expect moron? He’s hardly the kind of guy to take you to Pizza Hut…_

The stubborn part of her mind wanted to reject the outfit, to pull something from her own closet. It wouldn’t be nearly as expensive or fine, but it would be hers. Wearing his gifts felt like an act of submission as if silently telling him she was already inclined to accept whatever offer he was putting on the table. Running her hand along the fabric of the dress, her heart skipped. It _was_ beautiful, she reasoned to herself and why should she let something as stupid as pride get in the way of enjoying something for once.

Showering, she repeated a mantra in her head.

_He’s just some guy. He’s just some guy. He’s just some guy._

If only she believed that. Kylo Ren was clearly more than _just some guy_ and in less than twenty-four hours he had dropped thousands of dollars on her without a care in the world. Shaking her head firmly, Rey told herself that it didn’t matter. This was going to be a date like any other and she could leave at any time.

Right?

The dress fit like a dream. Hugging her body as it cascaded down to her knees, matching the shoes perfectly. Leaving her hair in waves, she kept her makeup light and elegant. An outfit like that didn’t require the stripper face she had donned the first night she had met him.

On shaky legs, she walked tentatively around her room, testing her balance on the heels. Stumbling was simply _not_ an option.

At eight o’clock sharp, a black car arrived outside her front door. Willing her palms to stop sweating, Rey climbed into the car to find it mercifully empty, allowing her more time to keep her furious emotions in check. As they drove in silence, Rey frowned as glancing at the mirrors. They were flanked by two motorbikes.

“Excuse me,” she called to the driver in the front, “But…the bikes? Are they following us?” The driver nodded.

“Yes Miss, they’re part of Mr. Ren’s security detail,” he said as nonchalantly as if he was explaining the weather.

_Security?_

Recognizing they were back in the Flatiron district, Rey gazed out the windows at the buildings as the car drew to a halt. Her door opened, Kylo’s driver smiling at her politely as she was assisted from the car.

“I’m sorry, I’ve been so rude. I didn’t even ask your name,” Rey said awkwardly, the small man continuing to smile.

“It’s Mitaka, Miss. Dopheld Mitaka,” he answered, never breaking his professional veneer. Briefly, Rey wondered if she should have been questioning him about the frequency of these ‘dates’, how often he’d been instructed to fetch women from their homes, but she had a feeling he wouldn’t answer her even if he wanted to, as was Kylo’s influence.

Eleven Madison Park was one of the most exclusive restaurants in New York. Suddenly she was relieved she had told the little voice in her head to shut it and that she had worn his gift. Anything else would have made her feel wildly out of place. Even the hostess looked like a supermodel.

“Can I help you?” the woman smiled, the action not reaching her eyes.

“Yes, I’m here to meet someone. Kylo Ren?” The mere mention of his name changed the other woman’s tune immediately.

“Oh! You must be Miss Jackson. Mr. Ren is already here and seated, I’ll just take you to your table,” the woman enthused, holding her arm out to guide Rey through the pretentious space. Spying the size of the portions, Rey fought a sigh. It may have been a free meal, but she had a feeling she was still going to crave a pizza by the end of the night.

There he was. Immaculate in Armani, his red silk tie the only splash of color in his otherwise black outfit. She could already scent him, her blood warming through her veins as she approached the table. Surely it had to be illegal for an Alpha to smell so good? Glancing up from his phone, he smiled warmly as he stood to greet her.

“You look absolutely stunning,” he purred, assisting her to her chair, “I knew the Balmain was the right choice,”

_Oh good, he’s a fucking gentleman as well…_

“Thank you for the gifts. You really shouldn’t have,” Rey said quietly, her nerves suddenly taking hold. If she was going to survive this dinner, alcohol was definitely required.

“It’s nothing,” he dismissed, “I hope you don’t mind, I took the liberty of ordering drinks,” Almost on cue, a waiter appeared to leave two Martinis on the table.

_Thank God…_

Rey reached for her cocktail as steadily as she could, hoping that he didn’t notice her slightly larger than a polite sip. “So, you said you had a proposal for me?” Kylo smirked.

“Straight to business? Alright, I’ll get down to it then. I’m proposing a partnership. A business relationship, if you will,” Rey sipped her drink.

“And what exactly would that entail?” she asked, Kylo continuing to smile like he was in on a secret joke.

“I want you to be mine,” he said plainly.

“I’m sorry?”

“I want you to be mine. I’m looking for an Omega as a companion. You’ll receive an allowance, any gifts I give are obviously yours to keep and in return you’ll spend a few nights a week with me, accompany me to any functions or events that I ask…”

“Sleep with you?” Rey blurted out, a scowl marring her features, “I’m not some prostitute. You can’t just pay me for sex!” Kylo scowled in turn, his eyes darkening.

“I’m offended that you would assume that’s what this is,” he growled sternly, “This is a relationship, Rey, just one with some clear-cut boundaries. You said it yourself, you need money, you need security. I can give you those things and more. Let me take care of you,”

“I don’t _need_ someone to take care of me,” Rey muttered petulantly. Kylo inclined his head, sipping his own drink.

“Of that, I have no doubt,” he smirked, “It’s something I admire about you,”

Rey sipped the last of her cocktail thoughtfully. Most women would have called her crazy. A beautiful fucking specimen of an Alpha was sitting in front of her offering to make all her financial worries go away in the blink of an eye. More than that, he was offering her security, opportunities she could scarcely dream of.

“What’s the catch?” Rey asked.

“Catch?”

“Yes, catch. There has to be something you’re getting out of this?” Putting down his glass, Kylo shrugged.

“I’m gaining the company of a beautiful woman,” He said, “But yes, there are some…rules,”

“Such as?”

“You won’t be with anyone else, this is a commitment,” he stated, “as such, you’ll see out your heats with me,”

Rey winced. Heats were an uncomfortable topic. She’d seen them out with Alphas before and they never went well. Eventually, she gave up, preferring to lock herself away for the duration and suffer the consequences.

“Is that a problem?” he asked, a dark brow raised.

“I…I’m not a fan of heats. I’ve had them with Alphas before and they weren’t exactly comfortable,” she mumbled. Kylo nodded stiffly, gesturing for the waiter to bring another round of drinks.

“I see. Clearly, you’ve never been with the right Alpha then,” he said shortly. Rey jumped when his large hand covered hers, his skin warm to the touch, “I can assure you, I know _exactly_ what I’m doing,”

He was leaning towards her, his eyes trailing her every movement, examining her reactions. Unsure if it was his scent, the predatory glint in his eye or the alcohol on an empty stomach, Rey fought the urge to sweep the crockery from the table and demand he took her then and there.

_So much for self-control…_

Deciding that being thrown out of the most exclusive restaurant in the Flatiron wasn’t the best look, Rey was relieved when food appeared, Kylo releasing her hand, the lack of contact allowing her to breathe again.

“I have questions,” she began carefully as Kylo cut into his steak.

“I’d be worried if you didn’t. Ask away,” Picking up her own cutlery, Rey began to dismantle her meal, pushing the vegetables around the pristine white plate.

“How did you know where I lived?” Kylo continued to chew, taking a sip of water after he swallowed, not a single action rushed.

“I asked Phasma,” he said simply, “After I saw you at the club, I was curious. I do a lot of business there and I’ve known Gwen for years. It didn’t take a lot of convincing,”

“Alright, and why me?” she asked, “Have you done this before?”

“Once or twice. It didn’t work out,” he shrugged, cutting another piece of his steak, “Just not compatible,”

“What makes you think we’ll be compatible?” Kylo put down his cutlery, leaning forward on the table.

“Because out of a room full of Alphas and Omegas and that fake pheromone shit, you were the only one I could scent,” he said, his voice low, “And _that_ doesn’t happen by accident, sweetheart,”

Rey looked back at her plate, suddenly very interested in the color of her sauce. He had been the only Alpha that night she could smell, his overwhelming scent powering through every other Alpha in the room. Even now it was making her dizzy with desire.

The remainder of the meal was spent discussing less intense topics. Relaxing into the evening, she spoke enthusiastically about her course, her love of cars and her roommates. She questioned him about his own line of work only to find him frustratingly vague.

“You said you were in construction, who do you work for?”

“First Order holdings,”

“And…what do you do there?”

“CEO,”

Masterfully he always managed to switch the conversation back to Rey, seemingly intent on learning everything he could about her. Paying the cheque, Kylo’s hand rested on the small of her back as they walked out toward the waiting car, the contact warm even through the fabric, Rey’s stomach fluttering.

“If I were to say yes, and I’m not saying I am, what would I be to you?” she asked nervously, her hands holding her clutch tightly to avoid her fingers from fidgeting. Kylo smiled devilishly, Rey frozen in his gaze as he closed the gap between them. Inches away, she felt the heat radiating through his body.

“You’d be mine,” he purred softly, gazing down at her with warm eyes, “To cherish, to protect, to please…you’d want for absolutely nothing and in return, all I’m asking is for you to say yes,”

His hand ghosted her cheek, cupping behind her neck as his full lips brushed softly over hers. Eyes fluttering closed, she felt her legs weaken as she leaned against him for support. He was the fire that crept up the hollow walls of a building, the undertow in the sea pulling her down into its depths. He was a loaded gun, dangerous to those staring down the barrel and Rey was directly in his crosshairs.

Against her lips, he whispered his request, “Just say yes…”

Her whole life she’d taken care of herself. She’s struggled, clawed and scratched to prove she was worth something, to gain every accolade to her name. She was tired, so fucking tired and as the taste of his tongue and expensive wine lingered on her lips, she felt her resolve crumble.

“Yes,”


	3. It's Fucking Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...Cause I need a man with a black heart of gold,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit. The response to this story has been so overwhelming and it's only been 2 chapters! THANK YOU so so so much to everyone for your comments. I've not had time to reply to them all individually but please know that I read each and every one of them and I appreciate them. They make me happy dance!
> 
> On another note, PLEASE do not come at me in the comments about Rey's lack of agency, her submission or anything else. I'm not hiding what this fic is, read the warning at the start of chapter 1. If Power dynamics, Daddy Kink or Dominant/Possessive Kylo isn't for you then feel free to not read.
> 
> As for the rest of you filthy lot, onwards!

[](https://imgur.com/exk78Mk)

 The moment the door had closed on the unfeasibly expensive town car she was on him, Mitaka hastily closing the privacy shield.

All caution was thrown to the wind from the second she had said yes, Kylo smiling like that cat who had got the cream as he smugly assisted her into the back of the vehicle. Rey knew she’d played right into his hands but the relief of pressure on her shoulders had been so great, and throwing her leg over his hip, her dress riding to the top of her thighs, she didn’t have it in her to care.

This was freedom, letting go of her worries and falling headfirst into something dark and unknown. It was everything she’d ever protested, handing herself over to someone and letting them take the reins but as his hands cradled the back of her neck, her lips attacking hers with fevered possession, Rey was lost.

His lips trailed to her jaw, kissing and nipping at the soft skin of her neck just enough to mix a delicate pain with pleasure that shivered down her spine, fanning a fire that had been building the moment she had submitted to him. He inhaled deeply, her eyes closed, and head tilted back from the slight pressure of his hand in her hair.

“You smell incredible,” he crooned into her skin, “and you’re all mine,” She could only whimper in response, her words lost to his dizzying influence.

“Say it,” he commanded, his grip in her hair tightening to create a delicious pull on her scalp. Gasping, she felt his hips tilt, grinding against the apex of her thighs.

“I’m yours,” she whispered reverently, “I’m all yours,”

Perhaps this is what people had talked of when they spoke of submission. It wasn’t losing who you were as a person but a kind of peace knowing you didn’t have to be in control every waking moment. The euphoria running in her blood was more intense than the strongest drug and they’d barely begun.

“Good girl,” he smiled, his teeth finding her ear, his tongue teasing her.

She could feel him below her, the fabric of his pants straining against his size as she unconsciously rolled her hips, desperate for any kind of relief the friction could give her.

“Please…” she whispered, a plea for him to touch her, to put her out of her anxious misery. Kylo chuckled throatily, his voice thick but far more controlled than hers.

“Hmm. She knows how to ask politely,” he murmured, pulling back to gaze at her face, his pupils blown, “But good girls know how to wait,”

_Wait?!_

His fingers twisted in her hair still, he commanded her attention, the authority in his dark eyes rendering her still.

“Are you going to be a good girl?” contritely she nodded, and he smiled in satisfaction.

“Yes,”

His grip firm, his lips found her ear, his words washing over her like a baptism.

“Call me Daddy,”

And Rey emerged reborn.

“Yes, Daddy,”

00000

Legs shaking, with all the grace of a baby deer learning to walk, Rey staggered up the stairs of her apartment block, her hands still trembling as she pushed the key into the lock. It was late, and she found the apartment in darkness.

That was until the light of the living room abruptly flicked on, washing the whole room in bright glare, Rose sitting cross-legged on the sofa.

“Tell. Me. Everything!”

“Jesus Christ! You almost gave me a heart attack!” Rey cried, “Have you been sitting here in the dark waiting for me?”

“Well if I’d sat with the lights on it wouldn’t have been so dramatic!” Rose grinned, “So, spill. I’m going to need every single detail…”

_Jesus wept…_

Kicking her shoes off, the burning balls of her feet soothed by the cool of the wooden floor, Rey shrugged.

“We just went to dinner and it was…very nice,” she said flippantly, throwing herself down into the nearby armchair. Rose looked her boldly up and down, a knowing smirk on her face.

“Oh really? Dressed head to toe in designer gear that I’m assuming was in that box, lipstick and mascara smudged, hair tangled and all you’re telling me is that you had a _very nice_ dinner. I am so not buying it, Jackson,” Rey rolled her eyes.

“Alright, we made out in his car,” Rey relented, the answer clearly not satisfying to her friend.

“Well that’s disappointing,” Rose muttered, “I thought you were going to tell me he took you to some fancy hotel and you guys loaded the musket for hours,”

_I fucking wish…_

“No! It was a first date…we’re going to wait,” Rey sighed, “I mean, probably not for that long but I wasn’t about to fuck the guy in the back of his town car,”

_Not for lack of trying…_

“Look at you,” Rose smiled proudly, “All grown up and banging a billionaire. I’m more than a little jealous!”

“It’s not going to change anything,” Rey protested, “I’m still going to school. I’m still going to work…”

“Why? I don’t even know him past the gifts he’s sent, and I can already tell this dude wants to take care of you. You’ve got it made! One night in the OMEGA and you’ve hooked yourself a sugar daddy!”

_Oh, he’s a Daddy alright…_

Rey smirked. “Whatever. It’s late, I’m going to bed,”

“I am _not_ wrong! Hashtag I am not wrong!” Rose shouted with glee as Rey grabbed her heels, wandering to her room.

Her legs were still useless.

Unzipping her dress gracelessly, an uncomfortable pulse could still be felt between her legs, her skin still flushed. Rey smiled at her reflection in the standing mirror of her bedroom. Rose was right. KVD Cosmetics ‘lock it’ matte lipstick had been no match for Kylo’s attention, black smudges also around the corners of her eyes. Combined with her disheveled hair, she looked mauled.

Underwear unbearably damp, if he wasn’t going to finish the job then she had no choice. Flopping down onto her bed, she stripped the soaked fabric from her body, immediately groaning as the pads of her fingers contacted her oversensitive clit.

The phone in her clutch buzzed, vibrating loudly until she couldn’t ignore it anymore. Growling she removed her hand wiping her slick on the sheets and reaching for her bag.

_Kylo Ren <Remember, good girls know how to wait>_

Surely, he wouldn’t know. Not really, but something inside her body screamed at her to stop, caught between her wanton desire and a strange, unfamiliar need to please. Typing her response, she rubbed her thighs together.

_Rey <Yes, Daddy>_

00000

Classes had been a welcome distraction the following day, both from Kylo and the incessant questions from her roommates. She had expected a request from him to see her that very night, but he had told her that he had some business to attend to that would take up his time. While disappointed, Rey supposed the distance would do her some good.

Coming home, tired and overwhelmed from a day of lectures and coursework, she emerged through to door of her apartment to a living room full of boxes.

“Where have you been?!” Rose yelled in excitement, “I’ve been _dying_ to open these!”

“What in the bloody hell…”

“Your man has been busy!” Rose smirked, “There’s a card on the breakfast bar. Don’t worry, I didn’t open it!”

Boxes, all in black, littered the living room of various sizes. Blinking dumbly, Rey grabbed for the card, the smallest box sitting next to it.

_My beautiful Rey,_

_I told you I’d take care of you. Your debts have all been paid and by the time you’re reading this the first of your weekly allowance will already be in your bank account. If there is anything not to your liking, say the word and it will be changed. Start with the small box first._

_Yours, K x_

“Holy shit…holy shit…” Rey babbled, her eyes darting wildly around the room at the spread. Looking down, she picked up the box on the table, a separate card attached.

_A woman like you deserves diamonds_

Carefully she opened the box. Nestled inside was a pair of diamond earrings. Simple studs that sparkled in the light, elegant and precious. Subtle enough to be worn without drawing too much attention but large enough that Rey didn’t want to fathom how much they cost.

“Holy shit…”

“Yeah, you’re going to be saying that a lot, so I’d get it out of your system now,” Rose grinned, picking up one of the mystery boxes and shaking it against her ear, “I think this is shoes!”

“Rose, put that down!” Rey said sharply, pulling out her new phone.

_Rey <I don’t suppose you think this is too much?>_

_Kylo Ren <Just a few tokens to show you how serious I am about our relationship>_

_Rey <A pair of diamonds and over a dozen boxes is more than a few tokens and you know it. Am I going to wake up to a car with a bow on it?>_

_Kylo Ren <Would you like to?>_

_Rey <No! Please behave yourself!>_

_Kylo Ren <And here it’s supposed to be me telling you that. Spend tonight at my place?>_

_Rey <I thought you had business to take care of?>_

_Kylo Ren <For you, I’ve made an exception. Mitaka will pick you up at 8>_

“Put the phone down and open these!” Rose begged, “I’m dying to know what’s inside them!”

Giving in to her grin of excitement, Rey put the phone on the breakfast bar, wandering to the large pile as Rose sat practically vibrating.

“Alright, well…since you’re so keen you can help me,” Rey smiled, watching her friend gleefully rip into the box to her right.

It was a label lovers dream come true. Armani, Dior, Calvin Klein, Balmain, Marc Jacobs. The list grew with every box opened from dresses and jeans to heels and sneakers, handbags, perfume. One box even contained a new MacBook and iPad.

Her natural instinct was to insist that it was all too much, the cost was too great. She hadn’t earned any of it herself, but somewhere that cry inside was silenced by another voice, smooth and charming, telling her that there was nothing wrong with letting him spoil her.

_He wants to. He has the money…indulge him…_

If indulging him meant reaping certain rewards, who was she to argue? Grinning like a lovesick teenager, Rey pulled out her cheap silver hoops, replacing them with the diamonds.

“What is going on in here?” Finn exclaimed, standing in the front doorway staring incredulously at the mountain of opened boxes.

“It’s fucking Christmas, that’s what!” Rose cried, “Rey got herself a sugar daddy!”

“Rose!” Rey hissed, turning back to Finn, “I…um…it’s not quite like that…” she muttered.

Finn sauntered further into the room, picking up a Louis Vuitton bag with a raised eyebrow.

“Really? Then what is all this?” Finn asked plainly, clearly unconvinced by Rey’s stuttered excuse.

“He’s just a little enthusiastic,” Rey excused. Finn dropped the bag.

“Careful with that, don’t you _know_ how much that costs?!” Rose nagged with a scowl that Finn ignored, the man pinning Rey with a piercing look.

“Are you going to be returning any of this?” He asked with an expectant face. Rey rolled her shoulders uncomfortably, the diamonds in her ears feeling like weights.

“Well, it’s not polite to return gifts…”

“Rey!”

“and if he wants to spend his money on me then who am I to tell him not to, he can afford it!” She reasoned, Finn, rolling his eyes.

“You’ve known this guy less than a week, you’ve been on one date and he’s already dropping all this cash on you. What happened to want to work for everything you have?” Finn sneered. Rey opened her mouth to defend herself only to find Rose had already jumped to her feet.

“You know what Finn, leave Rey alone! Her relationship isn’t any of our business and if this guy is making our girl _happy_ then we should be happy for her, right?” Rose snapped, her eyes blazing, “And I for one think it’s sweet!”

“Rey, if this is about your bills…I told you, I’d help you,” Finn sighed.

“It’s not! Really, it’s not. I…I actually really like this guy,” she smiled shyly, Finn’s face softening somewhat.

“Well…fine, if you say so but please just don’t lose yourself. You’re too good for that,” he relented, “You don’t need labels and expensive shit to be happy,”

“No, but I’m sure she’d rather be miserable in Alexander McQueen!” Rose giggled, cuddling a pair of Jimmy Choo heels, “I’m going to be borrowing these. I hope you know this,”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less,” Rey drawled, “Shit, what time is it?”

“Almost seven. Why?” Finn answered. Rey began to gather the various items in her arms, heading towards her room.

“Kylo is picking me up at eight,” she shouted, depositing the gifts on her bed and coming back for her second trip. Finn frowned in thought.

“Kylo…who?”

“Kylo Ren,” Rey said simply, grabbing the shoes from Rose, sticking her tongue out at her pouting friend.

“Why do I know that name?” Finn pondered, “I swear I’ve heard it before…”

“Who knows. He’s the CEO of a large construction company, maybe it’s that?” she said flippantly, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to shower before his driver arrives,”

“His _driver_?!” Rose shouted, “Oh my God…I have _got_ to get my ass to the OMEGA and find me a rich Alpha to play with,” she whined as Rey smiled, her mood lifted, Finn still frowning as if he was trying to solve a particularly difficult math problem.

“Rose, sweetie…you’re a Beta?”

“That doesn’t mean I don’t know how to show those Alphas a damn good time,” she winked.

Rey laughed, gliding to her room with a giddy expression, ignoring the suspicious looks Finn was casting in her direction.

00000

Showered and fresh, Rey decided that casual was the best option for an evening spent in his home, opting for a pair of Diesel jeans and a soft as sin All Saints black tee shirt, she finished the look by pulling on fresh from the box Nike Air Force Ones in matte black.

She had never considered herself particularly materialistic but slowly it was occurring to her that there was every chance that was because she could never afford nice things. Grabbing her new leather jacket and handbag, she trotted down the stairs to meet Mitaka.

A short drive later, Rey amusing herself by trying to get the loyal employee to dish more about his boss, the car rolled to a stop outside an impressive looking building in the Upper East Side of Manhattan. The doormen both nodded to Rey politely as she passed, Mitaka escorting her to a private elevator.

Two intimidating security guards stood on either side of the doors, almost as thick as they were tall. Nodding to Mitaka, they stepped aside to allow her in. Her leg twitching nervously, Rey breathed steadily, willing her heartbeat to calm. A light ‘ping’ and the doors opened to a private corridor, his door in front of her also flanked by another security detail. Knocking, she was relieved to be away from the stranger’s scrutiny when Kylo opened the door to usher her inside.

“What’s the deal with all the man-mountains?” she asked curiously. Kylo shrugged.

“I have a lot of things worth protecting. It never hurts to be careful,” He stood back, reaching to brush her hair from her face, smiling proudly when he noticed the diamond studs sparkling in the light, “I knew they’d look beautiful on you,”

“I know you’re not going to listen if I tell you it’s all too much, so I’ll just say thank you instead,” she smiled.

“Good girl,” he crooned, his fingers, curling around the back of her neck as he bent down to kiss her, something inside her blooming under his praise that she realized wasn’t just to do with her biology.

All Omegas held a genetic predisposition to please, something deep in their DNA that strived to make their Alphas happy. It was there, she could feel it but there was something else driving her that she just couldn’t blame her designation on.

“I suppose I should give you the tour of the place,” he smiled, a long arm wrapping around her shoulder, “Obviously, in front here is the living space, TV, sofas…you get the idea. Around this corner is the kitchen, up the stairs here are the bedrooms, master bath and just down that hall is another washroom and my office,” he said, walking her around his lavish home.

It was warmer than she expected. Dark wood meeting ivory walls and polished dark marble floors accentuated with thick, luxurious rugs. On one of the walls of the living room, a fireplace crackled invitingly.

“And this is your room,” he announced, pushing open one of the upstairs bedroom doors. It was delicately decorated in comparison to the rest of his home, light colors of Scandinavian blues, greys, and purples. A king size bed sat in the middle of the room with a dressing table off to one side and a door leading to another washroom.

“My room?” Rey frowned, “Won’t I be sharing with you?” He hadn’t missed the disappointment in her voice.

“Of course, you will,” he confirmed, “You’re free to go almost anywhere, but this is your space and I want you to be comfortable,” pausing he walked over to a set of double doors, throwing them open to reveal the largest walk-in closet Rey had ever encountered.

It was full.

Railings full of dresses, drawers full of tops and jeans, racks lined with shoes. Rey felt the same overwhelming dizziness that had invaded her head opening his gifts earlier in the day, her hand running over the handles of the drawers to pull them open. Inside were neatly laid out rows of lingerie, beautiful silk and decadent lace designed for style over comfort.

“This is…”

“Don’t say it’s too much, it’s not,” he said firmly, stepping behind her as she gazed down at the drawer. Delicately, his hands peeled her leather jacket from her shoulders, the garment landing on the floor, “I told you. You’ll want for nothing,” he whispered.

Rey shuddered as his lips found her neck, trailing feather-light touches along her skin as his hands ghosted her body. Unconsciously, she leaned back against him, feeling how solid his chest was and the warmth of his skin. Her body was already responding, her panties uncomfortably soaked as he growled in her ear, her pheromones spiking.

“I can _smell_ how badly you need this,” he teased, “Tell Daddy what you want,”

“You. I want you,” she breathed, her voice shaking with anticipation. Her eyes bravely looked into the mirror in front of them, Kylo catching her gaze as he smirked possessively with wide pupils. He was a hunter. She was in his sights willing to be caught.

“Strip and get on your knees,”


	4. Crawl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't send me no lover, if he ain't got the stones..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You KNOW I wasn't going to leave you on a smut cliffhanger for long...

[](https://imgur.com/ZOXxTh8)

If you’d told Rey a week ago that she would have been stripped bare on her knees inside a walk-in closet of a multi-millionaire’s penthouse, she’d have laughed into her budget instant ramen.

But here she was, on her knees before him sporting a demure look as she waited for further instructions, her heart racing while she gazed up at him through her lashes. Kylo held barely a hint of a smile, the smallest upturn at the side of his lips.

“Crawl to the bed,”

The authority in his voice sent a shiver of anticipation down her spine. There had been something different about his overall manner when she had first arrived. He had been relaxed, carefree, almost soft. _This_ was the Kylo Ren she knew, the man who had demanded she got into his car the night they met, who pulled her hair and proclaimed she was his.

For her sins, she was.

The plush carpet felt soft under her sweating palms as she crawled out of the closet towards the king size, Kylo watching her with keen eyes, slowly meandering behind her with deliberate steps.

“Have you any idea how perfect you look right now sweetheart,” he praised, “On your knees for me doing exactly as I tell you. Get on the bed, spread those legs for me and don’t you dare move,”

Silk against her burning skin, she shivered as the cool fabric made contact, lying back on the bed and doing just as he asked. He gazed down at her prone body, nostrils flaring, with wild, hungry eyes, crawling onto the bed to rest between her legs.

“Now I told you good girls knew how to wait,” he drawled, “Have you been a good girl?” Rey nodded shakily, aching for him to touch her. Kylo licked his upper lip, watching her gasp suddenly as he pulled a single digit through her soaked slit.

“You’re drenched already,” he smiled, “And your scent…you’re like wildflowers after a rainfall…sunlight on skin,” her hips bucked as the pad of his finger circled her lazily, teasing her with every drawn-out movement.

“Please Daddy…I need you…” she panted, Kylo’s large hand pressing down on her abdomen to keep her still.

“Aw I know sweetheart, Daddy knows,” he crooned, “I’ve got what you need, you just need to tell me what I want to hear. What do we say when we receive gifts?”

“Thank you, Daddy,” she moaned, her breathing hitched, catching in her throat.

“There’s my good girl, my good little Omega,”

Two fingers pushed past her fold, sliding into her slick entrance, Rey moaning in relief as his digits slowly began to work her, his eyes watching her every reaction, committing to memory what made her toes curl and a throaty cry escape her lips.

“Please…harder Daddy,” Kylo smirked a dark brow lifting.

“My baby wants it harder?” She nodded feverishly, her fingers twisting in the silk of the bed.

Blissfully helpless, all she could do was take it as his fingers pummelled her cunt, the heel of his hand landing in lewd, damp slaps with every pass, his other fingers circling her clit frantically. So pent up from his previous denial, every muscle in her body contracted, her walls pulsed around him until she was screaming her release, babbling an incoherent string of _thank you_.

Slowing his movements, he carefully pulled his hands away, grinning proudly as he licked her cum from his fingers.

“Next time, I’m going to eat your pussy and make you cum until you can barely stand,” he drawled confidently, “but we’re not done yet,”

Still coming down from her high, Rey wanted to clap with glee. He’d given her a mind-blowing orgasm but having already shamelessly ground on him in the back of his car, she was anxious to see him in all his _Alpha_ glory.

She watched through a haze of sheer lust, her mouth running dry as he stripped his shirt, the clothing landing carelessly on the floor of the bedroom followed by his pants until he was as naked as she was and kneeling before her on the bed, his solid cock in hand.

_Daddy indeed…_

Built like an NFL linebacker and proportional to his body, she bit her lip in anticipation, watching him stroke himself languidly with a smug smile on his face, knowing her reaction was all for him. He trailed hot, damp, kisses from her hip bone, up the flat of her stomach, pausing only to praise a nipple with his tongue.

“Daddy,” she whined, “Please knot me…”

Arching her back, she felt the length of him grind along her folds, coating his cock in her slick as he sucked in a sharp breath, evidently less controlled than he professed.

“You want this sweetheart?” he teased with hitched breath, the head of him nudging her clit sending shocks along her tailbone, “You want Daddy’s cum?”

“I do…I want it so bad,” she groaned, letting go of any thread of control she was clinging onto. Her body felt like it was burning from the inside out, ready to implode at any moment and she wasn’t above begging for what she wanted.

Gripping her hips, he entered with one sharp thrust, Rey crying out as he took her to the hilt, her eyes rolling back as his girth stretched her perfectly. Her legs locked around his waist, his hips rolling against her again and again as she gripped his shoulders, nails digging into his skin only serving to spur him on.

“You feel so good baby,” he growled through gritted teeth, “Look at you take all of this cock,”

“Fuck…you’re so big Daddy, oh God,”

Sitting back on his knees, he watched where he pounded into her in awe, eyes practically black with lust as she met every movement in delirious pleasure. Back arching, her eyes fluttering behind closed lids, her body coiled tightly like a spring ready to burst.

“Cum for me again baby, let me feel you,” he commanded, his hand rubbing her clit manically until he felt her body tense around him. Clinging to him tightly, she cried out as her orgasm rushed through her in waves. With one final, powerful thrust, his knot swelled locking them together as he followed.

Kylo collapsed to the side, gently pulling her with him as his cock continued to twitch with every spurt. Their tandem heartbeats began to slowly regulate as Rey threw her leg over his hip for comfort.

He smiled at her lazily in the fading light of the bedroom, his large hand cupping her face as he kissed her with care, his lips gently caressing hers with such tenderness Rey was sure she was going to melt into the silk sheets.

“You are incredible,” he murmured, stroking her face and hair with reverence in his dark eyes. Rey blushed, smiling shyly as she tried to bury her face into the pillow, “Ah ah, don’t do that. You don’t need to be shy around me,” Kylo smiled, nuzzling his nose into her neck.

“Probably not,” Rey giggled, her eyes heavy and sated, “So what're the plans now?”

“Well, I am definitely going to be fucking you again…” Kylo grinned. Between them, Rey’s stomach rumbled loudly, “But first, I’m going to feed you!”

“What did you expect, it’s nine at night and I haven’t stopped since Bloomingdales exploded in my apartment,” she excused, “Food sounds great,” Kylo nodded, kissing her on the forehead.

“Alright. I’ll call for a Pizza Hut or something when we’re not so tied up,” Rey blinked at him.

“Pizza Hut?”

_Oh. My. God._

“Yeah? Or I can get a dominos if that’s better…” Kylo shrugged, taken aback when she laughed suddenly, “What?”

“Sorry! I just…you’ve dropped an insane amount of money in front of me in the past forty-eight hours. I didn’t think you did anything as pedestrian as Pizza Hut,” She said, still laughing under her breath.

“I can put some caviar on it if it makes you feel any better?” he quipped, Rey, slapping his arm lightly for his sarcasm.

“You’re so different here,” she commented suddenly, Kylo frowning.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean…you’re just so much more, I don’t know, relaxed. Carefree,” she said, “You’re not as much of the guy I met outside OMEGA,” Kylo looked thoughtfully at her, his eyes glinting.

“This is my home. It’s the only place I can relax, let my guard down somewhat. I’ve spent a long time cultivating a certain…image out there. It pays to look ruthless. You get the best of both, sweetheart,”

She preened at his words, pride swelling her chest as she bit her lip. The implication, a silent promise that while he was an authority figure in public, behind closed doors there was another side of him that was only for her and they came together to create this impossible Alpha.

If she wasn’t careful, Rey was in danger of becoming far too accustomed to the way he was looking at her.

Carefully, his knot finally deflated, he pulled himself from her as she winced slightly from the sensitivity, his cum slowly trickling down her inner thigh. Kissing her sweetly, he stood from the bed, Rey’s head tilting as she boldly looked his naked back up and down.

“Why don’t you take a shower sweetheart? I’ll order in,”

Truthfully, as gross as she knew it was, she didn’t want to. Her inner Omega was purring in contentment, bathed in his scent. She wasn’t in heat but the idea of washing it away made her feel slightly anxious. Shrugging the feeling off, knowing it was illogical, Rey rolled her body from the bed to explore her new bathroom, grabbing a fluffy black towel to freshen up.

Emerging thirty minutes later, a struggle considering how blissful the hot water had felt in the state-of-the-art shower, Rey changed into a pair of black yoga pants and a tank top, following the smell of food towards with kitchen with still damp hair.

“Something smells amazing,” she groaned, her stomach rumbling in concordance. On the breakfast bar of the kitchen sat two large pizzas, steaming and ready to be devoured.

“I didn’t think to ask what you wanted so one is meat and one is vegetarian,” Kylo said from his place near the fridge, “Wine? I’ve got all kinds of red and white or I’ve got beer in the fridge?”

“Red please,” Rey grinned, reaching for a slice. The bottle opened with a pop, Kylo filling two glasses.

“I meant to ask, are you still taking suppressants?” Rey stopped chewing, swallowing her mouthful of pizza.

“Well…I’m an Omega so yes,” she said simply. Kylo joined the seat next to her at the bar, his stood turned towards her, “Why?”

“You don’t need to take those,” he replied simply, sipping his wine.

“Oh really? And why is that?” Rey asked curiously. Kylo stared at her.

“Because now you’ve got me,” he said as if it were the most obvious answer in the world, “You don’t need to stop your heats,”

“Did you ever stop to think that I cycle my heats for my own reasons?” Rey asked testily, “They aren’t exactly fun when you’re unattached and you can’t afford to take a week off to lock yourself away!”

“Now you can afford it and I say again, you’ve got me,” Rey put down her wine glass heavily, the base clinking against the granite.

“Kylo, I’m going to say this very clearly to you and I want you to listen,” she said, her gentle voice edged, “I really like you, I do, and I want this…relationship of ours to work. I’ll call you Daddy, I’ll see my heats out with you, but this is _my_ body and you don’t have a say in my suppressant taking, alright? If I want to come off them, it’ll be my choice,”

Kylo sat silently, looking more like a child who had just been chastised by his parents than a powerful man in his thirties running an empire. Sullenly he sipped his wine, nodding his head.

“Alright, I’m sorry,” he relented, “I never really looked at it that way,”

“Of course, you haven’t. You’re not an Omega” Rey smirked.

“But just know that if you _do_ decide that you don’t want to take them anymore then I’ll support you,” he said gently. Rey reached over to squeeze his knee.

“Thank you,” She smiled, “If it makes you feel any better, I’m due to cycle in a few weeks,”

“Stay here. It’ll be easier, I can take care of you,” he said instantly. She was about to protest but stopped. If their arrangement, relationship, whatever they were was going to work, she couldn’t fight he generosity every step of the way.

Spending her heat in a luxury penthouse with her every need catered for certainly sounded better than locking herself in her room.

“Sure. I’ll need to tell the University, but I don’t see that being a problem. Oh, and I’ll need to tell Maz and Gwen as well,” she added flippantly. Kylo raised an eyebrow in question.

“You’re still working?” he asked incredulously, “Why?”

“Because I want to work? I like working,” Rey said, finishing another slice of pizza and reaching for a napkin.

“But you don’t _need_ to work,” Kylo stressed, “Literally. There is no need for you to do anything other than focus on your degree,”

“I know that, but I enjoy working. It makes me feel useful,” Rey defended, “Besides, Maz has been so good to me, it wouldn’t be fair to just up and leave her. Gwen has been great too, and it’s not like I’m dancing at OMEGA. I’m working the bar!”

“In a place packed full of other Alphas,” Kylo grumbled. Rey hopped from her stool to stand in front of him, her arms wrapping around his neck.

“You have rules? Well, I have them too, big guy,” Rey said gently, “I’m not really asking your permission, so much as giving you a heads up,” In spite of his irritation, Kylo reluctantly smiled.

“You’re going to be a handful. I can already tell,” he huffed, accepting her kiss regardless.

“And you’re going to love it,”

00000

Their night had been relatively normal considering how it had begun.

Pizza, a bottle of wine and Netflix like any normal couple as she cuddled into his chest lying on his extremely comfortable sofa. Hours later, having fallen into bed, her scratch marks red and raw down the skin of his back, the penthouse was bathed in the darkness of 3 am.

Blinking slowly, Rey reached across the bed only to find it empty, the sheets peeled back and crumpled where Kylo should have been. She shivered, the sweat cooled on her skin and frowning she swung her legs out of the bed, reaching for her pajamas that he’d carelessly pulled from her body only a few hours earlier. She needed water, her throat dry, and finding Kylo would kill two birds with one stone.

Quietly, she padded to the kitchen, pulling a bottle of Fiji from the fridge when a voice echoed down the hall, the low timbre setting her nerves on edge. Slowly, she followed the noise.

“I don’t give a fuck what his excuse is! He’s had more than enough time to pay. You tell Ackbar than if he doesn’t come up with the money then we pull his protection and he can deal with Old Guard himself!” Kylo snarled, his voice emanating through the ajar door of his office. Rey paused.

“No, I’m not available right now,” Kylo snapped, “Because it’s three in the fucking morning and what I’m doing is none of your business! I want an update on this in twenty-four hours, is that clear?”

First Order Holdings was a legitimate company. Rey had done her research the night he had taken her home. They dealt in stocks and shares, bonds as well as construction. They were international sure but what was so important that the CEO had to be on the phone in the middle of the night? The authority, the sheer aggression in his voice made her heart race as she pushed the door open.

“Kylo?” he was sitting at his desk, leaning back in the large leather chair staring at the phone he’d just dropped onto the table. Her voice calling him caused his head to snap up, a flash of surprise quickly covered by an unusual softness.

“Baby, what are you doing up? Did I wake you?” Rey shook her head.

“No, I just…I woke up and you weren’t there, so I went to grab some water,” she said, shaking the bottle for emphasis, “I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but I heard you shouting down the phone. Everything alright?”

“Yes, everything is fine, sweetheart. Nothing for you to worry about,” he said quickly getting to his feet to usher her from the room, closing and locking the door behind them, “Do me a favor, this whole place is yours to be comfortable in but…I’d really appreciate it if you could stay out of my office,”

_Weird…_

“Well…sure,” Rey shrugged, “You got a closet full of dead bodies in there I should know about?” she chuckled. Kylo smiled tightly, his own laughter a little more forced.

“I just like to keep my private life and my work life separate that’s all,” he said lightly, “Come on, it’s late. Let’s get back to bed,” Rey pouted playfully, her eyes raking over his bare chest.

“Hmm. I’m not exactly tired anymore,” she hinted, drawing a finger down between the valley of his pecs, brushing his abs. Humming his approval, his hand crawled around the back of her neck, reaching up into her hair and tugging gently.

“I’m sure we can think of something…”

Her eavesdropping forgotten, Rey squealed with laughter as he picked her up over his shoulder, marching them both towards his bedroom.


	5. And God Help You if You Disrespected the Queen...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...Cause I need a man who'll fight for his own,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing new to report except to continue my praise and thank you to everyone reading and commenting with such enthusiasm!
> 
> If you're looking for Smut, Daddy Kink, ABO, Gangster OTT goodness then you've come to the correct place ;)

[](https://imgur.com/MjqSdtf)

Power is a funny thing.

It wasn’t until Rey begun spending time with Kylo outside of the comfort of his home that she realized just how differently people treated him. Dressed to kill in perfectly immaculate suits, he radiated supremacy wherever he went. Unconsciously, people treated him with reverence, automatically offering him respect.

Her only experience in relationships had been one Alpha who warranted the name by designation only. They’d dated through her first year of college, he’d fumbled her through her heat and not long after, they had parted ways, Rey claiming incompatibility.

Just by association, Rey was given the same respect and she finally began to understand how power could corrupt so easily. When you were in the habit of receiving whatever you wanted, whenever you wanted without question, it became all too easy to forget what it was to struggle.

But he was never impolite. Maintaining his authority in all situations, Kylo was friendly without ever being overfamiliar, polite but firm. Waiting staff that attended to them at restaurants were never patronized, valets tipped handsomely and thanked with a smile. It was important to her, having worked the same thankless jobs. It only added to his appeal.

Friday night, the New York sky streaking with purples and pinks as she approached the OMEGA, already changed into her tight burgundy mini skirt and sleeveless white blouse for bartending. She greeted the doorman with a smile, breezing past towards the elevator, only to be met by Gwen when she reached the top.

“Rey, how are you poppet?” The British woman smiled, her signature red lips already applied.

“I’m great,” Rey said happily, “All ready to start my shift. Any bookings I should know about for tonight?” Gwen glanced at the floor uncomfortably, shifting slightly on her heels.

“Ah, about that. It’s been requested that you take the night off…in fact, it’s been requested that you have not to work at all,” she said awkwardly. Rey’s jaw clenched.

“I see, and just _who_ made this request?” Rey said testily.

_I only need one guess…_

“Mr. Kylo Ren,” Gwen said plainly, “He was quite clear in his wishes,”

“Well, Mr. Ren doesn’t get to speak for me…”

“Rey, Kylo is a huge client of mine and you _know_ how important it is for me to keep my clients happy. He’s been a patron of his place for years, I can’t go against his wishes!” Gwen signed apologetically.

“Gwen, please…I want to work. I’m good at the bar and you know it!” Rey insisted, “Give me a chance. I’ll deal with Kylo,”

Gwen appraised her skeptically. “You’ll _deal_ with Kylo Ren?” she said flatly, “Deal with him,”

“Yes,” Rey nodded, “It’ll be on my head, not yours. I promise!”

Gwen was silent, looking the younger girl up and down as she thought over her words. Eventually, she sighed heavily, nodding her head.

“Oh God, alright,” she groaned, “I don’t know what it is about you, but I like you. You’ve got guts and clearly, a pussy made of solid gold if you think you’re going to be able to _deal_ with Ren when he’s unhappy!” Rey beamed happily.

“Thank you, Gwen!” she grinned, “I promise, you won’t regret it!”

“Oh, something tells me I might. Go, go and put your things in the back and start setting up. Clients will be arriving soon,”

Skipping through to the back, Rey greeted the girls including Paige and Kaydel, freshening her makeup before making her way to the bar. The house lights dimmed, the neon of the room edging bathed the space in a decadent glow against the darkness and soon the bass of the music was reverberating around the walls, Alphas in the finest suits being shown to their tables by hosts dressed the same as Rey.

This was better, she thought to herself. She felt sexy, confident in her albeit impractical uniform as she worked. Still part of it all but without the exposure of being on stage, smiling widely as Paige twirled around the pole in scraps of hot pink silk.

Throwing empty bottles from the end of the bar into the glass disposal, Rey paused in her actions as she inhaled deeply.

_Spice, coffee, scotch. Shit…_

He had told her he was doing business tonight, Rey assuming that’s why it was no big deal that she had opted to work. Of course, that was before she had discovered his little talk with Gwen behind her back. Reminding herself of the fact, her face hardened despite his scent warming her blood. Her body might have been betraying her but her common sense was still there, and she was still angry.

Looking up from her place behind the bar, she clocked him. He was sitting up in his regular booth, surrounded by three other equally as well dressed men all watching the girl in the center hungrily.

Except for Kylo.

Kylo was watching her, his eyes hard as his jaw worked in frustration. She could see his fist on his knee, clenched so hard the knuckles turned white under the strobe lights of the club.

_Forget him. You’re working…deal with it later…_

Lifting her chin in defiance, Rey looked away from him, flicking her hair over her shoulder as she continued to work, making drinks for the waitress who had approached for cocktails and bottle service. Still, she could feel his gaze burning her.

Moving around to the front of the bar, Rey reached to set up an ice bucket, pausing when her nostrils were invaded by an unfamiliar scent. Standing next to her at the bar was a tall, slim man with sandy hair. From one look at his face, she could tell he was drunk, his bleary eyes boldly looking her body up and down.

“Hey gorgeous, get me an Old Fashioned?” he slurred, leaning heavily on the bar. Rey smiled politely.

“I think you’ve maybe had enough for one evening, sir,” she replied, “How about a water?”

Staggering towards her, the man smirked, Rey, wrinkling her nose at the unknown Alphas scent. It was sharp, like citrus and detergent. Completely unappealing to her senses. Mechanically, she took a step back from him.

“You’re a pretty little thing, aren’t you?” he drawled, leaning towards her, “How’d you like to feel a real Alpha between your legs?”

“I’ve got one,” Rey fired back, scowling up at him, “and I suggest you take a step back!”

“You smell so fucking good! Not like that fake shit those girls are wearing, you’re the real deal,” His pale eyes unfocused, the man’s hand shot out to grab her wrist tightly, “I’m gonna wreck you…”

It happened in an instant. The second his hand wrapped around her wrist the man was grabbed, security hauling him away. Her wrist still held the imprint of his fingers, her heart spiked with fright. Glancing up towards the booth, her stomach dropped.

Kylo was gone.

Gwen appeared at her side. “Are you alright?” she asked quickly, Rey nodding shakily.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just some drunk arsehole,” Rey mumbled, rubbing her wrist. Gwen nodded.

“Well, there’s a situation you might want to go and _deal with_ ,” The woman said, fixing Rey with a charged look.

_Oh shit…_

Following where Gwen had pointed, Rey ran as best she could in her heels to the back corridor off-limits to OMEGA’s clients. Kylo was there, his suit jacket on the floor, the sleeves of his black shirt rolled to his elbows as he swung his large fist directly in the gut of the Alpha who had grabbed her, his teeth bared like an animal, his hair falling in front of his face.

“If you _ever_ even look at her again, I’m going to make sure your body is never found!” he snarled, “Do you hear me, motherfucker?!”

His scent was spiked, dark eyes almost black with bloodlust as adrenaline pumped through his body, veins protruding under the skin around his neck. Kylo violently reached out, grabbing the collar of the other Alpha’s shirt to pick him up from the ground, punching him so hard blood sprayed over his knuckles.

“Kylo, stop!” Rey screamed, “That’s enough!”

Dropping the bleeding man in front of him, his body hitting the floor with a dull thud and a groan, Kylo stared at Rey, his chest heaving with his labored breathing, jaw working in raw, seething anger.

“He put his fucking hands on you…”

“I don’t care! You can’t just go around beating people!” she cried. Kylo scowled, marching forward to grab her hand, pulling her towards an empty dressing room. Once inside, he locked the door.

“I told Gwen…I told her I didn’t want you working,” he hissed, pacing the room as his bloody hands carded through his hair.

“You fucking arsehole…” she scowled, hands crossed over her chest as she glared at him. Kylo stopped pacing to stare at her in disbelief.

“Excuse you?”

“You heard me! You _knew_ that I wanted to keep working but you went behind my back anyway and tried to buy out my boss,” she accused, “How fucking dare you!” Kylo closed the gap between them, glaring down at her, a twitch under his eye.

“This place isn’t safe for you,” he ground out, “You don’t know the kind of people who come here…”

“People like you?” she shot, “What are you even doing here anyway? You told me you had a business meeting,”

“This _is_ where I was having my meeting,” he said testily, “This is exactly what I was afraid of. What would have happened if I hadn’t been here?”

“Security would have dealt with it and that man would still have his face intact!” Rey yelled, gesturing wildly, “Jesus, Kylo…you can’t just go around beating the shit out of people who look at me in a way you don’t like!”

“He put his hands on you…”

“That’s beside the point,” she snapped, “I need to be able to trust you…and right now I’m not sure I do,”

A red flag was waving in her face like a rag in front of a bull, violent and stark in its warning. The late-night phone call, the business meetings outside of boardrooms, the violent outburst, all of it was telling the logical part of her mind to get out before she was in too deep.

Seeing him standing there in front of her, his eyes and hair wild, clothes disheveled, his scent heightened and wrapped around her like a blanket, Rey was torn. It was telling her that she was safe, that her Alpha was here to protect her whether she needed it or not and as much as she hated to admit it, knowing that he would get down and dirty on her behalf had her pulse racing.

There was nothing sexier than a gentleman who could take care of business.

His bloodied hand cupped her jaw gently, his eyes daring her to look away as he tilted her face toward him.

“I will always protect you, Rey,” he growled, his thumb tracing her bottom lip, smearing a stain of crimson across the skin, “Look me in the eye and tell me you don’t want that,”

Her lip trembled as it curled into a rebellious sneer, her anger, and her excitement at odds with the other as her head swam with his heady scent. Viciously, she grabbed his tie pulling him to her, pouring her anger and frustration into her kiss as he backed her against the wall of the room, her body slapping against the solid structure with a thud.

Tasting the copper of the blood on her lips, he growled against her mouth, still high on his conquest, his inner Alpha roaring with dominance. There was no tenderness to be found, teeth nipping at skin as hands pulled on clothes. Her skirt was pushed above her hips for his fingers to grip the sides of her underwear, the fabric giving way with a sharp tug.

“Tell me to stop and I’ll stop,” he breathed, his fingers skimming the bare flesh of her inner thigh. Rey sucked in a sharp breath. She was angry with him still, but her body craved his touch, the cathartic relief that he could offer. Despite it all, she wanted him.

Grasping his collar, she pressed her forehead to his. “Give it to me, Daddy,”

His smile was chilling, eyes still seething as his lips attacked her neck. Quickly his belt was released, Rey’s hands frantically shoving his pants and boxers until they pooled at his ankles, his erection free. She gasped as his fingers tested her folds, swirling her slick around the sensitive hub of nerves while he hummed arrogantly in satisfaction.

“Baby, your pussy is drenched,” he drawled, “You like Daddy protecting you, don’t you?”

She did. God help her, she absolutely did. Gripping her thighs, he hauled her off her feet, a heel lost in the frantic process, slapping her back against the wall for support as he sheathed himself in her, both grunting in tandem. The feeling of relief, of safety, was instantaneous. Rey’s arms clung tightly around his neck, her hands pulling at his hair as she kissed him violently, his mouth swallowing every moan of pleasure she made.

Ankles locking behind his back, he thrust up into her, fucking her like an animal against the wall of the room. Growls and snarls met labored pants and gasps of ecstasy.

“Fuck, fuck Daddy, I’m gonna cum…”

“Show. Don’t tell,” he commanded through gritted teeth, “Let everyone hear you, baby, let them know who makes you feel this good,”

His scent, his voice, the adrenaline pumping through her body as he moved was too much, tipping her over the edge and she came with a loud, strangled moan. Any strength she had left waned, clinging to his body as his knot swelled, his head falling to her chest with his own groan.

Legs shaking, he carefully turned, sliding himself down to the wall to a sit so her shins were parallel to the floor. Neither spoke, the silence of the room deafening after their frantic moment of catharsis. Sated and spent, endorphins flooding her system, Rey reached her hands to his neck, gently massaging his glands until his breathing evened, an instinctual movement passed down through her designation.

“Shh,” she soothed, “Calm down,” When he looked up at her his dark eyes were glassy but the Alpha high was dissipating.

“I’m still angry with you,” she said softly. He nodded shakily.

“You’re still angry with me,” he repeated like a chant, still slowing coming back to his senses, “I’m…sorry,”

“What are you sorry for?”

“I’m sorry that I went behind your back,” he elaborated quietly, “I thought I was doing the right thing,”

“I know you did,” She reasoned, stroking his face, “But you can’t make decisions for me. That’s not how this is going to work, and I need you to tell me that you understand that,”

She watched him intently, his mouth working in the familiar tell that he was frustrated. His body sagged as he sighed.

“I do. I can’t apologize for wanting to keep you safe…but if it means that much to you, I’ll speak to Gwen and apologize. I’ll make sure you still have a job,” he promised, accepting Rey’s soft kiss.

“Thank you,”

“But that guy had it coming!” he added defensively, “You don’t just grab random women…especially mine!”

“I hate to say it, but it was pretty sexy,” Rey muttered sheepishly as Kylo smirked, “but that doesn’t mean you get to attack people like that!” Cupping her face, his thumbs stroked her cheeks.

“I will keep you safe,” he said, firmly repeating his promise, “I…you’re too important to me,”

He was guarded. She could see it behind his eyes as he spoke, something that he wasn’t willing to share and as much as she wanted to pry it from him, she was too comfortable in his arms and too tired to fight any longer.

“You’re important to me too, you know,” she mumbled, bopping his forehead with her own. He nuzzled in at her neck, his facial hair tickling the sensitive skin there.

“You smell amazing,” he smiled, his teeth gently nibbling her earlobe.

“That’s because we smell like each other and everyone is going to know it,” she replied, the idea of it warming something in her gut that she had as much ownership of him as he did of her.

His knot gone, she stood, her knees still weak as she righted her messy clothes. Kylo pulled up his pants tucking himself back into his trousers and fixing his shirt. Rey groaned under her breath. Even if nobody had heard them, and that was unlikely, there was no way people wouldn’t know what they had been doing.

His hand on her hip, they emerged from the room to find Gwen standing in the hall, Kylo’s abandoned suit jacket in her hand that she passed to him with an amused smile.

“Thank you, Gwen,” he said dryly, pulling it over his shoulders.

“Are we all good?” she asked a hint of worry coloring her words. Kylo nodded.

“Yes, everything’s fine. I apologize for the display earlier,” he said politely, the professional mask he donned in public firmly in place. Gwen shrugged.

“It’s not a problem. Nobody out there saw, and that Alpha has had his membership revoked. I won’t tolerate members harassing my staff,” she replied.

“About that. I trust this won’t affect Rey’s position here?” his tone left no room for compromise.

“Absolutely not. Rey, your job is always safe here,” Gwen smiled, “As it is, after all this, I think you’ve earned the rest of the night off. Kylo, you’re associates were informed you were taking care of a situation and they understood perfectly. I doubt they expect you back,”

“Thank you, Gwen,” he smiled, “Rey, grab your things. I’ll meet you at the car,”

Kissing him on the cheek, Rey made her way to the dressing room with Gwen in tow.

“Oh. My. God,” Gwen grinned in astonishment, “I don’t know what you’ve done to him…”

“I haven’t done anything!” Rey insisted, Gwen snorting as she laughed.

“I stand by my statement. Solid gold pussy and Kylo fucking Ren at your disposal,” Gwen awed, “You might be the most powerful woman in Manhattan and you don’t even know it!”

“You’re exaggerating!” Rey said, pulling on her leather jacket, “This is still new. We’re just…seeing where things go,”

“Uhuh,” Gwen deadpanned, “Well…when you’ve worked it out, you let me know,”

Gwen left the room as Rey picked up her bag to leave, the woman’s words still echoing in her mind as she left OMEGA via the elevator. Emerging at the ground floor, she could see him standing there, leaning against the Rolls-Royce in his black suit, pale skin contrasting his dark hair and a warm smile held only for her.

_You might be the most powerful woman in Manhattan and you don’t even know it…_


	6. Lethal Taffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Because maybe you're gonna be the one that saves me..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, as always, for all your wonderful comments. I read them all. I'm right in the middle of exams just now so I don't always have time to reply and all your theories about what's going to happen are really interesting.
> 
> Remember, it's a Mafia Boss/Sugar Daddy ABO...it's gonna get intense ;)
> 
> But first, let's allow our Dorks to be happy...

[](https://imgur.com/EYaSjHc)

Standing in the bathroom of her apartment, toothbrush in hand, Rey scowled at her reflection in the mirror. Waking before her alarm, coffee hadn’t been placed in front of her yet and it was far too early for her liking. Reaching for the toothpaste, she began to dispense some of the red and blue striped minty concoction.

“INTRUDER!”

Jumping in fright at the sound of Rose screaming from the doorway of the bathroom, Rey’s fist clenched around the tube, sending a spray of paste across the sink and mirror.

“Jesus! Rose, what the hell?!” Rey cried, spinning around to face her giggling friend, “Are you making it your life mission to scare the fuck out of me?”

“Oh, it’s you, Rey! I didn’t recognize you…it’s been that long since we’ve seen you!” Rose teased, her hands bunching in the long sleeves of her bathrobe.

Rey rolled her eyes. Her friend did have a point. Their original agreement had been that Rey would spend a few nights a week at his place while having the rest of her time to herself. That was when it was new and strictly business, before anything as complicated as feelings began to creep into their situation.

She liked him. Not just his wealth, his status, his dominance. She liked the person he was when he was with her. Since the incident at OMEGA, he was better at listening, understanding that she wasn’t just another young girl looking for his money who would do whatever he pleased, and she rewarded his faith in her decisions with loyalty, trusting him with her body.

As a result, she’d barely set foot in her own apartment in over a week.

“Very funny,” she drawled, reaching for some toilet paper to clean the stray toothpaste away, “It’s not like I’ve missed anything!”

“No, but I’ve missed you!” Rose whined, “Finn has been working all the time and you barely answer your phone when you’re with your man! Paige told me about what happened at OMEGA. Is it true Kylo really beat up that guy?”

Rey suppressed a shiver at the memory. Against her better judgment, it really was the hottest thing she’d ever witnessed and knowing it was all for her made it that much more debauched.

_Never mind the fact we fucked against a wall while his knuckles were still bleeding…_

“Yeah, it is,” she said simply. Rose whistled, fanning herself dramatically.

“That is _so_ fucking sexy!” the smaller woman sighed, “I wish I had a big strong Alpha to beat up people for me,”

“Well, I don’t!” Finn said sharply, appearing in the doorway next to Rose, “Problems like that are for cops to take care of. Thugs like that just give us more problems…”

“Oh good, it’s an apartment meeting in the bathroom,” Rey said in a sarcastic sing-song, “Look, it wasn’t like he was brawling in the street…” she tried to reason but Finn was having none of it.

“Don’t make excuses for him! Assault is assault and that’s all there is to it,” Finn frowned, “When are we going to meet this guy anyway?”

“Why? So you can arrest him?” Rose jibed, Finn, ignoring her comment.

“I just think we should meet the guy that’s taking up so much of your time,” Finn elaborated, “You’re still going to class, right?”

“Of course, I am!” Rey snapped indignantly. If there was something Kylo had been clear about it was that her education came first. She may have been spending all her time at his penthouse but whenever there was coursework to be done or classes to go to, he was the first to make sure she was on the right track.

Even if she did have to constantly decline Mitaka driving her to the campus.

“Well, that’s something at least. Anyway, what are your plans today?”

“I have a meeting with one of my professors then I’m seeing Kylo,” Rey tried to say, her mouth garbled with her toothbrush as she brushed her teeth.

“Of course, you are,” Finn rolled his eyes, “Don’t tell me, he’s taking you shopping for helicopters…”

Ignoring his tone, Rey declined to point out that Kylo already owned one.

“Actually, I’m taking him out, so you can drop the know it all attitude,” she huffed, spitting into the sink and rinsing out her mouth.

“Give it a rest Finn,” Rose sighed, “Rey will introduce us to Daddy Warbucks when she’s ready!”

“Please don’t call him that when you meet him…”

Rose smiled wickedly. “I promise nothing,” Rey laughed along with her friend, opening the cabinet in front of her to pick up the orange bottle that housed her suppressants, tipping out the final pill.

As the weeks carried on, the subject of her suppressants had been playing on her mind. Kylo never brought it up again but every time she swallowed the pill Rey considered her options. After today, she would take a seven-day break for her heat to cycle. When that was over, she would be free to start her prescription again.

She could afford it now. The money wasn’t an issue, but each time she took the medication, she could feel her body trying to reject. It was a common side effect for most Omegas, one they all ignored for the sake of a quiet life. Throwing the little yellow pill into her mouth, she stuck her lips under the faucet to drink, absently pondering if it would be so bad to come off them for the sake of her own health.

 Wiping her mouth on the hanging towel, Rey pushed past her two roommates to get to her bedroom, grabbing her jacket and bag.

“Are we at least seeing you later?” Finn asked in exasperation. Rey shrugged, pulling her long hair out from under the leather.

“I don’t know. I’ll need to see where we end up,” she said hurriedly, “Love you guys, message if there’s an emergency!” The front door slammed behind her.

“Look at her, wearing honest to God diamonds to college,” Finn huffed, “Would you ever sell your soul like that?” Rose smiled at him coolly.

“For a Fendi purse and those rocks, I’d sell you!”

00000

“You really didn’t need to walk me out, Professor Dameron…” Rey said, holding her books to her chest as she wandered down the hall next to her aeronautical engineering professor Poe Dameron. The man smiled kindly.

“Nonsense, I was going this way anyway,” he said, “But really, you’re work is coming along nicely. You’re on route to graduate with distinction. You should be very proud!”

“Thank you! I really am,” Rey beamed. Poe glanced at her, his eyes examining her person.

“If you don’t mind me saying, you seem different, Rey,” he commented, “You’re, I don’t know, more confident,” Rey blushed under his gaze.

“Oh, um…thanks,” She mumbled, “I guess I’ve just been taking better care of myself. New clothes and stuff…”

_Or someone else has…_

“It shows,” he smiled gently. They emerged outside the building, Rey smiling brightly spotting Kylo waiting for her only to realize he wasn’t mirroring her expression. His eyes were fixed on Poe, hard and dark.

_Oh, for fuck sake…_

Striding towards them, Kylo’s jaw remained clenched while Poe eyed him warily.

“Professor, this is Kylo. He’s my…”

“I’m her boyfriend,” he interrupted. Poe smiled tightly, looking between Kylo and Rey, the penny dropping where the change in his student was coming from.

“Poe Dameron, nice to meet you!” he said extending his hand. Rey didn’t miss that the grip Kylo used was more than a little forceful, the tension between the men palpable.

“Likewise,” Kylo said politely, “Rey, ready to go?”

“Absolutely,” Rey smiled, attaching herself to his arm if only to soothe his heightened instincts, “I’ll see you later Professor,”

Poe only nodded his goodbye, stretching the fingers that Kylo had discreetly tried to crush. Her arm in his, Rey smirked.

“That wasn’t nice,”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kylo said dismissively, “I shook his hand…”

“Your big bear paws tried to _crush_ his hand. Don’t think I didn’t see that!” she said tinged with affection, “Relax, big guy, not everyone is out to get you!”

“Hmm. So you say,” he mumbled, “Anyway, what is it you wanted to do today? I’m all yours!”

_Yes, you are…_

“Well, since you’re always taking me out this time, I’m taking you,” she declared proudly, walking them towards his car, Mitaka waiting loyally.

“Is that so? And what exactly did you have in mind?” he asked amused, an eyebrow raised. Rey grinned, grabbing his bomber jacket to kiss him sweetly.

“That would be telling. Come on, get in the car, Mitaka knows the way!” Kylo turned to his assistant shaking his head.

“Betrayed by my own staff,” he muttered, following Rey into the car, “My companies will be signed over by the end of the day at this rate…”

00000

If he knew the way, Kylo didn’t let on.

The journey was shorter than he’d expected and as the car came to a stop, a pleasant surprise was evident on his face.

“Coney?” he asked as they emerged from the car. Rey smiled proudly at him.

“Yup! You took me on your version of a first date so I’m taking you on mine!” she declared, leaning back into the back seat of the car to grab cash from her purse, shoving the notes and her phone into her jacket pocket. Subtle diamond earrings were one thing, but Rey wasn’t about to walk around a fairground openly with a designer handbag.

“Mitaka, we’ll be a few hours so why don’t you take time off?” Rey smiled happily. Mitaka blinked at the young girl in horror, looking to his boss for confirmation. Kylo shrugged, seemingly just as flabbergasted as his employee.

“You heard the woman, take a few hours!” he chuckled, wrapping his long arm around Rey’s shoulders as they headed towards the fair.

“Do you think he’s actually going to take the time off?” Rey smirked, snuggling herself closer into the warmth of his body against the cool of the salty air. Kylo shook his head.

“He’ll go and get a coffee and bring it straight back to the car,” he said confidently.

“Your employees are very loyal to you,” She commented lightly, her eyes scanning the area for their first activity.

“Yes, they are. Oh hey, that looks interesting…” he said quickly changing the subject, nodding towards one of the fairground games.

The stall was brightly colored with a row of pellet guns on the bench in front. Various targets danced around, moving wildly among the flashing lights as various stuffed animals hung overhead.

“I’ve not played any of these games in years!” Rey gushed excitedly, watching as Kylo handed a dollar to the attendant.

“Well now, what kind of date would this be if I didn’t win you a stuffed animal?” he grinned.

“Come on, you know these things are rigged…you really think you can hit ten?” Rey added skeptically. Picking up the toy gun, Kylo shrugged.

“Let’s see shall we…”

The doubtful smile was suddenly wiped from her face when his first shot landed right on target. Then the second. Then the third. Lights flashed, and bells rung as every time he pulled the trigger another target fell until his minute was over and only four out of the possible twenty remained.

“Holy shit…you’re a _really_ good shot. Where did you learn to shoot like that?!” Rey gasped as Kylo replaced the gun smugly.

“Shooting range,” he replied dismissively, accepting the giant stuffed Panda from the stall owner, the toy looking smaller against his large frame, “For you,”

“I love him,” Rey grinned, hugging the fluffy bear against her body, “Thank you, baby,”

Together they walked hand in hand around the fair, the stuffed toy firmly wedged under her arm. There was no entourage, no assistants or people fawning over them to make sure their every whim was catered to and Rey realized this is what they had been missing. The sweet smell of popcorn met the salt from the waves crashing, bells and whistles from the rides, people laughing without a care in the world.

They played Skee-ball, Rey showing her superior skills built up from years of fairground attendance. To his chagrin, she took selfies with him, his face slowly softening as he relented. When he kissed her under the glow of the Wonder Wheel, she tasted the sweet of the candyfloss on his tongue, smiling against his lips.

She took it all away, the suits, the diamonds, the opulence of the world he’d created, and Rey saw what was left.

_Holy shit…_

And she loved him.

Corndogs in hand, they sat down on a bench to watch the sea crash against the shore, her head resting on his shoulder.

“I haven’t been here since I was a kid,” Kylo admitted wistfully, “Nothing’s changed. I almost forgot how much fun it was!”

“I didn’t think this was your kind of place,” Rey teased.

“Yeah, I used to come here with my Dad all the time,” he said quietly, his eyes staring out towards the waves, “Years ago…”

“Tell me about your family. You never mention them,” Kylo shifted uncomfortably.

“Not much to tell. My Mom, Dad and I weren’t exactly what you’d call a happy family unit. They were always fighting and weren’t ever around. I spent more time with my Uncle than I did with them. My Mom wanted me to follow her into politics. My Dad never seemed to care much until I started with First Order…”

“I’m sorry,” Rey said softly, her hand stroking his arm, “Where are they now? Do you talk?”

“My Dad…he died,” he said stiffly, “Mom is somewhere in Vermont. She wasn’t the same after Han passed, took herself out of politics. I keep tabs, but I know she doesn’t want to speak to me,”

Rey remained quiet, the weight of his story sinking in. Saying she was sorry didn’t feel like enough when it was obviously still a subject that bothered him. Before she could open her mouth to speak, Kylo changed the focus.

“But it doesn’t matter now. What about you? You’re obviously English. Family back in the UK?” he asked, his tone lightened. Rey shook her head, taking her own turn to avoid his eyes.

“I don’t have a family,” she said bluntly, squeezing the bear at her other side into her body. Kylo frowned.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, I don’t have a family. I’ve never had one,” she replied, “I was left on the steps of a police station in Hackney when I was less than a year old and from there, I passed through foster homes until I turned 18 and I officially wasn’t the state's problem anymore,”

She could feel the weight of his eyes on her as she bit into her corndog, focusing on the sharp taste of the mustard on her tongue.

“Jesus…Rey…”

“Don’t look at me like that,” she said sharply after swallowing her food, “Please,”

“Like what?”

“With pity,” she said turning to him, “I don’t need it. I don’t want it,”

“I don’t pity you, sweetheart,” he said gently, stroking her hair, Rey leaning into his touch.

“I saved, and I saved, I worked hard, and I got a scholarship. As soon as I could I hopped on a plane and got out of that shitty little city. It was years ago now, I’m…over it. I worked for everything I have but it’s exhausting. I was fucking tired…then I met you,” she smiled, leaning back into his arms.

“Then you met me,” he repeated, “There’s nothing wrong with letting someone take care of you, baby,”

“I know that,” she said, “I met Finn and Rose, both of whom really want to meet you by the way!”

“Is Rose the girl I heard screaming behind you down the phone last week? Something about ‘hooking her up’ with a friend of mine?” Rey wrinkled her nose.

“Yeah, that’s her. She’s amazing and very supportive. She’s going to love you! Finn is a little more protective, but I guess that’s in his nature being a cop and all…” Kylo’s body tensed, his shoulders stiffening around her.

“Your roommate is a cop?” Rey nodded.

“Yeah. I mean, he’s not exactly a high-ranking officer or anything, he’s only about a year out of the academy. Why?” Kylo shrugged flippantly, schooling his face to remain as passive as possible with a warm smile.

“No reason. It’s just good to know, that’s all,”

A comfortable silence fell between them, the sounds of the fair behind them and the waves in front. Rey sighed in contentment, a dreamy smile on her face.

“This is nice, just you and me outside in the world. No assistants or security,”

“Not quite,” Kylo said awkwardly, his face scrunched in his admission. Rey pushed herself from his embrace to look at him.

“What?”

“There is security. You just can’t see them,” he said sheepishly. Rey blinked at him incredulously.

“Where?!” Looking around them, Kylo began to point.

“There’s one there…and there…oh, and there’s one of my guys over there,” One he pointed them out, Rey was aghast she had missed them since each was clearly far larger than any of the oblivious fair goers.

“Kylo, we’re at the fair on Coney Island. What could possibly happen that we need _hidden_ security!”

“I have a lot of things worth protecting. You most of all,” he said seriously. Rey smiled at him affectionately, cupping his jaw to stroke his stubbled cheek with her thumb.

“Kylo, what aren’t you telling me?” He gazed up at her with soft, unsure eyes.  


“I’m telling you exactly what you need to know,” he replied quietly, “Trust me,”

“I do trust you and when someone tries to off us with some lethal taffy here on this boardwalk, I’m sure your guys will be ready,” she teased, kissing him softly. He paused his movement against her, pulling away with narrowed eyes.

“You’re hot…”

“Why thank you, you’re pretty hot yourself!” Rey grinned playfully, drawing a chuckle from him as he shook his head, bringing his hand to her face.

“No, I mean you’re warm… _really_ warm,” he wondered, “Do you feel alright?”

“Just a little lightheaded but I guess it’s all the sugar,” Leaning towards her neck, Kylo inhaled deeply, a low growl emitting from his throat as his pupils dilated.

“That’s not it,” he said, standing up as Rey watched him with confusion, “I can’t believe I didn’t scent it. Home. Now,”

Rey stood to follow him, her head swimming as a wave of intense dizziness washed over her body. Kylo darted forward to grab her, holding her body against his.

“Oh no…”

“Afraid so, baby. You’re going into heat,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is interested, all the songs I'm using for this story in the Chapter Summary are here in this playlist!
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/portal_runner25/playlist/2nLWt29PPijtgAeA699az4?si=9sJRGjAISBWnjt1xJWY_sA


	7. Hurt Me, Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Have you no idea that you're in deep, I dreamt about you almost every night this week..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEAT!
> 
> So this is a fairly smutty chapter (I know, that's why you're here. Insert the Obi Wan GIF) but there's teeny tiny plot elements if you squint. 
> 
> I'm still studying and doing exams. This update is my reward to myself!
> 
> Also, just as a wee note: I'm treating suppressants in this story much like the female contraceptive pill where you take them for 28 days then take 7 days off to have a period then go back on them. If you miss a few in a row, you can start your period (Lame). Same idea here but with heats.
> 
> Without further ado......sex.

[](https://imgur.com/3Ttrf8a)

Rey spent most of their walk back to the car insisting that she was fine.

For the most part that was true, but by the time Kylo opened the back door to the town car she could feel the heat crawling up her body, prickling under her skin. Mitaka was exactly where Kylo had predicted, sitting in the front seat of the car with a coffee and a newspaper waiting on his boss to return, startled when Kylo tapped on the window.

“Straight back to the apartment please, Mitaka,” Kylo ordered, settling himself to a sit as Rey curled herself onto the seat, her head resting in his lap.

“Have you been taking your suppressants?” he asked, gently stroking her hair as the car sped back towards the Upper East Side.

“Kind of…”

“Kind of?”

“I’ve not been the greatest at remembering to take them properly,” she groaned lightly, “I kind of…missed a few. You know, I was thinking of coming off them all together anyway,”

“Alright, well, if you want to talk about that, we can do it when you’re not burning up,” he murmured, his thumb stroking her cheek in soothing circles.

Her eyes were heavy by the time the car stopped outside the building. It was like walking through water, her limbs lethargic and stiff. Kylo tucked her firmly against his side, glowering at anyone on the sidewalk to happened to look their direction. Had she been feeling her usual self, she’d have rolled her eyes and slapped him on the arm, told him he was being over the top and to calm down.

Now, as her hormones raged, pressing herself closer to his body became instinctual. His scent washed over her, bathing her senses in warmth and comfort, silently telling her that everything was fine, and her Alpha was there to take care of her. It was different from the last heat she’d taken with an Alpha. This time there was a reality behind the hormones because she knew, in all ways, he was more than capable.

Stepping into the penthouse, Rey could vaguely hear Kylo give instructions to someone over the phone, telling them that he wasn’t to be disturbed unless it was dire circumstances and that Mitaka was their first port of all. The security standing by the front door were told the same thing.

“Nobody in unless I’ve already cleared it first, understood?” he said sharply, the men nodding quickly.

Rey stood just past the front door unsure what to do with herself, her head foggy as it swam with pheromones. She felt like her feet were rooted to the floor, her limbs next to useless. Her bottom lip trembled, her eyes stinging with the unfamiliar feeling of helplessness.

“Come on, let’s get you to bed,” Kylo said softly, her body sagging against his chest as he wrapped her in his arms, carefully walking her to the master bedroom.

This was the part of heat she despised, that vulnerability that came with each cycle. When she was alone, it only served as a reminder of just _how_ alone she really was. Her body would pulse with a need that wouldn’t be fulfilled, almost 5 days of agony and emptiness.

But this was nice, she thought, because she wasn’t alone. She had an Alpha with her, one who smelled like home and looked at her like she was precious. One who didn’t know just how hard she had fallen. He peeled her jacket from her shoulders, sitting her down on the bed to kneel before her and untie her shoes.

“That’s not very dominant of you, _Daddy_ ,” she giggled, her words slightly slurred. If he didn’t know better, he could have sworn she’d pass for drunk. He gave her a small sideways smile.

“I’m taking care of you. If that’s not being a good Daddy then I don’t know what is,” he smirked, continuing to help her undress until she was stripped to her underwear. Peeling back the sheets, she crawled between the luxurious cotton, signing in contentment as Kylo stripped his own clothes to join her.

He pulled her into his arms, her body pressed into his own as he crooned a primitive purr that emanated from his chest like a wildcat, designed to sooth his Omega into a relaxing sleep. Within moments, her breathing was even, and she was dead to the world.

00000

Rey’s eyes snapped open, her mouth gasping for much-needed air.

She had no idea how long she had slept for. Every nerve in her body felt like it was on fire, that she was being scalded from the inside as her gut clenched painfully. Her skin was drenched in sweat already, groaning as she tried to curl in on herself only to find two very strong arms holding her in place.

“Shh, I’m here…I’ve got you,”

She should have been intimidated. The comforting words he spoke were laced with authority and domination. His breath hot against her neck as the flat of his tongue placated her throbbing scent glands. She could hear the growl in his voice, his cock solid and pulsing where it rested against her behind.

She’d been on her knees for him. She’d followed his ever-debauched instructions because she craved the release that her submission brought because she trusted him with her body but that was Rey and Kylo. Now, as her heat began to rage, all that was left was an Omega submitting to her Alpha.

His breathing was ragged and heavy, his hips unconsciously rolling against her as his hands stroked her sweat-sheened body, pulling her useless underwear away.

“I need…I…Oh God, I need you,” she groaned, Kylo rolling her to her back with a grunt, the mattress dipping under his weight as he repositioned himself between her drenched thighs.

“I know what you need. Daddy is going to take such good care of you,” he breathed, staring at her writhing form on the bed entranced, his eyes glassy.

The tiny part of her brain that was still thinking logically wanted to remember this moment. How he was staring at her as if she’d personally put the stars in the sky, how wanted he was making her feel.

_Almost like love…_

But her mind was a mess of pheromones, lost in her own need, his scent and she was sure if he didn’t escalate, do something other than stare at her, that she was going to combust. Her body clenched, a fresh slick rushing between her legs. Kylo’s nostrils flared, his scent spiking sharply and suddenly he was on her, his tongue licking through her folds with desperation as he groaned at the taste.

It was euphoria, his lips and tongue mapping her like a cartographer, learning every tell she made all over again. She wailed, her back arching as he latched onto her pulsing clit, sucking and alternating his pattern. It was good, so good, but it wasn’t what she needed, her body still crying out to be filled.

“No, Daddy… not enough…” she panted, her words coming in garbled, half sentences that she barely understood, her voice sounding strange and foreign to her own ears. Understanding, Kylo moved swiftly up her body, bracketing her in between his arms and she exhaled in relief feeling the fat head of cock nudge at her entrance.

“Fuck, baby…” he groaned. Rey was helpless to do anything other than cling to him, her fingers digging into the muscles of his shoulders as he took her. He smelled like perfection, safety, his hair falling around his face as his head dipped to her collarbone, licking and nipping between growls while he thrust with abandon.

She was so full, his cock pummelling her again and again with every powerful crack of his hips, grunting between gritted teeth. It’s wasn’t enough, he needed her closer, wrapping an arm under her lower back to pull her flush against his body.

“You’re such a good girl,” he growled against her ear, “My good little Omega,”

_Alpha is pleased…Daddy is pleased…_

A delirious half smile tugged at her lips between her pants of pleasure under his praise. Her glands pulsed, gasping as she felt his knot swelling. His thrusts slowed, restricted by his size and she whined, her hands pawing at him helplessly, desperate for the motion of his body to continue.

“Please…Alpha…Daddy,” nothing was making sense to her, the pleasure edging with a burn as his knot became fatter than she’d ever experienced with him before.

And then it hit her. Clenching tightly around him, she came in waves, her whole body squeezing his cock tight and even through the haze of it all she could hear him gasp, her mating gland scalding as he came with long, hot spurts. Hips soaked, the sheets below ruined, the relief was instantaneous filling the emptiness she had felt.

He’d always been vocal, the downright sinful obscenities he muttered bringing a blush to her cheeks and a pang to her cunt on a nightly basis but now she could barely tell if he was an Alpha under the influence of hormones or if he was simply being himself.

“You look so fucking perfect. So full of my knot…pumped full of my cum,” he rumbled, his breathing still labored as he almost collapsed on top of her, barely catching his weight.

As limp as a ragdoll, Rey felt rolled to her side, blinking at him as he faced her on the pillow with bleary, sated eyes, allowing him to manipulate her body into a more comfortable position. Awestruck, he continued to mutter nothings to her, her spine-tingling as his fingers massaged at the gland near the junction of her neck, his eyes fixed on the motion.

“You smell like me now. That’s…that’s a good thing,” he said quietly, his cock still twitching within her as she milked that last of his spend, his knot still firmly locking them together.

Good wasn’t how she would have described it. Perfect, wonderful, blissful all sounded better to her pheromone drunk mind. Her agency and any outer arguments of independence could be addressed another day, a day when she wasn’t craving his touch, his scent or the sound of his voice.

She was exhausted to fight it, her whole body singing with completeness. They still had days to go. His forehead against hers, eyes growing heavy, she melted into his touch wondering if anything had ever felt so right before.

“Thank you, Alpha,” she slurred, giving way to the darkness as her eyes closed completely.

“Good girl,”

00000

The hours all began to blend into one, Kylo and Rey barely leaving his bedroom.

She’s lost count of the number of times her body had succumbed to him simply because it was impossible to keep track. There was a constant need for contact, skin on skin, his tongue licking at her glands, hands stroking thighs. Whenever he left, whether to attend to his own needs or simply to bring her food, a high-pitched whine would catch in her throat like a blind kitten begging for its mother. She hated how pathetic it sounded, how dependent she was but not once did he hold it against her.

Cuddled together in bed, content to bask in the afterglow long after their latest session, Kylo nuzzled in at her neck from behind, Rey inhaling sharply as his nose brushed her gland.

“You smell…I can’t describe it,” he whispered roughly, his teeth ever so gently brushing the skin before he pulled away sharply, the palm of his hand covering the area, “I…I can’t…”

“You can’t what?” she asked nervously. Truthfully, she knew the answer. Since her heat began, she’d been desperate for his bite, telling herself that it was just her biological marker wanting a mate. In the throes of passion, she’d bit the inside of her cheek, wrapped her teeth around the pillow, anything to stop herself from begging him to mate her.

“I can’t be trusted around this right now,” he muttered, the flat of his hand pressing down on the gland bringing a groan to her lips, “I’m not myself…I…I can feel my rut starting,” he almost sounded bitter. Reaching behind, she stroked his cheek.

“It’s alright, I’m here…” she said quietly, “That’s what I’m here for,”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he sighed painfully, “Things can get…rough,”

“You couldn’t hurt me,”

Kylo snorted. “I think we both know I could easily hurt you,”

“Alright, in that case, I trust you not to hurt me. Come on, all the things we’ve done? You’ve never hurt me before,” she said trying to coax a smile from him. Kylo shook his head.

“That’s different. There are no hormones fucking with common sense, I’m in control,” he said, the hand running along her bare thigh curling, his fingers digging into her skin a little harder than usual, “As soon as I start…I don’t know how much control I’ll have,”

Her body tightened, his hand massaging her gland sending signals straight to the apex of her thighs, a fresh slick gushing as she clenched around nothing. Boldly, she turned in his arms to meet his eyes.

“What if I don’t want you to be in control?” she asked huskily, watching in satisfaction as his pupils widened, swallowing any trace of his eyes cedarwood hue.

“You don’t know what you’re asking…” he warned, the timbre of his voice low, reverberating from his chest. She could feel the tension in his body, barely held control waiting to snap. He gritted his teeth, jaw clenching painfully as she ran her hands down the contours of his bicep.

“Come on big guy,” she goaded, fully aware of the dangerous game she was playing, “Are you an Alpha? Or a Daddy?”

_Topping from the bottom Omega…_

Growling openly, Rey gasped when he grabbed her body, pushing her on her front to the bed, one hand in her hair as the other roughly grabbed her thighs to pull her ass into the air. She was in bliss, his fingers finding her drenched cunt, covering his digits in her slick. Leaning over her, he licked his fingers clean, his breath against her ear.

“I’m fucking both, sweetheart,”

One powerful thrust and he sheathed himself in her from behind, holding her with a bruising grip around her hips as he worked her raw, each snap of his body causing the bed to shift, the lewd, damp sound of their bodies meeting mingling with his grunts and her high-pitched moans.

“This is what you wanted baby, you wanted Daddy’s cock,” he snarled, one of his arms reaching forward to press her upper back down towards the mattress as he thrust against her, one foot on the mattress, his body dominant over hers.

“Oh my God…Fuck…yes, Daddy!” she cried, writhing under his hand but helpless to do anything other than take his punishing pace.

The sounds leaving his mouth were more animal than human, his eyes black as his rut took over his body. His hand left her back, scooping under her chest as he hauled her to her knees, her back flush against his chest as he continued to rut in harsh, upward strokes, his fingers mauling her throbbing clit.

“You’re going to cum for Daddy like a good girl, aren’t you baby?” he growled, “Then you’re going to take all of my cum in your tight little pussy because that’s where it belongs,”

Lost. She was completely lost, helpless to the sensations he was creating, chasing her bliss as her walls pulsed around him, feeling his tongue trace her mating gland.

_Do it. Doitdoitdoitdoit._

“Please…do it,” she whispered her plea, her gaze unfocused to the ceiling, “Please…”

His teeth scraped the skin, barely a whisper. Just one motion and he could bite down, drawing blood and an ecstasy unlike she’d ever known. She’d be his and he’d be hers, deeper than a business contract, biologically connected until the day they died.

“Please…Alpha,” she repeated, her body tingling from head to toe as his knot expanded, the comfort of the swelling pushing her over the edge, “I love you,”

The wail that left his throat was pained, his own release pushing the air from his lungs as he pulled her against his body tightly, his forearm firmly over her gland as he bit down, tasting the copper of his own blood.

Both shaking, their skin soaked with sweat and cum, he pulled her trembling form to the bed with him, peppering her skin with kisses, licking at her scent glands as they came down from their high. His forearm stung, his lips tainted with red that he wiped on the already ruined sheets.

“Mine, mine, mine…” he mumbled, his fingers rubbing their combined spend against the gland he’d refused.

Rey breathed heavily, her heart still racing, her body content but her mind clearer than it had been in days. It was like waking from a dream, sobering up after one too many shots and the hangover was just beginning because she _knew_ what she had done.

It had been organic, effortless. Those three little words, eight letters escaping her lips as easily as breathing. Perhaps he hadn’t heard her. He had been so far gone into his rut, snarling hedonistic obscenities.

But what if he had heard her? She’d bared her soul, asked for something he refused to give, opting to draw his own blood over hers. Hormones. If he asked, she’d blame the hormones. That’s what people with hangovers did, right? They blamed the alcohol and moved on with their lives.

His face in her hair, he inhaled deeply, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. With eyes wide open, she felt the sting, silent tears sliding down her skin.

“Did I hurt you?”

_I love you…and now I know…_

“No,”  


	8. And The Snakes Start to Sing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you can't soar with the eagles, then don't fly with the flock..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you all.
> 
> That's it. That's all I have to say. Your comments are amazing and so are all of you.
> 
> Drama is creeping closer...

[](https://imgur.com/I6c3Uus)

After four days, Rey’s heat broke.

Four days of carnal fucking, barely leaving the master bedroom, and Rey was feeling better than she ever had after a heat. Alone she was usually left feeling worn out and lethargic, like recovering from the flu, but having spent it with Kylo, an Alpha in every sense of the word, her skin glowed, she had more energy. It was as if her body had been revitalized by the experience.

The weeks following had been busy, Kylo having urgent business to catch up on while Rey had classes. Falling back into their comfortable routine, Rey conveniently forgot the confession that she made to him in the depths of his rut.

“You should make sure that’s cleaned properly. You don’t want it to get infected,” she commented, nodding towards the angry looking bite mark on his forearm, red and raised. It was all that came close to a mention of the subject.

He was still attentive as always, still generous beyond belief. The same dry sense of humor came across in his words and when they fucked in the darkness of night, he was still the dominant figure she handed herself to willingly. On paper, nothing was different.

Behind it all, something had shifted. More than once she caught him staring at her, a pained expression in his eyes that he’d quickly mask with a confident smile. He would hold her a little tighter, touches would linger a little longer. She didn’t dare to hope, assuming that he felt guilty over not being able to reciprocate.

Women stayed in one-sided relationships all the time, she reasoned. Mating was such an ancient, old-fashioned notion anyway that she felt silly for even wanting it in the first place. Repeating that to herself over and over hadn’t stopped her crying about it in the shower, trying her best to purge those particular emotions before Kylo discovered her distress.

_He doesn’t love me…and that’s okay…that’s not what this was about…_

She would play her part. She’d spend her nights at his home, she’d accept his gifts and all the while, she would lie to herself that it wasn’t killing her a little piece at a time that he was never going to be completely hers.

Grabbing her bag as she prepared to leave for her morning classes, she straightened his slightly crooked black tie, inwardly cursing herself for the familiarity of the action.

“So, I think I’m going to spend tonight at my place if that’s alright with you?” she said, trying to keep her tone light. Kylo sat at the breakfast bar, putting down his mug while his brows knitted into a frown.

“I mean, sure,” he said dejectedly, “Any reason why?”

_Because you’re going to break my fucking heart…_

“I just haven’t seen Rose in a while and she’s been missing me. I promised I’d spend a little more time at home,” Rey smiled tightly. It wasn’t a complete lie, but the twisted truth made her gut clench none the less.

“Fair enough, I guess,” he mumbled, “I’ll miss you though,” She stopped sorting through her bag, turning to look at him with large, uncertain eyes.

“Really?” Kylo’s frown deepened. He stood from the stool to approach her with a forlorn look in his dark eyes.

“Of course. I always miss you,” he said quietly, “Rey, have I done something wrong? For weeks now you’ve been spending more time back at your place and you’ve just seemed, I don’t know, distant? What’s wrong?”

_I told you that I loved you and you didn’t say it back…_

“Nothing is wrong,” she insisted a little too firmly, “You’re busy and I’m busy and that’s all it is. Everything is…great!” He regarded her carefully, his eyes narrowing before he relented, his shoulders slumping as he sighed.

“Alright, if you say so sweetheart,” he said, “Oh, I meant to say, this Friday there is a charity ball at the Ritz. Huge party, black tie, the whole nine yards and I want you there with me,”

Rey smiled widely at him, her mood lightened at the thought of being his date to such a high-profile event. It would be the first time they’d be out in society together as a couple. He may not have replied to her emotional outburst, but it was a step in the right direction.

“I’d love to!” She gushed, “Oh my God, does that mean I get to go shopping?”

Kylo smirked proudly. “Dress, shoes, everything. It’s a themed ball. Heaven and hell, apparently. Usually pretty dull in honesty but I’m sure we can find a dark corner to sneak off to!” he grinned wickedly. Grabbing his tie, Rey pulled him to her for a kiss.

_Pretending isn’t so bad…_

00000

“Alright…tell me what happened again. I need the facts,”

Rey huffed a sigh as she and Rose walked into the designer boutique in Soho, the store gleaming with bright white and mirrored surfaces under the fluorescent lights. Incredibly beautiful store assistants smiled at them politely while Rey began to idly scan the rows of dresses.

“We were in the middle of my heat, he was in a rut and…I told him I loved him,” she said flatly, “I basically begged him to mate with me and he didn’t,” Rose nodded as she mulled over Rey’s story.

“Well, that’s very noble of him. Surprising considering how notoriously out of control Alpha’s can get in a rut,” she said. Rey put down the garment she had been examining to stare at her friend.

“Nobel? Are you kidding?”

“No, I’m not,” Rose replied, “Think about it, Rey, you were in the middle of a heat. You were basically drunk! The fact he didn’t just give you what you were we asking for without making sure it was _actually_ what you wanted is really respectful,”

“Hmm. I…I didn’t really think about it like that,” Rey surmised, “But he didn’t say it back!” Rose rolled her eyes.

“Again, you said it in the middle of a heat!” she stressed, “How could he know if you meant it? And now you’ve been spending more and more time back at home. Don’t get me wrong, it’s been great seeing you but you’re being a dummy!”

“Excuse you?!”

“You heard me!” Rose declared, “You tell him you love him. He doesn’t say it back. Instead of talking to him, you’re just getting all defensive and pulling yourself away. You are being a _dummy_!” Rey sighed, pulling out a dress to inspect the design.

“I just…I’ve never felt this way about a person and he is _so_ intense. There’s something he’s not telling me, I know it, and it’s scary,” she admitted, “But I can’t help how I feel. I love him,” Her lower lip trembled, biting her inner cheek to quell the sting behind her eyes.

“Oh no, Rey, no…don’t cry!” Rose soothed, rushing to her friend to rub her back in small comforting circles, “Come on, I think it’s genuinely illegal to cry around designer couture!”

Rey spluttered a water laugh, hastily wiping her eyes.

“He’s taking you to this ball thing. He’s still trying to give you the world…did you ever stop to think that’s his way of trying to show you how he feels?” Rose reasoned, “Maybe under it all, he’s just like every other guy, you know? The emotional vocals of a teaspoon? It could be _he’s_ not as ready as you,”

“Maybe,” Rey sharply inhaled, righting herself, “Alright, this is _not_ helping me find a dress!”

“What are you looking for?” Rose asked, moving to scan the racks of expensive fabric.

“The theme is ‘Heaven and Hell’,” she said, her fingers rubbing some silver silk, “So I guess I’m going for angelic…”

“Can you be an angel if you’ve sucked a demons dick?” Rose pondered sarcastically, earning herself a shot on the arm from Rey.

Shuffling through the racks, Rey grumbled in frustration. The dresses were beautiful, but she was dressing to impress and beautiful wasn’t going to be enough.

“Can I help you ladies?” an impossibly tall, striking store assistant asked, approaching Rey with a polite but cool smile.

“I’m looking for an outfit for a ball on Friday,” Rey replied, “But I need something…special. Nothing here is taking my fancy,” The assistant looked Rey up and down, distaste behind her heavily made-up eyes.

“We do have an exclusive collection that isn’t on the shop floor,” she purred, “But I believe it might be a little out of your price range,”

Rose glowered, preparing herself to leap forward to her friend’s defense when Rey casually held up her hand to silence her friend, looking back to the assistant with a relaxed, cold smile. Digging into her purse, she pulled out a black American Express, watching in satisfaction as the blood practically drained from the other woman’s face.

“Price isn’t an issue,” Rey said firmly. The woman nodded, her whole demeanor transformed instantly.

“Oh, of course! Right this way,” she babbled, quickly turning to one of her co-workers, “Michael? I’m taking our clients to the private dressing rooms. Can we get a bottle of champagne on ice for our guests?”

Rose slid beside Rey, stifling her giggles.

“Have I mentioned how much I _love_ going shopping with you?”

If the front of the store had seemed excessive, it paled in comparison to the luxury of the private dressing lounge. Hastily, the female assistant showed Rey and Rose to a comfortable leather sofa, placing a bottle of Dom Perignon and two glasses in front of them, pouring the expensive champagne for them.

“We have exclusive pieces by Alexander McQueen, Michael Korrs, Vivien Westwood, Dior, and Balmain,” she said, pulling a rack with the couture into the room, “They are all one of a kind. Please take your time and let me know if there’s anything you’d like to try on!”

Rey sipped her champagne, delighting in the indulgence of being catered to. Sometimes, just sometimes, she revelled in the lifestyle her confusing relationship afforded her. Casually she stood to peruse the dresses.

Each was beautiful in its own individual way. Westwood and McQueen would cut a striking silhouette, beauty edged with intimidation, but both were too dark. Korrs and Dior were the correct colors but were too flouncy, the skirts large and layered. She paused suddenly at the end of the rack, her eyes falling on the Michael Cinco dress.

“Holy shit…”

The cut was simple, slim fit to the floor with a slight split in the leg for ease of walking. The fabric was shimmery and sheer, her modesty protected by elaborate embroidery from the long sleeves and down the body. The front was a deep V-neck, the sides around the waist cut away to meet in the middle, an extra silver band wrapping around the body.

“I’d like to try this on please!”

Within moments, Rey found herself whisked behind the heavy velvet curtain, her clothes stripped from her body by expert hands and the beautiful gown fitted. Standing on the platform, the curtain was moved for Rose to see.

“Jesus fucking Christ!” Rose gasped, almost inhaling her champagne, “Rey…that dress is…”

“I know,” She grinned, “It’s perfect!” The fabric hugged her form like a second skin. The temptation to ask how much it would cost was great, but the adage ‘if you have to ask, then you can’t afford it’ appeared in her mind and she shooed the question away.

“Kylo is going to lose his mind when he sees you,” Rose smiled, lounging back on the sofa, “Just make sure you take that off carefully at the end of the night! I’ve heard semen is terrible to get out…”

Blushing furiously, the sales assistant cast her eyes to the floor, pretending she didn’t hear a word of Rose’s shameless comment. Rey grinned at her friend.

“Just for that…, I’m buying you shoes!”

00000

Arriving at Kylo’s penthouse, Rey found it empty of the man himself, but a large vase of sunflowers rested on the kitchen breakfast bar, a card leaning against the glass.

_Sweetheart,_

_There was something urgent I had to attend to, but I only expect to be gone an hour. There’s a surprise waiting in your room. I’ll meet you at the bottom of the stairs at 7 pm._

_K x_

Her stomach fluttered as she pressed a kiss to the card, the faint smell of his scent lingering against the paper. Perhaps Rose was right. He clearly thought of her and her needs, he took an interest in her life and he went out of his way to take care of her. What if he simply wasn’t ready?

Rey sighed to herself, wrinkling her nose at her own selfishness.

_It’s not always all about you Jackson…_

Nodding resolutely to herself, Rey smiled. She’d give him time, let the dust settle and talk to him when they had a chance. It might not be what she wanted to hear, but at least she’d know where she stood.

Grabbing her bag, she walked up the stairs towards her room, pushing the door open to find it full of people. When he had told her there was a surprise waiting, she had assumed something he’d bought from a store.

“Hello, Rey!” One of the women greeted with an enthusiastic smile, “We’re here to help you get ready for the ball,”

_Holy shit he’s bought me a fucking pit crew…_

Still dumbstruck, Rey found herself ushered towards her shower to rinse her body before she was wrapped in a fluffy white robe and sat in her dressing chair.

Champagne was poured, a hairdresser to her back while two manicurists set about her toe and fingernails. Not that they required much more than a new polish and shape. If there was something Rey did treat herself to with her allowance it was keeping her nails neat. In the corner of the room, a dress fitter was adding the finishing touches to her gown as it hung above the floor.

She could easily see how giving in to this kind of lifestyle on a daily basis would make anyone spoiled, but he had done this for her and how often did she go to _balls_? It this was a once in a lifetime event, she was going to savor the moment.

Her hair was pulled up into a tasteful chignon with Grecian braids acting as a band, tendrils of hair softening the overall look. Once completed, there was little time to breathe as the makeup artist set about sculpting her face, keeping her aesthetic light but highlighting her best features.

By the time she was done, the gown adorning her body, Rey had never felt more powerful.

_Okay…I get this power dressing thing now…_

Thanking the crew, she gracefully glided towards the top of the stairs. Right on time, he was waiting for her at the bottom, his attention on his Rolex. Smiling patiently, she watched in satisfaction as his mouth hung agape, blinking at her stupefied. Carefully, she made her way towards him.

“Rey…you look…wow,” he breathed, standing back to take her all in.

“Must have done something right if I’ve got you lost for words,” she teased, biting her lip as her own eyes boldly taking in his appearance.

Kylo looked good almost all the time. She’d lamented on several occasions how unfair it was, but this was how she knew him. Dressed to kill in black Armani head to toe, his dark hair purposely disheveled with a dangerous glint in his coffee eyes.

“I’ll say,” he mumbled, clearing his throat awkwardly to regain his composure, “There’s something missing though…” He said ominously, walking her to the mirrored wall near the door to stare at her own reflection. Leaving her for only a moment, he returned with a large, flat box.

“I’ve said this before but a woman like you deserves diamonds,”

The box was discarded to the floor as he wrapped the diamond collar around her neck, a cascade of sparkling stones falling down her chest, cool against the heat of her skin. Turning the tables, it was Rey’s turn to be rendered speechless.

“This is…Kylo…this is too much!” she protested. His hand’s rested firmly on her shoulders, holding her gaze in the mirror’s reflection.

“What do we say when we receive presents?” he reminded, his fingers gripping her in a manner that made her want to forget the ball and have him take her on the floor. Rey smiled seductively, falling into her role.

“Thank you, Daddy,”

“Good girl,” he praised, “Come on, it’s time to get Cinderella to her ball. By midnight I want to see what you look like wearing _only_ that necklace…”

00000

Her hand resting in the crook of his arm, Rey walked with her head held high into the depths of hell.

Or so it was called. The huge room was split into two, an upper balcony running around the perimeter of the room that was decked out in whites and silvers, looking down into the darkness of the dance floor, bathed in red shadows and dry ice.

She watched with keen eyes as he politely greeted people, shaking hands firmly. She was introduced to connections of his, never quite sure what his relationship to the men actually was, but each one received her with a strange type of reverence she was unfamiliar with.

_You might be the most powerful woman in Manhattan and you don’t even know it…_

It was a façade. Rey wasn’t so blinded by the luxury that she couldn’t see the insincerity in some of their smiles. Their masks would crack and for barely a moment she could see the intimidation that Kylo evoked in others, especially Alphas, who came slightly too close.

Silently, he pulled her onto the dancefloor where he could speak to her freely without sharp ears overhearing. He rested his face against hers, his lips close to her ear.

“Are you alright?” Rey nodded.

“I’m fine,” she said quietly, her body pressed close to his in the darkness of the fake hellscape, “You know a lot of people,”

“A lot of people know _of_ me,” he replied, “That’s not the same thing. Please don’t mistake their politeness for trust,”

“You make it sound like we’re in a pit of snakes,” she chuckled nervously, “Should I be worried?”

“No,” he replied confidently. His eyes glanced towards the side of the room, “There’s someone I need to speak with. Why don’t you get yourself a drink from the bar and I’ll meet you there?”

Nodding in agreement, she kissed him on the cheek, noticing his body tense as her lips contacted his skin. Brushing it off, she headed towards the elaborate bar.

“What does a woman have to do to get a decent bloody martini around here?!”

“Gwen?!”

The tall blonde turned, a wide bright smile on her face.

“Rey! Oh, thank God there’s someone finally here that I can talk to,” Gwen cried, “These people are all boring bastards and I’ve been dying for some entertainment!”

“What are you doing here?” Rey asked, grabbing herself a glass of champagne.

“You know me! Anything for some good business connections and this place is rife with them,” she grinned, “I see you and Kylo are still a thing then!”

“Something like that,” Rey blushed, “He seems…tense tonight,” Gwen grabbed her martini from the bar, taking a large sip.

“As well he should be,” she shrugged, “I’m amazed he dared to bring you here,” Rey frowned defensively.

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Gwen sighed, placing a hand on the smaller girl’s shoulder.

“Sweetie, these people? They are not good people. Businessmen, CEOs, politicians…morally bankrupt, the lot of them. They’d exploit _any_ weakness they could find in someone to get ahead,” she said, her voice hushed, “Even you,”

“I don’t understand…”

“Kylo may as well have put a bullseye on his back bringing you here,” Gwen said gravely, “Or your back for that matter,”

Opening her mouth to respond, Rey’s words were halted when her nose caught a strong scent she didn’t recognize. Pine, earth, gunpowder.

A man approached, his red hair slicked back and no facial hair to speak of save for sharply cut sideburns. He was pale, his cold blue eyes drilling into hers.

“I couldn’t help but notice you’re without a dance partner,” he said, his English accent smooth and arrogant, “My name is Armitage Hux, would you care to join me?”

“I…I’m not…”

“But I insist,”

Her glass removed from her hand, Rey felt the grip of his hand on her elbow as the stranger lead her to the floor.


	9. Ask Me No Questions I Will Tell You No Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But if love is enough, could you let it show? If you feel it could you let me know?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I received a few messages via my Tumblr over the last day or so asking when I was going to update. 
> 
> It is AMAZING that you are all so enthusiastic about this story and you want to know what happens next. I've been giving you almost daily updates because I had the time. At the moment that kind of update schedule is just not going to happen since, as I mentioned, I have exams.
> 
> I think I've been spoiling you guys too much ;) Obviously I try to update as often as I can cause I enjoy working that way but please remember I DO have a life outside of this story (No, really...I do!)

[](https://imgur.com/N7zIOJf)

“But I insist,”

Rey tried to maintain her composure when the grip on her elbow intensified, pulling her towards the dance floor, filling with other couples to the steady beat of the dark music. Her head whipped towards Gwen, praying that she understood.

“Gwen?”

“Yup on it…” the woman replied, downing the last of her martini and walking away as quickly as she could.

Hux smiled at her arrogantly, his eyes appraising her as his hand landed on her waist. Rey assumed the traditional position, her hand on his shoulder but she held herself firmly back, using her arm to maintain as much distance between them as she politely could.

“I must say, Miss Jackson, you’re looking ravishing this evening,” Hux purred, “I was wondering when Kylo would bring you out to play,”

“How do you know my name?” Rey asked shortly, schooling her face to remain as calm as she could despite her rising pulse, “Are you friends with Kylo?”

“You’d be amazed at the things I know about you!” he quipped, “How _is_ that engineering degree going? You’re in your final year at NYU. Are you still working at that adorable little coffee place in Brooklyn?”

“Why are you telling me this?” Rey snapped, scowling, her ire only bringing a chuckle from Hux, “It’s obvious you want something…”

“So much fire! I see why he likes you. I just wanted to meet you in person and I have to say, you do not disappoint. He’s certainly got you looking the part…but I do wonder…”

“Wonder what?”

“How much he’s told you,” Hux smiled maliciously, “If he trusts you…”

“He…he trusts me enough,” Rey faltered, swallowing heavily. Hux’s ice cold eyes held hers, the smile on his lips calculating and mocking.

“Well, he must do if he brought you here,” he said flippantly, “Foolish of him really. Pretty thing like you? You’ll be eaten alive…”

“Can I cut in?”

It wasn’t a request. Kylo’s voice broke through the conversation like a knife, sharp and dangerous. Gwen had done her job. Immediately Hux released Rey, her body almost sagging with relief as Kylo instantly wrapped an arm around her waist, pushing her body behind him ever so slightly.

“Ah, Ren,” Hux smirked, “I was wondering how long it would take you. Haven’t you ever learned to share?”

“What are you playing at?” Kylo sneered, his fists balled so hard his knuckles paled. Hux shrugged.

“I just wanted to get your attention and, oh look, it worked,” he smiled, “Not that it was a chore. Miss Jackson is a wonderful dance partner, I’m sure she’s good for other things too…” Rey paled, her stomach churning as she unconsciously pressed herself to Kylo’s back.

“Walk away _now_!” Kylo barked, drawing attention from several other dancers, all glancing with interested looks, whispering to one another. Rey grabbed his arm, pulling him back to her.

“Careful Ren, best not let that temper get the better of you,” Hux goaded, “Rey, this has been a …enlightening experience. I do hope we see each other again,”

“Come near her and I’ll slit your fucking throat!” Kylo growled quietly, his left eye twitching, his jaw clenched painfully as he grit his teeth. Rey could feel his body trembling under her hand, his muscles twitching with barely held control. The smile slipped from Hux’s face.

“The Old Guard of the Empire don’t forget,” he hissed, “Remember that, Ren,”

He was breathing heavily, nostrils flaring as Rey remained pressed to his side.

“What was that?” she asked anxiously. He glanced down at her in silence, his eyes searching her worried face.

“Come on, it’s time to go,” he mumbled, swiftly walking with her towards the main doors, Rey having to take multiple steps to keep up with his long strides.

They had almost made it to the main steps of the hotel when a woman in a skin-tight red dress approached, her long black hair pulled into a ponytail so tight Rey could see the tension the style was putting on her scalp.

“My my, Kylo Ren! Leaving so soon?” she purred huskily, pushing her chest forward, purposely oblivious to Rey on his arm.

“Bazine,” he greeted flatly, “We are. I have important matters to attend to and this party is getting stale,” Bazine cast her eyes to Rey, looking her up and down with distaste.

“I see, but you’ve not even introduced me to your…friend?” she commented, a perfectly manicured brow raised. Kylo bristled, her grip on Rey tightening.

“This is Rey,” he said shortly, “My associate,”

His words stung but Rey smiled coolly none the less, maintaining the mask of the perfect trophy girlfriend. Bazine smirked.

“Oh, is that what they call it these days?” she chuckled, “Snoke hasn’t heard from you in a while. He wants you to check in,”

“And I’m sure he needed _you_ to tell me that?” Kylo snapped. With a brazenness that Rey had never seen before, Bazine stepped closer to him, attempting to run a finger down his chest.

“That and I’ve missed you, Kylo,” she sighed dramatically, “It’s been so long. We never see each other…” Grabbing her wrist to push her back, Kylo scowled.

“For a good fucking reason,” he growled, “Good night, Bazine,”

Silently, Rey walked with him towards their car, Mitaka loyally waiting to take them home.

00000

The ride back to his penthouse was silent, laced with a palpable tension. Occasionally Kylo looked to her, poised to speak but each time he closed his mouth again, seemingly at a loss.

There was so much she wanted to ask him, so much she couldn’t say until they were in the safety of his home where curious ears wouldn’t overhear but by the time he opened his door, Rey was drained both physically and mentally.

Her head throbbed from so many pins holding her hair in place, the balls of her feet burned, her thoughts spun with questions and all she wanted to do was put on sweats.

_So much for my Cinderella moment…_

“I’m going to bed,” she mumbled, her heels clicking against the marble of the floor as she walked straight past him. Kylo opened his mouth to speak but shook his head helplessly.

“Alright…”

But it wasn’t alright. Nothing about the evening was _alright_ in Rey’s book. From the moment they had set foot in the elaborately decorated ballroom she had felt like bait floating in a shark tank and for the life of her she couldn’t understand why. Her vexation was a more pressing matter than her need to sleep.

“You know what? No!” she snapped suddenly, kicking off her shoes, her height dropping inches as she gathered her skirts to stomp back towards him, “I do have something to say to you. Why is it when you’re meeting someone I know, you’re my boyfriend…but when I’m meeting, say, a stunning woman you’ve _clearly_ been involved with, I’m your _associate_?!”

“Rey, it’s not that simple…”

“I think it is! Then there’s that guy, Hux? How did he know my name?” she cried, “All through tonight people were either treating me like a fucking queen or like I was a target, so tell me…what the fuck is going on?!”

Kylo remained silent, pulling at his tie and unbuttoning the top of his shirt as he stared at the floor.

“I’m trying to prote…”

“If you _dare_ say that you’re trying to protect me one more fucking time, I’m going to scream!” Rey yelled hotly, “Protect me from what?!”

“There are people who wouldn’t hesitate to hurt you to get to me. Really hurt you,” he stressed, “This…this wasn’t how I expected our relationship to be, I didn’t see this coming. You came in like a fucking tornado and now I don’t know which way is up! You…you shouldn’t be in love with me Rey, it’s not worth it…”

Rey recoiled from him as if she’d been slapped, wiping her damp cheeks.

“You did hear me,” she breathed, his words driving the air out her body like a punch to the gut, “That’s all this is to you isn’t it? It’s just business and I’m the stupid little girl who fell for you…”

He stared at her silently, jaw working, mouth flapping uselessly as he tried to find the right words. She could see his conflict, the turmoil clear in his eyes, his face. His hands clenched and released, desperate for some kind of physical activity to relieve the tension pulled tightly between them. He always had been a man of action but it was words she needed.

 The quiet sob that tore from her throat hit him like a bullet. Eyes cast to the ground, she stepped past him towards the stairs, intent on grabbing her essentials to leave. Like a taut elastic snapping, Kylo’s hand shot out, grabbing her arm and pulling her to him.

At a loss for words, he kissed her. His lips crashed against hers with a desperation she had never felt from him, his grip tight on her body. She tried to resist, to push him away because it wasn’t an answer, it wasn’t words she needed to hear from him but under his touch, his scent, she melted. Chest heaving, her lip trembled as he pulled away, pressing his forehead to hers.

“I have never been afraid of anything…until I fell in love with you,” he whispered roughly, “I love you, Rey…but I’m not who you think I am,”

“Then tell me,” she pleaded, her fingers curled around the collar of his tuxedo jacket, “Please,”

“I’m not a good man,” he said shakily, “I…I’ve done things. Bad things and some of them I don’t even regret but I’m trying to change that. I’m trying to get out. I’ll tell you everything…I just need a little time to clean up my mess. I don’t want power, I don’t care about making more money…just you,”

She’d seen him arrogant with power, drunk with rage as he asserted his Alpha dominance over another. She’d seen him delirious with lust, growling obscenities as he chased his release with her body, but for the first time, there was a naked vulnerability on his face. He was handing her the power to break him if she chose to.

_You might be the most powerful woman in Manhattan…_

And now she knew.

Tears ran unchecked down her cheek as she pulled him back to her viciously, trying to convey everything she wanted to say but couldn’t articulate. Frantically, his tongue swirling against hers, she pulled him back towards the large sofa of his open plan living room, his hands tugging mercilessly at the back of her dress, buttons skidding across the marble floor.

She pushed the jacket from his shoulders, pulling at his shirt just as viciously, his buttons joining hers. Stumbling back to the large corner set, she landed on her back, Kylo gripping the dress to pull it from her body, the expensive fabric abandoned. Crawling atop her, he kissed her face, her jaw, the column of her throat.

“I love you,” he whispered in her ear, “I love you,”

“Show me,”

A challenge boldly laid before him. He’d spoken the words she longed to hear but now his touch was setting her skin ablaze and she needed to _feel_. Gasping, her body arched under him as he roughly pulled her underwear away, growling with satisfaction and need feeling how wet she was for him.

“You’re perfect,” he crooned softly, reaching for the catch of his belt to release his stiff cock, “You’re so fucking perfect,”

The sincerity of his words took her breath away, his lips muttering sweet nothings against her own as he pushed into her tight heat, the stretch offering a sweet relief that tingled across her body. Slowly, he rocked into her, head dipped to her shoulder as she gripped his hair.

There was no dominant force, no scratches on skin or filthy words. They submitted to one another, Kylo repeating her name like a holy chant as he moved with deliberate strokes, each thrust becoming more powerful than the last, pulling a panted gasp from her throat.

“I love you,” she moaned, her body tensing as she clenched around his swelling knot. Good or otherwise, she didn’t care. At that moment, he was hers. His lips found her own, the pace of his hips increasing until the pressure was too much.

“Cum for me,” he whispered against her mouth, her walls gripping him tightly as his words tipped her over the edge, her body convulsing as he followed, feeling his spend warm her insides, his knot locked in place as they collapsed into the downy cushions of the sofa.

She was still shaking as he pulled her close, both in various degrees of dress, the only sounds their combined breathing and her heartbeat hammering in her chest. Lying on their side, she opened her eyes to find him staring back at her the way he always did.

_How did I not see it…_

“You’re good,” she said quietly, her sudden words breaking through the silence, catching him off guard.

“What?”

“You. You said you’re not a good man,” Rey elaborated, “I don’t think that’s true,” Kylo took a deep breath.

“Rey, I’m a criminal…”

_I’ve done things. Bad things._

That’s what he had told her. Rey searched his face for any hint of dishonesty, seeing nothing but the truth. He was a criminal by his own admission, but there was more to him, she knew it. Steeling herself for the answers she wasn’t sure she wanted to hear, Rey nodded carefully.

“What have you done?” The question hung between them like a grenade waiting to blow, waiting to see if it would explode and cause irrecoverable damage or mercifully be a dud.

“I suppose you’d call it organized crime,” he answered awkwardly, “I’m the head of a syndicate,”

“So, you’re a…mob boss?” Rey asked incredulously. Kylo fought a smirk.

“I mean…if you want to put it like that, I suppose…”

“Right,” Rey sighed nodding shakily, still trying to process the information. Suddenly it all began to make sense. His connections, his money, the security, the late night phone calls. The way people fawned over him with reverence and fear, “So, when you asked if I recognized you?”

“My face has been in the papers more than once,” he answered uncomfortably, “Not for some time but there was always a chance,”

“But First Order Holdings is a legitimate company. I know, I did my research,” Kylo nodded.

“It is…but maybe don’t look too closely at our accounting department,” he quipped, “Look…I know. I _know_ this is a lot but I’m trying to get out, I don’t…I don’t want this life anymore!”

“Why? What changed?”

“You,” he smiled sadly, “I expected the same thing that always happened. Girls who don’t care, they want flashy things and to be seen with the right people but then there you were, so fucking sweet and stubborn. Trying to give me back that phone, those clothes…and you actually want to talk about things that matter. I knew I loved you the minute I woke up that first night and you were still in my bed,”

Rey blushed, smiling bashfully as he stroked her arm, nuzzling at her nose with his own. Logically she should have been running. The man holding her was a gangster. His world was one of darkness and danger. Finding no trace of dishonesty on his face, Rey was willing to listen.

“I have questions…”

“I’d be amazed if you didn’t,”

“What exactly does your _organization_ do?”

“Protection, mainly. We’re not the only group in the city. We protect local businesses, construction companies’ interests…” he explained.

“So, am I supposed to believe this is all philanthropy?” Rey said flatly, Kylo wincing slightly.

“You did ask,” he sighed, “Believe me when I tell you, we’re _not_ the worst. Some of the First Order activity pales in comparison to others,”

“Have you killed anyone?” She asked impulsively. Kylo froze. She could feel the tension strike his body, his jaw tightening as his lips turned into a grim line.

“Yes,” he answered honestly, closing his eyes as if preparing himself for a fatal blow.

“And were you punished for it?”

“I served my time,” he replied quietly. It was the truth. In his younger years having just been accepted into the fold, he had been sent to prison, only being released because his boss pulled strings. Rey pinned him with an imploring look.

“And do you regret it?” Kylo nodded, his eyes haunted.

“Every single day,”

His answer to her questions didn’t shock her as much as she’d suspected. Perhaps somehow, she’d known. Seeing him at OMEGA, wild and violent, she knew deep down what he was capable of. Lying in his arms in the darkness of the penthouse, she didn’t fear him and the revulsion towards his confession was quelled by her compassion.

“Okay,”

“Okay?” he questioned, “Rey…”

“I’m not saying I’m fine with everything, that I’m going to wake up and things are going to be forgotten…but people deserve a second chance,” she said, finding her voice, “Even you. I just need a little time to process this,” Kylo smiled gratefully.

“I can give you that,”

Something inside her head was screaming at her. Telling her she was a moron, to get her clothes and leave. She could walk away and never see him again. She’d take the money he’d already given her, see out her final year at college then get a job and live like a normal person.

She would never admit it. She’d take it to the grave with her but somehow knowing the full extent of his power was exciting to her. The idea that a little nobody from nowhere would end up having someone like him love her was thrilling and she defied anyone else in her position to feel differently. She had always considered herself a good person. It was the same thought that most people had of themselves. For the first time in so long, Rey could feel the dark side of her personality creeping forward.

_Power corrupts…_

He wanted out. He wanted to change for her. Resolutely she kissed him. She would be his balance, his light in that darkness. An unstoppable force meeting an immovable object.

“Where do we go from here?” he asked, “I need you to tell me,” Rey smiled, stroking his messy hair.

It wasn’t alright. None of it was but they were honest, his cards on the table and he loved her. For now, it was all she could ask for.

“First we get some sleep,” she smiled, “and then we change the world,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Rey is _not_ running for the hills...interesting. This is kinda my version of "Rey leaving the island and going to Kylo even though she knows he's killed before" kind of thing. She sees more light in him than dark.


	10. The Queen and the Killing Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They say all good boys go to heaven but bad boys bring heaven to you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your lovely comments. Pleased to announcing (in case you're wondering) that I've passed Biochemistry so far! Just 3 more exams to go!
> 
> This chapter was supposed to have a little more plot but, oh look, smut happened. We're lightening up just a teeeeeeny bit before I hurt ya ;)

[](https://imgur.com/WaJAt2u)

The first few days following the ball had felt strange to Rey.

Kylo tried to remain the same but she could see caution in every action. He chose his words far more carefully, his manner was slightly more reserved and despite their frantic lovemaking on his sofa the night of his confession, he wasn’t giving her what she _really_ wanted.

_Daddy…_

She’d have been lying if she’d said it hadn’t affected her. Once alone, the weight of his story began to sink in. She’d cried, sobbed until her eyes were scarlet and her lungs burned as she considered if her love for him would outweigh the gravity of the situation.

Eventually, after hours of soul searching and more than a few glasses of wine with Rose, Rey had decided that she stood by her decision. She loved him, she believed in him and he deserved a second chance. Rose had been spared the intricate details, only being told that his job was interfering in their relationship. For once, she hadn’t asked questions.

Still, he remained tentative around her. His tenderness was welcome to a point but soon, Rey was beginning to grow impatient.

Sitting on his sofa, The New York Times in his hands, Kylo scanned his paper casually.

“Good morning,” Rey smiled lazily, walking through the penthouse in nothing but one of his black shirts, the hem hanging around her thighs. Kylo glanced up from the paper, an eyebrow raising as his eyes looked her up and down, Rey wandering into the kitchen.

“Morning,” he replied, his voice edged, “How did you sleep? I didn’t have the heart to wake you,”

Rey smiled angelically, stretching her arms enough to shift the shirt, exposing the fact she wasn’t wearing anything underneath.

“Oh, fine,” she shrugged, slowly walking towards the fridge, “How about you?”

“Um, yeah…fine,” he answered tightly, watching as she stretched towards the top shelf of the fridge to grab some fruit, her long, bare legs and just the hint of her ass exposed. A peach in her hand, Rey stifled a smirk, watching his grip crinkled the paper. Keeping her eyes on him, she bit into the soft fruit, licking the juices from her lips.

“Can I help you with something?” she asked innocently. Kylo sat entranced, his scent spiking through the penthouse. Rey licked the peach juice from her fingers smugly as Kylo cleared his throat.

“I, uh, no…” he stammered, turning his attention back to the fascinating story on the stock exchange, “Just…reading,”

Rey sauntered over to where he sat, biting into the fruit, her lips shining.

“Seems like you’re having some issues concentrating,” she commented, sitting down next to him to throw her legs over his lap, delicately using her pedicured toes to pull the paper down from his face. A delicate growl emanated from his throat as he inhaled her scent, laced with arousal.

“What are you doing, sweetheart?”

“I’m eating a peach,” she shrugged, “Getting that five-a-day in,”

“You’re teasing me,” he growled, “I can _smell_ it on you,” Rey licked the soft flesh of the fruit nonchalantly, her eyes wide and a smile firmly on her face.

“I’m not doing a thing… _Daddy_ ,”

The paper crumpled in Kylo’s grip, the man inhaling sharply through flared nostrils as his composure began to crumble.

“Rey…” he warned, the authority in his tone igniting heat in her belly. Removing her legs from his lap, she sat up to her knees next to him.

“Come on,” she goaded, “I _miss_ you!”

“You have me…”

“I have Kylo and believe me, I love you! I’ve told you enough in the past week,” she stressed, “But I miss my _Daddy_ ,”

He tried to remain passive, but she could see the tells on his face, the way the nerve jumped under his left eye, his pupils blown wide as his jaw clenched. She was topping from the bottom but being so close to what she wanted, she didn’t have time to care.

Biting her lip, she felt his hand trace from behind her knee and up her thigh, caressing the soft skin of her bare behind. Swiftly he threw the paper away, the pages falling apart and fluttering to the ground as Rey felt herself flung over his knee.

“You think it’s nice to tease?” he growled, Rey, grinning into the sofa cushion, feeling his large hand smooth over the expanse of skin, “Answer me,”

“No, Daddy,” she breathed, the air sticking in her throat as she squirmed in anticipation. Slowly he peeled the shirt away from her body, her bare ass exposed to him. His large hand covered one of her cheeks, squeezing the flesh firmly.

“That’s right and what do bad girls get when they tease?” he demanded darkly, her legs already quivering.

“Punished,” she whispered, her sly smile still hidden from him.

_Finally…_

“Louder,” he said firmly, the pressure of his squeeze leaving white indents in her skin.

“Punished, Daddy!” she gasped, “Bad girls get punished,” His hand relaxed, rubbing smooth circles over the mark he’d left.

“You’re going to count,” he said, “And you’re going to apologize like you mean it,”

He raised his hand, the air cold in the absence of his warmth. He was silent, listening to her ragged breathing, her chest heaving against his thighs. His hand landed with a sharp crack that reverberated around the room, the hot sting spreading across her cheeks. Immediately his hand soothed the impact, the burn giving way to immense pleasure that made her clench.

“I don’t hear a count…”

“One, I’m sorry Daddy!” she panted, trying to sound as remorseful as possible behind her elation. His hand lifted, landing once more to smack her with just the right amount of pressure, her thighs jiggling with the force of his strike.

“How many do you deserve?”

“Five?” she whimpered, her hands curling around the cushions. Kylo smirked.

“Try again,”

“Ten?”

“Ten,”

His hand landed again, her body jerking at the contact as she cried out, counting his strike and wailing her apology. Her pale skin was turning a bright pink under his hand, a heat radiating from her cheeks.

Her eyes watered, trying to subtly rub her thighs together to relieve some of the tension between her legs, sure that her slick had begun to coat his crotch.

“You’re doing so well baby,” he purred, “Come on, you can make it to ten. Show Daddy what a good girl you can be,” his hand landed again, the sting blazing and sharp as the edge of his palm landed against her wet folds.

“Ten. I’m sorry, Daddy!” Kylo inspected his hand, a dark rumble emanating from above her as he chuckled. She felt his hand press down on her lower back, pushing her throbbing cheeks higher into the air, her toes grazing the floor. Using his index and middle finger, he spread her, exposing her soaked cunt to the cool air.

“Hmm. I don’t think you are sorry,” he purred, “In fact, you seem to be enjoying yourself for someone getting punished,” The pads of his fingers circled her slowly, trailing an agonizing path, her hips bucking with each pass over her sensitive clit like a shock.

“No, I am! I really am!” she insisted contritely, squirming as he rolled the hub of nerves between his fingers. Kylo smiled smugly.

“Are you now?” he quipped, “Do you want Daddy to make you cum?” Rey nodded frantically, relishing every moment of his dominance.

“Please, oh God, please Daddy!” she begged, her knuckles turning white with tension.

“I don’t know…are you going to be a good girl?”

“Yes, I promise!”

Two fingers slid into her heat with embarrassing ease, the heel of his hand slapping against her ass as she cried out, her body writhing under the pressure of his free hand against her lower back.

“You really needed this didn’t you baby?” he drawled, “I’ll give you what you want…just tell me what I want to hear,”

“Please! Please, Daddy, please make me cum…I won’t tease you anymore!” she cried, “I’ll be such a good girl! I’ll be your good girl…”

“That’s it,” he purred, “Cum for me,”

His hand left her back to reach under her hips, circling her clit frantically as his fingers pounded her without mercy, dragging her orgasm from her with a wail. Her back arched violently, thighs clamping around his hand, slick gushing over his fingers. Her body still trembling, he carefully pushed her from his legs to the floor.

“On your knees,” he growled, watching her with glassy, lust filled eyes as she balanced herself holding his thighs. Roughly pulling the fly of his jeans, he grabbed his throbbing cock with one hand, gently caressing the side of her face.

“Open your mouth baby,” he demanded, her eyes sparkling at him with desire as she did as he asked.

It only took a few frantic tugs before his knot began to swell under his hand, gritting his teeth as he watched her poised at his feet, on her knees in nothing but one of his dress shirts. His breath caught, balls tightening as he roared his release, his spend spilling down her waiting throat, trickling over her chin as she licked the last away from his slit. Breathless, he collapsed to the sofa, Rey wiping his seed from her face with a satisfied grin.

On shaky legs, she pushed herself up falling into his lap to kiss him languidly, both blissfully high. He smiled against her lips, tasting himself on her tongue.

“Better?” he smiled, brushing her hair from her flushed face. Rey bopped his forehead with her own.

“Welcome back, Daddy,”

00000

She’d sworn she was going to be productive.

An essay was due, she’d promised she’d check in with Rose and Finn and as sweet as it was that Kylo had offered to simply buy her more clothes, there was laundry in her apartment that she’d insisted she would organize.

Instead, she was lying on his naked chest, her chin resting on her hands as she gazed up at him, his finger absently playing with a lock of her hair. Apparently, her plan had worked a little too well. They’d barely left the bed since he’d carried her there.

“Didn’t you have work you needed to do today?” he asked, his other hand stroking her bare back.

“Sort of,” she smiled, “But someone wouldn’t let me out of this bed!”

“You started it, sweetheart,” he grinned, “I hate to say it, but I will need to move soon. I have some people to talk with,”

“Syndicate people?” she asked quietly, Kylo only nodding in response, “Do I even want to know?”

“I don’t know,” he said simply, “Do you?”

“I just…I know you told me that you’re trying to leave but, how?” she said, “I guess I don’t really understand how it’s all…put together,” Kylo cast his eyes to the ceiling in thought, his jaw working as he thought of his reply.

“It’s like a pyramid,” he replied, “There’s only one person above me, Snoke. Below me there are Capos, men who carry instructions, keep the place running, and below them are the made guys, members of the syndicate who do the groundwork. At the bottom are associates who are involved but not officially invited into the fold,”

“So, you control all those people?” Kylo nodded carefully.

“Basically,” he sighed, “That’s why I can’t just leave. Two things will happen. If I go without a successor, it’ll create a power vacuum. Those guys desperate to climb that ladder will be spilling blood for the chance, it’ll start a war. The other thing is…I’ll be killed,”

“What?” Rey gasped, lifting herself abruptly from her comfortable position, “Are you serious?” Gently he pulled her back to him.

“I know too much,” he said simply, “Snoke, any of them really, won’t want to take the chance that I’ll spill their secrets. There is a way, but it takes planning. I need to name a successor, put them in place, pay off _a lot_ of people. I promise I’m trying…but it’s not an easy fix,” Slowly Rey’s body relaxed against him, sagging into his warm body once more.

“I know,” she sighed, “I believe you. I do. So, where does Hux fit into all of this?” Kylo’s body tensed, the muscles in his chest flinching.

“Hux isn’t part of the Syndicate,” he said gravely, “Remember I told you that mine wasn’t the worst and that there were others? He is part of the others,”

“Is he a, what do you call it, boss?” Kylo snorted.

“He fucking wishes,” he grumbled, “No, Hux is below, but he’s dangerous. He’ll do anything he can to get ahead,”

“You sound like you know him well,” she commented, listening to Kylo sigh once more.

“We have a history,” he replied ominously, “Don’t worry about Hux. I know he scared you, but I’m not going to let anything happen to you,”

“And what about your ex-girlfriend,” Rey muttered somewhat bitterly. Kylo frowned.

“Who?”

“You know who!” Rey said incredulously, frowning back at him, “Tall, build like the side of a sheet of paper, New Jersey facelift?” A dawning of realization fell over Kylo’s face.

“Bazine was never my girlfriend,” he said firmly squeezing her slightly. Rey scoffed.

“Well she was your something,” she drawled, “ _Oh Kylo…I’ve missed you!_ Sounded very platonic…”

“Sweetheart, are you jealous?” Kylo asked, a smile tugging at his lips. Rey scowled defensively.

“No!” she insisted, “I just…well…I mean…” her senseless babbling was cut off as he pulled her further up his body, capturing her lips with his own, Rey averting her eyes from him sheepishly.

“Rey, look at me,” he commanded gently, “You have _nothing_ to be jealous of. Not a single fucking thing. I’m sorry about the party, about having to see that. You’re my ma…girlfriend. You’re the only person who matters,”

His hand had unconsciously drifted to her gland, gently massaging the skin there, causing her to shiver at the contact.

“When I was in heat…why didn’t you…” her question trailed off nervously but Kylo knew enough of what she was talking about, his hand still rubbing small circles around the area.

“I wanted to,” he confessed softly, “But, how could I? You didn’t know any of this. What if I had and you hadn’t really wanted it? Or I told you the truth and you were bound to someone you couldn’t stand to look at anymore? I couldn’t do that to you,” Biting her lip, Rey gazed at him with wide, imploring eyes.

“And…what about now?” she asked quietly, “What if I asked now?” Kylo smiled. It was the same warm smile that he saved only for her, genuine and open.

“In a heartbeat,” Rey turned, settling herself back onto his chest, her ear listening to the steady rhythm.

“Good,”

00000

He had told her not to worry about Hux but it hadn’t stopped her thoughts.

The man had known too much about her, his manner too casual when he’d dropped it into their conversation. It had been obvious that he’d wanted her to know, happy to watch her cage rattle. In a strange way, knowing more about Kylo’s organization had given her some comfort. None of them were good men in the traditional sense, but by extension, she was under an umbrella of protection.

However, it was hard to feel like the queen of Manhattan when she was back at her apartment in Brooklyn folding her laundry. Even if one of her sweaters did cost almost three hundred dollars and her earrings cost more than most people’s car. Rose was lounging on her bed, picking up the clothing that Rey was folding.

“Can I borrow this? I’m going to a part on Saturday night,” Rose asked, Rey snatching the top out of her friend’s hand.

“Yes, if you promise to stop ruining my good work!” Rey snapped, “You keep picking up things I’ve just folded. You’re like a kid in a department store…”

“It is not my fault your room is better than Bloomingdales!” Rose replied, “Besides, isn’t there someone you can pay to do this for you?”

“Are you offering?” Rey smirked.

“Sure! I charge three figures per item of clothing folded,” Rose declared, “So, I take it you and Kylo worked things out? You positively floated in here,” Rey smiled happily.

“We did, actually. Amazing what some communication can do!”

“Try telling Finn that,” Rose sighed, “He was convinced you were going to come back here single. I think he was planning on throwing a party!”

“What _is_ his problem?!” Rey grumbled, “Can’t he just be happy for me?”

“You know Finn. I think he’s a little jealous,” Rose explained, “Not in a romantic sense! I mean, think about it, he was the first guy you ever really relied on when you moved here, and I think he misses being your support system,”

“You mean he misses me _needing_ him,” Rey scowled, “That’s hardly a good thing. I’m with Kylo for more than just his money, I love him!”

“Well, _I_ know that. Finn is just a little protective, he hasn’t met Kylo yet. Neither have I for that matter…when is that happening by the way?” Rose asked, picking up a dress to inspect the fabric, “I changed my mind, I want to borrow this instead…”

“I’m sure you can meet him soon,” Rey smiled, “He’s a very private person. Very protective,”

“You don’t say,” Rose drawled, the dress placed to the side as she grabbed two different pairs of heels to try and match the outfit, “Jimmy Choo or Louboutin?”

“Would Madam like a bag to go with that?” Rey said dryly, Rose ignoring her tone and nodding enthusiastically.

“Yes, and I know you have about six so don’t hold out on me!” she grinned. A hard knock sounded at the door, both girls turning, “I’ll get it!” Rose shrugged, dropping the shoes on the bed as Rey continued to fold her clothes methodically. Moments later, Rey heard the other girl’s voice drift through to her bedroom.

“Um…Rey?” Rose shouted, “There’s a member of the Hell’s Angels here to see you!”

“There’s a _what_?!” Rushing from her bedroom, Rey skidded to a halt near the front door.

A huge man stood in the hall, so tall he was almost hidden by the doorframe. He was a wall of muscle with long chestnut tinted hair, tied back in a ponytail. Tattoos covered both his arms, peaking out from under his tight black tee shirt. It was hard to make out the features of his face from beneath his huge beard.

“Rey Jackson?” he asked, his voice far less gruff than Rey had expected. Blinking up at him dumbly, she shook herself from her stupor.

“Uh…yes?” The man grinned, his white teeth peeking out through his facial hair.

“Hi there! My name is Charles Baker, but everyone calls me Chewie,” he announced, “Mr. Ren hired me as your personal security,” Rey continued to stare at the monster of a man stupidly.

“Well aren’t you a tree! Hey Rey, got some rope I can borrow? I think I’m gonna take up climbing,”

“Rose!” Rey hissed, “Sorry about her. She’s…dehydrated. Say that again?”

“I’m your personal security detail from Mr. Ren,” Chewie repeated all too cheerfully, “And I’m not actually a Hell’s Angel…”

“Kylo hired you?” Rey repeated, trying to wrap her head around the information, “Why?”

“I can show you my credentials if you like?” Chewie said, continuing to smile, his eyes crinkling. Rose poked at his bicep, the large man turning to stare down at the girl, tiny in comparison.

“How tall are you?”

“Um…six foot seven,” he shrugged, “Give or take…” Rose smiled wickedly.

“Interesting….”

“Rose, that dress and shoes in there? They belong to you if you would just leave the nice man mountain alone!” Rey stressed, “So, Mr…Chewie? Come in…I guess. We need to talk about this. Can I get you anything? Water, coffee, tea?” Ducking his head slightly to avoid cracking his face against the door frame, Chewie followed Rey into her home, Rose hot on his heels.

“Chamomile would be great if you have it!” Rey blinked at him.

“Chamomile…got it,”

_The hairy giant killing machine in my living room wants Chamomile tea…_


	11. Me and My Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This night ain't for the faint of heart..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the continued love for this ABO Sugar Daddy Kink nonsense that I'm churning out. I'm glad you're all on board.
> 
> I'll level with you. I'm not doing great. Stress is definitely getting to me and I'm not myself, but writing this is really helping so if you love it, thank you. If you don't and you've made it past chapter 10 then, well, that's on you!

[](https://imgur.com/g8b4Tuv)

“Here you go,” Rey said, bemused as she handed the cup and saucer to the giant on her sofa, the china comically small in comparison to his large, tattooed hands. Chewie smiled gratefully, his cheeks rounding under his facial hair as he accepted the tea.

“Oh, thank you!” he grinned, gently blowing on the liquid. Rose sat next to him on the sofa, Chewie occasionally glancing in her direction, “Is…is your friend always this intense?”

“Yes,” Rey answered flippantly, “So, Kylo hired you to be my what? My bodyguard?” Chewie sipped his tea with a nod.

“That’s right Miss,” he confirmed, “Mr. Ren expressed a concern about your personal safety while you weren’t with him and I’ve been instructed to see to your wellbeing,”

“Oh my God, that is _so_ cool,” Rose gushed, “Rey, you’re an actual _queen_!”

“No…No I’m not,” Rey denied, “Chewie, what does that actually mean?”

“I’ll escort you wherever you’d like to go, keep an eye out on anything suspicious, ensure that you’re protected from dangerous situations,” he explained, “Mr. Ren was quite clear that I’m to be at your disposal,”

“I see,” Rey said slowly, “And you’ve to do this _all_ the time?” Chewie put down his cup delicately.

“The majority of the time but don’t worry, I’m very skilled a blending in. Unless you want me right next to you, you’ll barely notice I’m there!” he insisted, Rey pressing her lips together to suppress the incredulous laugh bubbling in her throat. The idea that the six-foot-six bear of a human being able to blend in anywhere was positively ridiculous.

“I’m really not sure about this…”

“I know it’s a little scary, but I promise you’ll be safe with me. I was a marine for over fifteen years, I’ve worked with multiple special forces units, I was discharged with honors…”

“Oh, it’s not that!” Rey said quickly, “I have _no_ doubts that you’re very qualified. I’m just not sure about having my own bodyguard,”

“If you don’t want him can I have him?” Rose wondered, still staring at the large man intently, Chewie shuffling away slightly in his seat as she pushed him closer to the armrest of the sofa.

“Rose!” Rey hissed, “It’s just…it’s a lot. Won’t having you there make me more visible?”

“Not any more than you already are,” Chewie shrugged, “The difference is that whoever is watching will know that you’re not vulnerable. That’s my job, to allow you to live your life in safety,”

Rey sighed, watching the humongous human pick up his cup, his fingers delicately holding the little china handle as he sipped. When she’d expressed her worries to Kylo over Hux, being sent her own personal enforcer was the last thing she had expected but once she considered that this was the man who had sent her a brand-new iPhone simply to get her to call him, it seemed unsurprising.

_Kylo Ren…King of extra…_

“Come on Rey! I think it’s sweet,” Rose smiled, “Let’s keep him!” the small girl had moved on to playing with Chewie’s ponytail, twirling the hair around her fingers, the poor giant frozen in bewilderment.

“Leave. Him. Alone!” Rey snapped, Rose sulking as she moved back to the other corner of the sofa, “Chewie, you seem lovely…I’ll need to talk to Kylo about this but, well, maybe we can try it for a week?” He nodded happily.

“An excellent idea,” he confirmed, finishing the last of his tea, “If you have any questions then don’t hesitate to ask,”

“Why chamomile?” Rose blurted suddenly, Chewie looking upward in thought.

“I like the soothing flavor,” he said simply. Rose grinned.

“Let’s keep him!”

The door to the apartment opened, Chewie putting his cup down immediately to stand, his large frame poised and ready to respond to whoever emerged into the living room.

“Hey guys, I brought home doughnuts if anyone wants...WHOA!”

Finn stopped suddenly, his eyes huge at the sight of Chewie standing in front of Rey and Rose, glowering down at him with his arms crossed over his wide chest.

“Who are you? State your name!” Chewie barked at Finn, the other man staring up in shock. Rey quickly ran around Chewie’s body to stand between them, Rose clapping in glee at the whole display.

“Chewie, no! This is Finn, he’s my roommate!” Rey assured quickly, “He’s all good!”

“Who the hell is this!?” Finn cried, dropping the doughnuts on the breakfast bar staring incredulously up at Chewie. Rey smiled awkwardly.

“Finn, this is Chewie. He’s my…bodyguard,” she answered sheepishly. Finn frowned, defiantly walking up to Chewie, his face level with the man’s chest.

“Rey doesn’t need a bodyguard, she lives with me. I’m a cop!” Finn declared confidently. Chewie smirked in amusement.

“A cop huh? That’s cute,” he drawled, “So you can be responsible for Miss Jackson’s safety twenty-four hours a day?”

“Well, I mean…”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Chewie said, “That’s what I’m here for,”

“Rey, what the hell is going on?!” Finn asked.

“Kylo is just a little protective,” Rey excused, “This is his way of looking out for me…”

“By hiring a thug?” Finn scowled, Chewie mirroring his expression, his happy smile a distant memory.

“Excuse me, but I am a professional!” Chewie said indignantly, “And I have been hired to do a job which I will perform to the best of my abilities. I’m fully certified to act as security for Miss Jackson under the employment of Mr. Ren and if you need to see my papers, I will provide them,”

“So hot…” Rose muttered, leaning on her hands as she watched the scene in front of her. Rey growled under her breath.

“That’s enough!” she snapped, “Finn, leave Chewie alone. He’s just doing his job. Chewie, please relax. There isn’t going to be a problem,” Chewie nodded.

“Sorry Miss Jackson,” He said contritely, “Well if it’s alright with you, I’m going to check out the building for weak spots and report back to Mr. Ren. I’ll be keeping an eye out. I promise you won’t even notice,”

“Alright,” Rey conceded, “Thank you Chewie, but please, you can call me Rey,” she smiled. Chewie nodded, his hulking body dwarfing the room as he left the carry out his duties, Finn glowering at his back.

“So, he’s got you under surveillance now?” he said coolly. Rey shook her head.

“It’s not like that…”

“Seems like it. He just can’t stand to not know what you’re doing,” he continued, “Controlling asshole,”

“Don’t talk that way about him!” Rey snapped, “You don’t know him!”

“No, you’re right. I don’t!” Finn replied angrily, “And that’s the problem! You disappear for days, sometimes weeks a time. We don’t hear from you, we don’t know if something happened to you. The only thing telling me you’re still alive is payments for the rent being made into my account from yours. What kind of friendship is that?!” Rey sighed, carding her fingers through her long hair.

“Okay, you’re right. I’m sorry. I’ll do better to check in more often,” she agreed, “But you can’t talk about Kylo that way! He makes me happy, Finn,”

“We used to make you happy,” he mumbled, “You used to be content here,”

“It’s not the same thing and you know it!” Rey snapped, “God, you just can’t stand it that someone else is looking out for me, can you?”

“It’s not that at all…”

“Don’t give me that, it is!” she said firmly, “Finn, I love you, but you have to stop this now. You can meet him if that makes you feel any better but please…enough!” Finn stood silently, Rose watching the tense exchange with interest and held breath. Finn’s body relaxed, his shoulders slumping.

“Alright,” he sighed, “Meeting him actually would make me feel better. I just don’t want to see you get hurt, you’re in so deep with this guy,”

_You have no idea…_

“I know,” Rey smiled, “You just have to trust that I know what I’m doing with myself. How about this Friday? We can get a drink?” Finn nodded, smiling slightly.

“Yeah sure, a drink sounds good,”

“Good,” Rey nodded, awkward tension filling the room until Rose spoke.

“So…do you think Chewie likes me?”

00000

To Rey’s surprise, Chewie was able to blend in far better than she ever would have expected.

On his first day as her ‘Personal security liaison’, as Kylo had dubbed him, Chewie had turned up at her front door dressed in dark dress pants, a black shirt and a long grey overcoat, leather gloves on his hands. A far cry from the biker she’d met the evening before but still just as intimidating.

He joined her for her classes, Professor Dameron casting a suspicious glance to the huge, hulking man sitting in the back corner as he tried to perform his lecture while Rey sat a few rows ahead, happily jotting down her notes as if nothing was amiss.

“Rey, may I speak with you?” Poe called as the class was dismissed, Rey having to fight against the current of students trying to leave as she made her way to the front of the room.

“What can I do for you, Professor?” She asked, hauling the strap of her bag further up her shoulder. Poe once again glanced towards Chewie, ever vigilant a few paces back from Rey.

“Is everything alright, Rey?” He asked gently, “Everything okay at home?” Rey frowned, squeezing the strap of her book bag.

“Um, yes?” she replied confused, “Why would it not be alright?”

“It’s just, well, you’ve seemed a little bit tense and now…um,” his eye flicked towards Chewie again, “Now you seem to have an entourage?”

“Oh! No, everything is fine. Chewie is my, well, he’s my…”

“Rey, if you’re trapped in a controlling relationship you can tell me,” Poe said in earnest, hushing his voice, “There are ways we can get you out of that,”

“No!” Rey cried, “No, it’s not like that at all! My boyfriend just likes to make sure that I’m safe and there have been some…issues so Chewie is just a precaution,” The precaution took a few steps, his long strides ensuring he was behind her back in seconds, glowering down at Poe.

“Is this guy bothering you?” Chewie snarled, Poe’s eyes reminding Rey of a startled owl as he stared up at the huge man behind her.

“No, not at all! Chewie, he’s my professor and he was just asking me a question,” Rey insisted, “Isn’t that right Professor Dameron?” Poe nodded shakily.

“Uh, yeah…” he mumbled helplessly, “Just…just asking,”

“Alright, so I’ll see you in class next week Professor!” Rey smiled cheerily as if there wasn’t a monster following her every step.

Chewie glared at Poe, holding his fingers to his eyes in a silent signal that he would be watching.

“So, what’s on the agenda now?” Chewie asked, holding the door open for Rey as they left the campus building.

“Now that you’re done terrorizing my aerodynamics professor? I have to go to work at the coffee shop,” she smirked, Chewie throwing her a sheepish look.

They walked together comfortably, Rey finding that the longer she spent with him, the more she liked him. She learned about his military service, about how he was discharged after three tours of the middle east. When he wasn’t working in personal security, he enjoyed spending his time with far more peaceful activities like painting.

“I tried oils, but I think I’m more of a watercolor kind of guy,” he commented cheerfully, Rey smiling at him while he talked about his passions.

Reaching the coffee shop, Maz already behind the counter, her eyes widened behind the magnifying lens of her glasses.

“Oh my,” she mumbled, “Rey, where have you been keeping this one? I have to say, he’s certainly an upgrade…” Rey snorted inelegantly, watching the tiny, old woman potter around the counter to investigate Chewie further.

“No, Maz, this is Chewie,” Rey explained, “He’s a…family friend,”

“He can be my friend any day,” Maz grinned, the smile on her face faltering as Rey pulled on her apron, “Oh, Rey, I actually need to speak with you before you begin. Can you take a seat in my office?”

“Sure,” Rey said slowly, heading to the back. Maz winked at Chewie, grabbing a muffin from the display and handing it to him.

“Sit tight handsome,”

Following Rey into her office, she closed the door behind her.

“I’m afraid there isn’t an easy way to say this, so I’ll just be straight with you,” Maz sighed, “I’m letting you go, Rey,”

“But why? Have I done something?!” Rey asked sadly. Maz quickly shook her head.

“Heavens no!” She insisted, “The truth is, this place has been financially struggling for quite some time, but I knew you needed this job. Now I see that you’re doing a lot better for yourself, I know that I won’t be causing you more hardship!”

Rey nodded silently. She understood, her heart aching at the idea of Maz struggling for the sake of trying to keep others happy and suddenly she felt selfish for keeping the job when she hadn’t really needed to.

“Is there anything I can do?” Rey asked, “Do you need anything?” Maz smiled.

“What I need is a long, relaxing vacation somewhere sunny,” she declared, “Preferably on a beach with a short drink and a tall man…tell me, Chewie, what’s his deal?”

“I am under the impression that he has no deal,” Rey said bemused, “But I’m sure I can find out for you,”

“Please do. I’m sure he could reach more than just top shelves if you catch my drift,” she smirked. Rey suppressed a shudder, trying to maintain her composure in front of the thirsty old woman.

“Well, thank you for everything, Maz,” Rey smiled sadly, “You don’t know how much you’ve helped me over the years,”

“And thank you for being so understanding,” Maz replied, “The good news is, now you’ve got a free night. Go, make some plans with that Alpha of yours…what was his name? Ken? Keith?”

“Kylo, Maz. His name is Kylo,” Rey sniggered, “I guess I’ll get myself out of here then!”

“Take some muffins with you and leave the large one behind…”

00000

Rey’s excited voice drifting through the door of his penthouse was the first thing he heard. The second was a deeper, masculine voice joining in the conversation.

Casually, Kylo strolled through from his office, checking the time on his wrist and smiling at the sight in front of him.

“Hey! Not that this isn’t a nice surprise, but I thought you were working tonight,” he greeted. Rey smiled at him appreciatively. He was still partly in his suit, his shirt sleeves rolled to his elbows and his top button undone, tie and jacket abandoned elsewhere.

“Well, as it turns out…I was fired!”

“You were _what_?!” he barked, “No fucking way! Don’t worry baby, I’m going to take care of this…”

“Whoa, calm down big guy,” Rey laughed, “I’m kidding, sort of, Maz is closing up shop. She doesn’t need me anymore! So, I took Chewie here shopping instead,” She grinned, gesturing to the piles of bags that surrounded her feet.

“Oh, right…” he muttered bashfully, “Well, that’s good. I think. So, you’re not upset?” Rey skipped over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck to kiss him hello.

“Not upset. I’m actually glad that Maz is looking out for herself! She’s done so much for me…I hope she gets that vacation she deserves,” she confirmed, “Besides, we’ve had a great day. Right, Chewie?”

“Oh yeah!” The bodyguard smiled, “If it’s not too bold, this might be the best job I’ve ever taken Mr. Ren,” Kylo glanced between the two, suppressing a frown.

“Is that right?” he drawled, “Anything to report?”

“Not a thing. All clear,” Chewie nodded authoritatively.

“You’re only saying that because I bought you that sweater!” Rey quipped, “Oh, and next week, Chewie and I are going to an exhibition at the Met!”

“That’s great, baby. Chewie, you’re off the clock now. Enjoy your night,” he said, his tone leaving no room for interpretation. Understanding, Chewie nodded.

“Yes sir, Mr. Ren,” he nodded, “I’ll see you both tomorrow. Have a good night!”

Rey picked up a paper bag of food, only speaking once she’d heard the door close.

“Was that really necessary?”

“What?” Kylo shrugged innocently.

“Dismissing him like that? Chewie is really nice, I like him!” Rey stressed, beginning her task of pulling out the containers of Japanese food. Kylo snorted, grabbing a bottle of white wine from the cooler.

“I’m his boss. Technically, you’re his boss too but I’m glad you’ve become so attached in the space of a day,” He said, reaching for some wine glasses.

“That doesn’t mean you can’t be nice to him,” Rey replied, crumpling the paper bag, “He’s a good guy,”

“Yeah, I’m sure you guys will have a great time at the Met,” he said dryly, “You know, I could take you to the Met…” Rey put down the bag, smirking at her Alpha.

“Kylo, are you _jealous_ of Chewie?” she asked amusingly, “Of the man _you_ hired to look after me?” He frowned, pulling the cork from the bottle with more force that she was sure he intended.

“No!” he cried defensively, “I just…well…it’s…”

“Oh my God, you are!” Rey cried, walking around the breakfast bar to take the bottle from his hands, putting it on the counter, “You’re actually jealous!”

“Fine,” he grunted, “Perhaps a little but…you’re mine!” she was sure he hadn’t meant his final statement to come out quite as whiny as it had. She smiled at him affectionately.

“Yeah, I am, as if that wasn’t painfully clear from your scent all over me!” she said, “but sorry I forgot to wear my ‘property of Kylo’ shirt today…”

“It’s not funny,” he glowed as he leaned in towards her, “You even smell a little like him,”

“He’s an Alpha that I’ve been hanging out with all day. Some scent bleeding is going to happen…”

His nose wrinkled as he bent towards her neck, growling under his breath, his fingers curling around her hip. Rey exhaled roughly, the spice of him invading her nose, warming her body. She could feel the familiar prickling sensation ripple across her skin, her nipples firming under her shirt as he traced his hand up her arm, her shoulder, his fingers twisting into her hair.

“You are mine!” he growled. Defiantly, she pushed his hand from her hair, pulling her leather jacket off to throw it to the floor. Staring up at him with hard eyes, she smiled.

“Make me yours then,”

The animalistic snarl that emanated from his throat caused her to shudder, her body spun around and pushed forward against the kitchen counter. Rey smirked to herself, relishing his hands wandering her waist, pushing the jersey of her sundress skirt above her hips, her underwear pulled away.

“Spread your legs like a good girl,” he rumbled, “I won’t ask twice,”

His knee roughly wedged between hers, pushing her thighs apart as she braced herself on her forearms, head dipped towards the cool of the granite surface. She gasped as two fingers pushed into her heat, her slick building for him as he worked her, his other hand pulling the catch of his belt. The Armani dress pants pooled around his feet and he removed his fingers, a whine leaving her throat.

“Aw don’t worry baby,” he purred, his tone edged, “Daddy’s got you,”

Hips wriggling, he ground his shaft through her slit, coating himself and teasing her at the same time, smiling arrogantly at the noises she was making, desperate and pitched.

“Who do you belong to Rey?” he demanded, his voice breath catching. In vain, she tried to look over her shoulder.

“You, Daddy,” she moaned, “I belong to you. Just you,”

Easing himself inside, they groaned in tandem, Rey accepting the stretch with an elated smile on her face. He gave her no mercy, fingers digging into her bare skin as he hammered into her from behind, the position pushing him deep as he bottomed out.

There was nowhere to go, to move, her hands scrambling to grip the counter as she moaned her pleasure. There would be marks on her body later, from his hands and equally from the counter as she was pushed into the solid surface again and again. It was nothing she didn’t ask for.

She felt him lean forward, his torso covering hers but never losing his rhythm. Back arching, his breath danced against her gland, hot and stinging as it throbbed. His nose traced the skin, deeply inhaling her delicate scent as he gritted his teeth.

“Please…I want you to…” she panted. The tension around her hips was building, almost critical as the gland begged for attention. She keened, his fingers adding to the multiple sensations as he pushed himself back from her, hammering until she couldn’t take it any longer, her body convulsing around him with such force the counter was the only thing offering her weight support. His knot locking them in place, he followed with his own gruff shout.

His arms locked around her waist, carefully pulling them to the floor while they panted in exhaustion. Reaching back, she stroked his stubbly cheek with a relaxed smile.

“I smell like you now,” she said softly, “I told you, I’m all yours big guy,”

“Are you alright? Did I hurt you?” he asked, his voice a far cry from the snarling, possessive Alpha he’d been moments ago. Rey shook her head.

“I’m fine, I promise. That was amazing,” she assured, “Why didn’t you…” She trailed off, hearing him sigh behind her, pressing a kiss to her neck.

“When I mate you, it’s not going to be during a jealousy fuck over my kitchen counter,” he mumbled, squeezing her body closer to his.

“So, you were definitely jealous?”

“Perhaps,” he shrugged, “Food will be cold by the time we get up,”

“That’s what microwaves are for,” Rey smiled, “Oh, I forgot to tell you. We have plans this Friday,”

“Do we now?” he said flippantly, “What are they then?”

“You’re meeting my roommates,”


	12. London's Burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If I come from the scene of the wreckage, I look back and no-one's around..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've not been as active generally. Still crazy busy, still sorting the ol' real life out.
> 
> Have a chapter!
> 
> P.s I heart you all xx

[](https://imgur.com/nNMxr4G)

“So, tell me again where it is we’re going?” Kylo asked, rifling through his drawers, “Is it casual?”

“It’s very casual!” Rey called from the adjoining bathroom, “It’s just a bar in Brooklyn. Designer suits are not required,”

“What about designer jeans then?” Kylo smiled, grabbing some dark denim and a black tee shirt, “Or at least some sneakers,”

“Whatever you want. As long as it doesn’t make you look like you’re a judge on Shark Tank!” She emerged from the bathroom, running a brush through her freshly dried hair, a fluffy bathrobe wrapped around her body.

“What do you they already know about me?” Kylo asked warily, pulling the jeans on and buttoning the fly, “Anything I should be worried about?”

“You know I wouldn’t tell them anything you didn’t want me to,” Rey chastised, “All they know is that you’re a CEO for First Order Holdings, you’re older than me and you’re not afraid to splash a little cash,”

“So drinks are on me then?” he smirked amusingly, Rey narrowing her eyes, “I’m kidding! Of course, I was going to pay, don’t be so serious!”

“I’m sorry,” she sighed, reaching for her underwear on the bed, “I’m just a little nervous. Rose is going to love you, I know it. Although if Chewie is going to be there, I doubt she’ll even notice you,”

“Gross. Continue,”

“But Finn is the one who you need to impress. He’s very protective and, honestly, he already has a chip on his shoulder about you,”

“And why is that?” Kylo grumbled, pulling on his tee shirt. Rey picked up her own jeans to begin dressing.

“He doesn’t know you. He just knows your name and that you’re some guy who takes up all my time,” Rey explained, “He’s not a bad guy! He just wants to make sure that I’m okay and I guess to give you his blessing…”

“His blessing?” Kylo growled, “I don’t need his blessing. I just need you,” Rey pulled on her checked shirt over her white tank top, rolling the sleeves to her elbows before approaching Kylo to wrap her arms around his neck.

“And you have me. Think of this as making my life a little easier,” she grinned, “Come on, you know the saying? If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends?”

“Did you just quote the Spice Girls at me?”

“I did,” she nodded proudly, pecking him on the lips, “Which means it’s very serious! So, get your hair looking that sexy messy way that’s just unfair, wear that leather jacket I like, I’ll wear those diamond earrings and I’ll make this whole night up to you later okay?”

Kylo gave her a bemused smile as he chuckled, his body jumping in surprise as her palm connected with his ass, a wicked grin on her face as she happily skipped from the room.

“I have no idea what’s with you today but I’m kinda turned on!”

00000

Hand in hand, they entered the bar together.

There was nothing fancy about the surroundings they’d chosen. It was just a local dive bar that they’d adopted soon after moving into their Brooklyn apartment. A layer of smoke drifted towards the ceiling from cigarettes, the sound of pool balls clacking together as people played over the green felt tables. Neon signs shone over the bar, illuminating the polished wood of the dark top and floor.

“Rey!” Rose screamed above the din of the drinkers and jukebox, standing on the seat of her corner table to wave frantically.

“So that’s Rose?” Kylo muttered to Rey’s ear in amusement. Rey grinned.

“That’s Rose!” she confirmed quietly as they approached the table, “Sit down you lunatic. You’re going to get us thrown out and it’s not even eight! Guys, this is Kylo,”

Kylo waved awkwardly, Rey beaming at him proudly and watching her friends’ reactions. Rose carefully climbed down from her chair, her eyes still locked on Kylo as her height changed.

“Oh wow, it is _so_ great to meet you!” Rose gushed, “Jesus you are tall…”

“So I’ve been told,” Kylo smiled, “It’s nice to meet you too Rose,”

“And this is Finn,” Rey announced, turning her attention to the glowering man. Finn rose slowly, his hard eyes looking Kylo up and down suspiciously.

“Nice to meet you, I’ve heard a lot about you,” Kylo greeted politely, Finn gripping his outstretched hand tightly to shake. It was a tense action, the two men not breaking eye contact even as they sat down.

“Where’s my boyfriend then?” Rose asked cheerily, “I assumed you’d be bringing my big man-bear with you!”

“Chewie is around, I promise,” Rey smiled, “But he’s working right now!”

“Didn’t think you’d need a bodyguard around for a casual drink,” Finn said testily, sipping his own bourbon. Kylo shrugged flippantly.

“Can never be too careful these days,” He said. Finn nodded.

“No, you can’t, but I wonder why a _CEO_ of an investment company would need so much personal security?”

“I have the means to be cautious so I’m going to use them,” Kylo frowned, “I have a lot of interests worth protecting,”

“Lighten up, Finn” Rose groaned, rolling her eyes, “Maybe spend one night off the clock? Honestly, cops these days!”

“That’s right, you are a cop,” Kylo commented, “How is life in public service?” Finn gripped his glass, his knuckles paling.

“Suits me fine,” He snapped, “At least I’m trying to do some good for people. Help where it matters,”

“Ever considered personal security? Far more benefits,” Finn scowled.

“Oh, I’ll bet there are, but in my opinion, personal security is just thugs with titles. They cause nothing but issues for honest officers!” he replied hotly, downing the last of his drinks.

“Okay, so if we could bring down the testosterone at the table that would be lovely!” Rey smiled uncomfortably, “Rose, join me at the bar?” The smaller girl nodded, Finn’s eyes narrowing as Rey kissed Kylo on the cheek to depart.

“Holy shit, Rey. No wonder you didn’t want to share, he is _gorgeous_!” Rose grinned with a hushed whisper as they approached the bar, “That’s an Alpha alright!”

“I’m glad you approve!” Rey laughed, “Do you think he’s going to get along alright with Finn? Christ, maybe we shouldn’t have left them alone,” Rose snorted, rolling her eyes.

“I swear to God, Finn has been determined not to get along with your guy from the moment we left the apartment!” Rose exclaimed, “I just hope he keeps his cool. Kylo looks like he could use Finn as a basketball!”

“He won’t. He’s on his best behavior…I hope,” Rey said, nodding over to the far corner of the room, “Oh look, there’s your boyfriend!” Rose leaned back from the bar, spying Chewie sitting at a table alone nursing a sparkling water. She shot Rey an enthusiastic grin.

“And that is my cue!” she quipped, “Don’t wait up!”

At the table Finn watched the girls, waiting until they were out of earshot to speak.

“I know who you are!” he growled through bared teeth. Kylo smiled, his chin tilting at the challenge.

“Is that right?” He drawled in amusement, “Do enlighten me,”

“I should have known the second I heard your name. You’re not a CEO…”

“I think you’ll find I am…”

“You’re a syndicate boss. Your face has been all over the precinct! You’ve been hauled in for assault, extortion, fraud…”

“All of which I think you’ll find I was cleared of,” Kylo shot back dangerously, leaning forward on the table. Finn sniggered.

“Yeah, cleared without evidence! I don’t know how you did it or who you paid off, but you should be behind bars!” Finn snapped, “You’re nothing but a lying, murdering snake and I don’t want you anywhere near Rey!”

“And have you asked Rey what _she_ wants?” Kylo questioned smugly, “Even _if_ you were right…you don’t speak for her,”

“You arrogant bastard!” Finn spat, “Once she finds out, do you really think she’s going to want anything else to do with you?! You’ve got her blind with your fancy gifts but sooner or later that’s all going to disappear. She needs more than that!”

“How do you know what she needs _Beta_?” Kylo snarled darkly, standing to lean forward over the table, glaring down at the younger man. Finn shot to his feet, his chair falling back to the floor with a loud clatter.

“Come on, just give me the fucking excuse to haul your ass in!” Finn shouted, “I dare you!”

“What the hell is going on?!” Rey cried, abandoning the drinks she had been carrying at the sight of the two men almost nose to nose over the table, Kylo’s nostrils flaring, his eyes flashing dangerously. Finn turned to Rey expectantly.

“Come on, we’re leaving!” he said resolutely, grabbing her wrist to guild them towards the front door, Rey pulling her arm away as Kylo immediately stepped between them.

“Don’t you fucking touch her!”

Within seconds, seemingly from nowhere, Chewie was by her side, pushing her body behind him as both Rey and Rose watched the scene with bewildered eyes. Finn hadn’t exactly been immediately welcoming and there had been a fair amount of male posturing between the two. Straining to see around Chewie’s wide build, Rey was trying to work out what exactly had been said for the situation to explode between them.

“Fuck this!” Finn snarled, storming from the bar with Rey on his heels. Kylo, Rose and Chewie following them out the door into the street.

“Finn, wait, what the hell is going on?” Rey shouted after him. Finn stopped, spinning to face his friend.

“You want to know what’s going on?” Finn shouted, his lip curling as Kylo came to stand behind her, “Your boyfriend? He’s a criminal, Rey!”

Rey stood silently, staring at the expectant look on Finn’s face, the man clearly waiting for the penny to drop. The tension stretched between them, occasional strangers passing by ignorant to the situation playing out on the Brooklyn street. The scowl that twisted Finn’s features began to blur with confusion.

“Did you hear me? I said he’s a criminal!” he repeated, “He’s not a good guy Rey!”

“I know,” Rey said quietly, no hint of an apology on her face. Finn shook his head incredulously.

“What do you mean you know? Rey, this man is a liar. He’s a murderer!” Finn cried, pointing directly at Kylo, the Alpha poised behind her ready to strike.

“It’s not completely what you think, Finn!” Rey insisted, “He isn’t what you think…”

“You…you knew about this?!” Finn choked, “Tell me you didn’t,”

“Finn, I know you’re upset…but if we could just go somewhere a little more private and talk…”

“What is there to talk about?!” Finn snapped, his arms flailing wildly as Chewie and Rose watched on silently, Chewie just as ready as Kylo to jump to action if need be, “He’s a mob boss, Rey. We’re not talking just being written up for a fist fight or unpaid parking tickets…do you _know_ what he’s done?!”

“Yes, he told me!” Rey replied hotly, “and I believe that he deserves a second chance…”

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me. I should take you in right now!”

“On what charges?” Kylo demanded somewhat smugly, “You’ve got nothing on me and my lawyer would have me out within the hour!”

“Kylo, please…” Rey breathed, her eyes imploring him to try and keep his temper, “Finn, this is my choice…not yours!” Finn sneered at her, disgust evident as she gripped Kylo’s hand, her body leaning into him unconsciously.

“So, what? You’re going to be some gangster’s trophy Omega now?” Finn accused, “You’ve got her fucking brainwashed…” Rey sighed in defeat, shaking her at her friend sadly.

“I love him,”

“Yeah? But does he love you? Or are you just another thing he owns?”

Rey had no answer to give. An expanse of sidewalk separated them, Finn standing apart from the group as Rose hovered awkwardly between the two, torn between her friends. It was pointless, Rey knew that. She’d known Finn long enough to see that his mind was made up and no amount of screaming her protests across the street was going to convince him then and there that Kylo wasn’t who he assumed. While she was rendered speechless, Kylo was not.

“You know what, you clearly made up your mind about me long before tonight,” he said, “My past doesn’t fucking matter. Rey decides for herself and there’s nothing you can do about it!”

Finn ignored the Alpha, continuing to stare in disbelief at his friend. “This is really what you’re doing here, Rey? You’re picking him?”

“Please don’t go this way,” Rey choked, “You’re my best friend, don’t make me choose!”

Finn smiled but there was no warmth to be found. His mouth twitched but she could see the hurt, the betrayal in his dark eyes as he stared across the space separating them.

“So it’s him then?” Finn said quietly, “You’re choosing him?” Rey scowled, hot tears coursing down her cheeks as the sadness parted, making way for turbulent anger.

“Yes, I am!” She declared, “Because unlike you, Kylo isn’t giving me an ultimatum here! I love him, Finn and I’ll choose him over and over again without hesitation…because it’s _my_ choice to make,”

“Whatever,” Finn scoffed in disgust, “Don’t come crying to me when his ass is hauled off to jail or worse!” Turning, Finn began to walk away, Rose torn between staying with Rey and following her friend.

“I should…I should go with him, right? Make sure he doesn’t do something stupid?” Rose said helplessly. Rey nodded sadly, the will to speak drained from her person, “Alright, I’m going to go. I’ll…I’ll call you later,”

Rey sighed, wiping her face free from stray tears, watching Rose take off down the street after Finn. Kylo’s arms wrapped around her from behind, her back leaning against his chest for support, deeply inhaling the comfort of his scent.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered to her, pressing a kiss to her temple. She shrugged, at a loss of what else she could do.

“It’s not really your fault, I guess,” she mumbled, “Finn started it. Rose was right, I don’t think he was ever going to like you. Now he just has a _really_ good reason,”

“He can’t prove anything,” Kylo said firmly. Rey placed her hands on his, squeezing slightly.

“Looks like I might be crashing at your place a little more often,” she smiled sadly, “A lot more often…”

“You could just move in?” Kylo suggested, “It was something I’d been planning on asking,” Rey turned in his arms, offering him a weary, watery smile.

“How about we talk about this when I’m not crying in the middle of the street, huh big guy?” Kylo nodded in agreement, bending down to kiss her gently, stroking her back trying to offer what comfort he could to his upset girlfriend. Chewie all the while remaining the consummate professional remaining seemingly oblivious to the public display of affection.

Kylo tapped Rey under the chin affectionately. “Why don’t we head home? We can do whatever you want. Get takeout, watch that awful show about real estate…”

“House Hunters…”

“Yeah that,” He smiled, “Totally up to you, baby,” Buzzing sounded from inside her bag, the vibration from the phone reverberating through the leather. Opening the catch, she grabbed her phone, a new message indicated on the screen.

“Hold that thought,” she mumbled, flicking her thumb across the touchscreen to open the message, brows knitting together as she read the words.

_Unknown <London’s Burning…London’s Burning…>_

“What the fuck…”

“What is it?” Kylo asked cautiously, a concerned frown forming on his face as he tried to read the message over her shoulder.

“Unknown number…is that a nursery rhyme?”

The wailing of sirens echoed through the air sharply, loud and violent in the New York evening. Looking up from her phone, Rey turned towards the sound, only a few blocks away. In the distance, the street was bathed in blue flashing lights, flickering in contrast to an orange glow.

“Looks like a fire,” Chewie commented vaguely, the trio watching the engines congregate around the building.

Rey blanched, swallowing thickly as the acrid smell of the smoke began to drift down the street towards them, strangers all stopping on the sidewalk to turn towards the commotion. An icy fear gripped her chest, pulling the air from her lungs.

_London’s burning…_

“Oh my God…Maz…”

There was no hesitation, no explanation given as she set off into a sprint, Kylo and Chewie shouting behind her. The muscles in her legs screamed in protest at the sudden burst of activity, the adrenaline pumping through her body driving her forward until she reached the building.

The heat was immense, firefighters and police pushing people back to the other side of the street away from the blazing building. The windows of Kanata’s Coffee had already buckled with the heat, flames licking up the side of the brickwork towards the apartments above.

“Rey what the…oh shit,” Kylo breathed, the orange flames reflected in his wide, dark eyes, “Wait, stop!” he shouted, losing his grip on her as Rey frantically ran to a nearby policeman.

“Officer, a woman lived in the apartment above, Maz Kanata. I know her, did she get out?!” Rey cried hysterically, trying to see around the officer for any sign of movement.

“Ma’am, I’m going to need you to step back. It’s not safe!”

“Please, she’s family! I need to know if she’s alright!” she begged, her already damp eyes welling with fresh tears.

In the distance, an ambulance waited as a gurney was rolled from the street up the ramp, Maz lying strapped to the bed. With little care for the consequences, Rey shoved past the police tape, running to the dazed old woman.

“Maz, can you hear me?” Rey choked. The woman was covered in soot and debris, blinking up at Rey with unfocused eyes but she smiled weakly all the same.

“Rey?”

“I’m here,” she promised, “I’m here. I’ve got you,”

“I don’t know what happened,” Maz coughed, her throat raw, “There was no warning…”

“Shh. I know. It’s alright,” Rey soothed, “We’re going to get you to a hospital and you’re going to be fine!”

An EMP stepped forward, placing an oxygen mask over Maz’s mouth, Rey helpless to do anything except watch on, distraught.

“Miss, are you family?”

“I’m her granddaughter,” She lied. The EMP nodded, allowing her to step into the ambulance to accompany Maz to the hospital.

Quickly, Rey pulled out her phone, intent on telling Kylo where she was going. Instead, another message flashed in front of her.

_Unknown <An eye for an eye. How long can he keep you safe?>_


	13. Tell Yourself That It's Just Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And I need you to know I'm not asking for a miracle..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. <3

[](https://imgur.com/JOtvL63)

Rey had always hated hospitals.

Something about the cold, sterile atmosphere seemed to heighten the scents of those around her, resulting in an unpleasant thick sensation that clawed at the back of her throat.

Kylo and Chewie had arrived mere minutes after the ambulance had, meeting her in the drab waiting room of the ward Maz had been taken to. Ever the man of action, Kylo had immediately taken control of the situation, demanding that Maz was given the best room he could pay for and making sure it was known that she was to receive the greatest care possible.

Rey was grateful. His money meant that Maz wouldn’t have to worry about paying for her recovery, his natural authority caused those around them to listen and give answers when he demanded, and his presence was the only thing stopping her from falling apart. None of that could negate the fact that if it wasn’t for her, for their relationship, Maz would never have been there in the first place.

Under the watchful eye of Chewie, Rey sat in the uncomfortable, lumpy hospital chair, hunched over with her elbows on her knees, eyes cast to the floor.

“This is my fault,” she said softly, her eyes still red from her tears. His feet landed in front of her vision, Kylo gently crouching down to meet her gaze.

“It’s not,” he assured firmly, “Rey, this isn’t your fault…”

“It is,” she sniffed, “Whoever it was if it wasn’t for me, they wouldn’t have…Kylo, they burned her business down, her building!”

“I know baby, I know,” Kylo sighed, reaching out to tuck her hair behind her ear, pain mirrored in his eyes, “It’s not your fault. It’s mine,”

“That’s not…”

“It is. You know it is,” he said simply, “Rey, I know you said that you choose me but…I can’t put you through this,”

“What are you saying?” Rey asked quietly, “I thought you loved me?” The mistrust in her voice, the pain in her eyes, it was all like a punch to the gut, driving the air out of him in one motion as he stood to pace the room, shoving his hand through his hair.

“I do! Fuck, I love you so much it’s terrifying,” he insisted, Rey staring up at him from her seat dumbstruck at his outburst, “The idea that you could be taken from me…it doesn’t bear thinking about and I feel like we’re on borrowed time! Rey, what’s going to happen when I’m not there?”

Rey sat back in her seat, the plastic creaking with the shift in weight as she watched him carefully. Despite his size, she had never seen him seem so small, so unsure. Pushing herself to stand, she approached him, his eyes following her warily.

“You’re afraid,”

There was no accusation in her statement. No hint of judgment or pity. She was simply voicing that which he didn’t want to. Kylo sighed in defeat.

“Yes,” he replied quietly, “Because I was too fucking arrogant in thinking that this wouldn’t affect you,” Slowly, Rey looped an arm around his neck, her other hand guiding his chin so he would meet her gaze.

“I made my choice. You’re not getting rid of me now,” she smiled weakly, trying to coax a response from him, “I love you,”

“I love you. If anything happens to you…I’ll burn this city to the ground,” he said, his eyes seething with resolution. Gently, Rey stroked his neck, her thumb grazing the skin over his gland in a vain attempt to soothe his agitation.

“Nothing is going to happen to me,” she promised, hoping her voice sounded surer than she felt, “You can put those matches away big guy,”

Her attempt at levity felt forced, unnatural in the circumstances but never the less he offered her a weak smile, a corner of his mouth lifting as he crushed her against his body. The grip bordered on painful, barely able to pull in a breath, but Rey said nothing. He needed the closeness, the contact, just as much as she did.

“Miss Jackson?” A doctor stood in the doorway of the waiting room, clipboard in hand. Reluctantly, Kylo released her, Rey turning anxiously.

“Yes?”

“I’m Doctor Taylor. Your grandmother is going to be just fine. Some smoke inhalation but no burns,” he smiled reassuringly, “We’re going to keep her in for observation, but we expect her to make a full recovery,”

“Thank God,” Rey breathed, the tension draining from her muscles, “Can I see her?” The doctor nodded.

“She’s awake and asking for you,” he replied. Rey nodded shakily, turning back to Kylo.

“I’m going to go,” she said, “Are you coming with?”

“You go ahead first, I’ll catch up with you,” he said seriously, “I have a few calls I need to make,” Rey regarded him suspiciously.

“Please don’t do anything stupid,” she pleaded quietly, “Not tonight…” Gently he kissed her forehead.

“I won’t,” he promised, “Just chasing a few things. Chewie, can you go with Rey please?” Silently, the large man nodded, loyally moving to Rey’s side.

“Don’t take too long,” she mumbled, offering him one last kiss before turning to leave the room with Chewie in tow.

Silently, he watched her leave, pulling out his cell phone.

00000

“Are you sure he’s not going to be home?” Rey asked, grabbing a handful of books to throw into the box on the bed. Rose shook her head.

“Nope, he’s working a long shift all day,” she replied quietly, “He won’t be home until tonight…I guess by then you’ll be all packed…”

“Rose…”

“Are you sure you guys can’t talk this out?” Rose sighed, abandoning the box she was helping to pack and sitting on the bed, “I don’t want you to go!”

“I don’t really want to go either, but you saw how he reacted,” Rey insisted, “He’s had it in for Kylo from the moment that new cell phone arrived for me. He didn’t even want to listen, he hasn’t called or replied to any of my messages. I don’t think this is something we can fix with a quick cup of coffee,” Rose nodded mutely, a pained frown on her face as she fidgeted with a random item of clothing.

“I mean…I get it,” she shrugged helplessly, “I can see both sides. You’re an adult, you can make your own choices but…is he really what Finn says he is?” Rey dropped a few more books into the box, pondering how to answer Rose’s direct question.

“It’s not as black and white as Finn is making it out,” she said carefully, “He is but, he’s also not. He’s done some awful things. Really, terrible things but…he’s not a bad guy. He’s not all dark, there’s light in there. I see it every day. He’s trying to get out…to make changes, but it’s not something he can just walk away from without consequences,”

Rose resumed folding the pile of clothes, silently mulling over Rey’s declaration.

“You know I support you right?” Rose said suddenly, breaking the silence, “I…I don’t want to know the details but, he clearly loves you. That’s obvious. I just don’t want you to get hurt,”

“Thank you, I appreciate you saying that, and I know, I don’t want anyone to be hurt,” Rey stressed, “Especially Finn. I love him, he’s one of my best friends...it kills me that he tried to make me choose,”

“He thought he was doing the right thing…in his own stupid, Finn way,” Rose sighed, picking up the pile of folded clothes to put into her own box, “He loves you. He’s worried about you, but he’s always seen the world in black and white. I guess that’s why he became a cop in the first place,”

“I’ll give him a while to cool off,” Rey decided, “Give him some space, maybe let him come to me. I’ve tried but it’s clear he doesn’t want to speak to me right now,” Rose frowned.

“After the way he spoke to you, I’m amazed you even wanted to try,” She grumbled, “Don’t get me wrong, I know he was upset but yelling in the street? Not cool!”

“Understatement,” Rey smirked, closing the box, “You know Chewie is part of all this right? He works for Kylo…” Rose looked thoughtful, her eyes cast to the ceiling.

“I…I guess he does,” she said quietly, “I never really thought of that,”

“And does that change how you feel about him?” Rey coaxed, relieved in the cheeky smile forming on her friend’s face.

“Girl, the only thing I feel for Chewie is in my pants!” She giggled, “But…No, I guess it doesn’t. He’s started replying to my texts you know…I think I’m wearing him down!”

“How did you get his number?!” Rey asked incredulously, picking up another box to begin packing her shoes. Rose shrugged.

“I’m very resourceful,” she smiled, “and I stole your phone…”

“You mastermind you…”

“Worth it!” Rose grinned, “But, I get it, you can’t really help who you end up falling for! Not that I’ve _fallen_ for Chewie…I just wanna climb him…”

“Uhuh. Well don’t let Finn hear you say that, or I’ll be helping you pack next…”

00000

Leaving the apartment in Brooklyn left a bitter taste in Rey’s mouth.

Moving in with Kylo should have been something exciting. It should have been a question asked over dinner, or during a quiet intimate moment. It wasn’t a milestone to be brought up in the street while she was in tears over the treatment from her former best friend. It should have been a joyous choice, not a final option.

Packing to leave should have been done with pizza and wine. Reminiscing over happy memories of her time spent there as they packed away her things. There should have been hugs on the front stairs, tearful goodbyes where she would tell them to stop being so silly and that she’d still see them all the time because she was only moving to Manhattan.

Instead, packing had been done frantically while the cause of the tension was nowhere to be seen, emptying her room of her belongings before he came home. She didn’t need another confrontation like the one a few nights past.

Returning to the penthouse, these were the thoughts that had passed Rey’s mind repeatedly. She didn’t regret her decision, not once, but the way her circumstances had changed grated on her more than she liked. Pouring herself a cup of coffee from the fresh pot, Rey propped herself on one of the stools of the kitchen bar, content to take her mind off things by reading over some of the college work. Kylo wasn’t home yet and she had decided some productivity would do her mind some good.

Knowing that it took getting past two rounds of security, the knock at the front door startled her from her reading. She glanced to Chewie, the man sitting ever vigilant nearby. He nodded, standing to answer the door.

Bazine looked almost the same as she had the night they’d met. Her black hair was pulled back into a severe bun, pulling the skin of her already angular features. Her eyes were lined in thick black kohl, her lips painted a dark burgundy. Dressed in tight black leather trousers, knee high black heeled boots and a tightly fitted red shirt, she swanned past Chewie arrogantly, stopping short when her eyes landed on Rey.

“Hmm. Kylo likes to keep his things close I see,” she smirked, “Where is he?” Immediately, Rey bristled as she stood.

“He isn’t here right now,” Rey stated, lifting her chin in defiance as she tried to stand as tall as possible, “What do you want?”

“That is none of your concern,” Bazine replied haughtily, looking around her, “The place hasn’t changed much…I assume your room is upstairs? Third on the left?”

“Look, Kylo isn’t here so leave a message and get out!” Rey snapped. Bazine smirked.

“So defensive!” she grinned smugly, “Your scent is all over this place so clearly you have nothing to worry about. I wonder if it’s _everywhere…_ ” Rey glowered at the taller woman, saying nothing. Her silence gave Bazine the answer she was looking for, “Surprising…when _I_ was with Kylo I had free reign of the place. Office included…but then again, we do come from the same line of work,”

“Whatever you’re trying to do, it’s not going to work,” Rey growled, “I’m not rising to it!”

“Oh really?” Bazine quipped, “Yes, I’d imagine you always greet people with a straight back and clenched fists…”

A nasty retort was on the tip of Rey’s tongue when the front door opened violently, Kylo storming into the penthouse, his face darkening the moment he laid eyes on Bazine.

“What are you doing here?”

“Kylo, is that how you greet a guest? Or an old friend for that matter?” She purred, fluttering her false lash extensions at him. Kylo sneered, remaining cold towards her advances.

“We are _not_ friends,” he snapped, “I’ll ask again, what are you doing here in my home uninvited?” The smile slid from her face, annoyance radiating from her stance as she clutched her designer purse.

“Snoke wants to see you. In person,” she announced, “He wants an update on the territories and you haven’t checked in,”

“There haven’t been any issues he needs to know about,” Kylo replied, “There are no problems,”

“Well then you shouldn’t have any problem coming with me right now and delivering a report to him, should you?” Rey watched the pair carefully, Kylo’s eye twitching in frustration, his jaw working. “Come on, you know how this works. Give him the report, tell him what he wants to hear, and we can all get on with our jobs!”

“It can wait…”

“It can’t, and it won’t!” Bazine said sharply, “That is unless you want him to pay you a visit personally. I’m sure he’d love to meet your little plaything…”

“Leave Rey out of this!” Kylo sneered, his voice low as he stepped forward to impose his considerable height over the woman. Bazine smiled triumphantly.

“That’s what I thought,” she said, “Come on, the sooner this is over with, the sooner you can go back to playing house or whatever it is you Alpha Omega pairs do…”

Turning on her spike heels, Bazine headed towards the door, gesturing for Kylo to follow her as she did. Snorting derivatively, Kylo turned to Rey, the Omega gazing up at him with unsure eyes.

“Are you sure you need to go?” she asked quietly. He nodded gravely.

“I do. I hate it but…she is right. The longer I put this off, the more likely it is he’ll get involved personally and I need to keep him happy, so I can deal under the table,” he explained, “It’s misdirection, baby. If he thinks everything is going his way…he won’t see it coming when I leave. Come on, give me a smile. Give me something to come home to,”

Weakly, in spite of her turbulent worries, Rey did as he asked, Kylo returning her smile with a confident grin of his own.

“There’s my good girl,” he crooned, stroking her hair, “I promise I’ll be home as soon as I can. I love you,” he leaned down to her, brushing his lips against hers in a kiss that was warm, comforting and for Rey, over all too soon.

“I love you too,”

She almost winced at the sound of the front door closing behind him, leaving her alone once more in the penthouse with more questions than answers. Distraction. She needed a distraction.

The TV filled the home with background noise, something to help drum out her constant inner monologue of wondering if he was alright, if Maz was feeling better, if Finn was still as angry. She cooked, grabbing whatever she could find in the fridge to create a stir-fry that passed for edible, Chewie kindly giving her the thumbs up and a forced smile as he commented that maybe, just maybe, she used a little too much salt.

For all of her constant activity, there was one thing that still wouldn’t leave her thoughts.

_When I was with Kylo I had free reign of the place…_

So why was she so different?

He’d told her his truth, she knew about his activities so what was he hiding. Truthfully, the forbidden room had rarely crossed her mind until that moment but knowing the Bazine had been somewhere in his home that she hadn’t had awoken something possessive in her. Jealously bubbled in her chest, burning and clawing until she couldn’t take it anymore. Throwing her book down with a huff, she stood from the sofa, marching down the hallway towards the final room.

There was nothing special about the door. It was made of the same dark wood as all the rest, the same silver handle. Carefully reaching out, Rey grasped the metal, testing it’s give to find that it was unlocked.

“Should I?” She mumbled quietly to herself, “He trusts you, Jackson…he asked you nicely not to…”

_But then why did Bazine get in?_

The jealous little voice in the back of her head chimed, poking and prodding at her self-control until she pushed the door open. She was met with nothing special. A large black leather chair behind a mahogany desk, a white Mac sitting without power. Kylo wasn’t one for knick-knacks or trinkets, the room clean and functional.

Frowning, Rey stepped inside slowly, picking her feet across the plush carpet towards the computer. Nothing. There was nothing there that could cause alarm. Sitting in the comfortable seat, she swung her legs, her foot colliding solidly with a box she hadn’t spotted from the doorway of the room.

Glancing towards the door first, she bent down towards the box, pulling it forward to examine the contents. Inside were neat rows of unlabelled files. Her hand hovered above them.

“Put them away Jackson…just put them away…”

_Or not…_

Tentatively she picked up a file, ignoring her own warnings. The first thing she was met with was a mug shot. Kylo’s mug shot. He looked far younger, the picture clearly taken in his early twenties only the sign that held his name didn’t say Kylo Ren.

“Ben Solo?”

Below the mug shot were various police reports, listing his crimes in all their grim details. Assault, armed robbery, bribery, attempted murder. It was nothing Rey wasn’t aware of but seeing them laid bare on paper made her feel slightly dizzy, flicking through the reports until she came to some news clippings.

**Hero Police Officer Murdered in Suspected Gang Warfare**

_Decorated Police Captain Han Solo was found dead in the Meat Packing district at 7 am on Tuesday morning. Officers arrived on the scene after reports of gunfire were called in, finding bodies of both NYPD officers and known gang associates. Captain Solo was pronounced dead at the scene by EMTs. A suspect believed to be Brendol Hux, a known mafia leader has been brought in for questioning._

_NYPD has released an official statement declaring this violence to be part of a larger, ongoing situation._

Han Solo. Ben Solo.

It was no coincidence and Rey knew it. Closing the file, she sat back in the chair breathing heavily. Kylo, Ben, his father had been a police officer. A decorated captain at that. Was that why he’d changed his name? It made sense to her, for him to distance himself from the association. Dropping the file on the desk, she reached for another, her curiosity urging her forward.

She expected more of the same. Police reports, news stories, maybe even something as normal as tax returns. It was worse, far worse and she paled as a picture of herself stared back at her. The first picture was taken as she was leaving her apartment, dressed in her NYU sweater and jeans, none the wiser to the long lens pointed in her direction.

The second picture was taken through the window of Kanata’s Coffee as she stood behind the counter, serving a random member of the public. There were more. Leaving OMEGA, walking down the street with Rose, entering the engineering building on campus. Picture after picture of Rey living her life, completely unaware that someone had been documenting her every move.

Beside each picture was a note detailing the time, place and date. She felt sick, her stomach churning as bile rose in her throat. The light from the hallway darkened, a familiar shadow casting over the room, falling across the file in her hands.

“Rey?”

Kylo stood in the doorway, his statuesque form blocking the light, but she could see the caution in his eyes. Holding up the file, she stared back at him.

“What the fuck is this?”


	14. With Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I've got a human heart, I've got a human heart...are you afraid of the dark?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to the delightful Tumblr anon who thought it was a good idea to tell me to end my own life.
> 
> Look at me, still living, still writing. This is just for you buddy. I'm glad that's what you think of me because, after this post, I'm not thinking about you at all.
> 
> PD3 x

[](https://imgur.com/6pUD2RR)

“What the fuck is this?”

Her eyes never leaving him, she dropped the paper file to the desk, pictures, and reports scattering as it landed, floating to the floor.

“What are you doing in here?” he asked. She’d expected anger, indignation but he sounded exhausted, worried even. Rey scowled, shaking her head as she stood so violently the chair rolled back, spinning on its hinges.

“No, my questions first!” she snapped, “Why do you have a file on me?” she asked, gesturing to the array of pictures that littered the floor. Kylo stepped into the office, the papers crumpling under his dress shoes.

“It’s not what you think,” he insisted, his dark eyes imploring her to listen. Rey shook her head sadly, the resolve draining from her body.

“It’s never what I think…it’s always the same,” she breathed, “So what this time, huh? Were you spying on me for my own protection? Doing your research before you found me outside that fucking club!?”

“It’s not like that!” Kylo replied, raising his voice to try and make her listen, “That’s not my file,”

“It’s not your file but it just happens to be hidden in your office,” Rey drawled sarcastically, “Oh, I can’t wait to hear this,”

“The file belongs to Hux!” he barked, the retort on Rey’s tongue dying and her mouth snapping closed. Allowing her a moment to let his statement sink in, Kylo nodded, confirming the question in her gaze, “I’m not lying to you, the file belongs to Armitage Hux,”

“Wh...why would Hux have a file on me?” Rey asked quietly, her initial anger evaporating to make way for confusion. Tentatively Kylo approached her as if she was an animal ready to spook at any moment.

“If you looked at it for longer than two seconds, you’d see that there are pictures of me in there as well as you, _with_ you!” he pressed on. Rey looked down to the floor littered with the spilled pictures. True to his word, there were long lens photos of the two together and more than one.

“I need you to listen to me,” he said clearly, the authority in his tone holding her, “That fire? It was started by the Old Guard, orchestrated by Hux. He’s trying to get to me through you and that was a warning. Sweetheart, this isn’t a game. I told you these people are ruthless and when the moment comes, they won’t hesitate,”

“That still doesn’t explain how you have this?”

“Because I have associates on the inside who have been working to get me this information!” he replied, “Stole it right out from under Hux’s nose. It’s not going to help for long but at least I know what he does,”

“Holy shit…” she mumbled, “He’s been following me for months. That’s how he knew my name…”

“He knows more than that,” Kylo growled, “but you’re here now. You’re safe. I have security all inside this building twenty-four hours a day,”

“You can’t just keep me locked up in your penthouse!” Rey declared indignantly, Kylo snorting in frustration.

“When I told you everything, you knew the risks…I gave you an out,” he stated, “I’m trying to keep you safe, don’t you get that?!”

“You didn’t tell me everything!” Rey replied hotly. Kylo blinked at her, frowning in confusion.

“You know all about my past associations, my criminal record, my jobs, anything that’s important…what haven’t I told you?” he cried.

“Why didn’t you tell me your father was a cop?”

Her words stunned him into silence, his mouth flapping as he looked at the second file sitting on the table. His jaw clamped shut, grinding his teeth as he gazed at her curiously.

“Should I have told you?” he questioned interestedly, “What difference would that information have made to you?”

It wasn’t the response she had expected, his slight confusion and annoyance catching her off guard. Folding her arms, she shuffled from foot to foot.

“Well, I…um…it’s just interesting considering your line of work now. I don’t even know your _real_ name?” she muttered indignantly. Kylo continued to frown, his eyes serious and unyielding.

“I haven’t been Ben Solo in almost ten years now. Kylo Ren _is_ my real name, it was changed legally,” he explained patiently, Rey bristling at his condescending manner.

“You don’t need to talk to me like I’m a child,” Rey hissed, “But surely if you were being honest with me, this was something you should have told me!”

“I told you I went to prison, finding that mug shot, which you found while sneaking around _my_ office might I add, shouldn’t have been a shock,” he fired back, “I don’t understand why knowing my late father’s line of work would make any difference,”

“He was a cop who was killed because of gang warfare!” Rey cried, “You can’t tell me that it’s not related…”

“I know all too well how related his death was,” Kylo rumbled, his face darkening in a manner she had never experienced directed at her, “You don’t need to tell me!”

“Is that why you went to prison?” Rey asked suddenly, horror crossing her features. Kylo shook his head, staring at her with disbelief.

“No, I wasn’t even there!” he shouted, “Jesus fucking Christ, Rey, I asked if you trusted me and you said that you did…and now I find you sneaking around my office, looking through my private files and giving _me_ a hard time for something you only know a fraction of!”

“Well, Bazine said…”

“What? What did she say?” he questioned firmly, jaw clenched. Rey cast her eyes to the ground, suddenly very interested in the situation of her cuticles. Anything to avoid the intense stare he was giving her.

“She…she knew where my room was. She mentioned that when you were together, she had run of the place and that included in here…” Rey mumbled, feeling more foolish by the minute for her impulsive behavior. Kylo rolled his eyes, rubbing his palms over his face in frustration.

“And you believed her straight away without waiting to talk to me?” he groaned, “First of all, ‘together’ is a very long stretch. We were a casual thing that killed a rut or two! She’s a jealous bitch, a shitty Alpha with a bad attitude, who I barely liked then and I can’t stand now. She was _never_ anywhere near my office. Hell, she was barely around here ever!”

“Oh…” the outrage and fire in her voice were lost, leaving behind nothing more than a breathless syllable and embarrassment, still fidgeting with her fingers as she squirmed.

“Yeah…’oh’,” he sighed, carding his hand through his hair, “I told you, I am telling you everything that you need to know. My father? Not important right now. Bazine? She means fuck all to me! The only thing that matters to me is keeping you safe while I get us out of this, but I need you to trust me…and I need to be able to trust you!”

“You can trust me!” Rey insisted, “You can! You don’t need to tell me everything right now, I just…she got under my skin and I wanted to know why you weren’t letting me in here!”

“Well, think of it this way on a slightly smaller scale but how would you feel if you found out I went through your phone?” he asked simply.

“I’d probably be furious,” she sighed, knowing exactly where his point was going. Still, he continued.

“And why is that?” he persisted. Rey squirmed awkwardly.

“Because it would be an invasion of my privacy,” she muttered, feeling thoroughly chastised for her actions. Kylo nodded, smiling at her sadly.

“Exactly,” he said softly, “Everyone deserves their privacy, baby. Even criminals,”

There was nothing left for her to say. Every reply she could think of sounded nothing but petty like she was grasping for straws at arguments he would easily have been able to shatter. Rey felt her chest constrict, a sharp pang ricocheting around her gut as he turned from her, the sound of his shoes echoing down the wood of the hall.

He had been angry with her, so angry that for a second she had almost been afraid of him. His scent had pulsed around the room like a warning, but as her thin excuses continued, she saw something else.

Bitter disappointment.

_Well…fuck…_

00000

Despite the size of the penthouse, Rey could feel the tension still in the air.

It was rare that she spent time in the room he had given her, using it mainly as a place to keep her clothes and other possessions. The boxes from her Brooklyn apartment remained piled in neat stacks at the far corner of the room. A fleeting thought had passed her mind that she could begin unpacking. It would use up time, give her something to do while she let Kylo cool off, but the moment she began a sick feeling twisted her stomach.

What if he didn’t want her to unpack now?

The betrayal on his face hurt more than any scathing word he could have thrown at her. His disappointment scalded her on so many levels and all she had the energy to do was lie back on the plush bed, staring at the ceiling while she contemplated just how much of an idiot she’d been.

If she trusted him, really trusted him then there was nothing else to do.

Sighing heavily, she pushed herself up from the bed, checking her reflection in the mirror and hoping it wasn’t too evident that she’d been crying. It wasn’t a case of swallowing her pride, of making peace for the sake of a quiet life.

Rey had fucked up and she knew it.

Quietly, she pulled open the door of her room, walking barefoot along the upstairs hallway to reach the master bedroom. He was there, the heat and spice of his scent permeating the air, soothing her ragged nerves and igniting her senses all at once, her stomach fluttering as she opened the door.

She found him sitting back in one of the large leather armchairs in the corner of the room, sprawled carelessly with a glass of scotch in his hand. His suit jacket lay abandoned on the bed along with his tie, the top buttons of his shirt popped. The only acknowledgment she received was his dark eyes flicking towards her.

“Hey,” she said softly, “Can I come in?” Wordlessly he nodded. Rey tried her best to ignore how much her hands trembled. Suddenly she realized just how he was able to evoke nerves in almost everyone he met. His displeasure was intimidating but his disappointed glower was downright terrifying.

“I’m sorry,” she said, her voice almost breaking, “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have gone into your office when you asked me not to, I shouldn’t have gone through your files…I’m just…I don’t know what else I can say,”

Kylo still said nothing, taking a long sip of his scotch, seemingly savoring the taste of the burning amber liquid. He placed the glass on the table next to his seat, his shoulders softening along with his stare.

“No, you shouldn’t have,” he said quietly, “I need to know that you can trust me, Rey,”

“I do trust you!” she insisted, rushing forward into the room, “Bazine she just…she got into my head and I wasn’t thinking. Of course, you deserve your privacy…but I wish you’d told me about that file on me,”

Kylo sighed, grabbing the glass once more to drain the contents, putting the empty glass back down as he stood to approach her.

“That I do regret and I’m sorry,” he admitted, “I didn’t tell you because I don’t want you to be afraid. I don’t want you to feel like you’re trapped in…in this, if it’s not what you really want,”

Unbidden, Rey felt a sting behind her eyes, familiar pressure mounting in her chest trying to fight back her tears.

“Kylo, I’m afraid all the time,” she confessed, biting back a sob, “Things used to the simple and I miss that…but I didn’t really know you. Now I do and when we’re good, we’re _so_ good, but lately, I feel like I’m barely keeping my head above water…and I need to know that you’re not going to let me drown!”

He blurred in front of her, tears misting her vision, spilling down her cheeks as she gave in to the strangled sob that escaped her. Swiftly, her knees buckling, Rey found herself weightless, her body supported in his arms as she cried, her tears soaking into the fabric of his shirt.

“I’ve got you,” he promised, a hand stroking her hair, “I won’t let anything happen to you. I’ve got you,”

“I’m sorry,” she cried, “I’m so sorry,”

“Shh, it’s alright,” he soothed, pressing a kiss to her temple, “I’m sorry too. We’re going to be fine, okay? I love you,”

“I love you,” she mumbled, her voice muffled by her face pressing into the expanse of his chest. Gently he pushed her back, cupping her face, the pads of his thumbs wiping away her stray tears.

“You’ve got to tell me these things. If you’re scared or upset or…anything. Talk to me. I can’t help you if I don’t know,” he sighed, pulling her back to him.

His hand strayed across her back, finding the point just below the junction of her neck and shoulder that made her shiver, the pads of his fingers massaging into the sensitive gland as she tried not to openly groan. His nose traced her pulse intimately, deeply inhaling around her skin.

“You smell different,” he mumbled absently, “Your scent, it’s stronger…”

It was difficult to focus on his words when his hand wandered her body, still rubbing the mating gland that screamed for attention in his presence. It pulsed and nipped whenever she caught his scent as if confused that her Alpha wasn’t taking the bait. Forcing herself out of her trance-like state, Rey nodded.

“I…I’ve not been taking suppressants,” she explained, “I don’t like what they do to my body, so I stopped. Guess they’re almost out of my system,”

She wasn’t entirely sure he was listening to her anymore. Caught in his wolf-like stare, his dark eyes almost onyx black, she watched his nostrils flare as the muscles peaking from around his shirt collar strained. The air felt thick with spice, warming her blood and relaxing her at once as his scent spiked.

His hands fisted in her hair and she was lost, willingly helpless when his lips descended on hers hungrily. The taste of scotch still lingered on his tongue, burning almost as much as his touch, but all at once it was over as Kylo brusquely pushed himself away, Rey whimpering at the sudden loss of contact.

“Sorry,” he choked out, “I’m…sorry. You’re upset. I shouldn’t have…I just couldn’t stop myself,”

She smiled gently at how flustered he had quickly become, the ashamed look on his strong face at his behavior. Rose was right, he was noble. He was trying to do right by her, force himself to go against his designation and the chemical signals his body was sending, to not take advantage of her vulnerability.

He watched her warily as she closed the gap he’d made between them, looping her arms around his neck and staring at him with significance.

“Mate me,”

The gravity of her words hung heavily in the silence of the room. She could feel his body go rigid in her arms, the tension rippling across his back and shoulders as he weighed up her request.

“Rey…”

“You told me that you would do it in a heartbeat when I was sure,” she said seriously, “Well I’m sure. I love you, I want you…always,”

He watched her silently and for the briefest moment, Rey was certain she had ruined it all, asking him for something he wasn’t willing to give after her trespasses but behind it all was yearning, a burning urge to give in to his instincts. His large hand cupped her face, searching her features.

“Do you trust me?” he asked quietly, his eyes holding hers. Without breaking the contact, she answered.

“Always,” Another beat of silence followed until he answered.

“Strip,” he commanded, “and lie on the bed,”

Relief flooded her body, anticipation spiking in her gut as he turned from her, meandering over to the drinks cabinet to pour another splash of scotch into his empty glass as she did as she was told. Lying back on the bed, stripped to the skin, Kylo gazed at her from across the room.

“Touch yourself,”

His dominance was an instant reprieve, giving herself over to his instruction and letting go of control. Spreading herself, her fingers reached for the apex of her thighs, damp and hot as a new slick began.

Casually sipping his drink, Kylo wandered back towards the bed, circling where she lay and watching her with burning intent.

“Who takes care of you?” he rumbled, Rey moaning lightly at her own ministrations.

“You do,” she breathed throatily, her nerves already tingling as she relaxed into her blissful, compliant state.

“You do… _who_?”

“Daddy,”

Kylo smiled arrogantly, draining the last of his scotch and putting the glass aside. Continuing to watch her, he began to slowly undress.

“That’s right,” he smirked, “and who keeps you safe?”

“You do, Daddy,”

He dropped his shirt to the floor, his belt and pants following until he was as naked as she was, hard and ready in his own hand. Her back arched from the bed as a particularly loud moan spilled from her lips, her thighs tensing.

“Don’t cum,” he commanded, crawling onto the bed, “Be a good girl and do as Daddy tells you,”

She whined, high pitched and desperate as her fingers slowed, his hand ghosting a trail from her knee to her hip, his tongue praising her breast rolling a nipple between his teeth lightly. His mouth continued to trace a path along her neck, tongue dancing over her pulse, lips gently brushing against hers in a teasing contact that was opposite to his powerful presence.

“On your front,”

She shuddered, his words whispered in her ear, his breath hot on her skin as she followed his instruction. Kylo drapped his large frame over her body, kissing the expanse he found there. Gasping, she felt his mouth reach her gland, inflamed and desperate below her skin as his teeth gently grazed.

“I’ve wanted this for so long,” he breathed, his strong arm looping under her body to pull her to all fours, writhing as she felt his length grind through her soaked slit, “I need you to tell me again…I need to hear it,”

“Mate me, please,” she pleaded, “I want you, just you…”

Slowly, deliberately he pushed in, feeling every part of her slicked heat take him perfectly. Her scent, laced with arousal and need invaded his senses, bewitching his body until there was nothing he could see except her, nothing he could feel except her and the harmony they created.

She cried out, her hands fisting the sheets below as he moved, every thrust shaking her body as he rutted against her. It was a release, a relaxation. Nothing else mattered to her except her Alpha, his presence the most addictive drug she could imagine.

Leaning forward to bracket her in between his arms, he continued to work her, his cock thrashing into her from behind as he licked at her gland between grunts. She was close, so close from her previous attention and as she felt the exquisite pressure of his knot, she knew he was too.

“Please…I want this,”

His words were a whisper, barely heard in the air.

“I love you,”

The pain was blinding, a white light flashing behind her closed eyes as she felt the pressure of his teeth breaking her skin, but it only lasted a moment. It subsided almost as quickly as it arrived, euphoria washing through every cell in her body as she came undone around him with a feral scream. His teeth still connected, he groaned, inhaling sharply. His knot filled, she could feel the heat of his spend adding further pleasure to her sated body while his cock twitched its release.

Both quivering, he rolled them to the bed, her back pressed against his chest as he licked away the blood of his bite. His tongue soothed the burn of the angry red mark, raised in the ring shape of his teeth. Already she could feel a change, a feeling of satisfaction and safety enveloping them both.

“Are you okay?” he asked quietly, “Does it hurt?”

“It’s not that bad,” she mumbled, her body and mind both completely worn, “I feel…whole,”

“You’re mine and I’m yours,” he declared softly between kisses to her mark, “Let them fucking try and break us,”

Smiling in contentment, safe in the arms of her mate, Rey allowed sleep to claim her.

00000

Warm. Everything was warm.

Too warm in fact.

Sighing, Rey’s eyes slowly opened, bleary with sleep as she slowly focused on the room. She didn’t feel different per se. There was no choir of angels singing for her or sudden comprehension of the universe. It wasn’t an after-school special where she discovered her blossoming Omega status. She simply felt peaceful, complete, like everything was the way it was supposed to be.

Minus the fact that trapped in his arms, she was too damn hot.

Dead to the world, Kylo snored softly next to her, his mouth slack. Rey smirked lovingly, stifling a giggle at the sight of her powerful, intimidating mate drooling on his Egyptian cotton sheets.

_Mate…_

Carefully she wriggled out of his arms, padding her way to the bathroom to inspect her reflection.

Well fucked hair aside, she smiled at herself. Perhaps it was all in her mind, but she looked healthier, happier. Her skin glowed with radiance, her eyes shining. The bite was less red and angry, but an array of purple mottled bruising was beginning to show around the area. Tentatively she ran her fingers over the mark his teeth had made. It was a scar she’d carry the rest of her life and that suited her just fine.

While their night had been the cathartic release they’d both craved if there was one thing it hadn’t solved it was her appetite. Her stomach grumbled loudly, gurgling through the silence of the bathroom. Popping her head back into the bedroom, she could see Kylo was still fast asleep.

It was still early, and the idea of cooking didn’t appeal to Rey at all. Chewie wouldn’t arrive at the apartment for another few hours. Tiptoeing her way past the bed, she grabbed some of her clothes, pulling on a pair of jeans, a tank, and a black hooded sweater. Her Vans in hand, she made her way down the stairs.

An early morning stroll would do her good, she decided. Fresh morning air, the chance to grab breakfast to go and she would be back before Kylo even noticed.

_Gone to Tony’s deli for coffee and bagels, back soon,_

_Love you,_

_Rey x_

Satisfied with her post-it message, she left it on the kitchen counter, slipping on her sneakers and pocketing her cell phone to head out into the cold New York morning. Tony’s was only at the end of the street, barely a five-minute jaunt.

The streets were quiet. Unsurprising given the early hour and she jammed her hands into her pockets while she walked, content to bask in the happiness she felt for a little longer.

Lost in thought, unaware of her surroundings, the saturated cloth that covered her nose and mouth choked her with chemicals, her head immediately spinning as her stomach lurched.

Her last thought before darkness swallowed her vision was of dark eyes and a city in flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Chomp_


	15. The Trick is to Keep Breathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why did love put a gun in my hand?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BLACK FRIDAY UPDATE!
> 
> Happy reading...
> 
> Warning: Hux isn’t nice. Violence.

[](https://imgur.com/fmfauhC)

She’d drank too much.

That must have been it. There was no other reason why her stomach could have been churning so violently, why it felt like there was a jackhammer drilling into her skull or why she was lying on a cold hard surface.

Rolling over with a groan, her throat rough and dry, Rey gingerly felt the surface under her body. Grit scrapped against the pads of her fingers, the grain of wood beneath her palms. Slowly she opened her eyes. The room she found herself in was dull, the only light streaming in through some barred windows, dust swirling in the air. It looked like an old office, the furniture shoved to the corners long since abandoned. Against another wall was a rickety looking camping bed, wildly out of place as the only item without a layer of dirt.

Pushing herself to a sit, she blinked her bleary, unfocused eyes at her surroundings, the pain in her head still ricocheting between her ears.

_What the fuck…_

Rey squeezed her eyes shut, forcing herself to retrace her steps and remember where she had last been. Sneaking into Kylo’s office, the argument, his bite. Absently her hand reached for the mark, still hot and fresh on her skin. She’d woken up next to him, deciding that it would be fine to only leave the penthouse for…

_Oh no…please no…_

Immense pressure joined the pain in her head, squeezing behind her eyes as tears pooled above her lower lashes. This had been what he’d warned her of, what he’d been afraid of and like a little idiot, she hadn’t heeded his warnings. The moment she had set foot outside without protection, they had her.

Whoever they were.

Coming to her senses, she patted herself down. Her phone was gone, all but her clothes remaining. On unsteady legs she pushed herself to her feet, staggering to the window of the office to try and see if there was anything she recognized. The window was too high, even standing on her toes she could barely reach. Rey bit the inside of her cheek, willing her tears to subside long enough for her to formulate some kind of plan. Crying would do her no good now.

A loud creaking echoed around the room, the door was thrown open.

“Ah, Miss Jackson! So nice to see you awake,”

_Hux…_

The Englishman sauntered into the room, dressed in a fine pinstripe suit and formal black wool coat, leather gloves covering his hands that he clasped behind his back. He was flanked by two large men Rey didn’t recognize.

“Where the fuck am I?” she spat, her throat still dry while she scowled at him. Hux only smiled arrogantly.

“I’m glad you still have that spirit. It’s going to make things so much more fun when you finally break,” he replied, standing in the center of the room boldly.

“Fuck you!” Rey spat, seeing red as she ran at the man. His smile twisted into a disdainful sneer, grabbing her wrists. His hold tight, he wasn’t nearly as strong as Kylo or Chewie but still in her drugged state she was no match as he threw her violently against the wall, her back clashing with a hard thud, driving the air from her body.

“Leave us,” he snapped to the men, the door closing as they departed leaving Hux and Rey alone. Reaching into the breast of his jacket pocket, his hand emerged holding a knife, the blade shining in front of her face, “Oh yes…this is going to be delightful,”

“I don’t know anything!” Rey chocked, gasping for her lost breath, “He hasn’t told me anything about First Order,”

“First Order? Oh, I don’t need to know about that,” Hux said flippantly, the knife dancing in front of her face, “No my dear, this is strictly…personal,”

“I don’t understand…”

“Let me tell you a story. It’s a very good one, I promise you’ll be on the edge of your seat,” he smirked, “You see, there are two ways into this business. Either you’re recruited, or you’re born into it. I was born into it. My father, Brendol Hux, was a well-respected man. Despite his rank, he was always getting his hands dirty for the cause…the men liked that. He was a leader of people,”

Rey watched Hux’s face in disgust, his whimsical, nostalgic tone making her skin crawl as he crouched in front of her, the knife ever present.

“That doesn’t explain why you’ve taken _me_ …”

His palm slapped against her face with a crack, whipping her head to one side. Her face burned, vision spun, and she could taste the copper of blood on her lip.

“Do not interrupt me again!” Hux growled, “You see, Rey, _you_ are nothing but a pawn that I’ve been waiting for. Long ago, when I was only a young lad finding my feet with the organization, my father was due to be sent to prison for the death of an officer. Han Solo. Do you know what happened?”

Rey shook her head in silence.

“He never made it. He was murdered…by Kylo Ren,” he said slowly, “Can you believe that? A man like Brendol Hux _killed_ by someone who had only just walked into the First Order! Of course, I’m aware that Han Solo was his Father…it’s common knowledge among the higher-ups that it’s why he joined Snoke in the first place,”

Rey said nothing. Her cheekbone still pulsed with the fury of Hux’s blow but her chest tightened. So many things clicked into place as she comprehended his story. Kylo only joined the syndicate to get revenge on the man who killed his Father. It was why he had gone to prison and it was why he was now so entwined with Snoke he couldn’t get out.

_Oh, Kylo…_

“Now,” Hux continued, “You might be wondering what the point is in all this petty revenge nonsense. An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind and all. Brendol killed Han, Kylo killed Brendol and now…well, now I have you…”

“And now you’re going to kill me?” Rey asked, her voice finally breaking with the realization. Hux shrugged.

“Not yet. Killing you is too easy. Painful to him, certainly, but I want him to really suffer…” he replied, leaning closer. A frown appeared on his face, thoughtful as he inhaled until a sick realization dawned in his eyes.

Reaching out, he grabbed the edge of her hood, pulling it away from her shoulder to expose the mating mark Kylo had left on her body barely a day ago. She couldn’t be sure how long she had been unconscious for. Hux smiled, his face lighting with revolting glee.

“I thought you smelled different,” he declared, “So, Kylo has himself an honest to God mate…sunk his teeth in. _This_ is even better than I’d hoped…”

“Kylo is going to find me!” Rey sneered, “And when he does, he’s going to tear you to pieces!”

His cold eyes flickered around her face as she stilled in terror, the blade of the knife cool against her skin. He dragged it across her cheek without pressure. She pressed her body against the wall in vain, trying to distance herself from the weapon and its owner as her chin trembled.

“Find you? I’m counting on it!”

A flick of his wrist spun the blade, the knife edge slicing a shallow cut across her cheek, blood dripping across her skin. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a bill, smearing the crimson across it before he stood.

“You’ll be fed. There’s a bathroom down the hall, someone will be along every few hours to take you,” he said simply, “Oh, and don’t even think about trying to climb from that window…it’s a long way down!”

The door behind him closed with a slam, the sound bouncing around the sparse room. Pulling her knees to her chest, blood still dripping down her aching face, Rey sobbed.

00000

The penthouse was in ruins.

He’d woken to her scent, her _new_ scent, saturated in his sheets but the bed had been empty. Trying to quell the panic that was trying to take over his thoughts, Kylo had simply got out of bed and dressed. Maybe everything was fine. He would go down and find her sitting in the kitchen with a cup of coffee and the morning paper. She would smile at him, kiss him good morning and he’d know she was safe.

Instead, he was met with an empty home and a single note on the counter.

He’d tried. Really, he’d tried. He was protective and despite the worrying situation that surrounded them, he didn’t want to crowd her. However, after an hour without a word and no reply from her phone, Kylo’s worry evolved into something far more primal.

The security that watched Kylo’s door had been thoroughly reprimanded. Chewie reported back that she had never made it to Tony’s deli at the end of the street. Only a few employees saw her leave the building, describing that she was seemingly carrying nothing with her, no bags or cases.

The pit of dread in his gut grew with each passing hour. He had his best men on the streets looking, informants combing for anything that would be relevant but despite his network, things were moving at a snail’s pace. Deep down he knew she’d been taken.

So he cracked.

The cool exterior he displayed in public, the façade he used as the head of First Order operations gave way as he wandered aimlessly around his home. Reaching his office, the Mac was the first to fall victim to his rage, the large screen lobbed across the room. It shattered, the corner putting a sizable dent in his wall.

The desk, chair, anything within reach was destroyed. Slamming the door to the office shut, he turned to lean against it, sliding down to wood to the floor, angry tears spilling down his cheeks as he wailed.

It was a moment of weakness. One that he could scarcely afford but it came upon him like a freight train. He sucked in a sharp, deep breath, wiping his damp face with his hands. Getting to his feet, he set his jaw, rolling his shoulders and neck. The moment passed. He had more important things to do than wallow in his own guilt.

Returning to the main living area of the penthouse, Chewie stood with a grave expression on his face and an envelope in his hand.

“Boss, this came for you,” he said, handing Kylo the plain brown envelope.

His body stiffened, catching her scent immediately from the contents. He wasted little time in ripping open the paper, his hand digging around the inside to pull out a hundred-dollar bill covered in dried blood, a lock of brunette hair attached. Behind the acrid copper, he could smell the wildflowers and sunlight of her scent tinged with his own.

Fist clenching, the note, and hair crumpled in his hand.

“Get the car,”

00000

Brooklyn was the last place he wanted to go.

Finn was the last man he really wanted to speak to.

But it was his final port of call and he had to be sure.

Standing at the door to her apartment with Chewie loyally behind him, Kylo knocked on the door, impatiently bouncing on his heels as he waited for an answer. Moments later, the door opened, Rose to stand with a wide smile at Chewie.

“Oh! Hey, you,” she breathed dreamily, pulling herself together, “And hey Kylo, come on in. What brings you two round this way? Can I get you anything?” Chewie smiled apologetically.

“Sorry sweetie, it’s not a social call,” he mumbled as they made their way into the main room, Finn jumping up from his seat.

“What the hell do you want?” he growled darkly, “You don’t have a reason to be here,” Kylo snorted with irritation, quickly wondering if his visit was a good idea.

“Have either of you two seen Rey in the past twenty-four hours?” He asked firmly, his hands jammed into the pockets of his knee-length charcoal coat. Rose shook her head.

“Nope, last I heard from her was…maybe two days ago when we spoke about meeting up for a drink,” Rose said. Finn smirked smugly.

“What’s the matter, Ren? Rey finally come to her senses and dump your ass?”

Kylo could hear his back teeth grinding in his ears, fighting the urge to give in to his instincts and swing a punch. The memory of their night together flashed through his mind, the feel of her skin buckling under his teeth. If only Finn knew.

But rubbing his face in his freshly mated status was not why he was there.

“Rey is missing,” Kylo replied seriously, “And I thought as her closest friends that you should know,”

“You son-of-a-bitch…”

The fist colliding with his face caught Kylo unaware. He’d expected shouting, crying, anything other than a straight-up sucker punch to the jaw. He stumbled back from the blow, Chewie stepping in immediately to restrain Finn.

“You fucking bastard, this is your fault!” Finn shouted as he kicked and struggled in Chewie’s gargantuan grip. Kylo rubbed his face, experimentally moving his jaw.

“Finn, that’s enough!” Rose cried, turning back to Kylo, “What do you mean she’s missing?”

“I mean, I think she’s been taken,” he signed, “I have my men out right now doing everything they can. I won’t rest until I have her back and safe, I promise,” Rose swallowed thickly, her eyes brimming with tears.

“You fucking better,” she choked, her lip trembling.

Finn yanked himself away from Chewie, still glaring at Kylo.

“We have to call this in,” he declared, “This is a police matter now,”

“You can’t do that!”

“And why not? Because then they’ll have something on you and you’re worried about saving your own neck?” Finn spat. Kylo bristled, pulling himself to his full height.

“No, because if it’s who I believe it to be, they have their own people in the NYPD,” Kylo replied, “As soon as it’s reported, it’ll get back to the Old Guard and we’ll lose our chance of getting her back,”

“Wait, the Old Guard? As in the Old Guard of the Empire?!” Finn exclaimed, “Are you telling me my friend is stuck in the middle of a gang war?!” Kylo shook his head.

“Not quite. This is…personal,” he muttered, “But he’ll have the same resources,”

“And how do you even know all this?” Finn snapped. Despite the tension, Kylo couldn’t suppress his smug smile towards the junior officer.

“Because we have people in the NYPD too,” he said somewhat arrogantly, “And the Mayor’s office for that matter,”

“Jesus Christ, I need to sit down,” Finn muttered, stumbling back to sit on the sofa, “So, what? We’re supposed to just sit here while our friend is in danger and do nothing?!”

“Yes, that’s exactly what you’re going to do,” Kylo said simply, “This isn’t a movie. This isn’t a TV show. This is real, those weapons are real, and they follow orders. I need you both to stay here where my security can watch you. You’re both connected to Rey, you’re at risk,”

“I’m a cop, you think I don’t know what risk is?!”

“Not like this you don’t, kid!”

“Jesus,” Rose breathed quietly, Chewie offering her a comforting squeeze on the shoulder.  Finn gave Kylo an uncompromising glare.

“You have forty-eight hours,” He growled, “After that, I’m calling it in,”

“Thank you,”

“Don’t fucking thank me!” Finn snapped, “We’ll deal with…everything else when she’s home,”

There was nothing else to say. Nodding his agreement, Kylo turned to leave the apartment.

00000

Something was wrong.

Lying back on the camp bed, the thin mattress doing nothing to prevent springs from digging into her back, Rey stared at the cracks in the ceiling. Carefully she counted out her breaths.

_Inhale 1, 2, 3, 4...exhale 1, 2, 3, 4…_

The light outside waned, the room slowly growing dimmer by the hour until the silvery moonlight was the only thing illuminating the environment around her. Still, she lay there. Still, she counted.

It had started barely an hour ago, the familiar prickling along her skin, the lightheaded sensation that told her body she had to rest for what was coming.

_Not now…please not now…_

Already she’d stripped off her hoody. It helped contain her scent but when heat stroke became a very real possibility, Rey gave up and pulled the top off. Not that it helped much. Her skin had already developed a layer of sweat.

_Inhale 1, 2, 3, 4…exhale 1, 2, 3, 4…_

It wasn’t helping. Behind the relaxing technique still lay the anxiety knowing that soon her body would start to revolt. Her blood would boil with an insatiable need for her Alpha, for release and safety that it wouldn’t receive. There would be nobody to take care of her.

The door opened and Hux emerged, her phone in his hand. His eyes appraised her untouched food.

“You’ve barely taken a bite. Some people have no manners,” he tutted, stopping in the middle of the room to stare at her, “What’s wrong with you?”

She almost laughed at the audacity of his question, wishing she had the wherewithal to come back with something scathing and witty. She couldn’t. All she could focus on was breathing.

_Inhale 1, 2, 3, 4…exhale 1, 2, 3, 4…_

He stood there inhaling the air her scent permeated, his own wafting towards her. It made her nauseous, the wrongness of it. It wasn’t her mate; her Alpha and it wasn’t what her body wanted. A slow, sick smile spread across Hux’s face.

“Oh…oh _this_ is perfect,” he drawled triumphantly, “Kylo’s little Omega bitch is about to go into heat,”

“Stay the fuck away from me!” she gasped, sitting to pull her knees to her chest, “Don’t touch me!”

“And give you that kind of relief?” Hux chuckled, “I wouldn’t dream of it. No, it’s going to be far more entertaining watching your body sabotage itself. Now, I’m a generous man. You’re getting a phone call,”

Rey scowled, wrapping her arms around her legs to pull herself as close to the wall as possible.

“Am I supposed to believe you’re being charitable now?” she spat. Hux smiled, sauntering over to sit on the edge of the bed, the metal creaking under his weight. He scrolled through her contacts, hitting the facetime button and lifting the screen to show Rey’s face.

She gasped at the horror of her own reflection. The inch-long cut was a red, angry line the rest of her cheek flecked with dried blood. A bruise was forming around her cheekbone where she had been struck. Her skin was pale, highlighted further by the cold lighting in the room. Altogether it made for a gruesome image.

“Rey!?”

She almost cried in relief at the sight of his face, worried and frantic on the other end of the line, but she didn’t want to give Hux the satisfaction.

“Kylo!”

“It’s alright baby, I’m coming for you okay?”

“That’s what I like to hear!” Hux chimed in, grabbing Rey’s hair as he pulled the screen further back to fit his face in, Rey’s features twisted in pain from his grip.

“Hux! Get your fucking hands off her!” His shout was so loud it crackled down the line, his nostrils flaring on screen. Hux smiled, amused.

“I don’t think you’re in a position to make any demands, Ren,” Hux pointed out, “Mating? I didn’t know you had it in you, but I see why. She smells divine,”

Hux pressed his nose against her neck as she struggled against him, her hair still firmly in his grip.

“Get the fuck off me!” Rey screamed, wrenching herself free from Hux’s grip only to earn another slap for her trouble. Hux stood from the bed, the phone still in his hand.

“You better hurry,” Hux smirked, “Your Omega is getting a little _heated_ ,”

“I swear to God, Hux, I’m going to kill you,” Kylo snarled, low and deadly, “I’m going to watch the light leave your fucking eyes…”

“I’m sure you are,” Hux drawled, “Well, what are you waiting for? You know where I am…”

Pressing the call end button, Hux hung up before Kylo could respond. Dropping the phone to the ground, the screen shattered on impact.

“If he had any sense, he’ll have a tracker on your phone,” Hux said, “You might want to get some sleep…you’re in for a rough time,”

Lying on her side, Rey curled in on herself finally succumbing to the tears she’d been fighting.


	16. Absolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Was it for redemption? Was it for revenge?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Exams and coursework have been crazy stressful with no sign of letting up (joy).
> 
> This chapter is a bit longer but I didn't want to break it up. Thank you for all your wonderful comments, I love reading them they really do put a smile on my face!

[](https://imgur.com/iFmhJpL)

Kylo was no stranger to anger.

He was angry at his parents. For as long as Kylo could remember his parents lived for their work. His mother in politics while his father rose through the ranks of the NYPD. He wanted for nothing, his lifestyle was never the problem, but there were only so many times a child could be told that their mother would miss another parent-teacher conference or that their father wouldn’t be able to attend a swim meet. The nanny was hardly a fitting substitute.

When they were present the only memories he really had of them together were the arguments, the constant bickering that would echo around the house. The nanny would usher him to his room to escape the harsh words.

He was angry at Han especially. Even after so many years since his death, resentment still simmered below the surface of his grief and love. Han had been promoted to the rank of Captain, promising that he would spend less time in the field, more time at home. All he had wanted was to make his father proud and if Han hadn’t been so headstrong, so foolhardy, there was every chance that Kylo would never have been called Kylo at all. He would have been Ben Solo and he would have been an officer just like Han.

He was angry at Snoke. For months following Han’s death he had done his research, investigated every avenue he could to uncover the man who pulled the trigger. His mother begged him to stop, claiming that she wouldn’t help him once she knew his crusade was less about bringing the killer to justice and more about cold-blooded revenge.

That’s when Snoke had reached out to him, claiming he would help Kylo in any way he could and all he asked in return was a few favors. Ten years later, Brendol Hux was dead and those favors had mounted into something all-encompassing, rising through the ranks of the First Order until only Snoke himself was above him. He had made peace with his choices despite knowing that Han would never have approved. It bought him a comfortable lifestyle and if he had to turn a blind eye to some of the less savory activities then so be it.

Then he met Rey.

 His anger towards Rey was one that he was having difficulty coming to terms with, the emotion at odds with his worry. He’d warned her. He had told her so many times that the danger was real and still she’d chosen to disregard his cautions. When he got her back, he was going to grab her by the shoulders and shake her, demanding to know what the fuck she’d been thinking.

That was a lie, of course.

He’d barely slept since she’d been taken, only stealing a few necessary hours before he would wake again demanding progress from his men. As angry as he was, it was nothing in comparison to the crushing weight of his fear. He wouldn’t rest until she was safely back in his arms.

No, Kylo was no stranger to anger. He’d learned long ago to embrace the descending red mist like an old friend, using it to block out his insecurity and doubt, but this wasn’t anger he felt, not anymore.

He’d answered his phone instantly, the sight of Rey’s face filling him with both relief and horror. She was alive at least but the outright fear in her eyes was enough to drive him to hysteria. Even in the dull light, he could see the bruises forming on her face, the gash on her cheek and he silently vowed with a vehemence that whoever dared to put their hands on her would lose the limb completely.

_Hux…_

“You’d better hurry. Your Omega is getting a little heated,”

Anger wasn’t enough to describe how he felt now. Anger was when someone cut you off in traffic, or when your parents let you down, when your boss was being an asshole. Incandescent rage flooded his system, boiling him from the inside and spiking his blood with adrenaline as he’d never experienced before.

He was going to kill Hux and once he had, he was going to take Rey and leave the life behind. He’d give her everything she deserved, and nobody would ever hurt her again.

The call disconnected, Kylo launching his phone across the room, the device shattering against the wall.

00000

Controlled breathing had stopped working.

Hours ago, her body had stopped responding to the gentle inhale and exhale of her breath, unwilling to hold back any longer. She was soaked in sweat, shivering in the cool air of the room while her insides felt like they were liquifying from the heat.

She hadn’t wanted to give Hux the satisfaction of seeing her discomfort, knowing that she was in pain, but it was useless. By hour 16 of her heat, her body was in full revolt. Her womb cramped, twisting as it expanded expectantly. She was mated now, so, where was he? The sensations were ten times worse than she’d ever experienced unmated, almost as if her body was punishing her for not having him nearby.

Curled in on herself, clutching her throbbing body as she trembled, the door opened, Hux sauntering in with a small bottle of water in his hand.

“So, how are we getting along?” He chuckled arrogantly, “Oh dear, we _are_ in some state, aren’t we?”

“Fuck you!” Rey choked, her throat raw as she glanced up at him from the bed, barely able to lift her head to glare at him.

“Is that any way to speak to your host?” he asked innocently, “And here I am, bringing you water in your hour of need,”

Rey looked at the bottle, the size barely reaching more than a pint.

“That’s…that’s not enough,” she wheezed, “You know that,”

“Well, it’s what you’re getting. Take it or leave it,” he snarled, “You should be happy. After our little call, I’m sure your mate is on his way right now. It’s a shame your reunion is going to be a short one…”

“Kylo is going to kill you!” she growled between panted breaths, pulling her knees towards her chest, a wave of nausea passing through her body.

“Yes, so you keep saying,” Hux drawled, checking his nails with evident boredom, “and frankly, I’m really looking forward to watching him try. By the time he gets here he’ll be so frantic he’ll barely be able to think straight…especially when he scents you,”

Rey remained silent, gritting her teeth to stifle the painful groan trying to roll from her tongue. Hux smirked.

“You know, do feel free to _relieve_ yourself,” he smiled, “Nobody will blame you and I’m sure some of the boys would just love a free show,”

“Go fuck yourself!”

“No, dear…I’ll leave that up to you,” he quipped, turning to walk from the room, “Don’t forget to hydrate. I’ve heard _terrible_ things happen to Omegas in heat when they don’t drink enough…”

The door slammed behind him, his scent circulating with the unnamed Alpha assigned to watch her drifting through the air. Pine, gunpowder, crude oil among others was nothing of what her body wanted, the unfamiliar and unwanted smells alerting her more primal instincts that neither was her mate. It only added to her distress, her heart hammering an uneven rhythm against her ribs.

If she closed her eyes, she could see him. Perhaps she was imagining things, her mind beginning to fog with delusion, but if she concentrated enough, she could have sworn she was at home. She was lying in their bed and any minute now he was going to take care of her. It was a beautiful illusion, one that rendered her raw when she opened her eyes and remembered where she really was. The bed creaked under her weight as she gingerly pulled herself from it, stumbling to the floor to crawl for the water Hux had left.

It was gone in two mouthfuls, gasping for air as she wiped the moisture from her lips. Everything was aching, her body desiccated, burning and clenching all at once, her mind spinning. It all just felt wrong. So wrong.

She needed safety. She needed her mate and he wasn’t with her because she’d been an idiot. Rey crawled along the floor, pulling herself back to the soaked sheets of the camping bed. Silently she vowed that if she made it out of this, she’d never disregard his warnings again. He could coddle her all he wanted, so long as he was there.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, among the haze of need and anguish, she could feel someone watching her. The hatch of the door was open, the eyes of the unknown Alpha staring at her intently through the glass.

00000

He knew where she was.

He knew exactly where she was and now there was nothing stopping him.

Silently he walked around the First Order warehouse carefully watching his men as they geared up, going through the various crates of weapons, checking their guns and ammunition as per his instruction. The black vans were waiting outside.

He strapped his own vest to his body, his handgun already poised in the waistband of his jeans as he reached for his black shirt to pull on over the top. Chewie approached, buttoning up his own dark blue flannel over his vest.

“All the men are ready boss,” he confirmed, “Tooled up too. Automatics, a sidearm and blade just as you ordered,”

“Good,” Kylo replied shortly, “and the cops?”

“Already organized. There won’t be any response to the area for at least twenty-four hours,”

“More time than we need,”

Knowing that the police were paid off bought them time. It was a small mercy, bringing some peace of mind that he wouldn’t have another chess piece to worry about for the time being.

His holster pulled over the shirt on his chest, Kylo marched towards the vans, his men following in line behind him.  The First Order warehouse was in Mariners Harbour on Staten Island. The drive to where Rey was being held in Port Newark wasn’t a long one.

 “You all know what we’re going in to do. Rey is the top priority if any of you see her before I do, I want you to get her out of the building safely. Anything happens to her in the crossfire…well, I don’t think I need to elaborate on how that ends for you,”

Each man shared a nervous look with one another, nobody daring to interrupt the Alpha in front of them. Kylo picked up his gun, checking the clip before slamming it back into the weapon with a firm crack.

“No prisoners. No quarter,” he said firmly, “But Hux is mine. Understood?”

“Yes, sir!”

Kylo nodded, dismissing his soldiers so they could pile into the vans, the black tinted windows hiding them all from the outside world.

Lavishing her with presents and a lifestyle bought with blood money, taking her to fancy dinners and events where she rubbed shoulders with people just like him, that was the attractive veneer of his work. The part that everyone wanted.

He’d never wanted her to see this. The grim reality that was the price paid for all the rewards he reaped. The murder, the intimidation, the seedy underbelly of it all was something he’d tried to protect her from and now she was experiencing it first-hand.

Checking his gun for the umpteenth time, Kylo watched the world drift by. There would be time for woes when the job was done.

00000

This was how she was going to die.

It’s okay, she thought lying back on the ruined bed staring up at the ceiling. If she died now, the pain would stop. Her body wouldn’t be ablaze with the desire that would never be filled, she wouldn’t be drenched in sweat and her heart would finally stop hurting.

She dragged her arm up her body, too heavy to lift until her fingers brushed the mark at her neck. It was still raised, still healing, bruising blotched along her skin. Her lip trembled, tears silently running down the side of her beaten face. Sometimes she was certain she could hear his voice. He was telling her to stay strong, that he was coming to get her. More than once she’d seen his face hovering above her own.

_Hang in there, sweetheart…_

A beautiful dream or a manifestation of her dehydration.

The Alpha at the door was still staring at her. Time was lost. Had it been hours? His eyes roamed her body hungrily and she could make out his nostrils flaring behind the glass of the small window.

The handle of the door turned.

The Alpha wasn’t as tall as Kylo but stocky and built, with short sandy hair and a trimmed beard. She’d never seen the man in her life, another nameless Old Guard soldier on Hux’s payroll, who continued to leer at her with his small, green eyes. He inhaled deeply, his pupils dilating as he caught her heightened scent.

“Jesus, you’re a fucking mess,” he commented, “but you smell…”

“Keep back!” Rey spat, pushing herself up to a sit unsteadily, looking for anything she could grab. The Alpha huffed an amused laugh.

“Come on cutie, we both know that you want it! I can smell it on you…”

“I have a mate!”

“And he ain’t here,” he smirked, advancing on where she was cornered, “So why don’t you just lie down and let a real Alpha take care of you, huh?”

Her reactions were sluggish, unable to move out of his grasp quickly. She tried to scream, feeling his hand wrap around her throat as he cupped her jaw, pulling her violently towards him. The hair on his face scraped against her skin, foreign and rough, the unfamiliar scent sending her anxious heart into overdrive. She knew if she didn’t do something, anything, then _this_ was how she was going to die.

But if she was going to go, she wouldn’t go down without a fight.

Snapping her jaw, his lower lip became caught between her teeth, the man screeching as he began to realize this was no Omega playing rough. The bitter taste of blood flooded her senses, her teeth sinking into his flesh, grinding and mauling his mouth until he had no choice but to shove her away, cradling his ruined jaw.

Blood ran down her chin and his, her pale skin stained crimson, dripping onto the white of her top. A new-found awareness blew away the haze of her mind, adrenaline pumping through her body alongside her hormones. It didn’t matter how long it lasted for, so long as it kept her alive.

“You feral little bitch!” he screamed, the back of his hand colliding with her face to send her to the dingy floor. Her vision swam, tears filling her eyes doing nothing to aid the double vision she was trying to shake off.

He’d reached for his belt, the clinking of metal reaching her ears as he pulled at the catch, sauntering over to where she lay. The grip in her hair stung, pulling at the roots but he stopped abruptly, dropping her as he listened.

Something was happening. An eruption followed by a staccato of noise could be heard in the distance, shouts of panic joining the din.

_Gunfire?_

The door swung open with such force it cracked against the wall, the aging plasterboard crumbling on impact as Hux marched in, his face enraged.

“What the fuck is going on here?” he demanded, looking between Rey on the floor and the Alpha above her, both covered in blood and the man with his belt undone. Before the man could say another word, his mouth flapping uselessly with excuses, Hux pulled his revolver from inside his jacket.

The sound of the gun fractured through the air sharply, Rey jumping with fright from the sound as the Alpha crumpled to the floor, shot directly between the eyes.

“I can’t stand rapists,” Hux sneered, “Untamed beasts who can’t control themselves. I don’t need someone like that on my staff,”

Rey lay dumbstruck, not for one second thinking he’d done it out of the kindness of his heart.

“What…what’s happening?” she asked feebly. Hux reached down to grab her upper arm, hauling her to her feet.

“It seems Kylo has a little more firepower than our informants were in on,” he grumbled, “No matter. We have you and that’s all I’m going to need,”

“What are you going to do with me?” she asked, her feet lethargic and uncooperative as he forced her to move.

“As we speak, your irritant of a mate has breached the door,” Hux snarled, “So if he wants you…he’s going to have to come and get you,”

Despite the situation, Rey laughed. A delirious giggle that she was sure made her sound certifiably insane.

“He’s going to kill you…” she chanted, her voice a mocking sing-song as he dragged her along the hall towards the stairs.

Ignoring her provocation, Hux pressed the barrel of his gun to the back of her neck, urging her towards the roof.

00000

From the moment they’d blown the doors, the warehouse was in chaos.

The men had burst in, muzzle flash from the weapons illuminating the grey of the smoke as they opened fire on anyone who stood in their way, disorientated and caught completely unaware. Angry shouts mingled with screams of pain, heightened scents of battle high Alpha’s saturated the air around him as Kylo marched forward with Chewie by his side.

“Clear the place out but remember, Hux is mine!” he shouted above the noise, bodies littering the floor.

“They won’t have her down here,” Chewie said, reloading his weapon, “There are offices on the upper level,” Kylo nodded in agreement, leading the way as they ran for the stairs. For all he had been irritated by Chewie’s budding friendship with his mate, he’d never been so thankful for the Alpha and his expertise.

Her scent hit him the moment they reached the upper level, stronger then he’d ever experienced. Stopping dead, his nostrils flared, eye twitching as he inhaled deeply to investigate the air. Slowly his feet moved of their own accord, following his nose until he reached an old office.

A dead body lay on the floor, stiff and cooling in a pool of dark blood near the old metal camp bed, ruined by sweat, but Rey was nowhere to be found. Bile rose in his throat, his jaw working while he tried to control himself, a haze of red mist settling over his vision. She’d been kept here, empty bottles of water rolling on the dirty ground, far too few for an Omega in heat.

Chewie reached for his shoulder, Kylo pulling it from his grip but the larger Alpha remained patient.

“Boss, you have to keep it together,” he said directly, “If you lose it, you lose Rey,” Kylo stared at him, a twitch still evident under his dark, hard eyes. He was right, and Kylo knew it. Taking a deep breath, the pungent scent permeating his nostrils, he rolled his head and shoulders before checking his clip.

Two bullets left.

_All I need_

Her scent was getting stronger, chasing the trail to the stairs leading to the roof, bursting through the door with his shoulder as if it were paper. The harsh light of the day blinded him for only a moment, vision clearing enough to see Hux standing there on the empty rooftop, Rey in front of him, the barrel of his gun pushed against her neck.

“Not one step closer or I’ll put a bullet in her fucking throat!” Hux barked, both Kylo and Chewie stopping suddenly, “Nice of you to finally join us. The First Order always was the slower of the two…”

“This has nothing to do with the First Order and you know it!” Kylo growled, “Let Rey go, it’s me that you want…”

“Is it now?” Hux smiled cruelly, “I used to think that. I used to believe that if I killed you then all would be right with the world but that’s not true. In death, there is peace…and you don’t deserve peace. Taking someone else that you love is far more enjoyable!”

From his neck to his thighs, every muscle on Kylo’s body was solid, coiled and ready to strike at a moments notice. She looked so pale in contrast to the bruising around her orbital bone, the cut across her cheek. She stared at him with wide, glassy eyes and he wondered if she was really seeing him at all, her whole body practically depleted of strength.

He had to focus. He couldn’t dwell on her injuries nor allow himself to feel the guilt that threatened to crush him. Instead, he embraced the pain, the hysteria of fury. That would be his armor.

“Rey, look at me,” he commanded, “I’m not going to let anything happen to you anymore alright? I’m here…I’m going to make it better,”

“One step closer and I’ll drench this floor with her blood, Ren!” Hux shouted, “Don’t think I won’t!”

Kylo shifted the gun in his hand, running his finger over the trigger. Hux sneered.

“I knew you were a fool, but do you really think it’s wise to take a shot?” He declared smugly, “But then, how poetic would it be if you were the one to shoot your own mate…”

“You know Hux, if there is one thing you should know about me by now…it’s that I never miss,”

“What are you blathering about?” Hux snapped impatiently, Rey slumping in his arms. Kylo smiled coolly.

“Baby, close your eyes…”

She did.

The shot rang through the air like a whip crack, sharp and loud as the sound traveled through the open air. The grip on her body loosened as the bullet ripped through the front of Hux’s exposed shoulder, tearing the muscles and sinew in its path.

Hux fell to the ground, wailing in pain gripping the useless portion of his body. His attempts to crawl away were in vain, a sudden size 15 boot smashing him in the mouth and pressing his face into the ground, Chewie holding him in place with a sneer.

Kylo set off in a sprint before the barrel of the gun could grow cold, skidding to his knees and pulling her limp body against him, cradling her cheek against his as he rocked her gently.

“You’re late,” she rasped, her throat parched. Desperately he kissed her temple, his hand stroking her hair. Her pale skin scorched against his, still covered in a sheen of sweat.

“I know, sweetheart, I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry,” he babbled, “I’m here now. I’ve got you, I promise. You’re going to be fine,”

“Boss, we should get her out of here. She doesn’t look good,” Chewie reminded gently, Hux still squirming under his boot, “What should I do with this one?”

His gaze falling on Hux, Kylo’s features darkened. Carefully, he stood with Rey still cradled against his chest.

“Take Rey to the car and I’ll be there shortly,” he said quietly. The murmur of protest that left her mouth was unintelligible, her hands reaching as he passed her to Chewie, reluctant to be parted from him. He stroked her hair, kissing her gently, muttering soothing nothings. His overall manner a direct contradiction to the man he was about to become.

“Shh, you don’t need to see this sweetheart,” he said softly, “I’ll be right behind you,”

Too weak to say anything else, she simply nodded her understanding, giving in to Chewie carrying her as if she were nothing more than a pillow. Only when they were safely out of earshot did Kylo approach Hux, checking his gun.

_One bullet left…_

“You think you’ve won, don’t you?” Hux sneered, his speech garbled from the broken teeth Chewie had inflicted. Gingerly he pushed himself to his knees.

“In fact, I do,” Kylo replied, circling the downed Englishman, “Your men are all dead. The Old Guard will take months to recover from this,” Hux smiled his usual smug grin a mess of crimson staining and misshapen shards.

“You and I, we’re the same…” Hux sniggered, “Two lost boys who just wanted their father’s attention…and where has it gotten us, eh? At the wrong end of a fucking barrel!”

“You did this to yourself!” Kylo shouted, “You made this personal!”

“No, _you_ made this personal! My father killing Han Solo was strictly business, he didn’t know him from any other fucking cop, but you…you turned it into a crusade and got yourself mixed up in something your heart has _never_ been in!” Hux accused, staring intently.

“And what does that say about you then?” Kylo shot back, “Instead of admitting that it was done, instead of letting it rest you’ve waited all this time to get revenge by taking my mate from me…”

Bloodied, a bullet lodged around his collarbone and on his knees, Hux began to laugh. It was a nasal, distorted sound from his broken face, catching Kylo unaware.

“Oh Kylo, if only you knew,” he chuckled haughtily, “This isn’t just personal…it’s business as well,”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” he demanded, leveling the gun at Hux’s face while the other man continued to smile.

“This? This was all a cover…a convenient way to get rid of you by The Commission. I don’t just take my orders from the Old Guard. I take my orders from Snoke,”

Kylo paled, his confident façade cracking only slightly as his grip on his gun tightened. Firmly he shook his head.

“You’re lying,” he sneered.

“Why would I lie? You’re going to kill me regardless and frankly, the look on your face is worth the truth!” Hux spat, “The Old Guard? The First Order? All the same thing my friend. When there’s no competition left, you simply make your own. Snoke has been pulling the wool over everyone’s eyes for years, especially yours!”

“That doesn’t make any sense!”

“Of course, it does! When people think there’s a wolf at the door, they reach for the seemingly bigger wolf for protection,” Hux explained, “Something Snoke has been doing very well, and you were such a good little lamb. Doing your bidding, asking no questions…until recently. He suspects you…and you’re too much of a risk to be left alive,”

“So, Rey…”

“…was a convenient way to get you out of the picture,”

Kylo closed his eyes, sucking in a sharp breath to control his trembling body, processing the information he’d been given. The Old Guard, The First Order, it was one and the same. The whole thing was one huge game of chess that Snoke was playing himself. They were all nothing but pieces on the board.

But this…this he could control.

“You know Hux. You’re wrong,” Kylo drawled, circling the man where he knelt, “You and I are nothing alike…because I’m going to do the one thing you can’t,”

“And what is that?”

The barrel of the gun pressed against the back of his head.

“Armitage Hux, I absolve you…”

Squeezing the trigger, the final bullet left the gun and all that was left was silence.


	17. Cause Heavens Full and Hell Won't Have Me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Every wound will shape me, every scar will build my throne..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the wonderful comments and tumblr messages! As per, I'm still CRAZY busy with Uni but I really appreciate every single one of you <3

[](https://imgur.com/0QucHuX)

As her senses began to return, the first thing Rey noticed was that everything was soft.

Her body felt like it was cocooned in warm comfort. Her eyes still closed, she breathed deeply, the air no longer stale with dust and damp but fresh, tinted with the aroma of fresh linen. She moved her head experimentally, feeling the bounce of the pillow below. Parts of her face still ached but nothing was as acute as it had been.

Carefully she opened her eyes, the naked daylight of the room nipping at her tired pupils. Wherever she found herself was a stark contrast to where she had been. The bedroom was an average size, the large fourposter she lay in situated in the center against the wall. Lace curtains lined the windows while white wholesome furniture was dotted around the room. It reminded her of a quaint bed and breakfast.

_Where the fuck am I now?_

Wherever it was, it was quiet. No traffic could be heard outside like the center of Manhattan, no gulls around the docks. Her body was stiff as she gingerly tried to push herself up, still disorientated but not in pain until she moved her left hand, the sharp sting of the IV needle pulling at her skin. With interest, she delicately poked at the point of entry like a child working out a puzzle. She carefully pulled the tape away, removing the needle with a hiss, using the hem of her top to press down on the wound. Tentatively she stood, wandering to investigate the bathroom.

Her nose wrinkled at her reflection. Dark circles still hung below her eyes, now yellowing bruises marring her face. The cut across her cheek had been treated and was fading to nothing more than a thin line. Someone had cleaned the sweat and dirt from her body, changed her into clean clothes.

_Kylo?_

As she walked back towards the bed the blood flowing through her body began to bring awareness back to her hazy memory. She could see the room, the filthy abandoned office that she’d been thrown into. The creaking of the camp bed, Hux’s cruel smile as he dragged the knife across her cheek.

A sob left her as she tried to inhale, desperate for oxygen while her mind raced. The Alpha who tried to take her, the taste of his blood in her mouth, the pain of her heat. The memories assaulted her at once, driving the air from her lungs. She clawed at her throat, gasping for air when the door to the room opened.

“Hey, hey…shh. I’ve got you,”

Vaguely she made out his form entering the room, his weight dipping the mattress. His arms were around her instantly, her face buried into his chest as she gasped for breath.

“Come on baby, breath slowly for me,” he crooned gently, “In…and out,”

The scent of him helped, rich and warm in the air like cinnamon and ginger from an oven, his own heartbeat bringing hers back to a steady, calm pace. Cradling her, he pressed kisses to her forehead, stroking her hair as her hysterical sobs slowly ebbed.

The room was silent. She clung to him fiercely, basking in the safety of his body around hers. The beating of his heart reverberated through his chest to her ear as she rested against him.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, so faint that he suspected he was hearing things. He pulled himself back to look at her.

“What?”

“I’m sorry,” she repeated, her lip trembling, “You warned me, and I didn’t listen…this was my fault…”

Kylo took a deep breath, casting his mind back to his confliction. He _had_ warned her, so many times and this had been the outcome. The relief of having her back far outweighed any need to reprimand or gloat about how right he was. When it came down to it, it was his lifestyle that started it all.

“It’s not your fault,” he promised, wiping a stray tear from her cheek, “This is my fault. All of it. I’ve put you through so much and I’m so sorry,” His voice broke despite his best efforts to remain composed, standing up from the bed to pace the room, his hand shoving his hair back from his face.

“It’s…well, it’s not okay. None of this is but you got me back…just like you promised,” she smiled weakly, but he couldn’t return her sentiments.

“What’s going to happen the next time?” he asked, pained, “You’re never going to be safe as long as you’re with me…this is all so much bigger than I thought,”

“I don’t understand…”

“It was Snoke,” he declared, “The First Order, The Old Guard of the Empire? All the same and he knows that I’m trying to get out. We can’t trust anyone in his pocket,”

“but what about your men?”

“They work for me. Not Snoke,” he confirmed, “But I’ve been steadily cutting people loose. Snoke came for you, through Hux, because he knew that the ginger prick would be up for the job! He’s not going to stop…”

“So, what are you telling me?” Rey asked, an icy pit forming in her stomach as he stared back at her, his throat bobbing as he swallowed heavily.

“When it’s safe…I’ll come for you, I promise,” he said quietly, his eyes miserable and damp, standing in front of her as she sat on the bed.

“I’ve just to go? To God knows where and I won’t hear from you?” Silently he nodded. Rey huffed an incredulous laugh.

“Well that’s not going to happen!” she said as fiercely as she could standing up to close the distance between them.

“I’m doing this for us,” he stressed, “I can’t lose you!”

“But you’ll send me away to the other side of the country!?” she cried, her throat growing hoarse in her agitation. She grabbed the neckline of the tee shirt she wore, pulling it back to reveal her mating mark, “See this? It’s not a wedding ring you can just take off and on. We’re mated. We’re bound for life. I made up my mind a long time ago and I’m never going to leave you! You said they weren’t going to break us…don’t separate us, not now. Not after all this,”

His eyes fell across the bite mark, darkening enough she could see the change fall over his face. It was hard to be angry with him. Not only because she was simply so relieved to be safe and back in his presence, but because deep down she knew he felt he was doing the right thing. His one-track Alpha mind assumed that if he was truthfully the problem then removing himself from her life was the right course of action to fix things.

If there was a fatal flaw in his plan, it was forgetting that Rey could decide for herself.

“I love you,” he finally said quietly, “I’m just…I’m fucking trying…”

Smiling, she reached her arms around his neck, pulling his forehead down to hers.

“I love you. Look me in the eye and tell me you want me to go?” Weakly he shook his head.

“I don’t want you to go,” he stressed, “I’m just trying to take care of you,”

“Well what better way to do that than to keep me with you,” she shot back, “Dummy,” Kylo frowned delicately, the corners of his mouth lifting just enough to show her the ghost of a smile.

“Did you just call me a dummy?”

She gave him no verbal response, pulling his lips to hers desperately. How could one action render her useless? Her body melting against his as he pulled her closer, her claimed mating gland pulsed in contentment. They were no strangers to each other, but his hands cupping her jaw, the pads of his thumbs brushing her cheek as he swallowed her whimper, it all made it feel like they were experiencing each other for the first time. Her hands trailed up the back of his neck, fisting in his soft, inky hair.

The fires that she thought extinguished still burned, her core pulsing at the scent of him. Her heat was almost over but still lingered enough that her body reacted to his touch immediately. When he pulled away, gasping for breath she saw his body reacted the same way.

“You’re still in heat,” he growled quietly, “It’s not strong but it’s still there. I can smell it,”

She nodded shakily, every nerve in her body waking up in his presence now she had fully come to her senses. He was right. It was almost over but the remnants remained. Taking a deep breath, she watched his eyes darken, pupils dilating despite the light of the room. He’d caught her scent, the hair of his body prickling in response.

“Fuck…”

His long arm shot around her waist once more, pulling her body flush against his as he kissed her viciously. There was comfort in his aggression, his heightened scent promising that he was her mate and she was exactly where she was supposed to be.

His actions were a blur. His lips migrated along her jaw, her neck, licking and sucking at her pulse as his hands worked to remove her clothes and his own. The biological need wasn’t as urgent as it had been, the pain not as severe, but as he stripped her bare and her burning skin contacted his own, she was overwhelmed watching him crawl up her body.

“I almost lost you,” he said slowly, his lips suckling blooms against her hips, her ribs as if trying to replace her bruises with his own tender marks, “You had to suffer this alone…”

She wanted to tell him that it wasn’t his fault, that she didn’t hold him responsible but all that escaped was a whimpered moan, her back arching into his touch. His knees planted firmly inside her own, holding her thighs apart as his weight rested just above her writhing body, his solid cock grinding into her abdomen.

“I’m going to make it better baby, I promise,”

Her eyes rolled back feeling the stretch he caused, her slicked heat taking every inch of him to the hilt. Her muscles relaxed, a tension she wasn’t aware she’d been holding releasing from her whole body. It was like finally taking a hit of the most addictive drug after weeks of withdrawal, moaning as her hips rocked against his to meet his thrusts.

They’d had sex more times than Rey cared to count. Sometimes it was playful and spur of the moment. Other times it was kinky, falling into the dominant and submissive roles they were both comfortable in. This time was different. There was a necessity behind the hormones, a frantic need to be reassured that they were together.

Tenderness made way for an emotion far more primal, a cathartic release of frustration and fear. Her fingers dug into the muscles of his back, faint pink lines of her nails raking across his skin as his powerful movements shuddered the bed below.

“I love you…I’m sorry…I love you,”

Mindless whispers in her ear, her legs clamped around his waist digging her heels into his back to encourage his movements. Helpless below him but for the moment finally free of her pain, her troubles, because nothing else mattered except the Alpha, her mate, above her.

“Let go, I’m right here,”

The timbre of his voice broke her, the pressure finally spilling over in waves as his knot swelled. Groans of pleasure intertwined with his low grunt as he came, the warmth of his release cooling the final embers of her diminishing heat cycle.

Hearts racing, he turned them to their sides, enveloping her still quivering body in his arms, pressing random kisses to her forehead, temple and hairline. For the first time in so long, she felt peaceful, safe, her inner Omega purring with contentment.

“I missed you,” she whispered against his chest, feeling him squeeze her a fraction tighter.

“I missed you too,”

00000

When Rey opened her eyes again, rather than the disorientation she’d experienced before, she felt remarkably well rested. She assumed it had something to do with the man she’d been using as a human pillow. Slowly she lifted her head from his chest, Kylo glancing down at her with an affectionate smile. Somehow during her nap, she’d managed to drape herself across the length of his body, lying more on him than the mattress. Kylo wasn’t complaining.

“What time is it?” she mumbled, his hand coming to stroke her hair while she blinked her tired eyes at the window. The light had dulled significantly from when she had first woken.

“It’s just a little after five,”

“Alright,” she said simply, “Where are we anyway? I never asked,”

“Safehouse upstate,” he said, “There are only a few people who know the location and I’m going to keep it that way,” She nodded, laying her head back against his bare chest.

“Who knows?”

“Mitaka is taking care of things in the city. Chewie is downstairs. The doctor on my payroll who came to take care of you,” he elaborated, “That’s it,”

“What about Rose…or Finn? Do they know where I am?” Kylo shifted slightly beneath her.

“They know…enough. I told them what happened, or at least what they needed to know. Finn punched me in the face,”

“He did _what_?!” Rey cried, quickly incensed at the thought. Kylo shrugged.

“It was nothing. Boy hits like a bitch,” he smirked, “I told them that you’re with me and you’re safe but that’s all…it’s all they need to know right now. The less information they have, the better,”

“What now?”

Kylo almost snorted at the question. Two simple words with far too much implication. What _could_ happen now? Snoke could find Rey and this time there was a good chance he would cut out the middleman and see to the job himself to make sure it was done properly. He could use her as bait, just the way Hux had done, to lure Kylo into a trap.

What were they going to do now? She’d completely rejected his, admittedly half-hearted, plan to send her somewhere safe. Even just awake, half hysterical and still bruised she’d been beautiful in her indignation at the idea that they’d ever be separated through choice. Kylo sighed.

“Snoke wants me out of the picture…us out the picture. It was fucking stupid of me to think I could get out quietly. We can run. We can leave the city, go far away but he won’t stop. He’ll come for us and we’ll always have that hanging over our heads,” Rey nodded thoughtfully.

“So what else can we do? I don’t want to spend the rest of our lives running,”

“Most cases if you cut off the head of the beast the body dies. Not with the First Order. It’s an old tradition dating back to when apprentices would kill their masters to prove themselves. He’s a real stickler for tradition. Cut off the head…and take the throne,” Rey sat up suddenly, leaning on her arms to stare down at him.

“What are you saying? We’re going to kill Snoke?” Kylo winced, his eyes torn.

“I…I don’t want you involved,”

“I’m already involved!” Rey cried, “Whether you want to admit it or not, I am _in_ this and I’m not some clueless little wallflower that you’re going to have to protect all the time. I’ve learned my lesson okay? I _know_ what it’s about now…and I am ready!”

Where had this part of her come from? Barely months ago, before OMEGA, before Kylo, the idea of being part of something so dark wouldn’t have been feasible. That was the old Rey, the Rey who wanted to hide from the world and pretend that all problems could be solved by burying her head in the sand.

Snoke had used Kylo’s anguish over the death of his father against him, trapped him in a world he never should have fallen to in the first place. Now he’d decided that Kylo was no longer loyal, no longer useful and he would discard him as such.

“For this to work, you’ll need to follow my instructions to the letter,” he warned, “Can you do that?” Rey lifted her chin in challenge.

“Yes, and for this to work you need to trust me like a partner,” she replied, “Can you do that?”

He watched her carefully wondering what he’d done to deserve her. The way she was looking down at him, her hazel eyes full of steely resolve, her jaw set waiting for him to challenge her. He could see the transformation in her expression since her capture. A cynicism bubbled below the surface, slight but there. An experience that couldn’t be eradicated and he hated himself for having done that to her.

His Rey was still there, his bright beautiful girl, but now forged in fire and ready to stand by him as an equal.

“I’ll ask again,” she said, “Are we going to kill Snoke?”

Kylo smiled, stroking her hair back from her face.

“We’re going to kill Snoke,”


	18. Kiss Your Fist and Touch the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And when we go, we won't go slow, we'll put up such a fight..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was meant to be far more plot in this chapter. Way more.
> 
> But then I was like "They've had a trying time, let them live a little..."
> 
> So it's smut. The majority of this chapter is smut BUT there is plot if you squint hard enough ;)
> 
> Thank you for all your lovely comments and messages on Tumblr. I really do appreciate all the love and feedback <3 And if you're one of the many who has found themselves on Twitter - You can follow me at @PD3Reylo!

[](https://imgur.com/rnfUmq7)

“Just like that? We’re gonna waltz in and kill the most powerful syndicate boss in America?”

The living room of the quaint, isolated house was just as homely as the bedrooms were, Rey finally venturing out after spending the remainder of her heat in isolation with Kylo. Not that there had been long left. She knew deep down there was more to it than that.

Rey was determined to let the experience strengthen her. If she was going to take her place by his side then weakness wasn’t an option, in public at least. However as strong as she was, behind closed doors there was still a layer of anxiety that she couldn’t shake. She flinched at loud noises, found herself distracted as she listened to her heart racing abruptly for no reason.

There was a seemingly constant need for physical contact with him, a silent reassurance that he was there, and she was fine. Kylo didn’t mind. He felt better himself knowing she was next to him, the idea now that he could have survived sending her to the west coast inconceivable. Truthfully it didn’t surprise him that she had begun to show signs of her trauma. This life was still new to her and she wasn’t as desensitized to the violence as he was.

They’d lain in bed together, idly watching a movie on the laptop he’d brought, and he watched her. She still smiled, laughed, her eyes still sparkled and as she nuzzled closer to his body, her head tucked under his chin, he smiled too. She was strong.

“Basically,” Kylo replied, amused. Chewie snorted, pushing off his knees to lean back into the cushions of the floral-patterned loveseat.

“Oh, I get it now…you’ve gone insane,” Chewie stated, shaking his head, “Both of you have! Alright, and just how do we plan to do this?”

“You know how it all works,” Kylo shrugged, “We’re not going in guns blazing. We need to be subtle about this. By now Snoke will know that Hux is dead but he won’t be aware that Hux told me everything. We can use that,”

“How exactly?” Chewie asked.

“Because Snoke will still think Kylo is completely oblivious to his plans to oust him,” Rey replied, appearing from the kitchen to place herself in Kylo’s lap, “He’ll still believe that Kylo is trying to break away. He won’t see a direct hit coming,”

“Makes sense. Fake from the front and hit from the side,” Chewie nodded, “There are three of us? Are you including anyone else in this little plan?”

“The fewer who know, the better,” Kylo said firmly, “So far…it’s just us,”

“How intimate,” Chewie drawled, suddenly clapping his hands, “So, when do we start?”

Awkwardly reaching into his pocket, careful not to dislodge the woman on his lap, Kylo pulled out his burner phone.

“Right now,” he smiled, “He’ll be expecting me to report in so I’m going to do just that. He likes to sit up in the ivory tower of his, hide behind his guard. We need something that will cause him to make direct contact, to come out into the open,”

“You’re going to need some serious bait for that,” Chewie pondered, his eyes darting between the two and their conspiratorial smiles.

“We’ve got some ideas,” Rey smiled innocently, “But nothing is set in stone yet,” Chewie shook his head, fighting the roll of his eyes.

“Jesus fucking Christ, there’s two of you now…”

“If you’ll excuse me, I have a call to make!” Kylo quipped, kissing Rey on the cheek before standing with her in his hands, depositing her back into the armchair.

He dialed, pacing back and forth across the room listening to the line ringing on the other side.

“It’s Ren reporting in,” Kylo said clearly, his voice hard, “You heard correctly, Hux is dead. The whole place was swept clean, I made sure of it. No, no casualties on _our_ end,” He smirked towards Rey, his mate smiling back at him, biting at her lower lip.

“I did, she’s back with me,” Kylo continued, “Yes sir, we’ll be heading back to the city by the end of the day. No, I have nothing else to report. Business as usual,”

A beat of silence followed, Kylo then hanging up the phone with a satisfied smile.

“He says he’s _very relieved_ to know that you’re safe, baby,” he said, his tone laced with sarcasm, “And now he knows that we’re coming back to the city,”

“When do we leave?” Chewie asked.

“Tonight,” Kylo replied, “Just a few loose ends to tie up here. We’ll be back in the city by morning,”

Chewie whistled under his breath, nodding to himself.

“Alright, well, in that case, I’m gonna head out for a bit. Give Rosie a call,” he said flippantly, “Be good you crazy kids, don’t tear the house down while I’m gone!”

“Rosie?!” Rey exclaimed, her eyebrows hit her hairline. Chewie flushed, rolling his shoulders bashfully, “Oh you better believe we are discussing this later Charles!”

“Yes Ma’am,” he mumbled, pulling his burner phone from his pocket as he made for the front door, leaving her alone to watch Kylo as he continued his calls.

A tendril of her brunette hair twirled between her fingers absently while she watched him, listening to the rich tones of his voice command whoever it was on the other end of the line. It was too obvious to say something had changed between them. So many things had changed. What she hadn’t been prepared for was how oddly weightless their relationship had become.

Despite knowing the truth, being in on his lifestyle, there had still always been an imbalance. Slight but present enough to add a pressure that she’d barely been aware of until it had been lifted. He was still worried, she was sure of it. Worrying about her was in his nature, especially since they’d mated, but there was a confidence in his manner once more. A playful glint in his eyes partnered with determination. Now he’d invited her into the darkness, she could appreciate his light so much more.

Rey smiled to herself. Together, as equals, they were unstoppable.

“We’ll be back by morning,” Kylo stated down the receiver, “I don’t give a shit what you have to do, just get it done!”

Rey bit her lip watching him as he paced the room, a habit of his when he spoke on the phone. His dark jeans sat low on his hips, the V of his Adonis belt muscles peaking from the space between his belt and his black vest. How long had it been since she’d simply sat back and appreciated just how imposing her Alpha was?

_Too fucking long…_

They were in a high-pressure game of chess, trying to work out the enemy’s movement before they played their hand. The sensible side of her brain tried to remind her that it wasn’t the time to think about him that way or all the filthy things she wanted him to do to her.

Watching him, his natural authority as he spoke, the muscles of his back pulling at the fabric of his top, the way his thighs filled out his jeans, she couldn’t care less. High stakes or otherwise, she was still his.

_We could be dead by tomorrow anyway…_

Chewie was nowhere to be seen. Kylo turned as he wandered around the room, his back to her when she pulled off her top, leaving her clad in nothing but a tiny pair of pajama shorts. The bundle of fabric hit him directly in the face when he spun back in his pacing, catching him by surprise.

Rey smiled seductively, the expression on her face leaving no room for misinterpretation as she walked up the stairs towards the bedroom, her hips swinging. Kylo’s dark eyes watched her intently, inhaling her scent from her top still in his hand.

“I have to go,” he muttered darkly, hanging up on whoever was on the phone.

She could hear his heavy footsteps on the old wooden stairs, her heart fluttering hearing him approach the door.

“Rey, what are you up to?” he called.

Perched on the end of the bed in nothing but her panties, she smiled to herself. His voice was lower, husky already with just a hint of a growl forming in the back of his throat. Clearly, he felt the same as her.

“Whatever you want me to _Daddy_ ,” she breathed, watching his reaction carefully when the door opened. He stopped short, taking in her appearance with a slack jaw and flaring nostrils. Her heat was long over, but that didn’t stop him craving his mate.

He slowly wandered to where she sat, staring down at her with dark, possessive eyes. She inhaled sharply, his hand caressing her cheek to move into her hair. For the briefest moment, she wondered if he was going to reject her, anxiety blooming in her gut at the hurtful thought, but she saw warmth behind the dominance in his eyes.

“Are you going to be a good girl for me?” he crooned his hand fisting in her hair with just the slightest pressure to pull at her scalp. Wide-eyed, her mating gland pulsing, she nodded.

“Yes, Daddy,”

He released his hold on her hair, smiling at her fondly. His hands reached for the buckle of his belt, his eyes never leaving hers as he slid the leather from the loops of his jeans.

“Lie back on the bed. Hands above your head,” he commanded, Rey instantly doing as she was told, her body tingling in anticipation.

This was what she craved. More than just his touch or his praise. The release of control was exquisite, her mind immediately flooded with endorphins. They were partners, balanced in the life they’d chosen.

“Close your eyes,”

She did as she was told, trying her best not to squirm feeling the leather of his belt wrap around her wrists. Methodically he tied the other half to the slats in the headboard of the bed, tugging at the leather experimentally and making a hum of satisfaction that it wouldn’t come loose.

“Do you trust me?” he asked quietly, his weight dipping the mattress of the bed where he sat next to her. Shakily she nodded her head, her body a livewire demanding to be earthed, “Keep those eyes closed, baby,”

He didn’t need to tell her twice. Not that a punishment spanking would have been the worst thing, but she had started this game and he was going to finish it. Her vision darkened further, feeling the softness of something wrap around her head. A makeshift blindfold.

There was nowhere to go. Completely at his mercy, her hands were bound above her while her vision was wholly obscured. Even if she opened her eyes she was only met with the blackness of the blindfold. Vulnerable and exposed, her body clenched in anticipation.

“You look so beautiful like this,” he purred, “Who do you belong to?”

“You, Daddy,” she replied, her breath catching in her throat when she felt him move, his fingertips lightly tracing the skin of her stomach, her muscles jumping under his touch.

“That’s right, good girl,” he praised. His hand trailed lower, teasing the waistband of her panties. “And I’m going to take better care of you, I promise,”

Anticipation coiled in her stomach like a spring ready to burst, her soaked folds exposed to the cool air of the room as he peeled the scrap of lace from her body. Her teeth bit the inside of her cheek, hearing him groan as he lifted the fabric to his face, hedonistically inhaling her aroused scent.

“Always so ready for me,” he drawled, “You like pleasing Daddy, don’t you?”

“Yes,” she breathed, gasping when his finger dragged through her cunt, stopping to slowly circle her clit, barely applying pressure.

“I love how responsive you are. How you react to every little touch,” he teased quietly, his voice like velvet as he continued his attention, “Every breath, every kiss…” gently he blew cool air over the apex of her thighs, smiling to himself as she writhed on the bed in frustration, gooseflesh rising over her exposed skin.

She needed more. Much more.  Every touch fanned a flame but still left her wanting. She growled in frustration unconsciously.

“What was that?” He demanded although she could hear the mirth behind his stern manner, “Didn’t you promise to be a good girl for me?”

“I’m sorry Daddy,” she said quickly, trying to remain as contrite as possible, “I’m sorry! I’ll be good…I promise…”

“Will you now? Let’s see how good you’re willing to be,” he chuckled.

The sudden invasion of two fingers caused an undignified moan to escape, her vision still black forcing her to rely on her other senses. Slowly he began to move.

“You’re not going to cum until I tell you to, understood?” he said, “Be as loud as you like, it’s just us now, but no matter what…do _not_ cum,”

Her teeth clenched tightly. Already her body was responding to him, his dexterous fingers doing wonderful things, her back arching from the bed. He wasn’t playing fair and he knew it. By now he was well versed in every aspect of her body, all her tells. Once he had told her that he knew _exactly_ what he was doing, and never once had he given her a reason to doubt that fact.

“Fuck…oh, fuck…” she cursed, groaning as he tilted his hand just enough to reach the nerves he was searching for, smug pride puffing his chest while she panted, her hands gripping at leather around her wrists, the headboard rocking as she pulled.

“Don’t cum,” he repeated, “You don’t want to disappoint Daddy now do you?”

“N..no, Daddy,” she moaned, her throat tightening as she tried her best to maintain control. The bed moved, his weight shifting, and another layer of sensation jolted her body, his tongue flicking delicately over her clit in haphazard patterns.

The pleasure bordered on painful, her overstimulated body squirming and twisting until he clamped his free hand on her abdomen, holding her down to continue his treatment.

“Please Daddy… _please_ let me cum!” she begged, her throat almost raw from her labored breathing, “Please, oh God, please…I’ll be good. I’ll be so good for you…”

“Hmm,” he hummed against her, the vibrations doing nothing for her self-control, “You beg so sweetly. Ask me as you mean it,”

“Please Daddy,” she repeated, forcing her voice to clear, “Please let me cum for you…”

“That’s what I like to hear,” he smiled arrogantly against her, “Alright baby, you can cum for Daddy,”

His fingers pounded against her, his mouth and tongue set a dizzying pressure as he sucked, and she screamed, her orgasm tensing her whole body as she tugged at her restraints, rocking the headboard. The leather dug into her wrists, but she didn’t have it in her to care.

His hand was soaked when he gently pulled away, her body still twitching with the aftershocks. The bed moved once more, her eyes still covered, using her hearing to try and work out where he was in the room. The rest of his clothes discarded, he returned to the bed.

“You are so fucking beautiful,” he admired, pressing a hot kiss to her hip bone, trailing his lips up her stomach, marking a path towards her face, “So perfect,”

She giggled feeling his nose stroke her jaw, his beard tickling the soft skin of her neck as he celebrated skin with his mouth, licking and nipping at her scent glands. Returning from her initial high, her body craved his touch once more. Gasping in anticipation, she felt his solid cock press against her, precum smearing over the skin of her stomach.

The softness of his full lips on hers contrasted starkly with his dominance, his touch making her feel like she was going to melt into the sheets at any moment, putty in his hands. Something loosened at the back of her blindfold and light once more reached her eyes. Blearily she blinked up to see his face hovering over her, his lips flushed from their good work. Still, he left her hands tied above her head.

“I want to see you take this cock,” he growled, the fat head of him finding her heat, sliding in with ease as she took him with a satisfied moan. Her hands strained against the belt that secured her, her back arching as he sat back on his knees, every sharp thrust of his hips causing her to cry out in pleasure.

“You’re more than just mine,” he ground out between gritted teeth, gripping her thighs tightly to pound into her again and again, “You’re a queen baby, a fucking queen…”

His praise warmed the bones of her, filling her chest with a pride of her own, instilling a confidence she hadn’t experienced in so long. She may have been the one tied to the bed, but he was the one wrapped around her fingers.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” he groaned, “I love watching your perfect little pussy take my cock. I’m going to fuck you full of my cum until everyone knows who your mate is!”

His grip on her thighs tightened, pulling her lower body up from the bed, the ferocity of his thrusts reaching a fever pitch. Skin met skin, lewd smacking of hips meeting hips as he bottomed out.

“Oh God…I’m so close, Daddy,” she cried, “Give it to me…please…fuck!”

Eyes screwed tight, her body pushed closer to the edge. He released one of her legs to the bed, the other pulled flush to his chest as his fingers found her swollen clit, circling until he felt her walls pulse around him, gripping his cock tightly as his knot began to swell. Her throat was raw from screaming by the time he followed, his cock twitching his release violently while he groaned, breathing heavily.

Instantly he was on her, the sweat of his chest on hers as he leaned over her body to unwrap the belt. She winced slightly, shoulders aching from being held in the same position for so long. Gingerly, she brought them back in front of her, wrapping her hands around Kylo’s neck, the base of his hair damp with exertion.

“I love you,” he declared, peppering her face and neck with kisses, “So fucking much,”

“I love you too,” she whispered her reply, both her body and mind sated and sluggish. He carefully rolled them to a more comfortable position, both content to bask in one another.

“I meant it you know…what I said,”

“Hmm, well you said a lot of things, big guy,” Rey smiled lazily, “A lot of them filthy. You should be more specific,”

“You. You’re a queen, you deserve everything. Once we get rid of Snoke, I’m going to give it to you,” he said confidently. Rey regarded him carefully as he continued, “Think about it. We could bring a new order to the city,”

“What if I don’t want the city?” she asked quietly, “What if that’s just a little too much power for me?” Kylo smiled.

“That’s what I’m here for,”


	19. The Thin Blue Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "All my friends are heathens..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always for the lovely comments. Please do keep them coming, they really give me encouragement when I'm feeling down about my work!
> 
> Love you all!

[](https://imgur.com/YPXK2PN)

The trip back to the city hadn’t been a long one but Rey had slept the whole way regardless.

Not that Kylo minded. It was midnight by the time they left the safe house. She’d curled up on the warmed seats of the black, non-descript car and by the time her head had settled in his lap, she was gone. When she woke, they were two blocks away from his building in Manhattan.

Rubbing her eyes, she glanced out the tinted windows as they pulled up to the side of the road. Coming back as she was now, Rey felt an excited pang hit her stomach. She was about to lead the ultimate kind of double life, one she’d never expected the day he’d rolled down his window to chastise her for smoking.

_Student by day…boss by night…has a nice ring to it…_

“What are you smiling about?” Kylo asked, his hand warm against the small of her back while they walked towards the elevator. Rey shrugged playfully.

“Nothing,” she said happily, snuggling closer to his side, “Just pleased to be home,”

She’d considered telling him the thoughts that provoked her smile, but part of her worried he’d deem them childish, irresponsible. Perhaps they were, she reasoned to herself, but embracing her new role was better than living in fear.

She was so far past that now.

“Home!” She announced walking through the front door, “Right, I need coffee, I need a shower and I’ll have to check my emails. I know being unreachable for the past week will have wreaked havoc on my inbox,” she sighed, heading directly towards the kitchen to set up the coffee pot, Kylo sauntering slowly behind her.

“I’ll need to meet with a few people. Before we can do anything, there are some investments I have to make sure stay protected. I don’t see it being an issue, shouldn’t take me long,” he said lightly, grabbing the most recent newspaper left on the kitchen counter.

Rey paused, grabbing mugs from the cupboard. Placing them on the counter she looked at him with a strange, thoughtful smile.

“This is weird,” she stated. Kylo quirked an eyebrow.

“What’s weird…”

“This. All of it. How can you go from conspiring to kill someone to domestic bliss and back again?” She pondered, “It’s just…it’s weird,” She reached for the coffee pot, pouring the fresh, steaming liquid into the cups to hand one to Kylo.

“It’s something I guess you just kinda get used to,” Kylo chuckled, “These things that other people, average, boring people find unthinkable become your bread and butter. It becomes as normal as a nine to five at the office, but I get your point. I used to think the same way years ago…we’re complicated baby, no two ways about it,”

“So how did you get over it?” Kylo smiled softly but a sadness lurked behind his expression.

“When you convince yourself that you’re the one in the right…everyone else becomes wrong,” he explained, “and suddenly that duality isn’t so much of an issue anymore,”

“But we are right? Snoke is a monster. The things he’s done to you…to me…everyone…” Kylo tapped under her chin.

“Exactly,” he smiled, “Chin up baby, we’re going to change the world,”

Her giggle of a laugh melted away under his touch, his hand curving around the back of her head to pull her into a gentle kiss. She supposed what he said was true. Before she knew his real life, she’d been none the wiser about any of it from the way he acted behind closed doors. They ate pizza, they watched Netflix, they went on dates. None of it truly pointed towards him being a criminal kingpin.

Rey pulled out her laptop, replying to urgent emails from her professors while she explained where she had been.

_Terrible car accident. Hospital stay, but I’m better now._

She had some catching up to do, but nothing that was going to throw her too far off track if she wanted to graduate in the spring. Kylo took some calls in his office, sorting through records and securing allegiances that they would need in the future. Unlike before, his office door remained open as he worked. Occasionally he would emerge simply to check in, to kiss her sweetly before grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

Having freshly showered, Rey was curled on the sofa, her laptop balancing on her knees while the TV hummed away in the background. A sharp, hard knock emanated from the door causing her to jump with fright at the sudden intrusive noise.

“NYPD! Open up!”

Quickly she shoved the laptop to the side, standing from the sofa as Kylo appeared from the hall, marching with purpose and a scowl on his face. Rey’s heart picked up the pace, thudding in her chest painfully.

She knew that voice.

Kylo opened the door, his jaw clenched trying to keep his expression in check. Finn stood in full uniform, his hands resting on his belt, his partner hovering awkwardly behind him.

“Finn? What are you doing here?” Rey demanded, coming to Kylo’s side. For the briefest moment, her friend’s face softened, relieved that she was there in the flesh and not harmed. He cleared his throat.

“You were reported as a missing person, Rey,” Finn said, “We’re just checking up on leads…”

“Well, as you can see, I’m totally fine,” she replied evenly, “Nothing to worry about but…thanks anyway,” Finn shook his head.

“That’s not everything. We’ve had an anonymous tip that Kylo was involved in a mass shooting at a warehouse in Port Newark. We’d like him to come in for questioning,”

“On whose authority?” Kylo demanded, “What evidence do you have except an _anonymous tip_?” he snarled.

“On the New York Police Departments authority!” Finn snapped, “It’s a little suspicious don’t you think that Rey goes missing around the same time there are reports of gunshots around a known Old Guard stronghold, then you reappear a week later as if nothing has happened?”

“Finn, whatever you’re doing stop it!” Rey insisted, “You’re letting your personal feelings get in the way of your judgment and you know it!”

“Isn’t this a little above your paygrade kid?” Kylo wondered arrogantly, “Look, your partner is clearly terrified…”

“Keep your damn mouth shut!” Finn glowered, “Answer my damn question,”

“I’m not answering shit until I have my lawyer present!” Kylo snarled, “and I don’t think you’ve got the authority to take me anywhere…are you even here in an official capacity or are you still holding that pathetic little grudge of yours?”

Rey gripped Kylo’s forearm tightly, her eyes darting between the two men as the tension grew. Finn smiled cruelly.

“Jones, does that sound like resistance to you?” Finn asked rhetorically, “Because it sounds to me like Mr. Ren isn’t co-operating with a police investigation…”

“Stop it now!” Rey snapped, “Whatever you’re doing just stop…”

“Kylo Ren, you’re under arrest for threatening a member of the NYPD with violence…”

“What the fuck?” Kylo cried, “This is bullshit!”

Finn pulled out his cuffs smugly while Kylo continued to growl, his teeth bared in anger as Finn grabbed him. There was no use fighting back now. If he did lay his hands on Finn in the presence of his partner, then the false accusation would quickly become very real. Reluctantly, he allowed his arms to be pulled behind his back, the cool of the metal clamping around his wrists.

“Please don’t do this Finn,” Rey cried, “You’re making a mistake…”

“It’ll be fine, baby, I promise,” Kylo said calmly, “Go into my office. My lawyers’ details are in there,”

“Oh no,” Finn chuckled darkly, “Rey, you’re coming with us…we’ve got some questions for you too,”

“Like fuck she is!” Kylo barked, looking towards the second officer who approached, “Don’t you lay a fucking finger on her!”

“Fine, I’ll go,” Rey grumbled, turning to Kylo, “At least if I’m with you I’ll know what’s going on,”

“Isn’t that sweet?” Finn mocked, “Move it, there’s a car waiting,”

The other officer grabbed Kylo, guiding him towards the elevator while Finn held Rey, watching incredulously as she directed the security near the door.

“Seems like you’ve made your choice then,” he spat. Rey turned to glare at him.

“I have, and you’ve made yours,”

00000

Kylo’s patience was wearing thin.

Emerging outside the building, they’d discovered that Finn had brought two cars in order to force them to ride separately to the station.

“Are you kidding me?!” Kylo snapped, Finn only giving him a smug smile in return.

“It’s fine. Kylo, baby, it’s fine…this’ll all be over before you know it,” Rey soothed, Finn pulling her in the direction of the other car to put her in the back. The door slammed shut behind him and they were alone.

The tense silence stretched across the minutes as they drove. One minute. Five minutes. Ten minutes. Until Finn finally spoke.

“What happened to you?” he asked quietly. Rey caught his eyes in the rearview mirror.

“Nothing,” she stated plainly, her voice giving no inflection of nerves. Finn snorted.

“Bullshit. Kylo came to us, he came to the apartment and told us you’d been taken,” Finn replied testily, “So, something happened,”

“Nothing that concerns you anymore,” Rey shot back, “What are you even doing? He was considerate enough to keep you in the loop and now you’re purposely trying to make our lives difficult. Are you jealous or just vindictive?”

Finn quieted, keeping his eyes on the road while Rey resumed looking out her passenger window. Never in her life did she think she’d be in the back of a cop car, especially not one that Finn was driving.

“He…he’s not good for you, Rey,” Finn eventually said, the statement lacking conviction.

“So, you keep saying,” Rey drawled, “But so far he’s done nothing but take care of me. He loves me, and our life isn’t traditional but who cares? It doesn’t concern you. Rose is apparently seeing Chewie, are you going to try and arrest him?”

“That’s different…that’s…he’s…” Finn floundered, desperately trying to find the words. Rey smiled.

“It’s not. Chewie is just as much a criminal as Kylo,” Rey stated, “But he’s also a good guy. The world isn’t black and white anymore. Maybe if you’d look past your badge for more than a few seconds you could see that,”

The car pulled into the station parking lot. Rey waited patiently while Finn climbed out to open her door, holding her by the upper arm as they entered the building’s main reception.

“I’m not speaking until my lawyer is here!”

His voice could be heard instantly, commanding and growing more irate by the minute. He was still in handcuffs, his arms secured behind his back. His scent pulsed through the air like a warning to others but for Rey, it did nothing more than bring her calm. If her Alpha was there then everything was going to be fine.

“Rey, thank fuck,” he breathed seeing her walk in, “I thought he’d taken you somewhere…”

“No, I’m fine!” she assured, pulling her arm free of Finn’s grip to wrap her unbound hands around his waist, burying her face in his chest, “I’m here,”

“No touching!” an officer barked, Finn pulling Rey back sharply. The sudden separation ignited something primal in both of them, an Omega being ripped away from her mate. Rey’s wide eyes watered, distraught and panicked only fuelling Kylo’s protective Alpha nature.

“Get the fuck off her!” he shouted, two officers reaching to hold him back, “Let her go!”

“Mr. Ren, until you’re called in for questioning, we’ll need to keep you in separate rooms,”

“Like hell you will!” he cried, the men struggling to hold him, “Let her go!”

“Mr. Ren, if you don’t stop, you’ll be going to one of the holding cells…” an officer warned. Kylo didn’t care, he could barely hear the man over the sound of his own blood pulsing in his ears and Rey’s distressed whimper as Finn pulled her in the opposite direction.

“Baby, it’s going to be fine okay? I’m going to get you as soon as I can!” he promised, still fighting the men holding him down. The door to the hall Finn took her down slammed shut behind them, Rey offering him one last wide-eyed look. Kylo stilled, breathing heavily.

“Get. My. Fucking. Lawyer. Now!”

00000

The room they’d thrown him into was nothing more than four grey walls with a two-way mirror attached to one side and a long table in the middle. He’d already kicked the chair across the room in frustration, not caring one bit if they kept him in for violent behavior.

They couldn’t. He knew that. Finn had crossed a line doing what he did and legally there was no way they could keep him. All he had to do was bide his time, but that was growing more difficult with every minute they’d separated him from his mate.

Protective instincts boiled in his blood, the stale, dusty atmosphere of the room only served to remind him that she wasn’t there. He snarled in frustration, pacing the space like a caged animal in a zoo.

“I know you can see me!” Kylo snapped at the mirror, assuming someone was watching him, “If anyone harms a hair on her head it’ll be the last thing they do!”

“Threats Kylo? Come on, I taught you better than that!”

Kylo spun around, the door to the room open and a smaller man with a thin mustache standing in the doorway. His dark hair was swept back, and he wore a pristine navy pinstripe suit. Walking into the room he placed his briefcase on the table. Kylo breathed a sigh of relief he wasn’t aware he’d been holding. Cassian Andor was one of the most notorious lawyers in the states.

“Cassian. It’s about time,” Kylo drawled, “Have you spoken to them yet?” Cassian nodded.

“I have and you’ve nothing to worry about, they can’t keep you here,” he said flippantly, “They have nothing to charge you with. There’s no evidence you were even in the area,”

“And what about Rey? They’re going to try to get her to talk!” Kylo said testily.

“I told them that she wouldn’t be speaking until I was present, but I wouldn’t worry, she doesn’t have to tell them anything she doesn’t want to. Mated privilege,”

“Wait, what?” Kylo questioned. Cassian rolled his eyes.

“You know, for an intelligent man there is a lot you miss,” he smirked, “Mated privilege. It’s much the same as spousal privilege. A mated couple cannot be forced to testify or answer questions about the other. If Rey chooses to stay quiet then there’s nothing they can do without incurring repercussions,”

“Good,” Kylo bit out, “So, what now?”

“Now, we are patient. The Captain of this precinct is on her way, she’s already been informed of the situation. She’ll sign everything off and you’ll both be free to go,”

Kylo sighed, leaning his large body against the wall heavily.

00000

“All you have to do is just tell us what you know,” Finn coaxed gently.

Rey sat at the table in the questioning room he’d brought her too, a detective across from her with a polite smile on his face.

“I don’t have anything to say to you,” she said firmly, sitting back to cross her arms defensively over her chest, “So stop asking. I want to see Kylo,”

“You can see him, Rey,” The detective said, “But we just need you to answer a few questions first. Where have you been?”

Rey stared back at the man in defiance, her lips a tight, thin line.

“Alright, do you know anything about where Kylo Ren has been this past week? Notice anything suspicious?”

The only movement she made was to glance at Finn, his jaw clenching with frustration.

“Are you aware of any of Kylo Ren’s associates?”

When she refused to answer the third question, Finn broke, his anger spilling over in a violent outburst.

“For fuck sake, Rey, tell him what you know!” He screamed, slamming his hands on the table. She jumped in fright, flinching away from his snarling form.

“Officer! Control yourself,” the detective snapped, standing to grab him by the collar. He dragged Finn to the side of the room, “I am doing you a favor, don’t forget that!” he hissed quietly.

Preparing to return to his seat, they had no chance to resume their line of questioning, the door to the room flying open.

“What in the blue hell is going on in my department!” a woman with faintly purple hair and a perfectly pressed uniform shouted, Finn and the detective snapping to attention in her presence. She was flanked by a smaller man Rey didn’t recognize and Kylo, finally free of his handcuffs.

Ignoring the others, Kylo pushed past Holdo and Cassian, wasting no time in pulling Rey firmly against his chest.

“Captain Holdo!? We were just…”

“I know exactly what you were just doing, Finn!” Holdo snapped, “Have you lost your damn mind? Detective Malone, you may go. We’ll be discussing this later,” the detective nodded sheepishly, pushing his way from the room.

“Captain…”

“No. You have crossed a line corporal! Hauling these people in without evidence? The team you dispatched didn’t find a single damn thing that you described. That warehouse was completely clean. All they found were storage crates for bags of rice!”

Finn shook his head in disbelief.

“No…no that can’t be right,” he stammered, rubbing his face with his hand.

“It is. Jones tells me you pulled Mr. Ren in here on false violence claims, you didn’t even read him his rights, you were questioning a supposed witness without their lawyer here and to top it all, you separated a mated Alpha from an Omega…it’s like you _wanted_ him to tear the place down!”

Finn’s gaze snapped from the police captain to the couple across the table, his face thunderstruck, swallowing the thick lump in his throat to find the ability to speak.

“You…you mated?” Rey nodded, still holding Kylo tightly to calm her frayed nerves.

“We did,” she confirmed, “I told you, I made my choice,”

Finn almost caved in on himself, his body reacting as if he’d been punched directly in the gut, stumbling back to lean against the wall.

“No…No…” he muttered, “Captain, please…just give me more time. I know I can find something…”

“Enough officer!” Holdo scolded, “You have broken so many oaths and laws today it’s frightening. We’re only lucky that Mr. Ren here has agreed not to press charges against the city for this unfair treatment,”

“ _He_ won’t press charges?!” Finn cried, “He’s a criminal!” Holdo scowled while Kylo, Rey and Cassian all carefully school their expressions.

“Finn, as of this moment you no longer an officer. I will not tolerate officer’s abusing their power for their own petty vendettas. Turn in your gun and your badge,” Holdo stated firmly.

Tension filled the room like smoke, Rey unable to meet her friend’s eyes as he frantically looked around him for something, anything that could pull him out of the pit he found himself in. He found no comfort, no lifeline and Rey felt nothing. Finn had done this to himself.

Silently he pulled his badge from his chest and the gun from the holster, placing both on the table.


	20. Bullets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The sea it swells like a sore head and the night it is aching..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments as per! Uni is starting to wrap up for Christmas break (1 exam and 1 hand in to go!) so I'll finally be able to really dedicate the time to reply to you guys who take the time to comment <3

[](https://imgur.com/w9ZlBVy)

“Holy shit!”

“I know…”

“No, I mean... _holy shit_ , Rey!”

“I know!” Rey repeated in amusement, watching Rose spin around taking in the penthouse while Rey made coffee. It was the first time Rose had ever set foot in the luxury space. Rey was so used to the place she had almost forgotten that her own reaction was very similar.

“This place is gorgeous. You know, I was bummed when you moved out but man, did you trade the fuck up!” Rose gushed, sitting herself down at the breakfast bar, “Where’s Kylo?”

“He’s on the phone with his lawyer,” Rey replied, setting the mug of steaming liquid in front of Rose, her friend reaching for the sugar bowl.

“Is he still pissed about Finn?” Rey sat down at the corner nearest her friend, dumping creamer into her drink. She shook her head.

“He was but he seems to be over it now. He’s barely mentioned it,” Rey replied.

“And you?” Rose pressed, picking up her mug and blowing on the liquid.

“What about me?”

“How do you feel about it all? This is the first chance I’ve had to speak to you in well over a week,” Rose said tentatively. Rey was quiet, looking into the depths of her mug and chewing on her bottom lip.

“I…I don’t know. When it happened, I was so angry, I never wanted to see him again. I didn’t even feel pity, I didn’t feel anything. He brought it on himself but…he _is_ technically still my friend and I can’t help it, I’m worried about him,”

“Me too,” Rose confessed, “He didn’t come back to the apartment for two days and when he finally came home, he didn’t say a word to me. I guess he thinks I’ve sided with you now…what with Chewie and all…” Rey smiled curiously.

“Yes, and about that, how did this come about?” she enquired, leaning forward on her elbows to hang on her friends’ words. Rose blushed, something Rey had seldom seen before. In all their years of friendship, Rey had assumed that Rose was depleted of anything that could be considered shame.

“I told you, I just kinda wore him down…we went out for a drink that turned into a lot of drinks that turned into an overnight stay in his apartment where I was thrown around like a wet paper towel!” Rose grinned proudly, Rey wrinkling her nose.

“And that’s me unable to look Chewie in the eye…”

“Oh please, I have to look at Kylo and I _know_ all about your sexcapades!” Rose sniggered, “It ain’t just his bank account that had you calling him _daddy_ …”

“Rose!” Rey hissed, minorly mortified. Rose simply threw her head back in laughter, wiping the mirth induced tears from her eyes.

“You girls sound like you’re having fun,” Kylo smiled, making his way into the kitchen casually, his car keys in hand. Rose almost rolled her eyes watching the dreamy look that took over Rey’s own gaze, her friend boldly looking her mate up and down in his dark jeans and black leather jacket.

“Just catching up,” Rey replied sweetly, accepting the kiss he offered, “Are you heading out?”

“Yeah, I have a meeting I need to attend. I’ll fill you in later,” he said quietly, “Chewie is coming with me, but you have more than enough security here. Anything happens, anything at all…”

“I’ll call you,” Rey finished, “I know,”

“Good girl,” he mumbled against her temple, pressing another kiss to her hairline, “I love you,”

“I love you,”

Silently Rey watched him leave, saying the familiar silent prayed she’d come to memorize that he came back unharmed.

Until Snoke was eliminated, the world wasn’t safe.

00000

“Thank you for meeting with me. I really wasn’t sure you’d show,”

“Well, I got nothing left to do. Thought I might as well get a free drink out of it,”

The bar in Brooklyn was small and dark. A rundown dive that only seemed popular to the hipsters of the night and was practically abandoned by day. The isolation of the place served Kylo’s purposes nicely. Chewie was across the room, playing pool with a stranger he’d struck up a conversation with while Kylo occupied a small table in the back corner of the room.

Finn sat across from him, swirling his bourbon in the glass.

“I wanted to talk to you. Properly,” Kylo said clearly, “None of this posturing bullshit. I need the air cleared,”

“Why?” Finn questioned. Unlike so many of their conversations before, there was no malice in his tone, no threats or indignation. If anything, he sounded tired.

“Because you’re important to Rey and Rey is important to me,” Kylo replied softer than intended. Finn snorted, sipping his drink.

“Rey doesn’t want to talk to me…”

“You’ve fucked up. _Badly_ …but she still cares about you and she’s worried about you. I think we can help each other,”

“What makes you think I need your help?” Finn grumbled. Kylo smiled, picking up his old fashioned to take a sip, savoring the sweet whiskey cocktail.

“Have you thought about what you’re going to do now you’re not a cop?” he asked, “You were fired for abusing your position, not many places will be looking to hire an ex-dirty…”

“I was _not_ a dirty cop!” Finn snapped, “I just…I used to know how things worked. It was so simple. You grow up knowing right and wrong. Rey, man when I met her, she was this…clueless chick stuck in the big city on her own and she needed help. I helped her,” He paused thoughtfully, staring down at the amber in his glass. Kylo stayed quiet, watching the reflection in Finn’s eyes.

“She was good. Through and though, there isn’t a room that girl can’t light up but then…she comes home with you and I thought, how can someone like her tolerate the things you’ve done? It…it made me question everything,” Kylo took another drink.

“Do you think I wanted this for her?” He asked quietly, “Since we’re being honest. Do you really think I wanted to drag her into all of this? That I wanted her hurt? She makes her own choices. Fucking hell, do I know that! Every time I tried to push her away for her own good, she held on tighter…she’s my mate, Finn. We belong together,”

Finn remained silent, swirling his drink simply to give his hands something to do, somewhere else to pour his nervous energy other than the bouncing of his knee. Kylo watched him carefully, practically seeing the wheels turning in his mind.

“I guess you do,” he sighed, “You know, it was never a romantic thing…you should know that,”

“Can’t say I didn’t wonder, but…thanks, I guess,” Kylo drawled. Finn winced slightly at his tone.

“So, how is she?” Finn asked sheepishly.

“You’d know if you returned her calls. I told you, she’s worried about you, despite your stupid fucking actions,” he replied, leaning back in his chair, the wood creaking slightly from the shift in weight, “She’s with Rose right now. Who is also worried, by the way,”

“I’ll call them,” Finn confirmed, “At least let them know I’ve not jumped off the Brooklyn bridge just yet,” Kylo smirked.

“Dramatic as ever,” he quipped, “I’ll ask again, what are you going to do now?”

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t you have rent to pay?” Kylo asked, “Bills, responsibilities…” Finn shrugged flippantly, knocking back the last of his drink.

“I’ll be fine on my own. I have savings,” he said firmly. Kylo finished his own drink, gesturing to the barman for another round. Moments later two more drinks were placed in front of them.

“I have another suggestion,” Kylo smiled conspicuously, “Come and work for me,”

The bourbon Finn had attempted to swallow hit the back of his throat with the sudden incredulous inhale, the burn preventing any air as he coughed and spluttered inelegantly. Kylo simply sat back nonplussed, waiting for Finn to steady himself.

“Was it something I said?”

“You…you want me to work for you?!” Finn cried, “In what universe did you ever think I’d agree to that?”

“This one,” Kylo stated plainly, “You need a job. I need men with skills. You were a cop, you still have connections in the NYPD I’d imagine and you’re not an idiot,”

“And how do you know you can trust me, huh?” Finn shot back, “After the shit I’ve done?” Kylo smiled knowingly.

“Because if I couldn’t, you wouldn’t be here,” he replied smugly, “And Rey is part of this now, in a way so is Rose. If you hurt me, you hurt them,”

“This is…I was a _cop_ , Ren,” Finn growled, “Don’t you get that? I lived my whole life on the right side of the law…doing what was right!”

“My Dad was a cop,” Kylo said unexpectedly, the shock of his confession evident on Finn’s face, “Captain Han Solo,”

“Wait…Han Solo? _The_ Han Solo? He was your Dad?” Finn asked, leaning forward on the table. Kylo nodded.

“Yup. He was killed in a shootout when I had just turned twenty,” He explained, “I was young. Angry. I would have done anything to get the man who pulled the trigger…and I did. Brendol Hux paid the price for my Father’s death when the courts would do nothing. He was a dangerous man who deserved the execution he was given. Sometimes doing what’s right isn’t about being on the right side of the law,”

“Is that how you ended up in all of this?” Finn asked quietly, “How you ended up with Snoke?”

“Snoke gave me a way in…and I’m going to give him a way out,” Kylo smiled coolly, “Shades of grey, my friend. The world is shades of grey,” Finn smiled in return.

“Hmm. Never did know what to do with grey,”

Kylo threw back the last of his drink and reached into his inner pocket. He stood, tossing a brown envelope full to the brim with cash on the table.

“Well, when you work that out give me a call,”

00000

The bedroom was bathed in the darkness of 3 am when Kylo’s phone buzzed against his nightstand.

_Unknown <I worked it out. I’m in>_

Kylo smiled, rolling back over to bury his face against Rey’s sleeping form.

00000

“I don’t like this,” Rey declared anxiously, pacing the length of the living area, absently chewing on her thumbnail, “It’s too risky. You’ll be totally exposed,”

“I know, sweetheart. I don’t like it either, but I got the call so I’m going to go,” Kylo said calmly as he pulled on his long wool coat, the charcoal fabric fluttering to his knees.

“Let me come with you!” Rey insisted, “I could…”

“Not a chance!” Kylo stressed, “I need you here where I know you’re safe and you can put things in place if this goes south,”

“Don’t say that,” Rey muttered painfully, “Don’t talk like you’re not coming back!” Seeing the tears shining in her eyes, Kylo grabbed her fiercely, pulling her against the warmth of his body, his scent swirling in her nostrils but doing no good to calm her.

“This is the call we’ve been waiting for,” He said softly, his voice edged, “I need you to stay strong for me, baby, alright? Can you do that?” Her lower lip trembling, she nodded up at him, the grip around his waist tightening. Gently he lifted her chin with his hand, directing her gaze to his, “Come on, give me that smile to come home to,”

She did as he asked. It was weak, laced with concern for what he was about to do but never the less, it was there, and he beamed back at her, affection and reverence in his dark eyes. His lips pressed to hers, soft like a prayer, warm like a silent promise and so tender that a lump formed in her throat.

It felt like a goodbye.

Leaving the penthouse wasn’t easy. Not when her eyes were begging him to reconsider, unsure and wide like a lost child, but he trusted her. She was stronger than she knew, and plans were in motion that could no longer be stopped. They’d gone over it so many times.

Flanked by Chewie, Kylo made his way to the parking garage beneath the building. Finn was waiting for him next to the dark car.

“I hope you know what you’re doing,” Finn warned, “This could go very badly,”

“It’s what we’ve been waiting for. Snoke has finally made contact, he wants me to meet with one of his loyalists in person. That almost certainly means they’re going to try and kill me,” Kylo explained as they climbed into the car, Chewie getting in the driver’s seat.

“How do you know that?” Finn asked. Kylo smiled.

“Because it’s been requested I come alone, and it was from an anonymous number. Burner phone. The usual,” he replied casually. Finn rolled his eyes.

“Oh, is that all. Where are we going then?”

“Coney. There’s a drop point under the docks for fencing goods, regular spot. You kill someone there, leave the body, the tide washes it out,” Chewie answered as they drove. Finn blinked in astonishment at the large man.

“Jesus…the things you learn on the dark side,”

They drove in silence towards their location. Finn had expected far more tension for the situation, noticing that both Kylo and Chewie seemed relatively at ease. Clearly, the two hardened criminals were in their element. It was only the ex-cop turned henchman who was still learning the ropes and had a sense for the danger they were potentially facing.

Moonlight was the only thing illuminating the area they walked too, shards of pale light streaming through the wooden planks above their heads as they trudged through the sand Kylo raised his hand silently to tell the men to stop, his keen eyes taking in the environment. Not a soul was present except for them.

“Now what?” Finn asked tersely. Kylo frowned.

“We wait,”

The chill in the air nipped at his skin, the salty spray and foam lapping at the sands nearby when a voice finally spoke. Kylo felt his stomach drop.

“I told you to come alone!”

They turned as the voice in the darkness made himself known, appearing from the shadows with a gun held in his quivering hand.

“Mitaka, what are you doing?” Kylo asked, remaining perfectly still, his voice even and free of anger.

Dopheld Mitaka, his loyal assistant of years stood before them, a revolver held aloft in his hand. He was nervous, it was clear from the way his whole body was shaking as he clenched his jaw, his eyes pained and shining in the moonlight.

“I wish you hadn’t brought them. Now I’ll have to kill them too,” Mitaka mourned.

“Put down the gun. You know me, you’ve stood by me for years. We can talk about this,” Kylo commanded gently, holding his hands up, his eyes never leaving his assistant.

Mitaka shook his head as he gripped the handle of the gun tightly.

“You don’t understand…Snoke…he’s got my family!” Mitaka cried, “If I don’t do what he asks, he’s going to kill them. All of them…my wife, my kids…” Chewie took a step forward, “Stay back!”

“Okay…okay, I’m back,” Chewie said gently, also raising his hands. While there were three of them, there was no way any could reach for their weapons before Mitaka could pull the trigger. By that time, any one of them could be dead.

 “Dopheld, I can help you. You know I can help you…just put the gun down,”

“How can you help me?! You’ve been trying to get out for years, I’ve seen it. You can’t even help yourself!”

“This time it’s different,” Kylo promised, “If you put the gun down, I _will_ help you. He won’t touch your family…”

“He’s won, boss. I’m sorry…I’ll…I’ll make sure nothing happens to Rey,”

“No, just let me explain. I have a plan…”

The hammer of the revolver clicked back into place.

The shot echoed across the waves.

00000

Kylo told her to go to sleep.

He told her that when she woke, he’d be there in their bed. When the clock had rolled around to 2 am, she’d finally relented. She changed into one of his old shirts, inhaling his spiced scent deeply as she crawled between the sheets.

Sleep didn’t come easily. She tossed and turned, a horrible image flashing behind her lids every time she closed her eyes. By the time she dragged her body from the mattress at 6 am she felt more worn out than ever.

Kylo was not home.

There were no messages on her phone. No note or hint that he’d arrived home and simply left early again. Nausea swirled in her stomach like oil resting on water, bile rising in her throat. Had this been what she’d put him through? The unknown was terrifying, the silence deafening and she couldn’t decide if she wanted to cry or scream. She pulled his shirt tighter around her body, hating the fact his scent was becoming weaker from the fabric with every passing moment.

A knock on the door, solid and firm, made her heart jump in her chest. Kylo wouldn’t knock. Kylo would throw the door open and stride in with that cocky smile on his face that made her palms sweat. He’d give her some sarcastic, smart quip about being late while throwing her over his shoulder to take her to the bedroom.

Her hands trembled. She slowly opened the door, her face contorted with confusion when Chewie and Finn stood before her. Stepping aside, she silently let them pass.

“What’s going on?” she demanded quickly. There was no time for greeting, for polite good mornings or offers of coffee. “Finn, what are you doing here too?!”

Chewie and Finn looked at one another, their expressions charged and unsure, quietly trying to work out who would speak first. Rey’s gaze flitted between the two nervously, her body skittish and trembling.

She knew what they’d come here to say.

Finn stepped forward, placing his hands on her shoulders.

“Rey, Kylo is dead,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T PANIC. DO NOT PANIC. 
> 
> I mean...Panic if you want but those who know me and know my writing will know...do not panic!


	21. Ashes to Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We're looking for angels in the darkest of skies..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T PANIC.
> 
> I SAID DON'T PANIC.
> 
> It'll be fine. I'll make it better.
> 
> I'm sorry I haven't replied to everyone's comments individually but I'm pretty sure my above lines covers what I'd be telling you all. DON'T PANIC.
> 
> Love you all! Thank you for your comments, messages, tweets etc. I genuinely love and appreciate it all <3 I'm still working crazy hours but University is wrapping up for Christmas break :D

[](https://imgur.com/Um2irK6)

Her dress was too tight.

That was definitely what the problem was.

It was certainly nothing to do with the fact she was about to go to her Alpha’s funeral.

She pulled again at the taut fabric of the skirt, the bodycon dress twisting awkwardly around her frame while she glared at herself in the full-length mirror of the walk-in closet. Was her outfit even appropriate? What if someone thought her skirt was too short, showing too much knee? What if she didn’t look suitably devastated enough? Although the bags under her eyes were more than adequate evidence that she’d barely slept since the news.

A light knock sounded at the bedroom door, Chewie standing dressed in his formal black suit and tie. His long hair was tied back neatly, his beard trimmed.

“The cars are here. Ready to go?” he asked gently. Rey shook her head, still staring at herself in the mirror. She wasn’t ready but what other choice did she have? It was happening whether she liked it or not.

“Let’s get this over with,”

Pulling a pair of dark sunglasses on over her exhausted eyes, Rey grabbed her purse, her black Louboutin heels echoing on the cold, hard floors.

00000

_The moment the bullet hit Kylo’s chest, Mitaka had dropped the gun as if the item had scalded him, staring at Kylo’s motionless form lying on the sand. Finn and Chewie seized the opportunity, Chewie grabbing Mitaka firmly and Finn rushing to Kylo’s side._

_“Holy shit…holy shit! What have I done!?” Mitaka cried, distraught while Chewie held him tightly by the arms._

_On the sand, Kylo groaned, sitting up gingerly._

_“You’ve given me a fucking hell of a chest bruise,” Kylo coughed, Mitaka’s eyes grew so wide they almost took over his face. Had he not just been shot, Kylo would have laughed._

_“What the fuck? You’re alright,” Mitaka gasped, “But, how?”_

_“Dopheld, how long have you worked for me? A weird phone call telling me to turn up alone when I know someone wants to off me? There was no way I wasn’t wearing a vest,” he drawled, pulling up his shirt to show off the bulletproof vest._

_“What if I’d shot you in the head?!”_

_“Well…I’m awfully glad you didn’t,”_

_“Fuck,” Mitaka breathed, “I…what’s going to happen to me? Are you going to kill me?” Finn helped Kylo to his feet, the Alpha brushing the damp sand from his body._

_“No. I know you were just doing what you thought you had to,” Kylo said plainly. Mitaka stared at him, fear still evident in his eyes._

_“Then what are you going to do with me?” Kylo smiled wolfishly._

_“I have an idea,”_

00000

The sky was a cold grey, the breeze chilling as she walked from the car through the cemetery with Chewie loyally 3 steps behind her. Finn and Rose were already standing by the grave, greeting her with demure nods and comforting hugs.

“How are you holding up?” Rose asked quietly, rubbing Rey’s arm. Rey gave her a tight smile, willing her bottom lip to stop it’s trembling. There were too many people that she didn’t know, only a spare few she recognized from the charity gala she’d been taken to so long ago.

She didn’t know them but oh, they knew her, and it caused bile to rise in her throat.

“Rey, sweetness, I’m so sorry for your loss,” Gwen sympathized, wrapping her in a tight motherly hug, “If you need anything, and I mean that, anything at all you just call me. I will get it done,” she promised. Rey gave her the first genuine smile she’d felt in days.

“Thank you, Gwen,” she replied politely, keeping up appearances for the rest of the mourners, “That’s very kind of you,”

“Kylo was quite the man. I can’t imagine how it feels to lose your mate like that,” she continued. Rey clenched her jaw, taking a deep breath and smiling tightly. Her eyes stung but still, she wouldn’t cry.

He’d want her to be stronger than that.

“Yes, he was. I…I don’t really know how to describe it,”

“Don’t try poppet!” Gwen insisted, “But whatever you need, I’m here,”

“Rey? The officiant is ready to begin,” Chewie informed her, gesturing towards the man near the podium. Rey dismissed herself from Gwen, nodding to the man to begin as people fell into place around the coffin.

“We are here today to pay our final respects to Kylo Ren…”

00000

_Under the cover of darkness, they moved to a small apartment not far from the meeting point. Another secure location that Kylo and his most trusted used for storage and to lay low when it was needed._

_Stripped off his shirt and vest, Kylo stood in front of a cracked mirror in the run-down home, inspecting the point of impact. Already it had begun to turn a violent shade of red and purple._

_“I’ll give you that Mitaka, you’re not a bad shot!” Kylo surmised, “If I hadn’t been wearing that vest, you’d have got me more or less right in the heart. Would have bled out in minutes,” From his place on the shabby sofa, Mitaka groaned, his head in his hands._

_“Jesus, I’m so so sor- “_

_“Don’t say sorry again!” Kylo snapped, “We’ve established that and now you’re going to fix it!”_

_“How? What can I do?” Mitaka asked curiously, his face still pained. Chewie kept an eye out on the door while Finn stayed close to Mitaka._

_“Before tonight, I had an idea, but I still wasn’t sure how to go about it. You’ve just created the perfect opportunity,” Kylo smiled, grabbing his shirt to pull it back onto his body. Mitaka frowned._

_“What kind of opportunity?”_

_“I needed a way to get Snoke out into the open but clearly he’s not done trying to get others to do his wet work for him. He’s trying to blackmail you? Well, you’re going to give him what he wants,”_

_“I don’t understand…”_

_“Go to Snoke and tell him exactly what he wants to hear. Tell him I’m dead, that you did your job. By the time he realizes you lied…well, he won’t be a problem anymore,” Kylo declared smugly. Mitaka was still frowning, his brows knitting together while his eyes constantly moved, as if trying to work out a particularly hard math problem._

_“But…if he thinks you’re dead, what happens then? What about Rey?” A muscle under Kylo’s eye jumped at the mention of his mate. He’d been away from her less than 12 hours but already his inner Alpha was starting to grow tense._

_“Rey already knew the beginnings of my idea. I’ll need to fill her in that we’re moving things up, but she’ll know what to do,” Kylo said confidently, “Snoke will want her out of the picture. He’s aware of how much she knows but he’s an arrogant prick, he’ll want to see her in person first,”_

_“And where are you going to be during all of this?” Finn asked curiously, “You can hardly just wander back home through the front door!” Kylo nodded, his mouth a grim line._

_“It’s not ideal but I’ll have to lay low, at least until my, uh…funeral,” Finn snorted._

_“You’re going to have a funeral?!” he cried, “Isn’t that a little self-indulgent?” Kylo smirked at the dark man, amused by his innocence in the world he’d fallen into._

_“I’m dead, Finn. Dead people have funerals,” Kylo stated, “We need to make this look as authentic as possible. There’s going to be plenty of folks who will want to go…more to check I’m gone than to pay their respects,” he smirked. Finn glowered at him._

_“You’re enjoying this,”_

_“A little bit, yes,” Kylo shrugged, “How often do you get to watch your own funeral?”_

_“And what about Rey? She’s going to have to do the heavy work here!” Finn snapped, “Don’t you have any empathy?”_

_“I am doing this for her!” Kylo growled, “and you fucking know it. Rey is in this, she knows the score and when this is over, I’m going to spend the rest of my days making up for all this bullshit,” Finn paused silently, leaning back into the sofa._

_“See that you do,”_

00000

“Miss Jackson, I was a good friend of Kylo’s. I am so sorry for your loss, he will be sorely missed,” a short, balding man with a simpering smile told her, his clammy hand shaking hers and only letting go when Chewie leaned forward in warning. Rey resisted the urge to wipe her hand on her dress.

“Who even was that?” she muttered to Chewie, “Good friend my arse!”

That’s what they all were, these strangers in suits. They were all ‘good friends’ or ‘long-term associates. People who claimed to be close to Kylo but really knew nothing about him. Rey knew who they really were.

Scavengers.

Leeches.

Bottom feeders who would do anything to curry favor with the woman who now owned his estate and would be dealing with his business endeavors. They saw her as nothing more than a trophy, a hot Omega he sunk his teeth into with the intent of treating her like a fuck toy whenever a rut hit.

They new nothing.

So many had offered their ‘expertise’ in all manner of matters, hoping that she would bat her tear-soaked lashes and beg for help. Instead, she stared at them defiantly, tilting her chin in silent challenge while coolly telling them that she had everything under control.

“But thank you none the less,” she answered, her red painted lips holding a smile that didn’t reach her eyes, “I’m sure Kylo would have been… _interested_ to see who was offering their services in this trying time,”

Between her choice of words, her steely gaze and the huge Alpha in Chewie standing by her side, nobody dared push their luck further.

“These fucking people,” Chewie growled, his hands clasped in front of him as he glowered at the congregated guests mingling around the living area of the penthouse. Security was posted all over the home, Rey not trusting that a guest wouldn’t become conveniently lost, finding somewhere they shouldn’t, “Just say the word and I’ll have this place emptied in seconds,”

Rey smiled ever so slightly, the corners of her lips lifting just enough to show him that she’d heard. It was a tempting offer. The idea of allowing these people into their home was revolting to her like they were being allowed to invade her and Kylo’s sacred space.

From the corner of her eye, she spied an unexpected presence entering the penthouse. The tall waiflike woman gliding in on spike stilettos, her long black hair pulled back from her face as usual.

00000

_“So, great, you’re dead,” Mitaka exclaimed, “Snoke is going to want proof. He won’t just take my word for it,”_

_Kylo paced the room thoughtfully. Mitaka was right, there was no way Snoke would take it at face value that he was dead. Faked pictures were too obvious, too easy to prove their falsehood and blood could belong to anybody._

_He wandered slowly to his leather jacket, abandoned at the side of the room while Mitaka and Finn watched on interestedly. Picking up the jacket, he reached into the inner pocket, pulling out a small strip of photos._

_“Give him this,” he muttered, reluctantly handing the pictures to Mitaka. His chest constricted unexpectedly as he released his grip, uncomfortable with the other men seeing the contents._

_Each passport sized picture was of him and Rey, taken on their date to Coney Island. She’d dragged him to a photo booth, squeezing his large frame inside and placing herself on his knee, her arms around his neck. Each photo a different pose, finishing with a sweet kiss. They were smiling, relaxed and so openly in love._

_“There’s no way anyone else but me would have those,” Kylo said tightly, “So show him that,”_

_Mitaka nodded mutely._

_“I’m going to make a call,” Kylo mumbled, reaching for his burner in his other pocket and leaving the men as he made his way through to the basic bedroom, closing the door behind him._

_He couldn’t call her cell. He couldn’t call the penthouse. Nothing that could be traced back to even the disposable phone._

_“Rey, first of all, you need to know that I’m fine, okay? I’m fine. Remember what we talked about? It’s time, baby. Things have…escalated. Finn and Chewie are going to come to the apartment and tell you that I’m dead and I need you to do what we talked about. It’s an act. It’s all an act for the security, for anyone who might still be working for Snoke,”_

_He took a deep breath, rubbing his hand over his anxious face._

_“It’s not going to be easy, but I believe in you, baby. I do. I’m going to have to stay away for a little while, but I promise I’ll be back. Finn and Chewie will tell you the rest. I love you, I love you so fucking much and I’m sorry it’s happening like this but…this is our shot. We have to take it,”_

00000

“Bazine, I didn’t expect to see you here,” Rey said coolly, her eyes hard as she looked the woman up and down. Bazine faltered, the boldness of Rey’s scrutiny catching her off guard.

“I’d known Kylo far longer than you,” Bazine replied with a smug smile on her dark lips, “It seems only fitting that I come to pay my respects,”

“Hmm that is true but the length of time you knew someone really does pale in comparison to how _well_ you know someone,” Rey smiled, “And I’d like to bet I know my mate far better than you ever did,”

“ _Knew_ , darling,” Bazine drawled, “So, it’s true then,”

“What is?”

“Kylo Ren is really dead,” Bazine elaborated, “A report from the NYPD stated that his body was found dead at the scene. No suspects, no leads. Supposed suicide but…well, we both know, better don’t we?”

She continued to smile, seductive and cruel all at once. To the unknown eye, Rey assumed that some might have found her beautiful but with a personality so sour, Rey thought otherwise. Bazine was trying to goad her, trying to rattle her resolve. Rey took a deep breath, Chewie still nearby offering silent support. His scent wasn’t Kylo’s but it was a comfort none the less.

“I suppose we do,” Rey replied, “I didn’t see you at the service. I guess you didn’t have that much respect left to pay,” Bazine scowled.

“Kylo Ren was a force to be reckoned with!” She hissed, “Don’t mistake my being here, we had a lot of history…”

“And none of it pleasant, from what I’ve been told. He was _my_ mate and I can promise any time spent with you was nothing more than a distant, fading memory!” Rey shot back, “Now if there isn’t anything else…get the fuck out of _my_ home,”

Chewie did nothing to hide the satisfied smirk on his face, rolling his shoulders as Bazine glanced in his direction, her mouth flapping in astonishment.

“Actually, there is something else,” she muttered, reaching into her bag and pulling out her phone. She tapped the screen, bringing the phone to her ear, “I have her,” she said down the line before looking to Rey and handing her the phone, “He wants to talk to you,”

Cautiously, Rey accepted the phone, her mouth going dry as her heart thundered in her chest.

“Hello?”

“Ah, Miss Jackson. So lovely to hear your voice at long last,”

The voice on the other end of the line was older, rasping and cracked with age but rich and ominous, like the rumbling of thunder heralding an oncoming storm.

“Mr. Snoke, I presume,” Rey replied, forcing her voice to remain strong and even, “How nice to finally speak with you, I’ve heard so much,”

“I would assume you have. I only wish it were under better circumstances. The death of Kylo was so unexpected, he will be sorely missed,” he pandered, Rey clenching her jaw as he spoke, grateful he wasn’t there to see her reaction.

“It was a shock to us all, I’m sure,” she said, “I’m still trying to work out what to do with myself,”

“Ah my dear, to lose a mate so young. I wish Kylo had informed me earlier, we could have had certain protections in place for you,” he crooned, insincere and sickly sweet, causing a shiver to run down her spine.

“That’s quite all right,” Rey replied politely, wondering where the conversation was leading. He had sent Bazine with a purpose more than just pushing Rey’s buttons.

“Oh, but it isn’t. Please, allow me to make it up to you. I would like to invite you to a little party that I’m having. Black tie, very exclusive and you will be my guest of honor,” Rey sucked in a breath, stifling the smile on her face.

Her mate had just been murdered and put in the ground. It didn’t look natural for the grieving widow to be grinning on the phone.

But this was the opening Kylo’s sacrifice had caused.

“That’s so kind of you,” Rey breathed, feigning astonishment and humility, “I’d be honored to attend,”

“Wonderful! I look forward to meeting you in person, Miss Jackson,”

The line went dead, the long tone buzzing in her ear. She handed the phone back to Bazine, the taller woman staring at Rey expectantly. Rey told her nothing, her eyes ice cold as she drew them up and down Bazine’s body.

“Chewie, I’m tired. I’d like everyone to leave now,” she said firmly, her voice echoing Kylo’s authority while she stood tall.

In his absence, she would rule.

She remained silent and still as security ushered the guests from her home, Chewie declaring that Miss Jackson desired her privacy after the day. Her hands clasped in front of her, she watched and noticed the reverent fear in their eyes with a sense of hedonistic satisfaction.

Only when the penthouse was completely empty, and every room cleared did she relax. Dismissing Chewie, the bodyguard instructed the door security that nobody was to board the elevator up without his or Rey’s express permission. She kicked off her heels, the cool of the floors soothing her burning feet. She padded towards the master bedroom, standing near the edge of the bed as her hand flailed behind her, trying to grab the zipper of the garment but failing miserably.

Her senses warmed, the hair on the back of her neck prickling as if she’d been shocked. Cinnamon, coffee, sandalwood, and earth all heated her blood, the scent fresh over anything that he’d previously touched. Adept fingers wrapped around the zipper, the other arm snaking around her waist. The zip was pulled down, the dress loosening from her body as his lips branded the skin below her jaw.

“And the Oscar goes to…” he teased. She could feel his smile against her neck, “I’m so proud of you baby, you were amazing,”

“I missed you,” she breathed, “That was…difficult,” She felt his body sag, his chest heaving behind her.

“I know. I’m so sorry,” he soothed, “But it’s over now. I’m here, I’m right here. What happened?”

“I spoke to Snoke,” Rey said, turning to pull her arms out of the sleeves, the dress pooling at her feet while she turned in his arms, reaching to hang from his neck. He groaned under his breath, her underwear-clad body, pressed against his.

“And?” he prompted, the single syllable question almost panted the way she was grinding against him, her hand brushing the front of his jeans.

“We’ve got him right where we want him,” she grinned, watching his eyes flutter, the tell-tale sign of him biting his inner cheek as she palmed his quickly hardening cock over his pants, “but do you want to talk about him? Or show me how much you’ve missed me?” she teased, his eyes flying open to reveal dark, dilated pupils, his nostrils flaring when he grabbed her to throw her back onto the bed.

He tore off his shirt, launching the clothing across the room without care, his belt and jeans following. Clad in his boxer briefs, he crawled up her body, pressing hot open-mouthed kisses against her hip bone, the designer lingerie tugged away by his teeth. The scent of her arousal caused a growl to rumble primally in his chest.

 “Seven days is far too long for you to be left unsupervised,” he teased, positioning himself between her open thighs, gazing at her hungrily, “Have you been a good girl for Daddy?”

Her teeth tugged at her bottom lip, stifling a loud moan as he flicked the tip of his tongue over her clit, the snippet of contact sending a shock across her torso and around her tailbone. He repeated the action, offering a taste of things to come, Rey aching her back, canting her hips to try and force further contact.

“I missed you, Daddy,” she groaned, “Please don’t tease me!” she was begging without care. His scent reignited to her after seven days separation. Barely anything for most couples but a lifetime for a mated pair. Acting distraught was easy in front of others when they’d been forced apart, her instincts frenzied and lost without his anchoring presence.

“I missed you too baby,” he crooned, listening to her gasps as he licked through her folds, swirling random patterns, occasionally sucking with a pressure that made her squirm. Knowing her body so well, his hand joined, two digits sinking into her dripping heat, Rey crying out at the assault on her senses.

“Fuck…Fuck…Daddy, harder,” she panted. Kylo smirked, his own hips grinding against the bed, desperate for the relief that friction could offer.

“My baby wants it harder?” he asked innocently, Rey whining when he removed his fingers, placing a final rough kiss on her cunt before sitting up, pulling his boxers away to free his erection, hard and aching for her, “What my baby wants, she gets,”

Her legs thrown over his shoulders, he thrust into her with one motion, bottoming out with a hiss, his hips slapping against hers roughly. He was so deep, hammering her pussy with a punishing pace, Rey only able to grip the sheets tightly, completely at his mercy.

“You feel so good baby, so fucking tight,” he growled, gripping her thighs so hard she was sure he would leave bruises. Not that she minded at all. She wanted his brand, his mark. Anything that told the world she was his, “Is that how you like it? Hard and rough from Daddy?”

“Yes Daddy, fuck, yes…I love it!” she moaned, his cock stretching her perfectly as she clenched around him, “Knot me, make me cum,”

“Ask nicely baby,” he ground out, his teeth gritting with the effort of his movement, “Ask like you mean it,”

“Please Daddy, please fuck me hard!” she pleaded through her panting breaths, “Make me cum…I’ll be good, I’ll be so good for you,”

His knot swelling, his pace increased, pummelling her until her body tensed, her slicked walls fluttering around him as she screamed her release. Quivering and shaking, finally she relaxed into the mattress, spent and exhausted while Kylo’s knot locked in place, his cum soothing the anxiety their separation had caused.

Her mate was home. He wasn’t leaving her side again.

Worn out, he collapsed onto her, barely catching himself on his forearms before he crushed her under his weight. Covered in a sheen of sweat, his long hair falling over his face, he kissed her gently, tracing his nose over hers.

“I love you,” he murmured softly, “I’m not leaving again,”

“I love you,” she smiled lazily, relaxed and sated by his touch. Nothing could touch them, not now. Shifting position, he pulled her against his chest, pressing a kiss to her hair.

“We’ll need to get you a new dress,” He smiled darkly, “You’ve got a party to go to after all,”


	22. Choke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're fuckin' with them basics when you really want the baddest..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies! This will (probably) be my final update until after the new year, so I thought it should be a good one. I hope it is! If I get a chance, something may update in between but I won't promise anything. I've been writing wild this year with 11 multi-chapter fics under my belt and at least 9 of them completed! 
> 
> As always a big thank you for all the comments, tweets, tumblr messages etc. I really do appreciate them in such a huge fandom when you have so much choice! 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys the holidays and has a great, merry, relaxing time. 
> 
> PD3 xx

[](https://imgur.com/ieVErBz)

Rey stared at herself in the mirror of her dressing table, calmly attaching the backs to her diamond earrings.

The penthouse was empty except for Chewie who waited for her in the living room.

Life was strange.

She could see her pupils moving in the mirror as she examined her face. She looked…older. Perhaps it was a trick of the mind, although no age lines had begun to crease her skin, there was something else there. Something seasoned, experienced. Had it really only been so many months since they’d met? Since he’d hung his head out of his ludicrously expensive car to chastise her for smoking, setting off a chain of events that she never could have predicted.

She’d been a broke student, on the edge of selling her belongings just to make her rent for a month. She once sat in her faded sweats, trawling through textbooks and Friday night’s biggest issue was which flavor of instant noodle would be for dinner. Now, someone different was in the mirror. A queen on the edge of taking a throne by gunpoint. Her blood red lips smiled softly as she gave her appearance one last inspection.

She liked who was staring back at her.

Gracefully she stood from her dressing table, gliding to the full-length mirror and brushing the silk of her steel grey dress, glinting in the light, deadly like a freshly polished knife edge. It was a manifestation of everything she would have to be; cool, sharp and unbreakable. She gathered her things into her clutch.

_Credit card, phone, gun…_

The pistol Kylo had given her was tiny, discreet and deadly despite its size.

“Kind of like you,” he’d teased, acting like he was handing her a teddy bear instead of a weapon designed to kill. This was the strange reality of their life together.

Not that she was going to use it. It was a precaution. She was going in almost alone, straight into the belly of the beast without Kylo nearby. He wanted her to be ready should the worst have happened.

Her hips swayed behind her as she walked, the slight train of her dress floating behind her while she descended the stairs, Chewie waiting for her.

“Are you ready for this?” he asked seriously. Rey smiled, her clutch held tightly in her hand.

“Absolutely,”

00000

The front of the Four Seasons hotel had been lit up especially for the event.

Rainbows of floodlighting illuminated the stonework of the building, large banners draped from the roof. The doorway was lined with a long red carpet, hoards of security checking every person before they went inside. The signs said something about a charity auction. It was all a front and Rey knew it, a cover for what it really was, a gathering of New York’s most dangerous underworld inhabitants.

From behind the tinted glass of her town car window, Rey sneered.

“For someone who wants to keep a low profile, isn’t this all a little ostentatious?” She said, straining her neck to see better.

“What’s the point in being all-powerful if you can’t make everyone else around you feel small?” Chewie sniggered, “That’s what this whole sorry display is all about. Showing off his power and having the most pathetic kiss his feet,”

Rey opened, her purse to check her gun, closing the clutch bag with a sharp snap.

“Well, he better enjoy it while he can,” she smiled sweetly. The car pulled up to the front of the carpet, Chewie getting out first to move around and open the door for Rey, falling behind her steps as she walked to the door.

“Name miss?” the doorman asked, an iPad in his hand.

“Rey Jackson,” she answered coolly. A beat of silence passed, and the man nodded, allowing her and Chewie entry to make their way to the grand ballroom. On the inside, they were met with far more rigorous security. Scanners for bags and metal detecting archways, cold in comparison to the beautiful décor.

Rey placed her bag into the scanner, walking through the archway with no issues, but next to her the scanner flashed red. The security guard checking the items smiled at her politely.

“I’m sorry Miss, but you are not permitted to bring weapons or cell phones into the event,” he informed her patiently. Given who was throwing the party, it didn’t surprise Rey that the presence of a gun did nothing to panic the man. She smiled politely in return.

“Of course, that won’t be an issue,” she cooed, “I’m assuming there will be a security locker that my things will be kept in?”

“Yes miss,” he agreed, taking the gun and cell phone from her bag to place them in a box, pulling the numbered tab to hand it to her, “Present this at the cloakroom as you’re leaving,”

“Thank you,” she took the tab, stuffing it into her far emptier clutch. They had only taken two steps forward when she was called back.

“I’m afraid your bodyguard is not permitted to enter the main room,” the security told her. Rey bristled.

“Well then he won’t be much of a _bodyguard_ if he can’t guard my body,” she replied haughtily.

“It’s the same rule for everyone, miss, but don’t worry. Mr. Snoke has the best security on hand for this evening, you’ll be perfectly safe,” Rey smiled sadly at Chewie.

“If that’s the rules then I suppose we don’t have a choice,” she sighed, “Go on Chewie, I’ll be fine,” Chewie shifted, rolling his shoulders uncomfortably.

“Are you sure Miss Jackson?” he replied anxiously, using her formal name for the benefit of those around them, “I don’t like this,”

“It’ll be fine, I promise. Nothing I can’t handle,” she ensured, Chewie nodding reluctantly and joined the other bodyguards near the bar outside.

Confidently she walked into the grand ballroom, the chandeliers glittering overhead bathing opulent room in iridescent light leaving just enough dark corners for nefarious deeds. Rey smirked. The place was perfect for a man like Snoke and the people he surrounded himself with.

She could feel the eyes of those around her, appraising her, watching as she strutted towards the bar. Kylo Ren’s widow, they whispered. His mate. The woman he gave up everything for. Rey thought it was perhaps her imagination, that they weren’t really saying anything or paying her any mind, but from the corner of her eye, she could see them whispering.

She smiled defiantly. Let them talk. Soon they would be under her heel and they could submit or perish.

Rey approached the bar, picking up a glass of champagne and sipping at the cool, bubbling liquid. It was dry, bitter on her tongue and unspeakably expensive. She watched the inhabitants of the room. Not one of them was Snoke.

“Rey? Rey, what the hell are you doing here?” She turned, Gwen striding towards her.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Rey asked, “I didn’t realize your business afforded you such high contacts,” Gwen moved to her side, facing the bar while Rey faced away, talking as hushed as she could.

“You are not safe here,” Gwen hissed, “Whatever your planning, I suggest you stop now. It won’t bring him back,”

“On the contrary,” Rey smiled placidly, “It’s the only thing that will bring him back,”

“Holy shit, you’ve lost your damn mind!” Gwen sighed, “Rey, revenge isn’t the answer!”

“You know as well as I do exactly who and what Snoke is,” Rey growled, “Things need to change,”

“Rey, you’re kicking the hornet’s nest!” Gwen insisted, forcing a smile on her face as someone greeted her, “I hope you know what you’re doing,” Rey smiled.

“I know exactly what I’m doing and you can’t change my mind. Everything will work out, you’ll see and I hope you’ll be onside when the cards are on the table,”

Speechless, Gwen’s mouth flapped while Rey walked away, her eyes still scanning the room for the man she was looking for. Partygoers and revelers fawned over each other, smiling and simpering at those in a higher position. She felt a tap on the back of her shoulder.

“Well if it isn’t the widow,” Bazine drawled, gazing down at Rey with open disgust, “I’m amazed you’d show your face here,”

“And if it isn’t the ladder climbing pawn,” Rey replied coolly, “Let me guess, you have something else to tell me about my mate?”

“Actually, I’ve been told to fetch you,” Bazine sneered, “Mr. Snoke wishes to talk with you,”

“And, where is he? I assumed he’d want to sit and bask in all this? All these people wanting to kiss his feet and tell him how wonderful he is,” Bazine openly rolled her eyes.

“There it is, that boring wit of yours,” she grumbled, “Come with me,”

Bazine stiffly turned, her heels snapping on the marble floor as she strutted away, Rey following her with her head held high. She saw the whispers, the sideways glances. Everyone knew where she was going.

_Good…_

The entered the elevator, riding it in silence until Bazine spoke, her tone far softer than Rey had ever heard.

“You know, I am sorry…about Kylo,” she admitted quietly, “And everything else. I’m only doing my job,”

“Being an antagonistic bitch was part of your job?” Rey sneered, “I find that hard to believe,”

“This world? This life? If you’re not careful it makes you cold,” Bazine confessed, “I was married once, mated. I lost him. He was killed in a shooting. After that…it was easier to close myself off. I told myself I’d rather be a bitch, I’d rather be cold than go through that again,”

Rey continued to stare ahead at the elevator door, a sharp pang of guilt stabbing at her gut swirling with sudden pity for the woman at her admission.

“Me and Kylo? It wasn’t love, fuck, it wasn’t even friendship!” Bazine tutted, “I was angry, he was angrier, and we simply took it out on each other. Half the time he didn’t even look at me once it was over…”

“I don’t want to hear about it!” Rey snapped uncomfortably. Bazine nodding almost contritely. Another beat of silence passed before the woman spoke again.

“You should know before you go to see him, you should know that I envy you,” Bazine said quietly, “and you should know that he loved you more than anything. It was obvious,”

The bell of the elevator sounded and the doors opened. Rey resisted a shiver in the cool air of the hall, walking behind the taller woman until she stopped at a door. Bazine knocked.

“Enter,”

Carefully she pushed open the door, holding it open for Rey to step inside. The suite was opulent, Rey entering a huge sitting room complete with its own bar. In the center of the room sat an older man, his features pointed and hair grey. He was dressed in a fine dark suit with a gold tie. He smiled at her, but there was no warmth in his piercing gaze.

“Miss Rey Jackson, so wonderful to finally meet you in person,” he greeted, glancing towards Bazine, “Leave us!” She nodded, closing the door behind her.

Rey and Snoke were finally, almost alone.

“I can see why he liked you,” Snoke drawled, “You are a beauty, my dear,”

“Thank you,” Rey replied politely, “His death has been…difficult,” Snoke tutted, his voice simpering with mock concern. Rey schooled her face, determined to see her job through until the end.

“I can imagine!” he sympathized, sickly sweet, “And to lose a mate so young. It is a shame, such a waste of potential,”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m sure you already know, my dear,” Snoke smiled, “Kylo was my protégé. I found in him what all mentors live to see. Raw, untamed power. The potential of his family. Imagine how disappointed I was when I discovered he was willing to throw that all away,”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Snoke chuckled, cruel and contemptuous.

“Shall we stop playing these games, Rey?” he asked rhetorically, “You are far too intelligent to act the fool with me. You know where he came from, you know his family,”

“I do,” Rey replied, “and I also know how you used his anger and manipulated him for your own gain!”

“I made him what he was!” Snoke snapped, “I gave him the tools and made Kylo Ren more powerful than Ben Solo could ever be…”

“That’s where you’re wrong,” Rey smiled sadly, “You made Kylo Ren but Ben Solo still held all the power!”

“Yes, and that’s why I had him killed,” Snoke shrugged nonchalantly. Rey bristled, her jaw clenching tightly at his open admission.

“So, you admit it,” Rey snarled. Snoke nodded.

“Of course. He was too dangerous to be kept alive. I’m not a fool, and using his loyal assistant against him was the cruelest stroke,”

From behind Snoke’s back, the bartender and a waitress entered the room, Snoke clicking his fingers but never once looking at them, “My dear, two Old Fashion’s and make them strong,”

“So, what happens now?” Rey asked simply, “You killed Kylo and I assume you’ve brought me here to the privacy of your rooms to do the same to me?”

“You see, intelligent girl!” he chuckled, “But I see no reason why we can’t enjoy a civil drink first, clear up a few things. That way you can die with a light heart and a clear conscience, won’t that be nice?”

“Thrilling,” Rey drawled, “What air can we possibly clear? You killed my mate. I’ll never forgive you for that,”

“Oh, I don’t expect forgiveness dear. At my age and in this line of work, forgiveness is as valuable as monopoly money and, frankly, just as sought after. I don’t need the forgiveness from the likes of you,” he growled, “I know what you came here to do. You came here to kill me,”

Rey sucked in a breath, straightening her back where she sat.

“And you’re so confident that I won’t?” Rey smiled sweetly, “Whoever kills you takes your throne, that’s how it works, right?” Snoke nodded.

“You are correct,” He confirmed, “An ancient tradition passed down from the old country. Where the young and the strong overtake the old and weak, but here is the caveat, my dear, I am not weak, and I am still in my prime. I cannot be beaten,”

Behind him the waitress placed his cocktail on the table next to him, doing the same on Rey’s side. She picked up the glass, swirling the sweet whiskey and watching the alcohol dance with the sugar.

“Well, I suppose that’s me told. You are the one creating your own competition after all. Hux told me everything” Rey smiled, still holding her drink. Snoke rolled his eyes.

“A rabid cur can be a powerful tool but only when they don’t have their own petty vendettas to deal with,” Snoke replied ruefully, “He was useful but I’m not a fool, I know Kylo was the one who killed him. In all honesty he saved me the task!” Rey fought a sneer at how flippant he was.

“Is there anything you regret?” He asked, “Best to leave this world with a clean soul, my dear,”

“So many things,” Rey admitted honestly, “I wish I could have told him how proud I was, how safe he made me feel. I wish I could have told him that I didn’t care about his name, but that I loved him for who he was...”

Snoke took a large gulp of his cocktail, Rey watching in satisfaction.

“Most of all, I wish you could see the look on your face when you realize that what you’re tasting is cyanide,”

Snoke frowned, naked confusion evident on his face as the drink, normally so sweet, was bitter on his tongue. Rey sat perfectly still, sipping at her own and licking her lips, patting her matte lipstick in thought while Snoke gasped for breath, choking where he sat.

From behind the bar, Kylo emerged, sauntering to stand behind Rey.

“Surprised to see me?” Kylo drawled casually, “You shouldn’t be. You taught me everything you know…”

Rey supposed Snoke was trying to growl, trying to shout for help as he flailed, crimson blood beginning to stream from his nose as he gripped in vain at his throat. She smiled viciously, her free hand moving to her shoulder to hold Kylo’s.

“You’re not wrong, Snoke. Kylo Ren is dead. My name is Ben Solo and I am very much alive!”

Snoke's eyes were bright red, bloodshot and angry as they rolled back, the final gasping choke of life leaving his bloodstained mouth. Together, they watched as Snoke’s body fell limp into the leather armchair. Kylo left her side to cross over to the body, pressing his index and middle finger against the old man’s neck.

With a smile, he turned to Rey.

“Dead,”

Rey grinned, swirling her drink.

“You, Ben Solo, make a very good Old Fashioned,” she smirked, “What do we do now?”

“Now? Baby, now we breathe,” Kylo smiled, gently stroking her cheek. The moment of peace was broken by a sharp knock at the door, Bazine bursting in as Rey jumped from her chair.

“Mr. Snoke, someone downstairs is request- Oh my God!” her sentence was abruptly halted, running into the room frantically, “What have you done?!” She screamed.

From Kylo’s waistband, Rey grabbed his gun, pointing the barrel at Bazine and bringing the woman to a complete stop.

“On your knees!” Rey shouted, the gun still pointed at Bazine’s forehead and her cocktail in her other hand, “Don’t make a sound!” she demanded. Bazine was physically shaking, staring up at Rey with terrified eyes.

“I…fuck, please…please don’t kill me!” she begged, “I was just following orders!”

“Oh, I know, you’ve already told me that,” Rey stated, “Now you’ve got some new orders to follow,”

“Kylo?! You’re alive?” Bazine choked, “Holy shit…fuck! I’m sorry alright!? I’m just so fucking sorry!”

Rey growled down at her. The once proud woman looked so pitiful on her knees and she finally understood why people became addicted to this kind of dark power. It was intoxicating, holding someone’s life in her hands.

Behind her, Kylo gently grasped her shoulders.

“Don’t let it get to your head, I know what that’s like. You’re better than that,” he whispered in her ear, his scent bringing her heady power rush back to earth, “Remember? We’re going to change the world baby,”

Rey smiled down at Bazine, calm and almost benevolent.

“I’m not going to kill you,” Rey declared, “But you are going to make up for all the trouble you’ve caused us. You know how the succession works?” Bazine nodded.

“Whoever kills takes power,” she stammered, “I know. What do you want me to do?” Rey smiled, standing tall and proud with Kylo, Ben Solo, by her side.

_You might be the most powerful woman in Manhattan and you don’t even know it…_

Now she knew.

“Spread the word,”


	23. The View from the Top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You got what I want and I need it right now, give it to me baby, I don't care how..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that, I DID have time to update before New Year!
> 
> I'm not sure where the smut came from.....I'm not sorry....
> 
> Enjoy!

[](https://imgur.com/SpHREZT)

His eyes snapped open, his body abruptly waking from sleep.

Lifting his head from the pillow, his gaze wandered the darkness of the bedroom, slowing making out the familiar shapes of the furniture. He felt twitchy and uncomfortable like his skin was pulled too tightly over his body.

It wasn’t unusual that he woke in the night. In the weeks since Snoke’s demise, he’d been on edge. Thing’s were going smoother than expected, Snoke’s true reputation among his men coming to the forefront. Once word had spread that there was a new administration in charge, that said administration was taking the syndicate in a new direction, there had been little pushback. Sure, some worried about how it would affect their earnings, but a single private meeting with the new figureheads soon put their worries at ease.

None of that meant he slept more than four hours at a time. Despite the security he had in place, and it was extensive, there was only one way to go when you were at the top of the pyramid.

Rey was still sleeping, her naked back pressed against his chest so he could curl around her body like a shield. To say he was proud barely began to scratch the surface. He’d watched her evolve into someone so formidable. She’d taken the strength she didn’t know she possessed along with her intelligence, her wit, to come together as the poised woman so many craved.

Where there had been uncertainty, there was now strength. Weakness was now resolve. She carried herself with a confidence that never bordered on arrogance and she did it all without losing herself as a person behind closed doors. She was still just Rey with him.

But his fear wasn’t the reason he had woken.

His skin prickled, his muscles begging for movement. The air was cool as he took a deep inhale, her scent permeating his nostrils causing his chest to constrict, his heart to beat wildly. This wasn’t a rut.

This was something else.

He brought his face closer to her neck, his nose brushing against her pulse to breathe in her scent again, his brows furrowing as he tried to analyze his findings. She was still Rey. She still smelled of wildflowers and soft rain, of sunshine on skin but something else lingered. He could scent himself, as he could since the day they’d mated but it was stronger, far more potent than it had ever been.

Altered but still familiar.

His eyes moved as rapidly as his thoughts. Rey had made it clear that suppressants, contraceptive shots and anything else to do with her body were none of his business unless she asked, and he’d made sure to respect that.

But with everything that had happened, when was the last time she’d been given her shot?

He inhaled again, breathing in the combined scents with a small smile. He was no doctor, she’d have to take a test to be absolutely certain, but the way his body was reacting, his inherited instincts going into overdrive already.

He knew.

“Ben, why are you staring at me?”

Her voice broke the silence, Ben flinching at the sudden sound pulling him from his thoughts. She was still lying there, curled up happily on her side with her eyes closed. He smiled affectionately, moving her hair to press a kiss to her neck.

“Nothing baby. Go back to sleep,”

00000

**1 Month Later**

There was a strange clash of worlds going from her classes to her office.

It had taken a lot of convincing, but after citing special circumstances and promising that she could catch up with the work, the University had agreed that all being to a satisfactory standard she would still be able to graduate.

Of course, that was before she told them about the baby.

Not that it mattered. She wasn’t so far along that it couldn’t be hidden and by the time it was obvious, she’d be long graduated. As it was, she’d just handed in her final piece of coursework for the year.

She nodded her polite greeting to people as she walked the halls of New Order Holdings. Some were new faces, brought in for fresh ideas. Others she had seen before, having proven their loyalty time and time again. Criminals who wanted the fresh start they were giving them.

Normally she’d have no issue coming into the office in casual dress, hell, she was the only person apart from Ben who could get away with it, but today she had a particular task to do. One that required all the authority that a high waisted black pencil skirt could give her. The fabric clung to her curves, the sleeves of her crisp white shirt rolled to the elbows, her black Louboutin heels clacking against the hard floors. Her Prada handbag hung from the crook of her arm, her lips ruby red.

She did not come to play.

“Miss Jackson? Bazine Netal is waiting for you in your office,” her secretary informed her as she walked past, “Mr. Solo also told me to tell you he’s been there the whole time. To keep an eye on things,”

Rey smiled, thanking the young woman who in truth was not much younger than her. While Bazine had pledged her loyalty, the fact it was done under gunpoint made Rey suspicious and there was no trust between them. The woman wasn’t told anything important and she didn’t put it past her to try and look through the office if left alone. More than that, Bazine was another Alpha and there was no way Ben would let another Alpha be alone with his pregnant mate.

She opened the door to her office, the large space bathed in light from the floor to ceiling windows overlooking the New York skyline. She’d made sure it wasn’t cluttered, a large desk in the middle of the room for her work, a few shelves and a small seating area. Nothing ostentatious.

Ben was standing by the window staring out at the view, turning when the door opened. His eyes shamelessly roamed her body, the subtle bobbing of his throat and a sharp intake of breath telling her that he approved of what he saw.

“Bazine, thank you for waiting,” Rey said pleasantly, circling her desk to place her bag behind it, “I trust you weren’t too bored,”

Bazine smiled tightly. “Not at all,” she replied, “What do you need from me?”

“You’re going on a trip. A long one,” Rey smiled, sweet but edged with a warning. Bazine looked confused, looking between Rey and Ben as he wandered from his place by the window to his mate’s side.

“Um, alright…what do you need me to do on this trip?”

Not once had Rey sat down behind her desk. Instead, she remained standing, leaning forward across the pale wood to maintain her position above the other woman.

“You have served your purpose here, Bazine. You did what we asked, and I thank you for it, but now, we have no need of you. So, you’re going away for good,” Bazine paled, her eyes wide as Rey’s words sank in.

“But, you can’t!” she cried, “I swore loyalty! I’ve done everything you asked…”

“And while that’s very nice of you, it doesn’t make up for the fact you’d sooner put a bullet in my head,” Rey replied flippantly, checking her nails. Bazine scowled.

“Why don’t you just kill me instead?”

“Because that’s not how we do things anymore,” Rey replied firmly, “But that doesn’t mean I can’t make you disappear. Relax, you’re going to love France!”

“When am I supposed to leave?” Bazine exclaimed, “My home, all my belongings…”

“Have been taken care of,” Rey finished, reaching into the desk drawer. She pulled out a brown envelope, dropping it on the desk in front of Bazine, “Everything you need to know is in there. You should be grateful, we’ve even included quite a handsome severance package,”

“You’re going to just exile me?”

“Don’t think of it that way!” Rey purred, “Think of this as a fresh start. Somewhere completely new. You can become whoever you want to be! Now, we’re done here,” she reached forward, pressing the button on the desk, “Please escort Miss Netal from the building,”

Within moments, two large men dressed completely head to toe in black suits entered the office, flanking the woman to ensure she left with no problems.

“Oh, and Bazine,” Rey called, Bazine stopping to turn around one last time, “Make no mistake, if you come back, we _will_ know about it…and I will kill you. Consider that your only warning,”

Silently, her eyes wide with fear, she nodded in agreement, allowing the security to take her away.

Rey kept her gaze on the door after it closed but feeling his arm snake around her waist, his hand coming to rest on her stomach she smiled, her eyes closing as his lips descended on her neck.

“At this risk of sounding like a typical guy…that was the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen,” he growled throatily, “You are positively lethal in Dior,”

“You don’t think that was a bit much?” Rey mumbled, secure now that they were finally alone. Kylo shook his head.

“No. Our decision was humane in comparison to how things could have been,” he replied, “We gave her a way out. Who knows, she might even be happier in the long run,”

“Her happiness isn’t my concern,” Rey commented quietly, her hand landing over Kylo’s where it rested on her body. His other hand was busy pawing at her, his nose nuzzling below her ear. His grip tightened on her possessively. A gasp left her lips feeling his teeth nip at her skin, his hips grinding against her ass.

“Ben, we can’t here…” she said breathlessly, his hand squeezing her breast through her shirt. It wasn’t his fault, not completely.

Since they’d conceived, both their hormones had been going haywire. Something about her new scent, her pheromones, had his inner Alpha howling. He was aggressive if another Alpha, especially male, was in her presence too long. Having snapped at Chewie one too many times, both men agreed that until the baby was born, Finn would be Rey’s personal security.

Rey wasn’t much better. It wasn’t like a normal heat. She wasn’t housebound or unable to function but there were certain situations that she found upsetting. When they had mated, time spent away from him for the first while was disconcerting, his scent and presence soothing her ingrained instincts to keep by her Alpha.

Now prolonged separation was out of the question. It only took a few hours before irrational panic would set in. The day they’d exposed the issue, Ben had checked his phone only to see multiple missed calls and messages. By the time he made it back to the penthouse, practically bursting his way through the door, he found her in the corner of their bedroom hyperventilating.

The incident had scared the shit out of him enough that he’d taken her to the hospital, despite Rey insisting that she felt fine. The doctor confirmed their suspicions, sending them away with research and a few guidelines to try and follow as an Alpha and Omega mated pair.

“Then we _need_ to get home,” he muttered, his body still pressed against hers. Rey sighed, torn between enjoying his attention and bemoaning her DNA.

“I can’t believe we have 8 more months of this.” she groaned, smiling despite herself when his fingers traced her hardening nipples. “We’ll never get anything done!” Ben smirked.

“Baby, it’s just biology,” he shrugged, “It’ll pass. The hormones will calm down, but for now…maybe we should enjoy ourselves, hmm?”

“Easy for you to say. You’re going to get all the fun parts,” Rey quipped, laughing under her breath. Ben chuckled behind her.

“Oh yeah, because irrational bouts of rage are super fun!” he shot back playfully, turning her to face him. She kissed him forcefully, red lipstick be damned, her hands fisting in his hair tightly as he growled against her lips. Panting for breath with smeared, blushed lips and eyes dark as night, he pressed his forehead to hers, a deep crooning starting in his chest as the tell-tale sign that a rut was imminent.

“Home. _Now_!”

00000

Her shirt hadn’t survived.

The second they’d made it back to their home, Ben had physically ripped it from her body, buttons flying all directions. Her skirt had met a similar fate, as had her stockings until she found herself naked on their bed and her clothes in tatters scattered across the floor.

There would be time to mourn her wardrobe later, like when he wasn’t pushing his way between her thighs, staring like he’d found the holy grail. Ben himself was only half dressed, his jacket abandoned somewhere near the stairs and his shirt hanging open but the process of undressing himself seemed far less pressing than undressing her.

“You have no idea what you do to me,” he rasped, desperately licking a hot path from her slicked entrance through her slit, swirling his tongue around the swollen bud. She cried out, the relief of his touch soothing her frazzled nerves.

_Alpha is here…Alpha will take care of you…_

His mouth was relentless, licking and sucking with a pressure that made spots dance before her eyes. There was no teasing in his actions, no tentative touches. She was being devoured, his arms wrapped firmly around her thighs to hold her against him.

“You taste…different,” he awed, “You taste more like me…”

Rey whined at his lack of contact, rolling her hips towards him impatiently. He chuckled darkly, glancing up at her face.

“Don’t worry baby,” he growled, “Daddy’s got you,”

He groaned his own appreciation returning to the task at hand, his tongue mapping her expertly, a loud whine ripping from her throat. Her body writhed above him, his strong grip anchoring her to the bed. He continued to suck, occasionally breaking away to circle in random patterns. He was unyielding, forcing her to stay where she was until her body could take no more.

Every muscle tensed, her thighs and stomach clenching as she came with a gush, his mouth continuing to work her through every little shock. Carefully he slowed, pulling back with a satisfied smile, wiping her cum from his face.

He stood from the bed, pulling his shirt from his body, releasing the catch of his belt to strip the last of his clothes. His solid erection sprang free, already leaking and painfully hard in his hand. Rey gazed back at him hungrily, a growl in her throat like a waiting animal.

“Turn,” he commanded roughly. She did as he asked without hesitation, rolling to her front to prop herself on her hands and knees, her soaked cunt shining at him while she wiggled her hips invitingly. The mattress dipped with his weight, his hand smoothing over the soft skin of her behind.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard everyone is going to know you’re mine,” he breathed thickly, his cock grinding through her slick making her gasp, “You’re going to have _my_ cum dripping out of that perfect little cunt,”

“Yes…please…please Alpha, Daddy,”

It was always the same. Like the ramblings of a drunk man he barely knew what he was saying, he was so intoxicated by her scent, his rut beginning to take hold. In turn, she was aware that she was begging for him, needing the sweet release that only her mate could offer. Neither cared for decorum when instincts ruled their behavior.

A swift thrust as he bottomed out had her moaning loudly, his hands gripping her hips so tightly that there were bound to be bruised as he hammered into her from behind, the lewd sound of skin colliding with every drive.

There was nothing sweet about his actions, his eyes black with lust as he pistoned into her, leaning forward over her body to scrape his teeth against the scar of her mating mark.

“Tell me…tell me how it feels,” he snarled in her ear, his arms bracketing her body while he continued his punishing pace.

“It’s so good Daddy!” She moaned, “Your cock feels so good!”

“You take it so well, baby. Are you going to cum for me?” she nodded frantically, moaning into the mattress where her chest had sunk, “Answer me,”

“Yes, Daddy! Oh God, so close…”

A hand splayed between her shoulders, holding her upper body down to force her hips higher. The new angle only drove him deeper, intensifying the heat in her body until she keened, screaming her release, the sounds muffled by the ludicrously expensive linen.

His hips stuttered, his swelling knot causing his rhythm to slow until he gave one final lunge, his knot locking in place as his spend warmed her insides, soothing the final fires that had been raging through her anxious body.

He breathed deeply, the cathartic release relaxing his tense body and draining him of any antagonism he had been feeling. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her tenderly, rolling them to their side while he peppered her bare shoulder with kisses.

“Did I hurt you?” he asked softly, remorse creeping into his tone as it always did. He couldn’t bear the idea that he’d cause her harm during a rut, especially now there was another life to consider. Rey shook her head, tipping her crown back against his shoulder.

“Not at all,” she smiled languidly, “I think we both needed that,” she sighed happily, snuggling back against his warm body. “Did you ever think when you saw me that night that this is how things would be?” Ben was quietly thoughtful.

“Can’t say I did,” he surmised, “But I knew you were special. No way I’d have been able to pick out your scent in that room any other way,”

“Hmm. I bet you say that to all the girls,” Rey teased, yelping when he pinched her, kissing her neck.

“Just you,” he smiled affectionately, “How is she?” his hand rubbed the practically non-existent swell of her stomach.

“She? How do you know it’s going to be a she when our baby is the size of a tangerine?” Ben shrugged.

“I just know,” he said casually, “It’s going to be a girl and I’m going to have two ladies in my life to spoil,”

“There’s something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about actually,” Rey began cautiously, “Now that things are starting to settle down…you’ve made so much progress. You’ve changed your name back, you’ve changed the business for the better…I think maybe it’s time…”

“Time for what?” Ben asked tentatively, unsure where she was going with her tangent.

“I think it’s time you spoke to your Mom,”


	24. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'd kiss you as the lights went out, swaying as the room burned down..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!
> 
> We're coming to that point in the story where it's almost over and admittedly I'm having a hard time letting go. I've loved writing this, it was a different take on an ABO drama that I wanted to give a shot but I also hate dragging out a story for the sake of it. The HEA is on the horizon.
> 
> Thank you for all the comments, tweets and enthusiastic messages. You guys are the positive part of this fandom that I want to focus on in 2019: The year of the Reylos <3

[](https://imgur.com/O1RWiUY)

He’d dismissed her straight away.

When she’d declared carefully that she thought it was time he reached out to Leia, Ben’s only answer had been a short no, his tone leaving no room for interpretation. Rey had tried to talk to him about it, but he’d clammed up in a manner she hadn’t seen in a long time, only answering in short, clipped sentences.

She dropped the subject, for a while at least.

Every few weeks she’d return to it, cautiously broaching the topic with a soft voice and doe eyes. It was normally met with an exasperated or pained sigh, his hand running through his hair to push it awkwardly from his face as he asked her to please leave things alone.

But she was determined. He had already gained so much. The business was thriving under the new leadership. Companies from overseas hearing of the takeover were more inclined to deal with Ben than they ever had Snoke. Raids had stopped altogether; private security was still something they dealt with but now it was above board. Clients weren’t paying through the nose or being intimidated when they couldn’t come up with the money. They were even working with the NYPD.

It was legitimate.

“Ben, I know you don’t want to talk about it, but I really think reaching out to your Mom is a good idea,” Rey insisted, her hand idly resting on the gentle swell of her almost 3-month term baby bump, “She should know the progress you’ve made,”

“Rey, it’s not that easy,” Ben sighed, Rey following him as he walked from his office towards the kitchen. He pulled a heavy mug from the cupboard, flicking the button on the coffee machine to start a pot.

“It’s scary. I get that, but you won’t know until you try! Then you can put closure on the whole thing. She’s going to be a grandmother. That’s something she’ll want to…”

“I said no!” he barked suddenly, slamming the mug down on the counter with a sharp crash as his patience finally snapped. The anger disappeared as quickly as it had arrived, like a flashing pan, leaving him with nothing but guilt when he saw the hurt and reservation in Rey’s eyes.

“Fuck, baby…I’m sorry,” he began, taking a step towards her, Rey’s arms wrapped protectively around herself. He hated the way she leaned away, suddenly cautious in his presence, “Rey, I’m so sorry…please don’t be scared of me,”

Her eyes flitted over him, assessing that his outburst had passed, and he was in control. Slowly she moved, his arms wrapping around her tightly while he pressed a kiss to her temple, the action edged with desperation.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, “I’m so sorry,”

“It’s okay,” Rey sighed, burying her face into his chest and allowing his scent to calm her, “I’m sorry that I keep asking about it. I just…I think it’s important,”

“I know you do, but sweetheart, this isn’t going to be something that can be fixed with a phone call. There’s a lot of hurts there…on both sides,”

Rey nodded, deciding that she wouldn’t ask again.

00000

Ben had always hated hospitals.

He’d considered himself lucky that he’d rarely been in a state that justified a prolonged stay. Even if he had been, the chances of those injuries being caused by illegal activities were significant and not wanting to answer questions, contacting one of his own doctors and being treated at home always seemed like the better option.

This time it was different. Nobody was shot. Nobody was cut so badly they needed a line of stitches. Nothing illegal was going on and there wasn’t an officer waiting to ask probing queries.

Instead, Rey was lying back on the examination table, propped up with her shirt pulled up exposing her growing belly. Ben sat nervously on the chair next to it, his knee bouncing with anxious energy. Rey squeezed his hand, offering him a reassuring smile.

“You can relax Mr. Solo,” The doctor smiled, “It’s just a scan, nothing to worry about,”

“Sorry,” he muttered, “Can’t help it,”

“I see it all the time. Honestly, you Alphas and your inherited instincts coming in here all tense and worried. No wonder Alpha blood pressures go up when their mate is expecting!” the doctor chuckled.

The gel was applied to her stomach as the doctor switched on the scanner, the wand pressed into her skin roaming until he found the mark. The screen flickered to life.

“And there is your baby!” The doctor declared happily.

The couple sat entranced, watching the strange shape on the screen float happily in safety. Ben swallowed thickly.

“Are they okay? Is…is everything good?” he asked shakily, his grip on her hand tightening. The doctor nodded.

“Everything looks excellent from here,” he confirmed, “Nothing to worry about. You both have a very healthy, growing baby,”

Ben was still dumbstruck as the doctor spoke to Rey about plans going forward, foods to avoid, what she could and couldn’t do, any Omega specific symptoms she had. He heard it, he heard it all, but it was muffled by the sounds of his own heart hammering in his chest.

“And have we had any issues, Mr. Solo?”

“Sorry, what?” The doctor smiled at him patiently.

“Your designation. Have you yourself been experiencing any irregular symptoms?” he asked. Ben nodded.

“Uh, yeah. I’ve been feeling it. I get pretty tense around other Alphas, ruts have been kicking in a lot more, I don’t handle being away from Rey…well,” he admitted sheepishly. The doctor nodded, jotting down some notes.

“All completely normal, you’ll be happy to hear,” he confirmed, “It might take a while to calm down I’m afraid, but it will relent,”

“How long?”

“Maybe 2 or 3 months after the birth,”

_Oh…good…_

He stared at his feet as they left the room, wandering the halls of the hospital towards the exit with a frown on his face.

“What’s wrong?”

“Huh? Nothing, nothing’s wrong,” Ben mumbled thoughtfully.

“Well something is clearly on your mind,” Rey probed, “Mind telling me what it is? You look worried,”

Ben paused, sucking in a deep breath as the front doors slid open, the sounds of the city echoing around them. Mitaka was loyally waiting by the car, holding the door open for them to climb inside.

“I made a call,” Ben said carefully, “We’re going to Vermont next week…to see my Mom,”

Rey gawped at him, his confession taking her by surprise after almost two months of him adamantly saying no. A slow smile grew on her face, both elated and proud.

“Really? Ben, that’s amazing!” Rey gushed, “When?”

“I called her a few nights ago. It wasn’t a long conversation, lots of silence. Honestly, I thought she’d hung up the moment she heard my voice,” he said huffing a humorless laugh, “But I told her about you…and about the baby. She wants to see me…and you,”

Rey snuggled closer into his side.

“What made you change your mind?” His arm fell around her shoulders, pulling her against him with a small smile.

“Something you said a while ago, about family,” He said quietly, “I lost my Dad but I don’t have to lose my Mom…and I don’t want to have to explain to her why she missed the birth of her first grandchild,”

“I’m proud of you,” Rey smiled, absently watching the city pass as they drove, “What’s your Mom like?”

“Well, she was a bit of a rebel actually…”

00000

The last time Rey had flown, it had been an economy flight from London Heathrow to JFK.

It was 8 hours of her back killing her, awful tasteless food and no elbow or leg room. One ear of her complimentary headphones didn’t work and the man next to her hogged the armrest and snored most of the trip.

When they arrived at JFK airport for their flight to Burlington, it soon became apparent that this experience was going to be nothing like her last. Mitaka had dropped them off, Rey wishing him a fun week off work to spend with his family. They were met at the door of the airport, escorted by two security in immaculate black suits past the crowds directly to private check-in.

“What about our luggage?” Rey asked as they were scanned, “Don’t we need to hand them in?” Ben smiled almost arrogantly.

“Not when I own the plane, baby,” he replied, thanking the security who wished them a pleasant flight. They were walked through halls Rey had no idea existed, past private executive lounges where the rich and beautiful traveled in a manner folk could only dream of.

There was no waiting, the couple being walked directly out towards the hanger where the small private jet was waiting.

“Holy shit!” Rey cried, “I thought you were kidding?!” she gasped as she entered the craft. The whole place was decked out with white leather seats, HD screens, and pale wood. The onboard bathroom was only a fraction smaller than the bathroom of her Brooklyn apartment.

“Why would I joke about aviation?” Ben smirked, following her inside, “Besides, this is only the small one,”

“There’s a _bigger_ plane?!”

“And a helicopter. Doesn’t matter,” he shrugged, “Strap in. I’m just going to speak to the pilot, his name is Wedge. Good guy,” he grinned, sitting her down and kissing her cheek.

Rey did as she was told her face still dumbstruck as she clipped the seatbelt.

00000

Vermont was beautiful.

Having lived in cities all her life rarely had Rey ever been given the chance to see so much green past her walks in central park. They’d checked into their hotel, giving them both a chance to freshen up and Rey a chance to rest before they set off towards Leia’s home.

“This place is beautiful!” Rey gasped. Ben nodded absently.

“Yeah, it’s nice here. Maybe we’ll come back in the fall, you can see the trees change,” he said. Rey squeezed his hand but offered no more comment. Clearly, he was distracted. His whole manner radiated anxiety she’d seldom experienced from him. Sometimes keeping him occupied with random chatter worked, but now was not the time.

Instead, she leaned into him, offering her silent support. Today wasn’t about her.

Leia Organa had retired from politics not long after her husband had passed. She’d moved from the city, relocating to Vermont for the distance and peace when she and Ben became estranged. Rey could understand the logic. New place, new start, and she wouldn’t be surrounded by things that constantly reminded her of what she had lost.

The house wasn’t as grand as Rey had expected but still large and stately. Pillars flanked the front porch with a large white door, the steps to the house lined with potted plants. A gravel path split the lush, green lawn leading up the two-story home. It was quaint and more importantly, isolated and quiet.

She could feel the tension in the hand that held hers, his body trembling slightly and his jaw clenched. Before they reached the door, she stopped him, forcing him to face her by placing her hands on either side of his cheeks.

“No matter what happens, I’m here, alright?” she said quietly.

Her heart hurt for him. The eyes staring back at her, searching her face, seemed so lost. This wasn’t the gaze of a man who had controlled armies, who commanded respect and authority. She saw a terrified young boy, vulnerable and broken.

“Thank you,” he answered shakily. She kissed him gently, hoping that the action brought him some comfort and together they set off towards the house.

He bounced on his heels anxiously once the doorbell had been pushed. Rey imagined that Leia had perhaps been doing something similar waiting for their arrival. A click and the door opened.

Leia was smaller than Rey had imagined, given the height of her son she assumed that he could accredit that attribute to his father. The aging woman stood in front of them, her greying hair braided in a crown around the back of her head.

“Ben,” she breathed, staring at him in disbelief that he was real.

“Hi, Mom,” he greeted quietly, his head bowed with pained eyes. Rey had inconspicuously stepped back, almost hiding behind his body, afraid to intrude on such an intimate moment. A charged silence stretched before them until Leia leaned slightly, peering around Ben’s shoulder.

“And you must be Rey?” she smiled kindly. Rey returned the smile shyly, stepping into view properly.

“Yes, it’s nice to meet you,” Leia looked the younger woman up and down, taking her all in, her keen eyes falling on the swell of her stomach.

“Well, come in!” Leia exclaimed with forced cheer, “No good standing out here in the chill!”

She stepped aside, allowing Ben and Rey to enter her home. Rey could see where Ben had taken most of his taste from. The house was decorated with natural colours, elegant and uncluttered. Leia walked them towards the sitting room. She was graceful in her dark pressed jeans and grey cashmere sweater but there was tension laced in every step. Between them, Rey felt like she was trapped in a pressure cooker.

“Can I get you two anything to drink? Tea, coffee…scotch?” Leia asked as they sat down. Rey shook her head politely but despite the palpable tension in the room, Ben smiled.

“I could do with that scotch,” he chuckled awkwardly. Leia smiled.

“You know what…me too,”

She disappeared from the room, reappearing moments later with two glasses swirling with amber liquid. Ben accepted the glass, Leia sitting down on the opposite sofa. After a beat, Leia spoke.

“You look older,” Leia said quietly.

“So do you,” Ben replied.

The room fell silent once more. Leia sipped at her drink, Ben following suit. Rey wanted to speak, to mediate but, how could she? It wasn’t her place when she wasn’t involved past Ben being her mate. She squeezed his knee compassionately.

“I have to admit, I was surprised to hear from you…considering you were reported dead months ago,” Leia accused, her tone clipped. Ben sucked in a breath.

“It was necessary,” he defended softly, “I…I didn’t think you would have heard,”

“Of course, I found out!” Leia snapped, “Ben, ever since you took sides with that monster, I have always kept tabs on you. How do you think that made me feel to hear that my son had been found dead?”

Ben’s eyes moved rapidly, staring down at his drink to avoid the burning gaze from his Mother. His mouth flapped helplessly, failing to find the right words.

“I’m sorry. I’m…I’m so sorry,” he choked, his eyes growing glassy with unshed tears. Leia glared at him, her lower lip trembling until her resolve broke, a repressed sob escaping.

“I’ve seen it all son,” she sniffed, “The news stories, the rumours. I still have friends in high places you know,”

“I’m sorry,” he repeated. What else could he say? Sitting in front of his mother, he felt like he was being torn open, the wound raw and burning as his sins were laid bare. Leia sighed, swirling her drink.

“No, I’m sorry,” she said regretfully, “When your Father died, you were so angry, so hurt…and I was too heartbroken to see that you needed me. I regret everyday that I didn’t do more to help you, that I drove you to someone like Snoke for the answers you needed,”

“You…you didn’t…”

“No, son, I did,” Leia said sadly, “Your Father was my world and when I lost him, I didn’t know what do to or how to make sense of things. I failed you, and I’m sorry,”

Tears ran freely down every face. Ben’s eyes were red, his cheeks damp as tears dripped from his jaw. Leia wiped her own face while Rey sat back, subtly dabbing at her eyes.

“I want to hear what happened to you,” Leia said firmly, her eyes still watering, “Tell me,”

“Mom, I don’t…”

“Please,”

Ben took a large glug of his drink, the alcohol acting as a cathartic burn, distracting from the pain in his head and chest.

“I felt…helpless,” he began, “I was young and angry. You had told me that you wouldn’t help me, and I was desperate. Snoke reached out when I felt like I had nothing else. He promised he everything that I wanted and all I had to do was run a few _errands_ ,”

“What did you do?”

“I killed people,” he said honestly, his voice breaking, “I didn’t see their faces, I didn’t know their real names. I did as I was told because what else was I going to do? I was barely 25 years old when I went to prison and I only walked because of Snoke. I owed him. There’s blood on my hands that I’ll never be rid of,”

Leia and Rey’s tears had begun all over again, one of Rey’s hands resting on his leg while the other traced her stomach.

“But…I’m trying,” he sobbed, rubbing his stubbled face.

“Snoke is dead. Did you do that?” Leia asked uncertainly. Ben nodded, deciding it was best not to elaborate that Rey was also involved, “And…was that why you…you faked your own death?” he nodded again.

“Nobody could know,” he said, “Kylo Ren was a ruthless symbol of everything Snoke stood for, his axeman…I couldn’t carry on that way. Not with…” he trailed off, glancing in Rey’s direction while Leia nodded her understanding.

“And now?” Leia pressed, “What happens now?”

Rey took a deep breath, the heat of the room stifling causing the air to thicken. The morning sickness of her first trimester had been rough and still lingered. She was there for support, but something felt uncomfortable, like she was intruding on something not meant for her. Awkwardly she shuffled to her feet, smoothing her clothes as she stood.

“Excuse me,” she mumbled. Ben looked up at her, his swollen eyes concerned.

“Everything alright?” he asked quickly, Rey nodding.

“Yeah, I just need some fresh air,” she assured, “Everything is fine!”

Leia watched her son carefully, his eyes following his mate as she left the room, still watching the door she’d disappeared through until his Mother’s voice commended his attention.

“So that’s Rey?” Ben smiled genuinely.

“Yeah, that’s Rey,” he confirmed gently. Leia smiled.

“She’s pretty,” Leia commented, “And I can guess she’s the real reason for all of this?”

“I was trying to get out before I met her but…she’s certainly been the best kind of motivation,” he agreed. Leia smirked.

“Love will make you brave,” she declared, finishing her drink, “As will some good old-fashioned liquor but I find the high from the former lasts longer. As I said, what happens now?”

“I…I don’t know,” Ben admitted helplessly, “I can’t take it back…I don’t know how to fix this I just, I wanted to see you, to explain…something…” he babbled, throwing back his drink and putting the glass on the table, fresh tears stinging his eyes. Leia put down her own glass, standing to close the distance between them.

She stood in front of him, her hands forcing him to look up at her from his sitting place on the sofa. She said nothing, staring at the face of the son she thought lost, his dark eyes watering, pleading for something that he couldn’t voice. Leia smiled gently, her own tears falling as a hand stroked his hair the way she’d done so long ago.

“My poor boy,” she said softly, “You’re home now,”

Like a dam bursting, an intense pressure broke within, Ben falling to his knees as sobs racked his body. Leia held him close, stroking his hair like only a mother could.


	25. A Nice Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "May your hands always be busy, may your feet always be swift, may you have a strong foundation when the wind of changes shift..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're coming closer to the end! One more chapter to go and then the epilogue. I have loved every minute of this story, as most of them do, it turned into something I really didn't expect and I had no idea that folk would be as into a slight OTT Mafia style story like this one!
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> PS - See if you can find the tiny cameo by one of my CaP sisters <3

[](https://imgur.com/kH9MPR3)

There was a chill to the air outside when she emerged through the back door towards the garden. Rey didn’t mind. It brought goosebumps to her skin, but it was helping to alleviate the suffocating heat that had been making her dizzy.

Hot flashes. Another glorious side effect of an Omega pregnancy that nobody cared to mention to her.

The garden was as neat and organized as the house itself. A beautiful porch with stairs that lead out towards a pale gravel path. Both sides of the lawn were lush and well kept, with designed rows of flower beds, all coming into bloom and illuminating the space with bright color. There were no sounds except the chirping of birds, the rustle of leaves in the trees surrounding the property and the occasional buzz of bees.

Content, Rey ambled to the porch swing, sitting herself down comfortably to watch the garden. She hoped he didn’t think badly of her. She’d promised that she was going to be there for him and she was, if he needed her, she’d come straight back but the combined intensity of the moment and her hormones made her feel like she was minutes from passing out.

There was enough drama already.

Perhaps it was a good thing, she thought. She knew the story, but she wasn’t part of their situation and there was no way she could be unbiased, not really. Ben and his mother needed that privacy to discuss what they were going through, how they were going to move on from the past. They needed closure.

Not wearing a watch or carrying her phone, Rey had no real way to tell how long she’d been sitting there for, but she was content and comfortable. She had no reason to move until someone found her. They would eventually, she assumed, whenever they were done.

The back door creaked open, drawing Rey’s attention. She’d assumed it would have been Ben coming to check on her but instead, Leia emerged. Rey watched her warily but with a polite smile on her face.

“May I sit down?” Leia asked. Rey nodded, and the woman sat herself down, the chair swinging with the newly added weight.

“Where’s Ben? Is he alright?” Rey worried, Leia smiled gently.

“Ben is fine. He’s just taking a bit of time to compose himself. We exorcized a lot of demons,” she explained sadly, “And I thought I’d take the opportunity to get to know my new daughter-in-law!”

“Oh, we’re not married…”

“Not yet,” Leia smirked, “You’re mated. That’s practically married anyway. Tell me a little about yourself,” Rey took a deep breath, wondering where was best to start.

“I moved here for college as soon as I turned 18. I got a scholarship to NYU to study engineering and I’ll graduate next month,” she mechanically rambled the most basic of information. Leia regarded her with a keen eye.

“And what do you intend to do after you graduate?”

“I’ve been running part of New Order. I intend to keep doing that,” Rey said confidently, “I’m sure Ben already explained to you how he’s changed things. Our work isn’t done yet, it’s going to take years to settle the damage that Snoke did,” Leia smiled proudly at the younger woman.

“You know, I had to admit when Ben called me it was a surprise. It was even _more_ of a surprise when he told me that he’d met someone, and I was going to be a grandmother. Knowing the life he’d found himself in, I assumed it was going to be some tacky stripper…”

Rey pushed some of her hair behind her ear awkwardly, schooling her expression to stay as relaxed as possible. Technically, _technically_ , she’d never actually been a stripper, but the first time he’d laid eyes on her she had been stepping up to the pole.

“But today he turns up to my door looking…healthy. Happy. With this beautiful and intelligent woman by his side. You have no idea how relieved I am to see him like that,” Leia confessed, “And I know you’re the reason he finally came back to me,” Rey shook her head bashfully.

“I just nudged a little. He had to make the decision himself,” She began but Leia waved her hand dismissively.

“That may be so, but he wouldn’t be in the place he’s in now without you. He could easily have been trapped with some gold-digging slut who only wanted him for his power and his money. You’re good for him Rey, I can see that,” Rey felt her bottom lip tremble, the cool of the air stinging her watering eyes.

“Thank you,” she sniffed, “Turns out he’s pretty good for me too. He was never a bad guy, he just got lost for a while,”

“I have no doubt,” Leia smiled warmly, “And now you’re expecting your own. How far along are you?”

“A little over 3 months,” Rey answered, absently resting her hands on her stomach, “Ben’s certain we’re having a girl,”

“Children are a blessing, really. They force us to be better than we are. I wish I’d realized that before…it doesn’t matter now I suppose,” Leia said sadly, “You’ll both make wonderful parents. How has Ben been?”

“How do you mean?” Rey asked. Leia smirked.

“When I was pregnant, Ben’s father Han was a nightmare! He’d get so tense around other Alpha’s either he’d have to leave the room, or they would. He’d barely sleep more than a few hours at a time, he couldn’t be away from me for long before he’d just lose it. So, I’m assuming Ben is the same?”

“Now that you mention it,” Rey smiled fondly, “He’s been a little…highly strung. I’ve been just as bad though,”

“Oh, I’ll bet!” Leia chuckled, “Again when I was having Ben, my hormones and instincts drove me crazy too. It does get better, I promise,”

“That’s what the doctor keeps telling us,” Rey sighed, “I’m sure it will. I hope for the best,” Leia’s hand came to cover her own, resting on the bump.

“Sometimes that’s all we can do,”

The door from the kitchen opened, both women turning to see Ben step out onto the porch decking. Immediately Rey felt her body relax in his presence, the warming sensation of his scent drifting towards her on the breeze. She smiled comfortingly at him when he walked towards them, crouching down in front of Rey, leaning his hands on her knees.

His eyes were still slightly pink, a little puffy from his tears but overall, he looked better. Far more relaxed than he had been since they’d set off from New York.

“Are you okay?” He asked, his dark eyes imploring and anxious. Rey reached out, pushing some of his long hair from his face with a reassuring smile.

“We are all good. Just got a little warm in there for us,” she answered, “How are you?” Ben nodded.

“I’m, uh…yeah, I’m good,” he decided, “I’m okay,”

Rey only smiled wider. Truthfully, she’d been worried about the reunion, what it could have done to Ben if it had gone wrong. She’d put her faith in love and hope, praying that it was the right decision for him. Leia turned out to be the woman Rey had hoped for.

“Listen, there are a few messages and callbacks I need to make to the office,” he sighed, “It shouldn’t take long,”

“Anything I need to deal with?” Rey asked. Ben shook his head, standing to his full height above his mother and mate.

“Nah, the CEO can take care of this one. I told them the COO is not to be disturbed and anything can get diverted straight to me,” he smiled, pulling out his iPhone.

“Thank you,” she replied gratefully, “Don’t take too long,”

“Back in a flash. I promise,” he said, bending down to kiss her gently before wandering off to make his calls.

“Well, I don’t know about you but I am starving!” Leia declared, “How about we head into the kitchen and I see about making us a light bite. Then, for dinner, how about we eat out? I know this great little place!”

“That sounds like a plan,” Rey grinned, allowing Leia to hold the swing still as she hopped off. The bump wasn’t so large yet, but the extra weight was something she was still getting used to.

A happy smile on her face, Rey watched her mate for a moment as he leaned on the porch railing talking on the phone before following Leia inside.

00000

“You know, when you said you knew a great little place this wasn’t exactly what I was expecting,” Rey smirked as she scanned the plastic covered menu.

“What? Applebee’s is an institution!” She insisted, “It is great. Chicken Parmesan never fails to put a smile on my face,”

Across the table, Ben was smiling into his menu. The family chain restaurant was a far cry from the exclusive fine dining he’d taken Rey to on their first date when he’d sent her a full outfit to wear and casually ordered twenty-dollar martini’s like they were tap water. Never the less, sitting with his mother, carrying his child, the experience felt all the more special.

Rey slowly lifted her menu to cover her face. It was ridiculous really, who the hell cried in Applebee’s? It wasn’t her fault her hormones were all over the place as well as her moods. It had been an emotional week and now the storm had passed, she felt almost drained and more than a little sensitive. Before her eyes could water anymore and ruin her mascara, Rey stood.

“I’m going to find the restroom,” she announced, “If the waitress comes order me a lime soda and the chicken cobb salad,” she smiled, excusing herself quickly. Ben watched her leave the table. It was the same look Leia had clocked when Rey had left her living room.

_Whipped…_

“I assume you’re going to marry that girl?” Leia commented, “Think I will have that chicken…”

“Mom, I really don’t want to have this conversation in an Applebee’s…”

“Well there’s a lot of conversations you didn’t want to have today but that’s not stopped them,” Leia smiled, “I’m serious, son. Marry. Her.” Ben grunted, putting down his menu.

“Do you really think I wasn’t going to?” he drawled, “She…saved me. I need to find the right moment…and the right ring,”

“You haven’t been looking? That’s surprising,”

“Of course, I have,” Ben ground out, “There’s nothing stopping me from walking into Tiffany’s and buying her a rock the size of your car…”

“So modest,” Leia quipped, Ben, ignoring her sarcasm.

“But she deserves something special. Something…her,” Leia smiled widely, reaching for her purse and digging until she pulled out an old worn velvet box.

“I thought you might say that. Here, take this!” she smiled proudly, pushing the box towards him. Ben raised an eyebrow in question, opening the lid.

Nestled inside was a rose gold ring, the sides of the band a delicate filigree design dotted with tiny diamonds all leading to a huge circular-cut sapphire.

“The band is 18k gold and that sapphire is 4 point 5 carats in case you’re wondering,” Leia informed him, “Something tells me those details won’t matter to Rey though,”

“Is this…grandma’s ring?” Ben gawped, “Why the hell do you have that in your bag?!”

“I figured I’d be handing it over to you at some point today,” she shrugged, “The moment I saw you with that girl I just knew. You are an absolute goner,”

“You don’t have to give me this, Mom,” Ben muttered, closing the box, “I…I don’t deserve it,”

“Enough!” Leia said sharply, “You’re my son. Thing’s won’t heal overnight but this family will continue. You’re going to be a father, Benjamin. Now, go and be a husband as well,”

She shoved the box back towards him, Ben pocketing the box inside his jacket. From his place next to her in the booth he wrapped his long arm around his mother’s neck, kissing her temple.

“Thanks, Mom,”

Rey turned to the table, sliding into the booth more composed than when she’d left.

“Hey, what were you guys talking about?” she asked. Smiling to himself, Ben picked up his menu again.

“You know, I think I will get that chicken…”

00000

Leaving Vermont had been as tearful as expected.

After a week with her reunited son and his mate, Leia wasn’t quite ready for the separation again and so it was decided that she would travel to New York to spend some time with them both in the city. She could do some sightseeing again, visit the New Order offices and see first hand the work Rey and Ben had done.

“You know, you can stay with us Mom. There’s plenty of room at my place!” Ben insisted but Leia dismissed him.

“The last thing a young, expecting couple needs is an old parent hanging around when you need the privacy. The Four Seasons will do just fine,” she smirked, “I was a young Omega married to an Alpha too, remember?”

A mortified blush spread across Ben’s cheeks knowing exactly what his mother was alluding to. He supposed she wasn’t wrong. It wouldn’t have been ideal having a rut kick in when his mother was in the same home.

_Excuse me Mom, gotta go fuck my mate into the mattress before I rip someone’s throat out. Won’t be long!_

A grown man or not, there were some things that you just didn’t want your parents to hear.

Life continued on in New York City. Returning home put Rey and her turbulent hormones a little more at ease. Her final classes were drawing to a close having completed the last exams she hoped to ever take. Dressed in an oversized sweater borrowed from Ben, Rey shuffled around the NYU Tandon school of engineering, hoping that nobody noticed her advancing state of pregnancy.

She handed in her final piece of coursework with a cheery smile on her face. For better or worse, it was finally over. Graduation would be in a few weeks’ time. Her mood was elevated knowing that she wouldn’t be worrying about a job or the status of her visa now she would no longer be a student.

Single, there would have been a time limit on her stay. If she didn’t find a permanent job within a few weeks of her status changing, her visa would have run out and being sent back to England a real possibility. As a registered mate to an American, even without a job, there was nothing legal that could remove her from the country.

Just another way Ben had improved her life.

She’d almost made it to the front door when a familiar voice called her.

“Rey!”

“Professor Dameron,” she smiled as he jogged towards her, falling into her step, “Relieved to be done for the summer?”

“Sadly, I’m not quite done yet,” he smiled, “But congratulations! Looking forward to graduation?”

“I am,” she replied politely, “It’s nice to be moving on. It doesn’t feel as sad as I thought,”

“Well, that’ll be because you’ve got something to be moving on to,” Poe commented, “Not everyone is as lucky as you are, Rey,”

“I know that,” she replied testily, frowning at his tone. She knew what he was getting at. From the moment Poe had met Ben outside the campus and they’d shared a tense handshake, he’d often made comments about her elevated social status. Nothing insidious or hurtful, but clearly, he assumed that being Ben’s mate gave her an advantage in life.

Even if it did, who was he to comment on it?

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean anything by it,” he said sheepishly, “I’m sure you two are very happy together,”

“We are. We’re having a baby,” Rey said simply. Poe stopped walking suddenly, staring at his former students back with a slack jaw.

“Oh…OH!” He exclaimed, catching up to her and thoroughly examining her baggy clothing, “You know, not to sound gross…but I thought you smelled different!”

“You should be glad my mate isn’t around to hear you say that, he’d kill you…possibly literally!” Rey smirked, pushing open the building door to the outside. Across the open square in front of them, Rey waved at Finn as he walked towards them.

“Wh…who is that?” Poe asked, craning his neck to try and get a better look. Finn was dressed in an all black tailored suit that Rey knew hid a protective vest. On the breast pocket of the suit was the blue and red New Order logo.

“That is my friend and also my personal security, Finn,” Rey smiled carefully watching Poe’s reaction, the goofy smile that began to appear on his face. Finn approached, looking Poe up and down.

“Hey peanut, ready to go?” he asked. Rey nodded.

“I am. Finn, this is Poe Dameron. He was one of my professors,” Rey introduced the two, Finn shaking Poe’s hand slowly, giving him a warm smile.

“Nice to meet you,” Finn greeted, still holding Poe’s hand. Rey smiled conspiratorially to herself. Was Poe _blushing_?

“Oh, yeah, likewise!” Poe stammered. Rey cleared her throat, Finn, and Poe suddenly dropping hands.

“So, Rey, I’ll see you at graduation!” Poe said quickly composing himself. Rey nodded.

“Sure thing. Come on Finn. There’s something I need to chat to you about back at the office,” she said, looping her arm in Finn’s and walking them towards the waiting car. Finn waited until they were out of earshot before he spoke.

“A professor huh?” he smiled, “Reckon I could teach him a thing or two myself!”

Rey rolled her eyes as Mitaka opened the car door for her, Finn following.

00000

Rey didn’t bother changing her clothes as they made their way into the New Order building.

Most of their employees were used to seeing her in various degrees of casual so walking towards the elevator wearing leggings, Vans and a sweater saturated in Ben’s scent, nobody batted an eyelid.

“I’m going to head to my office, I have a few calls to make,” Rey said, “Head along to speak to Ben, he’s expecting you,” Finn frowned.

“What does he need me for?” Finn asked. Rey shrugged with a knowing smile.

“Beats me!”

Finn snorted, knowing for a fact that Rey knew what he was walking into. Cautiously he moved towards the office, eyeing the door handle as if it was going to bite him.  A bubbly fair-haired woman sat at the desk, typing away at the computer.

“Mr. Solo is expecting you,” she informed him, her vaguely Canadian accent creeping in. Finn nodded shakily, pushing the door open.

“Ah, Finn. Please take a seat!” Ben smiled. Finn closed the door behind him, stepping towards the seats in front of the large mahogany desk. Ben pressed a button on his intercom.

“Ria, hold my calls please,” he instructed, “I’m glad you could make it. I’m sure Rey told you that I wanted to see you?”

“She did, yeah,” Finn replied warily. Ben sat back in his chair taking in Finn’s appearance.

“You still don’t like me, do you?”

The question caught Finn out, his eyes widening as he looked back at Ben, the man relaxed and seemingly carefree.

“I never said that…”

“No, but I can still see it. It’s in your body language, the tension in your shoulders. You still don’t like me,” Ben stated. Finn sighed.

“Old habits die hard, I guess,” Finn admitted, “But I can see that you’re good for Rey and she’s good for you. I don’t grudge that anymore. It’s just…this,” he gestured towards his suit, “Has been a bit of a change for me. It’s not where I expected to be,”

“I understand,” Ben agreed, “The reason I wanted to talk to you is about that. I know you had your heart set on being a cop…I’m afraid there isn’t much I can do there. You made that bed, you have to lie in it!” Finn sighed heavily, awkwardly tugging at the collar of his shirt at the reminder, “But despite your personal feelings towards me, you’ve remained loyal. Past Chewie, you’re the only man I’ve trusted to watch Rey. Finn, I want to make you my CSO,”

Finn blinked at him, unsure if he’d heard correctly.

“You…you wanna what?” he stammered. Ben leaned forward.

“CSO. Chief security officer,” he repeated, “New Order’s security contracts are only growing since we went legit. Rey is doing her best as COO but I’m going to need someone with particular knowledge of law enforcement and security tactics to run that side of the company,”

“You’re serious?” Finn asked in astonishment, “You want to make me chief of a section in your company?” Ben nodded.

“Don’t look so surprised. You’re the right man for the job,” Ben smiled, enjoying every moment of Finn’s bewilderment. The man on the other side of the desk blinked rapidly, his mouth flapping as he tried to find the right way to respond.

“I…I just…what would the job entail?”

“You’d manage the security contracts big and small. Decide on how best to go about each of them, the number of men required, the locations, the equipment. All of it,” Ben explained, “You’re the right man for this job,”

Finn sat quietly, staring down at the desk in front of him while his brow knitted in thought. Ben could practically see the wheels turning in his head until Finn eventually looked up.

“Why me? After everything that’s happened…”

“Maybe it’s the idea of becoming a father? Maybe I’m just that nice a guy?” Ben smirked, “Or maybe, just maybe, I can what Rey sees. You came through for us when it mattered most. Let the past die, kill it if you have to,” Finn smiled.

“CSO huh? Does that come with any company benefits?” he beamed. Ben returned his smile.

“How does being my kid's godfather sound?” Finn grinned, white teeth flashing.

“I’ll take it,”


	26. Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We were the kings and queens of promise..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end. The final chapter before the epilogue. I have adored writing this story. As they tend to, it's developed and twisted from the original plan in ways that I didn't expect.
> 
> Thank you all for your comments, kudos, reblogs, retweets and messages. They've lifted me up in ways you don't even know, on days I've really needed them.

[](https://imgur.com/Vsk16cW)

Her toes pinched.

Rey scowled down at her feet, beautifully adorned in the latest season’s Jimmy Choo, a hint of red nail polishing poking out through the peep toe. There were many luxuries Rey wasn’t entirely bothered about, but of all the things Ben had lavished on her when they first met, designer clothes were something she was less inclined to deny. That habit still rang true even though they had evolved far past his ‘sugar daddy’ role in the relationship.

Now he was simply ‘daddy’ and in more ways than one.

Rey sighed, looking up and happily watching the world go by from inside the back of the town car, one hand resting on her baby bump while Chewie sat across from her, his fingers drumming idly on his knee.

“I can’t believe you sprayed me with that fake pheromone shit,” Chewie sulked, “I smell like a wet blanket,”

“Well, it was either that or we didn’t see each other until well after the baby is born,” Rey reasoned, “Don’t you want to be there?”

“Aw come on, that’s not fair!” Chewie whined, “You know I do!”

“Then spray up or Ben will unwillingly rip your throat out,” she smiled, “Don’t take it personally. He’s been a little hot-headed around any Alpha that he can smell near me,”

“I know, I know,” Chewie dismissed, “Do you really think this is a good idea? Can you trust her?”

“I can,” Rey said simply, “It’s other people who need to be careful,” she smiled knowingly, the corners of her Dior painted ruby lips lifting at the private joke.

The car stopped outside the familiar building, Mitaka opening the door and assisting her out of the vehicle. Rey stood silently, staring up at the large Omega symbol that hung over the doors, inconspicuous to all who didn’t know.

It felt like a lifetime ago she’d nervously shuffled up the doorman, declaring her name and that she was expected. Like a deer in headlights she’d been given a whirlwind introduction to this world she’d never experienced. She’d stood outside in the glow of the streetlamps smoking away her humiliation.

She’d been nothing, a sad little nobody.

But not to him.

He’d bulldozed his way into her life with promises he could actually keep and eyes that held her mesmerized. Maybe she had fallen in too deep, too fast but it felt as natural as breathing, as automatic as blinking. Rey smiled to herself.

Dressed in her black and white bodycon dress, her designer heels and long, Ted Baker wool coat. She was a far cry from the terrified student that had come begging for a job.

_You might be the most powerful woman in Manhattan, and you don’t even know it…_

Oh, she knew it.

The lobby of the building was just as she remembered it, pristine and as luxurious as possible. Enticing Omega members with just a hint of what waited for them on the top floor. The elevator was another matter. Rey stepped inside, nodding for Chewie to wait for her in the lobby.

The elevator had been redecorated, the pale floor shining in the silvery lights. Casually Rey checked her reflection in the mirror, pushing her brunette waves behind one of her ears, her diamond studs twinkling.

The bell chimed and the doors slid open. Instead of opening straight out into the club, the elevator now opened to another lobby, an intricate host position in front of the large, ornate double doors. A young woman who looked no older than Rey stood at the post, her eyes scanning the touchscreen in front of her. The sound of heels on the hard floor caused the girls' eyes to flick upward.

“Can I help you?” she asked politely, if not a slightly bored.

“Yes, Ms. Phasma is expecting me,” Rey replied, her professional tone perfected with practice.

“Name?”

“Rey Jackson,”

In an instant, the girl's attitude changed. Her head snapped towards Rey, her eyes wide with wonder and excitement.

“Oh my God!” she gushed, “Rey Jackson! Yes, Gwen…I mean Ms. Phasma has been expecting you! Can I just say you look amazing? That dress is stunning on you…and you’re glowing!”

“Um, thank you,” Rey muttered, allowing the suddenly bubbly blonde to lead her towards the doors.

“Ms. Phasma is just inside,” she smiled widely, gesturing through the open door. Rey thanked the girl with a bemused expression.

Inside the main room, the club had received a major overhaul. The red velvet of the boxed seats had been replaced with black leather, the tables new and shiny. The flooring had ripped up, replaced with new illuminated panels near the dance floor and dark polished wood. A new color scheme of black and gold screamed decadence and debauchery, even in the cool light of the afternoon that streamed through the windows.

“Rey!” Gwen cooed, standing from her chair with open arms and an affectionate smile, “You look fabulous!”

“Hello Gwen,” Rey greeted, kissing the taller woman on both cheeks, “The place looks great. New décor?”

“Yes, I thought it was about time I updated the old girl,” Gwen said, gesturing to the seat across from her. Rey sat down, “Tea?”

“Please,” Rey smiled, looking around, “It looks great. The leather seats are a lovely touch,” she added, glancing up towards what was once Ben’s regular spot.

_Back when he was Kylo…_

“Much easier to clean,” Gwen smirked, lifting the teapot and pouring Rey a cup. Rey wrinkled her nose.

“Gross, Gwen!” she giggled.

“Come on, you worked here. You know it’s true!” Gwen insisted, laughing herself, “Do you miss the place? You can be honest…” Rey sipped her tea thoughtfully, savoring the flavor. Thanks to having to watch her caffeine consumption it was the only cup she could have that day.

“You know, sometimes I actually do,” Rey conceded. Gwen raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow, her eye glinting above the rim of her china as she sipped.

“Oh, you little liar,” she sniggered, “It’s lovely of you to say but I don’t see you stepping back behind that bar any time soon…or the pole for that matter,”

“As if I ever did that in the first place! Once was enough and that was a disaster,”

“Couldn’t have been that big a disaster,” Gwen shrugged, “Look at the Alpha it got you. Besides, I have new girls now,”

“Yeah, I noticed that. The girl on the front desk, she was…enthusiastic,” Rey commented.

“You’re something of a celebrity around here, poppet. A folk hero, if you will!” Gwen declared happily.

“Wait, what?” she questioned while Gwen nodded.

“Well, think about it. Young Omega, starts working here because she needs the money and on her first night bags _Kylo Ren_? One of the most famous and eligible Alpha’s to ever set foot in here. It’s the stuff legends are made of,”

“It wasn’t like that,” Rey scowled, “That makes it sound like I’m a gold digger!”

“I know that, and you know that,” Gwen soothed, placing a hand on Rey’s knee, “Besides, you stroll up in diamonds with a mating mark on your neck and a baby on the way, you’re giving them something to aim for,” she smiled wickedly.

“Trophy wife,” Rey remarked, “Lofty career goals there,”

“Speaking of, how is it going running a _legitimate_ empire?” Gwen asked, “I imagine that’s been quite the culture shock for, ahem, _Ben_?”

“Gwen…”

“I’m still more than a little wounded that you didn’t tell me…”

“We couldn’t tell _anyone_ ,” Rey insisted, “The fewer people who knew the better. You have to understand that!” Gwen sipped her tea slowly, deliberately placing the cup back on the saucer with care.

“I suppose so,” she replied haughtily, “But still, a little heads up might have been nice! You know that everyone is aware of his new identity?”

“I am, but as long as their pockets keep getting lined and he treats them better than Snoke nobody seems to care what he calls himself,” Rey shrugged, “And you know what, neither do I. I just want him to be happy,”

“That’s adorable,” Gwen purred, “Now, I assume this is more than just a social visit with your old pal Gwen?” Rey smirked.

“What makes you say that?” she asked.

“You’re in here, in the middle of the afternoon dressed like you’re ready for the boardroom. Don’t try to tell me you wear those heels for comfort?” Rey rolled her eyes in good nature, knowing full well that Gwen had sussed her out.

“Fine, I actually am here for something,” she said clearly, “I’m not going pussyfoot around, Gwen, we want to offer you a job,”

The statuesque blonde in front of her snorted inelegantly, almost choking on her tea. Eyebrows shot as high as they could go, her ice blue eyes huge with shock.

“You…you want to _what_?” Gwen stuttered incredulously, staring at Rey as if she’d grown a second head. Rey remained composed.

“We want to offer you a job. Not just any job, we want you as our CFO,” she clarified, “You know the business better than anyone, you know how we’ve been working and where we’re going,”

“And what about OMEGA?” Gwen asked, “You can’t expect me just to give up this place? It’s my baby,”

“We wouldn’t dream of it,” Rey assured, “You could name a manager, someone to run it in your stead when you couldn’t be here,” Gwen looked thoughtful.

“I _have_ been training Paige for some time now. She’s been doing excellent work for me,” Gwen pondered, “Perhaps it’s time she took on a larger role…”

“Does that mean you accept?” Rey asked hopefully. Gwen smiled, the action laced with an arrogance that Rey had grown to know and love. She straightened her posture.

“I don’t know, I’m very expensive. Are you sure you can afford me?” she asked playfully, her eyes reassuring Rey that she was only toying with her.

“I’m sure we can work something out,” she replied smoothly. Gwen nodded.

“How does it feel?” Gwen asked, “Having the world at your feet?” Rey drained the last of her tea, placing the delicate china on the table. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a contract, placing the paper on the table along with a pen.

“I don’t have the world at my feet,” Rey said softly, “I’ve just got the right man by my side,”

Gwen picked up the pen.

00000

“Oh, fuck Ben!”

Her hips bucked at his touch, her thigh twitching as he nipped at the bare skin he found, marking his path towards his goal. Ben was nothing more than a moving lump under the duvet. She had woken up soaked with sweat, a hot flash gripping her body, finding that Ben’s teeth were lightly clamped over her mating scar. His snarls resonated in her ear as he ground his solid cock against her ass.

The longer they were at the mercy of her hormones, the more thankful she was that Leia had opted for a hotel.

It hadn’t taken long for her sweaty bedclothes to be discarded to the floor and Ben’s head to descend south of her waistband. His arms wrapped around her thighs, holding her in place as he lapped at her hot center. His skilled tongue circled her clit, making her already pent up body writhe as she panted.

“You taste different,” he mumbled against her, his nose nudging at her clit with every pass. Rey could barely hear him under the thick blanket.

“Is…is that bad?” she gasped when he nipped at her, every nerve ending in her body alight with sensation. She could almost feel him shake his head.

“No, it’s just…different,”

“Well is it a good different or a weird dif-…oh my God,” she gasped, her sentence trailing off into a choked moan as he sucked, pressure and heat building low in her belly. The intensity of it all only heightened as she felt a large hand slip from around her leg, her slicked walls pulsing around the two digits he slipped past her folds.

It wasn’t enough. While everything he was doing felt electric, it wasn’t what she needed. Frantically her hand ventured below the duvet, seeking out any part of him to grab hold of. Settling on his hair, her fingers fisted in the damp locks, lightly pulling and encouraging him to surface.

He emerged from below the sheets with wild eyes, almost black in the early light, his cheeks flushed from the heat and his hair tousled around her fingers. She almost dragged him up her body, pulling him to her for a vicious kiss. No words were needed, he understood, growing just as desperate and needy as she was.

He encouraged her to turn to her front, pulling her into position. He entered with one sharp thrust, the sudden stretch causing a comforting feeling of fullness and completion. She moaned her relief, her body turning pliant under his influence as he rolled his hips.

Grunts and moans, growls and gasps echoed throughout the room, mingling with the smacking of skin meeting skin every time his hips slapped against hers. Her hands fisted in the sheets, desperately trying to find purchase in anything stable and solid, the power of his movements rocking the bed.

She could feel his hand trailing around her hips, ghosting the swell of her stomach as he reached towards the apex of her thighs, his fingers joining the fray to push her past the point of no return. Her body clenched around him, his swelling knot limiting his movement until he could do nothing more than still, his spend warming her insides and cooling her urgency all at once.

_Alpha is here. Mate is here. All is well._

She was sure the smile on her face looked delirious as he rolled them onto their side, both covered in a sheen of sweat, the front of his hair damp from exertion. Gently he pressed a trail of kisses along her shoulder, moving up to reach below her ear.

“Did I hurt you?” he whispered anxiously, his inner Alpha sated, and his rut satisfied. Rey shook her head, tipping back to lean further into his chest.

“Not at all,” she confirmed, “You ask that every time,”

“Because I worry about it every time,” he grumbled wearily, “But you’re fine,”

“I am fine,” she repeated softly, feeling him huff against her shoulder, the burst of energy he’d experienced depleted. She could practically feel his exhaustion through his body.

“Ben?”

“Yeah?”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he replied quickly, “Just…nothing’s wrong,”

“I know when you’re lying,” Rey smiled, “So just tell me,”

“Remember that tip I got? Well, it’s happening,” He signed, “We’re going to be investigated by the FBI,” Rey tried to turn around to face him as best she could.

“You don’t think that’s something you should have told me?! As the COO of the company?”

“I wanted to wait until after today. I didn’t want this to put a shadow on your graduation!” Ben insisted, “It’s nothing specific. Since Snoke’s _heart attack_ they just want to check the books a little, see that everything is in order. We’ve hired the best. The tracks of the past are well covered, and anything since we took over is legit as it comes. Everything will be fine,”

“But you’re still worried,” she said. It was a statement rather than a question.

“A little. Agents make me tense, it’s a force of habit,” he muttered, “It’s a good thing I still have friends in high places…and a very understanding mate,” he finished, pressing a kiss to her bare shoulder.

“Mmhmm. A very good thing,” she drawled. The phone on her nightstand rumbled, vibrating against the wood as it rang. Rey scowled at the device.

“Don’t answer,” Ben groaned, “Don’t answer!” he repeated when she reached for the phone.

“It might be important,” she sighed, “Oh, it’s Rose,” she pressed the call button, “Rose, it’s 7 in the morning…”

“AND it's GRADUATION DAY!” her friend squealed down the line, Rey abruptly pulling the phone away from her ear.

“I am fully aware of that,” Rey replied, “That doesn’t tell me why you’re calling me so early,”

“Because we still have so much to do!” Rose insisted, “We’re going for breakfast…”

“At 10…”

“Then we have to go and get our hair and make-up done…”

“After breakfast…”

“Then we have to collect our robes for the ceremony!”

“Alright, alright. I get it. You’re excited,” Rey groaned, “but please…I’m begging you, let me have some quiet before this all kicks off?”

“Pfft. Fine,” Rey could practically hear the eye-roll in Rose’s voice, “But you better be there at 10 am on the mark! We’ve had this planned for years girl!”

The line went dead, Rey dropping the phone on the bed next to her.

“Rose?” Ben asked innocently.

“Rose. Calling to make sure that I am definitely going to be meeting her at the right time so we can start our graduation day as planned,”

“You know, I could have arranged something for you both. Breakfast at the Four Seasons, your hair and make-up done anywhere in Manhattan…anything you wanted,”

“I do know, and I love you for that, but we’ve had this plan set since our first year. We’re getting rainbow bagels and coffee in Brooklyn near my old apartment. Same thing we always used to do. Then we’ll get ready, pick up our robes and meet you guys at the Barclays Center for the commencement,”

Ben stared ahead, his brow furrowing as if he was trying to solve a particularly difficult math problem.

“What the fuck is a rainbow bagel?”

00000

The Barclays center had been a sea of purple.

Student wrapped in their bright silk robes, all elated and hopeful for the future as they sat through the speeches. The Tandon school of engineering was huge in comparison to some. Looking behind her to the rows where friends and family sat, Rey could barely make out where Ben and Leia were sitting along with Chewie and Finn.

“Look at this place,” Rose grinned, “It’s it amazing to _finally_ get here?”

“You’re not wrong. I feel like I’ve been a student forever,” Rey agreed, taking in the sight. Rose smirked.

“And now you’re bypassing the internship and going straight to the head of a company,” she commented playfully, “Mama is proud of you!”

Their names were called among the din of polite applause through the arena. They accepted their diplomas with grace and a smile, finally putting an end to their academic journey. While Rey was more philosophical and reflective about her experience, Rose had other ideas.

“Alright, now that’s done I need a tall man and a stiff drink,” she declared, “Or a tall drink and a stiff man, either will do. I’m not fussy,”

“Never change Rose, never change,”

00000

Rey hadn’t allowed Ben to arrange anything for the morning of her Graduation, that much she had made very clear, but she hadn’t said anything about the afterparty.

“You didn’t…”

“What?”

“The Rainbow Rooms, Ben?!”

“Nice place, don’t you think?” He smiled, placing his hand gently on her lower back to usher her inside the glorious space of the Rockefeller center. The room was probably far too large for the number he’d invited, but he didn’t care. It simply meant more space for their friends to celebrate in luxury. He’d invited some faculty members and New Order staff as well, to thank them for their patience and hard work during some of the more trying months.

“Professor Dameron, you made it!” Rey smiled as he approached, Ben’s arm still possessively wrapped around her waist despite his polite smile.

“Yes, thank you for inviting me,” he said, extending his hand out to Ben, “This is quite a party!”

“Thanks for coming,” Ben said sincerely, “Your speech at the commencement was brilliant,”

“Can’t tell you how much of a pain it is to come up with a new one every year,” Poe smirked. He paused, his eye catching a glimpse of someone at the bar. Rey followed his gaze, smiling to herself.

“You know, my friend Finn _is_ single,” she said casually. Poe’s eyes widened and quickly he composed himself.

“Is he?” he cleared his throat, “Uh, yeah…cool. That’s good to know,” he nodded, heading off in the direction of the bar.

Rey looked around her taking in the room. Rose was giggling at something Chewie had said, a loving smile beneath the layer of beard. Finn was shamelessly flirting with Poe at the bar, relaxed and carefree. She hadn’t seen her friend smile that way in so long and it made her chest want to burst. Leia was chatting to Gwen casually, introducing her to others and networking as only they could, a martini in hand. Security was omnipresent but there was no fear, no tension. The cloud that hung over her before she even knew the cause of it was gone.

 It was just what she had always wanted. Removing the luxury and the cost, she was surrounded by the friends she loved, she had a family by her side and a future that was bright.

“Come with me,” Ben whispered in her ear, holding her elbow to guide her towards the elevator. Once inside, he moved behind her, pulling a blindfold from his pocket.

“Taking away the sight from your pregnant mate seems wise,” Rey said sarcastically, her vision completely obscured.

“I won’t let you fall, don’t worry,” shortly the elevator came to a stop and he carefully guided her out.

A few steps and she felt the sudden drop in temperature, the cool air of the evening brushing her skin.

“Are we outside?”

“Sort of,” Ben said ominously, “Just a few more steps…perfect! Stay right there!” she felt his hands at the back of her head, untying the knot to remove a scrap of fabric.

He’d brought her to the roof garden, the place completely empty except for them. All around were hanging lights, glimmering in the darkness as they looked out over the Manhattan landscape.

“Oh my God. Ben, this is so beautiful,” she gushed, rushing to the edge to look at the view. Ben slowly wandered behind her.

“And it’s yours. All of it. This city, it’s all for you,” he said throatily. She turned, only to find that Ben had dropped to one knee.

“Rey, I didn’t have a life before I met you. I had an existence. Everything I did was dark, but you brought balance into the world,” he said shakily, reaching into his inner coat pocket, “You’re my mate, the mother of my child, but please say you’ll be my wife?”

She stared dumbly at the sapphire ring, glittering in the soft lights that hung above. He was looking up at her with pleading, anxious eyes that betrayed his true age, the hand holding the box trembling slightly.

Rey nodded, the vision of Ben in front of her blurring with her tears.

“Is that a…yes?” she nodded again, an incredulous laugh bubbling past her lips.

“Yes!” she laughed, “How could I say no?”

He leaped to his feet with an elated smile on his face, scooping her into his arms to kiss her soundly. The damp of her tears rubbed against his cheeks, but her smile could still be felt.

“I love you, Rey,”

“I love you, Ben,”

High above the streets of Manhattan, they stood united.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be no update coming next week (I don't think) my dissertation is due on January 29th so my head will be down finishing that bad boy!
> 
> Once that's handed in, I'll be back up and running with the final epilogue for Dark Nights and updating my other WIP!


	27. Epilogue: Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't be fooled by illusions, or falling from grace, Make your own destiny, find your own place,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The manip I've used in the moodboard, I can't find the original creator! If this is you or you know PLEASE get in touch so I can give the artist credit!)

[](https://imgur.com/6Nx7Hk5)

They were married twice.

Rey glowed as her pregnancy progressed. Her hair shone, her skin bright and radiant as she grew. Despite her increasing size, ever the slave to fashion, Rey refused to give up her designer heels, content to teeter around the building even if she did have to walk barefoot around the privacy of her own office.

However, as her pregnancy progressed and the weeks flew in, the date of the wedding loomed ever closer and combined with her turbulent moods, it was making Rey increasingly tense.

As two of the most powerful figureheads in Manhattan, there was a certain expectation placed on their nuptials that Rey hadn’t considered. New Order may have wiped the slate clean but there were still connections that they couldn’t afford to snub. The guest list had increased tenfold and suddenly the intimate wedding that Rey had imagined was growing into a circus she wasn’t willing to perform in.

“Rey?” Ben called wearily as he walked through the front door, closing it behind him with his foot and pulling off his tie. The relief he felt undoing his top button was instant, finally relaxing into their home, their shared safe space. Ben stopped, looking around himself at the penthouse.

“Rey? Are you home?” He called again. While she was still working, at his insistence, she’d reduced her hours and normally could be found sitting on the sofa with a laptop balanced precariously in front of her swollen stomach. Instead, the place was bathed in dull light and there was no sign of life.

_Okay…Don’t panic…_

It was easier said than done, his pace picking up at he moved from room to room. Nobody downstairs. By the time he reached their shared bedroom he was almost at a run, stopping to catch his breath when he saw the lump under their duvet.

“Hi,” the lump spoke, a soft feminine sound muffled by heaps of fabric and down. Ben smiled, wandering to the bed to sit down, the mattress dipping with his weight.

“So, uh, how did the dress fitting go?” He asked tentatively, hearing something between a sigh and a grunt from the bed.

“I fired them,”

“You fired them?”

“…Yes,”

Ben took a deep breath.

“Alright,” he responded patiently, “Do you want to tell me why you fired the best dress fitters in New York?”

Silence.

“Rey?”

“Not really,”

He took another deep breath.

“Come on sweetheart, if you don’t tell me I can’t help you,”

“I didn’t like the dress,” the lump answered, sniffing loudly. Ben pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes screwed tightly.

“You…didn't like the dress?”

Suddenly the bed shifted, the layers of blankets flying into the air as Rey emerged, her hair a disheveled tangle and her eyes puffy.

“It’s not about the dress!” She cried, “It’s about how I _feel_ about the dress and how uncomfortable it was and then _that_ feeling moved on to the flowers, then the venue and then the people…oh my GOD, all those people and we’re going to be up there in front of them all and it’s not _for_ them! This is our wedding and I just started to feel like if this is the emotion I’m attaching to the dress then by the time I get to the day I’m going to be so…so…frustrated and annoyed and I don’t _want_ to feel that way on our wedding day!”

Ben blinked in astonishment, his brain trying to catch up with all the words that had been launched at him. Slowly, he nodded.

“Alright,” he responded once more, still holding onto his calm, “Why don’t you tell me what you want? Do you still want to get married?” he asked cautiously. Rey’s reddened eyes grew wide with panic at the implication of his question.

“Of course, I do!” She insisted, “But, Ben, not like this…”

And so, the first wedding became the second wedding.

It was a reasonable excuse to all their business associates. The bride wanted to wait until after the birth of their child before she walked down the aisle in front of over 200 people. Vendors and venues bent over backward to accommodate them, insisting that it wasn’t going to be a problem.

Nobody felt slighted.

Unbeknownst to almost everyone, barely four weeks later in Vermont, as the leaves began to shift from vibrant greens to warm shades of amber, in the garden of Leia Organa and in front of a total congregation of fifteen people, they spoke their vows.

00000

“I have to hand it to you, Mr. Solo, this is quite an impressive setup!”

Ben walked side by side with the man, his greying fair hair bobbing as they roamed the halls of the New Order building. They’d been under investigation for months, the FBI leaving no stone unturned to ensure that there were genuinely no shady dealings being done. There had been a handful of errors that had left Ben hot under the collar, but thanks to the team he’d put together under his rule, they had all emerged clean.

“Thank you,” he smiled, “You know, I have to admit, I was a little surprised they sent you to head this investigation,”

“and why is that?”

“Well, don’t you think that there’s a conflict of interest there, Luke?” He smirked. Luke turned to him, smiling enigmatically.

“What they don’t know, won’t hurt them,” he answered, “Besides, I didn’t do anything else that I wouldn’t have done with any other company. You changed this for the better, Ben. You did it alone,”

“No, I definitely didn’t do it alone,” Ben replied. Luke nodded.

“I suppose that’s true. How is your wife? Finally taking that maternity leave?”

“On bed rest and not happy about it!” Ben chuckled, “Due date was a week ago. Mom’s been great, she’s been there every day when I couldn’t be,”

“All I’ve heard from Leia is grandchild talk,” Luke smiled, “She’s very excited. I’m proud of you…you’ve come a long way. If you’d told me a year ago, I’d be standing here with you, I’d have never believed it,”

“I guess life is…” the phone in his pocket buzzed sharply, pulling his attention away, “I need to take this. Excuse me,” He pulled the device out, answering the call. Luke watched his nephew’s reactions curiously, Ben’s expression giving nothing away except for the small twitch that played under his left eye.

“Yeah? Right. Okay…got it. Fast as I can,” he spoke to the faceless caller, his façade all business until he hung up, facing Luke with wide eyes. The younger man had grown pale.

“So, uh, I need to go…I’m going to be Dad,”

00000

_Fuck Manhattan traffic…fuck cabs…fuck people…FUCK FUCK FUCK!_

He’d have been faster taking the subway.

This was the advice that Finn had foolishly said to him as they sat in the back of his town car, Mitaka doing his best to navigate the day time Manhattan traffic. After he’d received the call from his mother to tell him that Rey’s waters had broken, he had immediately grabbed Finn and Mitaka to go straight to New York Presbyterian Hospital.

There were several issues with this plan that were becoming more evident by the minute. The hospital was in the Upper East Side while the New Order building was downtown, close to the One World Trade Centre. He had only been told that Rey had been experiencing contractions all morning but thought that it was better not to tell him until there was something more to tell.

Had he known, he’d have left the building earlier. Now he was stuck trying to cross the concrete jungle to get to his wife while receiving unhelpful comments from Finn. He flashed his CSO a withering look, checking his phone again.

“If something happens, I’m sure Leia will call you!” Finn insisted, “But there’s probably nothing! She’s probably totally fine…it’s a waiting game!”

“Yes, because you’ve fathered so many children,” Ben snapped, gripping his phone with white knuckles.

“I’m going to ignore that comment because you’re obviously under a lot of stress,” Finn replied sardonically.

“Actually, I did read somewhere that Omega labors normally take half the time that a Beta or Alpha does…” Mitaka commented from the front seat.

“Dude, _so_ not helping!” Finn groaned, a nerve in Ben’s cheek jumping, “She’s fine…everything is _fine_!”

The phone in Ben’s hand began to ring.

“I beg you do not answer…” Finn began but his plea fell on deaf ears, Ben frantically pressing the call button.

“Where are you?!” Leia hissed down the phone.

“We’re…just by the corner of 1st and east 62nd street,” Ben groaned, craning his neck out the window, the sound of traffic and car horns echoing around them.

“Your daughter isn’t going to wait around for you all day!” Leia said, “And Rey is frantic. Get here _now_!”

Ben growled in frustration, shoving the phone in his pocket when his mother had hung up.

“Fuck this!” He snapped, opening the door.

“Where are you going?!” Finn shouted behind him.

“I’m running! I’m not missing this, are you staying or are you coming?” Ben asked impatiently, Finn hopping out the car into the road behind him, “Mitaka, we’ll see you there!”

“It’s almost nine blocks!” Finn moaned, beginning his run behind Ben who had already set off into a sprint, dodging people on the sidewalk as best he could.

“You used to be a cop!” He shouted behind him, “You should be good at this!”

“You gave me a desk job, remember?!”

They continued to run, Ben smashing into a random person more than once while Finn shouted a vague apology and something about the man yards ahead having a baby. It still didn’t stop fingers being raised in his direction, but he didn’t care. He only had one though, one goal in mind.

The receptionist manning the main desk jumped in fright as he barrelled through the doors, staggering to lean on the desk, panting.

“Rey…Solo…baby…having…” he gasped, a stitch stinging his side. The woman stared at him.

“My Wife…Rey Solo…is in labor…” He clarified, catching his breath. Realization crossed her features and she tapped on her keyboard.

“Floor 15. Labour suite 36,” she answered, barely finishing her sentence before Ben had set off again in another run, ignoring the burning in his legs, the stitch in his side and the sweat running down his back.

_Christ…I need to get back to the gym…_

A smart man would have waited for the elevator, but not firing on all cylinders and already running far later than he’d ever wanted to be, Ben ran up the stairs, his long legs bounding 2 at a time until he reached the floor he needed.

“WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?!”

She was fine.

Well, as fine as one could be at the pinnacle of giving birth. Rey was leaning forward on the bed, her legs supported by the straps, her face pink and tendrils of hair clinging to the sheen of sweat on her skin. Ben didn’t hesitate, Leia having to jump out of the way to make room for her son as he crossed the room, wrapping one arm around his wife’s shoulders and the other firmly holding her hand.

“I’m sorry! I’m so fucking sorry!” he babbled, Rey gripping his hand so tightly he could have sworn he felt his knuckles pop. Her manicured nails dug into his skin but who was he to complain when she was doing all the hard work?

“Okay, Rey, I’m going to need you to relax…”

“You try fucking relaxing!” she snapped at the doctor, “I can’t…I can’t do this…” Ben pressed a kiss to her temple.

“You can,” he insisted, “You can do anything! You’re the strongest woman I know,”

“Take a deep inhale,” the doctor instructed, “Get your mate’s scent, that’ll help relax your body. I just need one more big push…”

Rey grit her teeth, breathing as deeply as she could to let his warming scent permeate her nostrils past the smell of disinfectant. The guttural scream that tore from her was primal and raw, fighting through the pain until a cry erupted, resonating over the din to bring the room to a standstill.

“Congratulations you two, you’ve got a perfectly healthy baby girl!”

Overcome with exhaustion, Rey fell back against the bed, her weight supported by Ben’s body, but Ben was numb to it all. He stared at the tiny wriggling thing in the doctor’s arms, watching dumbstruck as the cord was cut. She was wrapped in a soft blanket being carried towards them. His eyes were still wide, his jaw slack as he watched the little bundle pass over into Rey’s waiting arms.

“She’s so tiny…” he awed, gazing down in amazement at his daughter’s face. Rey smiled lazily.

“I’ve got news for you, big guy, when you’re the one giving birth she isn’t that tiny,” she replied, “She’s perfect,”

The baby squirmed in the blanket, mushing her mouth and waving her little fists in the air. Ben kissed Rey’s sweaty forehead, muttering an incessant string of ‘thank you’.

“We need a name for her?” The doctor prompted. Rey looked up from her trance, glancing at Ben before she answered.

“Hope,” she replied softly, “Her name is Hope,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. "Dark Nights" is complete.
> 
> I'd like to extend a sincere thank you to everyone who has read and stuck with it. Real life got in the way a little bit so I slowed up my regular style of updating (I.e more than once a week) sadly these things happen!
> 
> As you've maybe seen I've been quieter on things like Twitter and Tumblr as well. I'm still very much part of this fandom but I found myself being sucked into arguments that weren't mine and were, frankly, pointless. They don't impact my day to day life nor my enjoyment of the other amazing stories Reylo writers and content makers provide. I'm still here, just in a far more zen way.
> 
> If you want to chat or ask about fics you can still find me on those platforms. I have 3 other WIP right now and a bunch of other fics completed. I hope if you've enjoyed this you'll maybe check those out too!
> 
> PD3 xx


End file.
